rompiendo la maldicion: el nuevo akatsuki
by v-kolt
Summary: Naruto regresa a la aldea después de dos años solo para encontrar que Danzo ha hecho de las suyas ahora naruto debe encontrar la forma de restaurar konoha y lidiar con el rumor de varios individuos vestidos con capas negras con nubes rojas.
1. la carta

CAPITULO 1: "LA CARTA"

bueno este es mi primer fic, asi que espero que les guste, la verdad es que no soy muy bueno escribiendo, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo, aun así cualquier consejo es bienvenido

naruto no me pertenece, pero en cuanto me saque la loteria lo comprare-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es una mañana tranquila en konoha, la ciudad disfrutaba de un día tranquilo de esos que ya casi no tenían debido a que Danzo, al no ser reconocido por los otros 4 kages, había puesto a la aldea en contra de aldeas mas pequeñas, una guerra que parecía no tener fin.

Nuestra historia comienza en la mansión Hyuuga, donde cierta chica de ojos blancos y cabello azulado disfrutaba de una tranquila siesta en su cama. Hasta que…

(Knock knock knock)-"hermana estas ahí? Hermana? Hermana?"

"Queee sucede hanabi?"(en tono medio dormido)

"Kurenai-sensei y tenten-chan te están buscando, mencionaron algo sobre tomar el té"

"Auw, oh cielos lo había olvidado, hanabi llévalas a la sala y diles que esperen un momento enseguida bajo"-dijo Hinata dejando la cama con un salto casi felino

"De acuerdo hermana, pero que piensas hacer, el té sin dulces no se disfruta tanto"- afirmo hanabi

"Si si ya se también preparare algunos bocadillos pero me tomara algo de tiempo"- contesto

"Bueno, ya les digo pero más te vale que prepares suficientes para mi"-decía hanabi sabiendo lo deliciosos que son los bocadillos que prepara su hermana

"Hai hai, también preparare algunos dulces"- decía mientras bajaba las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la cocina de la mansión.

-----20 minutos después -----

"lamento haberlas hecho esperar, pero es que me quede dormida y estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso en el que…"- no alcanzo a terminar cuando kurenai la interrumpió

"hai hai ya me imagino lo que estabas soñando"- decía mientras acercaba su mano a los bocadillos que Hinata había preparado para ellas

"Si yo también ya me lo imagino, soñabas con cierto ninja hiperactivo de cabello rubio, o me equivoco?"- dijo ten-ten en un tono burlón después de darle un sorbo a su taza de té.

"b-bueno.. no … es solo que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi…"-decía con las mejillas sonrojadas y cierto aire de tristeza en la voz lo cual percibieron las otras tres kunoichis que la acompañaban

"Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde ese día? Podrías decirnos Hinata?"- dijo Kurenai con delicadeza en su voz

"se cumplieron dos años la semana pasada, solo espero que se encuentre bien"- decía mientras lagrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos

ante tal escena tenten decidió actuar rápido

"oye Hinata y tu padre? No lo vi cundo llegamos que acaso salió a hacer las compras? Ja"-dijo tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación

"no sé donde pueda estar"-decía mientras se secaba las lagrimas de los ojos-"ya les dije que me quede dormida, así que no estoy segura de a donde pudo haber ido, y tu Hanabi, no sabes donde esta papá?"

en ese momento las tres voltearon a ver a hanabi solo para descubrir que intentaba comerse un panque entero de un solo bocado, aunque solo pudo con la mitad se sentía muy orgullosa de lo que había hecho, después de terminar con lo que había logrado comerse respondió

"uumm…me parece que fue convocado a una junta en la sala del consejo y dijo que tardaría un poco"-decía con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado

---sala del consejo de konoha---

El consejo de la aldea se encontraba reunido, danzo, homura y koharu, los líderes de los clanes de la aldea oculta, así como algunos aldeanos, discutiendo temas poco relevantes, y otros al más importantes, con respecto a la guerra en la que se encontraba envueltos desde hacia cerca de dos años.

Aunque la gran mayoría de los miembros del consejo querían que danzo fuera destituido de su puesto como hokage, ninguno se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta ya que sabían que danzo no solo los asesinaría sino también a sus familias, ellos sabían que danzo había dejado de ser un líder para convertirse en un dictador y lo peor era que nadie se atrevía a hacer algo al respecto.

"El siguiente punto a atender son las bajas en el frente de batalla"-dijo danzo

"Son demasiadas tomando en cuenta que la guerra se ha extendido demasiado"-dijo un ninja x

"Es cierto... las otras aldeas, a pesar de ser más débiles que nosotros se han atrevido a atacarnos sin tregua alguna"-otro ninja x

"Si tan solo él estuviera aquí…"-dijo inuzuka hana

"El cuarto?"- dijo cierto ciudadano recordando el tiempo de paz que vivió la aldea durante el tiempo que el cuarto hokage estuvo al mando de la misma.

"En realidad me refería a…Naruto"- dijo la inuzuka

"Ese maldito bastardo"-dijo un ninja que aun guardaba rencor hacia el jinchuriki- " el no es nada más que un dem…"- sus palabras fueron cortadas inmediatamente por la misma inuzuka que al momento en que se dio cuenta de la palabra que estaba a punto de decir se lanzo en contra del mismo, y mantenía su mano en el cuello del ninja

"Alto, no hay razón para exaltarse"-dijo danzo

"Como de que "no hay razón para exaltarse"?"-dijo hana- "el chico ha peleado para proteger esta aldea, ha puesto su vida en riesgo para mantenerla a salvo de cualquier amenaza, para protegernos a todos y este bastardo insiste en despreciarlo? Me parece suficiente razón para exaltarse ¡hokage-sama¡"-esto último lo dijo con desprecio en su voz , algo que todos los presentes percibieron y admiraron ya que nadie se había atrevido a hablarle asi a danzo

"Es cierto que Naruto ha servido a la causa para proteger konoha pero tampoco es como si debiéramos alabarlo"-dijo el padre de shikamaru

"Solo "servido" es decir poco"- contesto la inuzuka mientras retiraba la mano del cuello del ninja que estuvo a punto de ofender a Naruto

"Pero por qué dices que si él estuviera aquí sería diferente?"- pregunto hiashi hyuuga

"Por que el simple hecho de que el ninja que derroto a akatsuki así como a madara y sasuke uchiha, alumno del ninja copiador Hatake Kakashi y aprendiz del legendario Sannin Jiraiya-sama se encuentre en nuestra fuerza de ataque asustaría a las demás aldeas haciendo que lo pensaran dos veces antes de intentar ir en contra de konoha"- termino

"Cierto además de que contiene el poder del nueve colas"- agrego hiashi

"Eso realmente importa? El ya no se encuentra aquí tenemos que enfrentarnos a las demás aldeas sin su poder"-concluyo danzo-"cambiando de tema, el siguiente punto a atender es personal, me gustaría arreglar un matrimonio entre la heredera del clan hyuuga y yo mismo"-concluyo

Mientras que algunos en la sala del consejo argumentaban sobre que era una buena idea otros no podían dejar de pensar que danzo tramaba algo, ya que los hyuuga al no ser danzo reconocido como kage, decidieron cortar todo trato con el limitándose a recibir órdenes de los otros dos miembros del consejo, la idea de que danzo se casara cun su hija mayor no le gusto mucho a hiashi, y su rostro lo reflejaba claramente, pero antes que pudiera responder alguien más lo hizo

"Eso no podrá ser posible hokage-sama" para la sorpresa de todos fue homura quien respondió ante la petición de Danzo

"Y porque razón no podría ser posible?" respondió Danzo

"Debido a que la heredera del la familia Hyuuga, ya se encuentra comprometida" dijo koharu , dirigiendo asi la atención de todos los presentes hacia los dos consejeros

"queeeeeeeee?" Fue la respuesta de todos en la sala, incluyendo a hiashi

"así es… todo está aclarado en esta carta que el tercer hokage dejo a nuestro cuidado"-contesto homura

"El sello que dejo sobre ella la habia mantenido cerrada por 18 años, pero ayer sorpresivamente el sello se abrió"-aclaro

En ella se explica que la heredera de la familia hyuuga deberá casarse con el heredero de una de las familias más prestigiosas de todo el país del fuego" –dijo koharu- "si gusta revisarla hiashi-sama se dara cuenta de que todo está en orden"

En ese momento hiashi reviso la carta que el tercero había dejado guardada por más de 18 años, revisándola más de una vez , dos o tres veces no fueron suficientes para que hiashi acabara de entender cómo era posible

"Por lo que veo la carta tiene cerca de 19 años de antigüedad, pero mi hija nació hace poco mas de 17 años, está a punto de cumplir 18, como es que el tercero pudo arreglar un matrimonio entre mi hija y ese sujeto si ninguno de los dos había nacido?" Pregunto hiashi con asombro en su rostro después de darse cuenta que todo en la carta se encontraba en orden

Tanto la fecha de nacimiento de hinata así como la de su dichoso prometido estaban correctas, eso fue lo que más asombro a hiashi.

Danzo se encontraba revisando la carta, y al ver que no había nada fuera de lugar

"Bueno señores la carta fue escrita en el tiempo de mi camarada Sarutobi, lo cual significa que ya no tiene vigencia y puede ser fácilmente revocada, dada la antigüedad de la misma"-dijo danzo

"No será necesario hokage-sama"-respondió hiashi-"ya que no encuentro ninguna irregularidad en la carta salvo la fecha en que fue escrita, doy mi aprobación para que el matrimonio arreglado por el tercero, entre mi hija y el mencionado sujeto, se casen"

La respuesta de hiashi no le agrado a danzo quien mostraba descontento en todo su rostro, pero si hiashi no se oponía danzo no podría hacer nada al respecto.

"Bueno el sujeto ha enviado una carta pidiendo que la boda se celebre en tres meses a partir de hoy" dijo homura mientras le daba otra carta a hiashi-" al parecer quiere que sea una gran ceremonia unos invitados por su parte y la familia hyuuga"

"Ya veo"-hiashi-"está bien informare a mi hija de inmediato"-dijo mientras abandonaba la sala del consejo

"Bueno eso es todo por hoy señores, pueden retirarse"-dijo danzo aun con enojo en su voz

Ante el tono de danzo la sala se vació más rápido que de costumbre, para la sorpresa de danzo inuzuka hana fue la última en abandonar la sala, y en el momento en que se encontraba a punto de salir por la puerta

"Ya debería saber que los hyuuga preferirían ver muerta a su heredera que entregársela ¡hokage-sama¡"-al terminar se retiro inmediatamente de la torre del hokage

-----en la mansión Hyuuga-----

Las cuatro kunoichis se encontraba platicando sobre las cosas que habían hecho últimamente…

"Entonces kurenai-sensei"-dijo tenten-" que tal la vida de madre? El pequeño kazuma debe ser bastante travieso?"

"La verdad es que si, lo es bastante, hay veces en las que realmente parece que ser madre soltera es mas difícil que las misiones de rango S" concluyo

"Ooohu, yo lo decía en broma pero no creí que fuera cierto"-dijo tenten-"y yo que siempre he querido una gran familia"

"Si yo también siempre he soñado con tener una gran casa y tener muchos hijos"-dijo Hinata sorprendiendo a las otras tres

"Hoo, supongo que con la energía de ese tal naruto no te sería difícil conseguirlo hermana"-afirmo Hanabi logrando una cara de asombro en Hinata

"cccc…como es que sabes eso Hanabi?"- pregunto asombrada Hinata con su cara sonrojada a más no poder

"Bueno p p..pues veras … yo…como que … leí tu diario, hermana"-al decir esto la cara de hinata se lleno de tranquilidad

"Haaa , por un momento pensé que tu…tu… tu LEISTE MI DIARIO¡¡¡"-grito Hinata dejando notar el enojo en su rostro

"COMO ES POSIBLE QUE…"- no alcanzo a terminar ya que su padre había entrado a la habitación

"OTOSAN, que tal la junta? Ja ja"- pregunto Hanabi con alivio en su rostro ya que si su padre hubiera llegado un minuto más tarde de ella solo habría quedado el recuerdo

Hu, lo mismo de siempre, Hinata¡¡"- llamo Hiashi

Hai, otosan-

Se ha acordado que en tres meses a partir de hoy"-dijo con voz seria-"contraeras matrimonio…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

bueno esto es mas como una introducción, espero que les parezca interesante, se aceptan criticas y comentarios

R&R, por favor

Hasta el próximo cap


	2. Cuando sucedio?

hola a todos, gracias por las reviews, y por el apollo, conrespecto al titulo la maldicion a la que se refiere es del capitulo en que naruto le da su respuesta a painy dice algo sobre romper la maldicion del mundo se me habia ocurrido un harem con hinata como la pareja principal, pero vere como se me dan las ideas

algunas dudas se responderan en los capitulos que siguen, pido perdon por los efectos de sonido, realmente no son mi fuerte, si alguien me pudiera ayudar o aconsejar estaria muy agradecido

en fin a lo que te truje-

naruto no me pertenece, pero se vale soñar, mientras no infinja los derechos de autor-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2.- cuando sucedió?

Era medio dia en konoha y hinata se encontraba recorriendo las calles sin un rumbo fijo, solo pensando y recordando las palabras que su padre le había dicho hacia ya una semana.

-----flashback-----

Hinata¡¡"- llamo Hiashi

Hai, otosan-

Se ha acordado que en tres meses a partir de hoy"-dijo con voz seria-"contraeras matrimonio"-las palabras no alcanzaron a dejar su boca cuando hinata…

"QUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!? POR QUE? COMO? QUIEN LO DECIDIÓ?"-exclamo hinata muy exaltada y sorprendida por lo que su padre acababa de decir

En ese orden- dijo su padre- te vas a casar porque asi se ha acordado, como? Umh de la forma tradicional con una ceremonia sencilla y pocos invitados, encuanto a quien lo decidió, fue el tercero el que arreglo todo esto-termino

P-pe-pero no puede ser por que?-dijo hinata aun alterada por la noticia

Estas seguro?-pregunto kurenai- No puede ser posible que el tercero haya hecho algo asi, debe haber algún error, algo debe de estar mal- aseguro sabiendo lo que su alumna sentía por cierto rubio

No, todo se encuentra en orden, yo mismo lo revise, aquí tengo la carta y todo esta correcto-afirmo hiashi- lo único que me sorprendió fue el echo de que el tercero arreglo todo mucho antes de que hinata y el sujeto nacieran, eso es lo único fuera de eso todo esta en orden

PERO DEBE HABER ALGUNA FORMA DE CANCELARLO!!!- dijo desesperada hinata-talvez si hablamos con los consejeros…

Hinata!!!- grito hiashi – esto fue arreglado por lord Hokage, y ahora que descanza en paz su palabra es ley- dicho eso hiashi termino la discusión y abandono la sala

Hinata? Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada tenten

No no estoy bien como puede ser posible que esto este pasando –dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas

Realmente no se que decir o hacer en esta situación-dijo su maestra- preosi quieres llorar no tienes porque contenerte

Hinata intento ser fuerte con todas sus fuerzas pero lo que su padre le había dicho era mas de lo que podía soportar

Wwwaaaa(de acuerdo no soy bueno escribiendo onomatopeyas) wwaa no puede ser, snifh por que? Por que? Por que a mi?- decía hinata entre lagrimas y sollozos al momento que se dejo caer de rodillas sobre el suelo

Ahora que le había dicho a naruto-kun lo que sentía por el y ahora que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo posible para estar juntos…wwwwaaa- decia con tristeza y dolor en la voz

Hermana no es el fin del mundo, después de todo ni siquiera hablas mucho con el, además como podrías intentar ser mas cercana a el si cuando estas cerca de el te desmayas- dijo hanabi enojada

Hanabi, como puedes decir esas cosas en este momento?- le reclamo tenten- acaso no entiendes por lo que hinata esta pasando

Aaarh, yo yo… wwwaa lo siento hermana- dijo al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su hermana lo siento de verdad es que quería que dejaras de llorar

No te preocupes hanabi se que no lo decias en serio-dijo mientras regresaba el habraso de su hermana

Aunque ahora que lo pienso- dijo la experta en genjutsu- si el tercero arreglo todo esto debió haber tenido alguna buena razón

Es decir el tercero era un hombre justo, y amable,seguramente lo hizo para lograr algún bien mayor- afirmo kurenai

Pero cual razón pudo haber sido?-pregunto hinata aun con lagrimas en sus ojos aunque ya algo calmada

No lo se pero estoy segura de que asi es…

-----fin del flashback-----

Aunque kurenai tuviera razón, aun asi dolía el saber que tu futuro estaba decidido y que no podias hacer nada al respecto, saber que la persona con la que pasarías el resto de tu vida no es la misma a la que amas era lo que más le dolia a hinata

Seguía andando por las calles sin saber realmente a donde iba, solo lo hacía para pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde la noticia

Y hubiera seguido hundida en sus pensamientos de no ser por…

Auch auch, lo siento lo siento mucho- decía ya que al no fijarse en el camino, había chocado de frente con alguien- realmente lo siento fue mi culpa

El impacto no fue realmente fuerte pero hizo que hinata perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso sentada

No te preocupes ¡Hinata-chan! Realmente no fue gran cosa además de que es una gran casualidad justo te estaba buscando-¿???

(esa voz , puede ser?)-pensó hinata- NARUTO-KUN!!!?- grito de alegría al momento que levanto la mirada para ver a la persona con la que había chocado hacia unos instantes

Hai , vaya me reconociste a la primera- decía- y yo que pensé que realmente había cambiado en estos 2 años

Como podría no reconocerte- susurro para si

Ooouh, perdona por haberte tirado- le dijo al momento que estiraba su mano para ayudarla a levantarse- vamos toma mi mano

Hai- dijo con la car roja de pensar que tomaría la mano del chico al que tanto amaba

P pero, cundo regresaste? – pregunto al momento que se ponía de pie con la ayuda del rubio

A la villa? Regrese justo anoche- afirmo- pero como ya era tarde no pude ver a nadie, así que hoy me levante temprano y fui al campo 7 y ahí me encontré con Sasuke, Sai y sakura

Ooh ya veo- dijo con algo de envidia que sakura lo hubiera visto primero que ella

Al notar esto naruto…

Aunque es algo grosero- dijo- recibir a alguien que no has visto hacia 2 años a golpes y patadas

Quee queee?-exclamo sorprendida hinata- te recibieron a golpes, pero por qué? Si son tus compañeros de equipo

Bueno la razón de sakura no la sé, pero sasuke creo que ha de seguir enfadado por lo de hace 2 años- afirmo

Si supongo que no ha aceptado el que lo hayas derrotado, y que ahora seas más poderoso que el- dijo hinata- pero aun asi es tu amigo

Mejor amigo, No no fue por eso, lo que sucede es que se ha tomado muy en serio lo de ser rivales- dijo con una cara de interrogación y sosteniendo su barbilla con la mano derecha y los ojos cerrados- solo espero que no terminemos como Kakashi-sensei y cejas gruesas-sensei

Ja ja, eso no sería bueno- dijo ya con una sonrisa en su rostro- solo espero que tu seas como Kakashi

Si yo también-dijo regresando la sonrisa que hinata tenía en el rostro

Durante un minuto un silencio profundo invadió a los dos shinobis, hasta que naruto lo rompió

Hey, hinat hacia donde ibas?-

Eehh y yo?- dijo con un leve sonrojo en el rostro- hacia ningún lugar en especial

Eeentonces- dijo el rubio- t tee gustaría ir a comer conmigo a ichiraku´s?

Cómo?-dijo con el rostro rojo a más no poder- como? Los dos? Solos? Juntos?

Si, es que el ramen sabe mucho mejor cuando estas acompañado-

Hai, me encantaría (esto es como una cita)- pensó mientras se sonrojaba mas (ja si eso fuera posible)

Y así los dos emprendieron el camino hacia la famosa tienda de ramen, mientras caminabas ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que hinata se dio cuenta que toda la gente se les quedaba viendo, mejor dicho solo las mujeres, entonces naruto rompió con el silencio

Hey, hinata- susurro al oído de la ya mensionada lo cual hizo que esta se pusiera color rojo tomate- porque toda la gente se te queda viendo?

Quee? A mí?- dijo mientras dejaba de caminar y naruto se adelantaba unos cuantos pasos

Con naruto unos pasos delante de ella miro discretamente hacia las personas que los seguían con la mirada y vio que no era a ella a la que miraban sino a naruto

Naruto al darse cuenta de que hinata se había quedado atrás se giro sobre si para que dar de frente a la misma y exclamo

Oi hinata que sucede, vamos ya estamos cerca- dicho esto naruto cerró los ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa inocente a la chica de ojos blancos

Al momento que naruto le dedico la sonrisa hinata podría jurar que soplo un ligero viento haciendo que el cabello de naruto se meciera suavemente y el sol ilumino su rostro de tal forma que pareciera que era un angel rubio el que estaba parado frente a ella

Esto por su puesto hizo que hinata se pusiera roja completamente y por completamente digo completamente, todo su cuerpo, esto se podía notar con solo ver sus manos, si un coro celestial y un as de luz hubieran adornado ese momento, hinata hubiera sangrado por la nariz al estilo del maestro roshi

(naruto-kun se ve tan apuestocon su cabello largo, incluso podría jurar que veo unas alas blancas detrás de el, realmente se ve increíble con su chaleco de jounin, un momento de jounin? )- penso la chica y al desviar la mirada pudo ver que las otras chicas que veian a naruto habían tenido la misma reacción que ella y algunas otras no resistieron y empezaron a sangrar por la nariz mientras que las mas resistentes solo se sonrojaron un poco

Pero era obvio que todas se sentían atraídas hacia naruto y se hubieran lanzodo sobre el de la misma forma que solian hacerlo con Sasuke de no ser por que naruto noto el nada leve sonrojo de hinata y se había hacercado a ver si se encontraba bien

Oi hinata? Te encuentras bien?-dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la frente de la chica de cabello azulado lo cual causo la reacción que tanto estaba reprimiendo, la chica cayo al suelo desmayada

-----Ichiraku`s ramen 15 minutos despues-----

Después que Hinata volvió en si por el desmayo habían decidido continuar su camino hacia el lugar preferido de naruto para nutrirse, los dos shinobis se encontraba esperando por su orden mientra platicaban

Realmente lo siento naruto-kun, -dijo hinata lamentándose- perdón por desmayarme asi de repente

No te preocupes – respondió el rubio- aunque me tomo por sorpresa, me alegra que no fuera nada grave y que volvieras en ti pronto

N naruto-kun?-

Si hinata-

Eto? Por que llevas puesto un atuendo de jounin?-pregunto amablemente la chica

Aaahhh esto vaya que te tardaste en notarlo- dijo el chico haciendo que hinata se sonrojara levemente de verguenza- la razón para este atuendo es que a partir de hoy soy un jounin de Konoha

Wau vaya esas son buenas noticias,- ¿??- y merece celebrase si ese es el caso hoy todo lo que comas te costara la mitad

Hablas en serio viejo?- pregunto animado- no estás bromeando?

Claro que no Naruto además me alegra que mi cliente #1 al fin haya regresado, ahora que el negocio está bajo de ventas eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado- dijo teuchi, el dueño de ichiraku

Genial , ya oiste hinata?, pide lo que quieras que hoy yo invito-

E-estás seguro Naruto-kun, no estoy realmente segura, no quiero que gastes demasiado- dijo apenada la chica

No te preocupes por eso ahora que soy jounin las misiones seran mas difíciles y por lo tanto mejor pagadas, asi que el dinero no será problema- respondió

B-bueno s-si insistes entonces que sean 2 miso ramen sensillos para mi- dijo aun con algo de pena en la voz

Solo 2? Umm bueno yo pediré 10 miso ramen con todo porfavor viejo-

Yosh deacuerdo- dijo entusiasmado teuchi- áyame salen 2 miso sencillos y 10 con todo

Hai hai , espera, estas seguro? Quien puede comer tanto ramen!!!?- dijo la hija del cocinero mientras salía de la parte trasera de la tienda solo para ver al rubio sentado en el lugar que siempre ocupaba cuando pequeño

NARUTO!!!! REALMENTE ERES TU?-grito ayame

Hai áyame-neechan que gusto volver a verte-

Pero mirate, realmente has crecido, te ves más maduro que la ultima vez-

No te preocupes neechan sigo siendo el mismo-

Realmente no sé si eso sea algo bueno-dijo áyame con la clásica gotita anime en la cabeza- pero bueno en seguida sale tu orden

Eto naruto-kun?-

Hai hinata?-

Como es que te volviste jounin? Estoy segura que danzo-sama no lo habría permitido- afirmo sabiendo lo mucho que danzo odiaba al chico

Bueno veras…-naruto empezó a contar la historia

-----flashback-----

Sala del consejo de konoha- 2 horas antes-

El consejo se encontraba reunido para tratar un asunto de ultimo minuto, todos los presentes murmuraban entre ellos preguntándose de la razón de la junta, en la sala se encontraban además de los miembros del consejo algunos jounin entre ellos kurenai y gai

Para que crees que nos llamaron Kurenai-san?- pregunto el "juvenil" jounin

La verdad es que no tengo idea- al tiempo que termino de decir esto los dos consejeros (homura y koharu) junto con danzo ingresaron a la sala, logrando asi que todos les pusieran atención

Se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y empezaron a hablar

Seguramente se estén preguntando el porque los llamamos tan derrepente-dijo danzo

La razon de esta junta es para un ascenso a jounin- dijo koharu

Al decir esto los presentes murmuraban aun mas preguntándose quien seria el que seria nombrado jounin ya que no había habido ningún examen del que estuvieran enterados, asta donde sabien ninguno de los chunin que quedaban estaba en un nivel para ser ascendido a jounin

Pero se puede saber quien es el sujeto?- pregunto gai en tono serio algo que a muchos sorprendió

Al menos debería estar dignarse a estar presente- dijo hiashi con su ya conocido tono serio hyuuga

Dicho esto la puerta se abrió y por ella cruzo un rubio que casi mata a todos los miembros mas ancianos del consejo

Oi, eso fue muy grosero, padre-de-hinata-sama, he estado detrás de la puerta esperando a que me llamaran pero bueno ya que asi lo pidieron heme aquí- dijo

Todos en la sala estaban atónitos ninguno podía creer lo que veian sus ojos, podrían jurar que frente a ellos se encontraba el cuarto hokage, incluso danzo de veía sorprendido

Que sucede? Pareciera que vieron un fantasma-

Re realmente eres tu?- pregunto un anciano del consejo – cuarto? Eres tu?

De que hablas?- dijo el shinobi- yo soy…Uzumaki Naruto

Na naruto? En verdad? –pregunto hana inuzuka

Asi es, he vuelto-

Y se podría saber que es lo que deseas naruto-kun? –pregunto danzo algo alterado por ver a naruto y su parecido con el hombre con el que tanto lo comparaban

Bueno tengo unas peticiones que hacer al consejo- respondió tranquilamente

Y se puede saber cuáles son esas peticiones? - contesto el hokage

Para empezar, quiero pedir que se me nombre jounin- la declaración asombro a todos los presentes no tanto por la declaración sino más bien por la tranquilidad con la que lo dijo

Lo lamento pero eso no será posible-afirmo danzo- ya que no has presentado el examen correspondiente para el ascenso

Lo lamento hokage-sama pero el ascenso de naruto ya ha sido acordado- dijo homura- ya que como sabe el examen no es la única forma de obtener el ascenso a jounin

A que te refieres?- dijo ya algo enfadado

De acuerdo, el motivo original de mi viaje era buscar sobrevivientes del clan uzumaki –dijo- tanto en el país del remolino como en los pueblos de sus alrededores, pero al no lograr nada decidi viajar por los 5 paises y visitar las aldeas

Aun asi no veo el punto- dijo danzo

Como sabe, durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera- dijo koharu- naruto completo misiones de rango "A" y "S" bajo el mando de los otro 4 kages recibiendo así su aprobación para su nombramiento, así como varias otras misiones al servicio del señor feudal del país del fuego

Se hizo de mucha fama- continúo homura- al capturar y asesinar ninjas renegados de clase "B", "A" y "S", además de sus meritos anteriores a su partida los cuales ya se han hecho famosos en los 5 países elementales

Aunque lo digan ustedes no he escuchado nada acerca de Naruto- afirmo- ni acerca de sus misiones

Eso será porque las historias de mis misiones llegan con los nombres que me pusieron en las diferentes aldeas- dijo el rubio- vera hokage-sama en la aldea del viento me dieron el nombre de "tormenta de arena" debido a mi elemento de viento y a que una vez mi "rasen-shuriken" detuvo una tormenta de arena que azotaba la aldea

Dicho esto todos en la sala se sorprendieron, si bien la historia de naruto se parecía a la que surgió con el raikiri de kakashi, todos habían escuchado del ninja "tormenta de arena" y de lo poderoso que decían que era

-----flashback interrumpido-----

Wauuu , naruto-kun, realmente eres la "tormenta de la arena"?- pregunto hinata asombrada de que naruto sea el shinobi que decían había salvado a la aldea del viento

Asi es hinata-chan, pero dejame seguir…

----Continua el flasback----

Muy bien, pero si ese es el caso, dinos los otros nombres para saber de tus misiones- adivinen- espero que las hayas completado con el FUEGO DE TU JUVENTUD!!!!- dijo gai en una pose de combate mientras salian flamas de sus ojos

Hai hai, bueno en la aldea de la neblina obtuve el nombre de "el ninja huracan" -dijo

Y bueno en la aldea de la roca el tsuchikage me nombro "el fénix de konoha" aun no tengo idea de por que, - dijo algo confundido el rubio- Y en la ladea escondida entre las nubes, Raikage me nombro como "el demonio del trueno" supongo que fue solo por haberlo vencido en una pelea que me pidió que tuviéramos – dijo orgulloso por haber vencido al raikage- y ya que el se auto nombró "el dios del trueno" pues yo soy el demonio

Al oir los nombres que naruto se había ganado durante su viaje todos en la sala, salvo por los dos consejeros se quedaron con la boca abierta, sus quijadas literalmente tocaban el suelo, y no era para menos, ahora que naruto había mencionado sus apodos todos estaban seguros de haber oído las grandes hazañas del los, que hasta hace unos momentos, creían 4 diferentes personas.

Y bien? Que piensan?-dijo el gennin

Es cierto que te hiciste de buena fama- dijo danzo- pero aun asi…

Naruto-kun no necesitaba del examen para ascender-dijo homura- el utilizo la forma antigua, en donde se le piden cierto número de misiones de rango superior para ser nombrado jounin, hokage-sama

Y puesto que esa opción aun se utiliza-afirmo koharu- Naruto-kun ha completado mas misiones de las que se requieren para el ascenso

Ademas esta junta no es para preguntarle si lo aprueba o no, mas bien es solo para que usted lo haga oficial- dijo koharu

Como!!!!!?-

Asi es ya que el señor feudal ha aprobado el que naruto-kun se vuelva un jounin-afirmo homura

Si ese es el caso…-dijo algo molesto danzo- no veo razón para no ascenderlo

Espero que nos hagas sentir orgullosos naruto - dijeron ambos consejeros al momento que le entregaban el chaleco que lo identificaría como jounin de konoha

Les juro que hare lo que sea para proteger esta aldea, y yo nunca me retracto de mis palabras- dijo alegre – ese es mi camino ninja

-----fin del flashback----

Luego de que la junta acabara deje la torre del hokage de un salto- explico el rubio- después que caí di unos pasos y fue ahí cuando nos encontramos

E- entonces yo-yo soy la…-

Asi es, eres la primera persona que se entera- dijo

En serio!!!?-dijo emocionada- en ese caso dejame ser la primera en felicitarte

Hai hai muchas gracias hinata-chan. Bueno ya estoy lleno- dijo colocando el ultimo plato de ramen vacio sobre la barra del negocio- gracias viejo aquí está el dinero

Gracias a ti naruto- respondió teuchi con una sonrisa- ahora puedo estar seguro de que venderé mas

Hai cuenta con que vendré seguido- dijo- bueno es hora de irnos, no lo crees?

Hai gracias por la comida-

Dicho esto los dos shinobis dejaron el establecimiento y empezaron a caminar y al llegar a un parque decidieron sentarse en el pasto a reposar la comida

(sight) estoy que reviento, lo juro el ramen de ichiraku es el mejor de todo el mundo-

Realmente es delicioso- dijo la chica, pensando en lo sucedido- Eto, n-naruto-ku…

Hey hinata?-

Hai-

Que vas a hacer mañana?- pregunto el rubio con la mirada dirigida al cielo

Na-nada, porque la pregunta?-

Eto, te gustaría salir mañana por la noche?- dijo

Que!!?- hinata no podía creerlo- a que te refieres naruto-kun?

Si ya sabes salir- dijo el chico algo nervioso- como una cita

Hinata no pudo contenerse y… ta dan se desmayo, de nuevo, naruto al ver lo que le había sucedido decidió simplemente dejarla dormir un rato

--Al despertar hinata --

Ummg, ya es de dia?-

Asi es hinata chan-

Wagh, naruto-kun!!!- la chica se sonrojo de inmediato al ver la posición en la que se encontraban, naruto estaba acostado sobre el pasto y la cabeza de hinata estaba recargada sobre su abdomen, hinata inmediatamente se levanto y se disculpo por lo sucedido

No te preocupes – dijo el chico tratando de calmarla- y bien que dices?

De que, naruto-kun?-

Acerca de salir en una cita conmigo mañana?- repitió el rubio- pero por favor, si te vas a desmayar de nuevo, respóndeme antes de que te desmayes- dijo en un tono burlón

Ha-ha-hai!!!!! Me encantaría salir contigo- dijo la chica juntando todo el coraje que pudo

Josh muy bien entonces te veo mañana a las 6 enfrente de la torre del hokage, de acuerdo?- dijo emocionado el rubio

Hai ahí estaré- dijo con un sonrojo más que leve en el rostro

Muy bien entonces te veo ahí, adiós- dicho esto naruto dio un gran salto y desapareció brincando de techo en techo

Hinat aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el chico al que tanto amaba le había pedido salir en una cita, de no ser porque un fizzbe la había golpeado en la cabeza hubiera creido que todo fue un sueño.

-----CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO 7----

En serio, como es posible que lo hayan llamado a una junta del consejo si apenas volvió ayer- dijo cierta chica de cabello rosa- no creo que se haya metido en problemas tan rápido

Puede ser que le vayan a asignar una misión- dijo un chico que leia un libro que decía en la portada "OVNIS: VERDAD O FANTASIA"

El chico de los libros tiene razón- dijo el último uchiha de konoha- quizás le asignen una misión y tenga que partir de inmediato

O también puede ser que lo hayan asustado con tantos golpes y patadas- dijo sai- y no vuelva jamás

Eso no puede ser posible, naruto no se asustaría solo por unos cuantos golpes- exclamo el uchiha- la junta debió ser de verdadera importancia

Y asi fue, realmente fue importante como pueden ver– dijo naruto aterrizando de lo que parecía un gran salto – y no no me asuste por los golpes

Oi naruto devuelve ese chaleco antes de que te metas en problemas – dijo sakura

De que hablas sakura?- respondió con una sonrisa- este chaleco es mio

"Jaja" muy gracioso naruto ahora ve y regresalo-

Sakura!, habla en serio- dijo sasuke

Que!! Tu también sasuke-kun? Como puede hablar en serio- dijo- es naruto!!

En realidad sakura, estoy hablando en serio – dijo el rubio- me acaban de ascender a jounin, asi que a partir de hoy soy su superior

Pero cómo? Es en serio?- pregunto incrédula- en ese caso déjame ser la primera en feli…

De hecho serias la segunda- dijo el rubio

Como? Quien fue el primero, dejame adivinar, eto umm neji?-

De hecho fue Hinata-chan-

Como!!!!!?, Hinata? Y que hay con el "chan"?- dijo sorprendida la kunoichi

Desde que llegaste estas actuando raro, seguro que eres nuestro naruto?-

Como que raro, ah puede ser porque todavía no desayunaba- dijo cerrando los ojos y con curiosidad- bueno sasuke, sai que opinan si les muestro mi nuevo jutsu sexy?

Retiro lo dicho si eres nuestro naruto- dijo la pelirosa- NARUTO COMO PUEDES EGUIR HACIENDO ESA CLASE DE JUTSUS!!!!?

Eto, perdóname Sakura- dijo temiendo por su vida

Asi que por fin te ascendieron eh dobe?-adivinen- ya era tiempo

Bueno supongo que me tarde un poco pero ahora soy un jounin heh baka chunin- le contesto al uchiha

Ha lo dices como si mi rango reflejara mi nivel- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada de su amigo

Cierto, los rangos realmente no importan en este equipo- dijo sai- ya que hasta ahora en la mañana teníamos un genin que es más fuerte que cualquiera de los jounin de la aldea

Si si los rangos importaran ya seria hokage- dijo naruto

No te hagas ilusiones solo porque tuviste suerte y me venciste-respondio sasuke con algo parecido a una sonrisa- eso fue hace 2 años, me he entrenado desde entonces y me he vuelto mas fuerte

Si lo se yo también- dijo mientras formaba un puño con su mano derecha

Hai hai ya sabemos que son fuertes –dijo la chica de pelo rosa colocándose entre los 2- ahora qué tal si entrenamos un poco antes de que nos interrumpan de nue…

NARUTO-KUN!! NARUTO-KUN!!- grito un chico vestido de verde

Ay no! No puede ser- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que "la bestia verde de konoha" apareciera frente a el

Naruto-kun es cierto? Es cierto lo que dicen? – dijo muy emocionado el chico- es cierto que eres "la tormenta de arena"?

Hai- dijo en tono nervioso y dando un paso hacia atras

Y también es cierto que eres "el huracán de konoha"- dijo aun mas emocionado

Hai –retrocediendo otro paso

Y también eres "el fénix de konoha"? y "el demonio del trueno"?- dijo ya con flamas saliendo de sus ojos

Eto… hai, ese soy yo, pero quien…-antes de terminar la frase se dio cuenta de que en la junta se encontraba- Gai-sensei!

Hai , en el momento en que me dijo que tu eras esos grandiosos shinobis, mis llamas de la juventud se encendieron e inmediatamente vine a buscarte – ya en pose de batalla – para tener un duelo!!

Aargh eto realmente me gustaría- dando otros pasos hacia atrás- pero ahora mismo estoy algo ocupado asi que… adiós!!

Al momento que termino de hablar salo corriendo en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba Lee, como si no hubiera un mañana para el

Vaya , supongo que debe ser algo realmente importante para salr a esa velocidad- dijo el chico de verde sorprendido por la reacción de naruto- bueno, otro dia será

Los tres que quedaron tenían gotas estilo anime en sus cabezas, ya que todos sabían que naruto no tenia nada que hacer y que solo no quería tener al juvenil chico sobre el pidiendo un reto tras otro

Al llegar a su departamento, después de huir de Lee, naruto se recostó sobre su cama, y dirigió su mirada a la foto de su equipo…

Aah que nostalgia, realmente que ya era bien parecido desde pequeño- dijo para si el rubio- ya han pasado 5 años desde entonces

Por su mente pasaron varios momentos de cuando el equipo 7 era "feliz", asi mismo recordó la razón que lo llevo a abandonar la aldea durante 2 años…

-----flashback-----

Había pasado un mes desde que akatsuki fue completamente eliminado, gracias a naruto, asi mismo naruto había logrado vencer a sasuke y después de pedir a los 5 kages por el perdón hacia su amigo, lo había llevado de regreso a Konoha donde algunos se alegraron pero otros más aun lo veían como un traidor, pero debido al respeto que naruto había ganado decidieron simplemente dejarlo ser.

-----campo de entrenamiento 7-----

ES ENSERIO KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!?-pregunto exaltado

Hai es enserio, naruto- dijo en su clásico tono serio- de acuerdo a la información que recolecte, es posible que aun haya sobrevivientes del clan Uzumaki

De verdad? No me estas tomando el pelo?- dijo aun incrédulo ante las palabras de su maestro

No no te estoy tomando el pelo-

Pero entonces, voy a pedir un permiso para dejar la aldea e ir a investigar, si hay posibilidades de encontrar a más miembros de mi clan- decía emocionado ante la noticia- debo partir de inmediato

Yosh, muy bien entonces recoge tus cosas y partiremos de inmediato- dijo el jounin- ya sabía que reaccionarias así, por eso es que pedí la orden desde que obtuve la información

De acuerdo –dijo el chico- estaré listo de inmediato, te veré en la puerta principal en 45 minutos, no llegues tarde kakashi-sensei

Hai hai-

Así el rubio se dirigió de inmediato hacia su departamento a reunir todo lo necesario para su viaje

------------fin del flashback-------------

A pesar de que no pude encontrar sobrevivientes del clan uzumaki - pensó para si mientras colocaba una nueva fotosobre su buro- encontré más de lo que esperaba, no es asi… kaasan (almenos creo que asi se dice mamá)

Mientras el sol se ocultaba naruto decidió acostarse temprano, después de todo al dia siguiente tendría una cita

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno ahi esta espero que les guste, se aceptan criticas, comentarios y consejos

hasta la proxima


	3. No hay problema

hola a todos, que tal les va, bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste, aunque les digo que me tardare un poco escribiendo los capitulos, tratare de subirlos apenas los tenga terminados

bueno sin mas ni mas aqui esta el capitulo

y sigo diciendo que :"naruto no me pertenece, intente comprar los derechos pero no me alcanzo"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se despertó "temprano", al ver su despertador apenas eran las 8:30 de la mañana, asi que decidió prepararse para ir a entrenar, después de tomar una ducha se preparo el desayuno, 2 vasos de ramen instantáneo, y otros 2 vasos de leche, al terminar su desayuno salió con rumbo al campo donde siempre se reunia con sus compañeros para entrenar

-----campo de entrenamiento 7------

A pesar de ser muy temprano, los miembros del equipo 7 ya se encontraban en el lugar en donde dia tras dia se reunían, no siempre para entrenar sino también para pasar el tiempo, aunque fuera poco, pero esta mañana era diferente, por alguna razón

Oye sai,-

Hai sakura-san? –

No crees que hay algo diferente aquí?- dijo la pelirosa

No sabría decir que es –dijo sai

Quizás sean las decenas de chicas que llegaron antes que nosotros –dijo sasuke

Si quizás sea por eso- dijo sakura con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza

Pero, por que estarán aquí desde tan temprano en la mañana?- pregunto el chico de los libros raros

dicho eso sakura volteo a ver a sasuke con cara de "que demonios hiciste?"

hey, no me mires asi, hace tiempo que no vienen tras de mi – dijo el chico temiendo que algo pudiera acabar con su vida

sakura se hubiera lanzado a golpes sobre sasuke de no ser porque en ese momento una voz familiar la saco de su intento de asesinato

sakura-neechan, sakura-neechan?- ¿?

oh hola konohamaru-kun, que sucede? no es demasiado temprano para que ya estés haciendo travesuras?- pregunto

no es eso a lo que vine, oye naruto-niichan aun no está aquí?- dijo algo preocupado

a, no, aun no llega, por qué?-

es que las chicas se estan impacientando, y si no llega pronto temo que quieran su dinero de vuelta- dijo el chico preocupado por sus finanzas

a que te refieres con eso mocoso?- pregunto sasuke

eto… no me mates por favor-

konohamaru, responde!- dijo sakura en tono serio

lo que pasa es que konohamaru-kun vendió entradas para ver a naruto-niichan - dijo moegi que apareció detrás de sakura seguida por Udon

a naruto!!!? Ya en serio, que hiciste konohamaru?-

es en serio, que no lo sabes?- dijo- salió en el periódico de la tarde de ayer, mira

dicho esto el seguidor de naruto le entrego una hoja de periódico que tenía una foto de naruto y que decía:

(foto)HA VUELTO!!!

Naruto uzumaki-sama está de vuelta en konoha, el gran shinobi que derroto a akatsuki está de nuevo en konoha y ha vuelto para quedarse ,así parece ya que al momento de su regreso fue convocado a la sala del consejo para ser ascendido a jounin. Esto debido a que los consejeros decidieron tomar sus hazañas fuera de konoha como su examen de ascenso, la fama de que se hizo acreedor fuera de la aldea está reflejada con los nombres que se gano en las 4 aldeas ocultas: Arena-"Konoha no SUNAARASHI"(tormenta de arena de konoha), Neblina-"Konoha no HARIKEEN"(el huracán de konoha), Nubes-"AKUMA NO RAIMEI"(demonio del trueno), y Roca-"konoha no fenikkusu"(el fénix de konoha) …

Aunque el articulo decía mas, sakura dejo caer el periódico después de leer los apodos de naruto, la chica estaba en shock, lo cual hizo que todos los cercanos la rodearan para ver que le sucedia,sai estaba en frente de ella cuando reacciono para sai esto fue la peor decisión del dia, ya que la chica lanzo un grito que hasta sus ancestros escucharon, dejando a sai con sangre saliendo por sus oídos

POR QUE FUE ESO SAKURA-NEECHAN?- pregunto asustado konohamaru

Como es posible que naruto sea todos esos ninjas?, yo admiro a esos ninjas- dijo la pelirosa

Pero asi es sakura –san, naruto-kun es asombroso- dijo lee que acababa de llegar junto con neji y tenten

Hei, quien los dejo pasar? No han pagado- grito konohamaru

No tenemos porque pagar, los campos de entrenamiento solo están restringidos para los civiles, no para shinobis, dijo neji en su clásico tono serio

Deacuerdo lo dejare pasar por esta vez solo porque son conocidos de naruto-niichan-

Hablando de el, donde esta?- pregunto tenten

No lo se pero ya esta atrasado?- contesto sasuke

HEY !!! QUE SUCEDE!!?-pregunto el rubio que todos esperaban, aterrizando frente a todos de uno de sus ya famosos grandes saltos

Naruto!!!, llegas tarde que hora crees que es?- dijo furiosa la pelirosa

Perdón, es que me perdí en el tazón de ramen y ya sabes-

Es en el camino de la vida, teme- dijo el uchiha algo alterado

Bueno eso no importa, ahora hay que entrenar y… oigan porque hay tantas personas?- pregunto desconcertado el rubio

Bueno veras naruto-niichan, … vinieron a verte- dijo su fiel seguidor

Aw ya veo, bueno eso no importa ahora todos a entrenar, sakura! Tu con sasuke, sai! Nosotros entrenaremos juntos- ordeno el jounin con una voz de mando seria y confiable

Naruto?, ya pagaron por verte- dijo sasuke señalando a las chicas que solo observaban- así que, por que no hacemos que valga la pena?

Oooh ya veo tu punto, si eso es lo que quieres, yosh!!! Cambio de planes, sakura entrenara con sai y sasuke peleara conmigo, no te contengas-

Hunp, claro que no lo hare, pero tu tampoco debes confiarte-

Espera naruto como que pelear?- dijo preocupada sakura

Por desgracia lo dijo demasiado tarde ya que sasuke y naruto ya se encontraban en posición de batalla, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a atacar, parecía que estuvieran esperando por algo, un señal

Pasados unos segundos sasuke decidió hacer el primer movimiento

(SHARINGAN!!)-DIJO PARA SUS ADENTROS

En ese mismo momento naruto conecto una patada directo en su quijada, mandando a volar a sasuke, quien no podía creer lo que había pasado, mientras se levantaba del suelo…

Como es que hiciste eso?, ni siquiera pude verte con mi sharingan-

ja si asi lo quieres te lo dire: al momento de que vas a activar tu sharingan necesitas concentrar chakra antes de que se pueda activar y detectando ese flujo extra de chakra es como pude saber en qué momento atacarte, en ese momento tengo unas centésimas de segundo antes de que tu sharingan este activo, pero es tiempo suficiente para acertar un golpe-

Todos en el lugar estaban atónitos, Naruto no solo se había hecho más fuerte y famoso, sino que también parecía haberse vuelto más inteligente, el silencio acaparo el campo hasta que los gritos de las chicas se escucharon, todas gritaban cosas como: "Es grandioso, es muy fuerte, es muy atractivo" eran gritos que hace 5 años cualquiera hubiera pensado iban dirigidos a sasuke, pero esta vez era naruto al que admiraban

Sasuke se propuso seguir con el entrenamiento pero de pronto una alarma se escucho por toda la aldea, poco después se escucharon altavoces diciendo

Todos los civiles deben buscar refugio de inmediato, estamos bajo ataque, esto no es un simulacro, repito, esto no es un simulacro- dicho y hecho las chicas que se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento empezaron a corren desesperadas en busca de un lugar para ocultarse

En ese momento un halcón sobrevoló el campo, y los shinobis presentes entendieron que habían sido convocados

--------------- Oficina del Hokage ------------

En la sala se encontraban todos los ninjas de konoha, desde gennin hasta jounin, salvo por los miembros de la familia Hyuuga todos estaban esperando por la orden de responder al ataque pero danzo tenía otros planes

A que se refiere con que no responderemos?- pregunto sakura

Lo que digo es que ya hemos perdido demasiados shinobis asi que es mejor no responder al ataque- respondió danzo- pero aun asi no estaremos en peligro, Uchiha- san, pon un genjutsu sobre toda la aldea y hazla parecer vacía

Pero eso pondría bajo mucha presión a los civiles, incluso podrían morir- afirmo sasuke ante la orden del Hokage

Solo sobrevivirán los más fuertes, algunos sacrificios deben hacerse con tal de salvar la aldea- dijo danzo

Como durante el ataque de Pain?, en donde permaneció escondido, en lugar de ayudar a salvar la aldea?- pregunto Naruto con un ligero enfado en su voz

Si no quiere perder fueza de ataque, déjeme ir, yo los acabare- dijo naruto

Estás loco!!? Son demasiados, aun con tus clones tu fuerza se dividiría y no podras hacer nada!!!,- dijo kurenai

Huh, no me subestimen, les demostrare cuan fuerte me he vuelto y el porque me he ganado el ascenso a jounin- afirmo confiado de si mismo

Si asi lo quieres, entonces escoge a tu equipo- dijo danzo

Equipo?, no esta será una misión en solitario, en que rango creen que se encuentre?-

Esta misión seria de rango "S", naruto-kun?- dijo homura

Yosh, espero mi paga en cuanto vuelva-

Esperas que te paguemos por defender a Konoha?- reclamo danzo

No espero que me paguen por aceptar una misión, ya que su plan era esconderse, y yo me encargare de los enemigos- declaro naruto

Muy bien, ahora, todos!! Esperaremos aquí por naruto, es una orden- dijeron ambos consejeros al mismo tiempo

Dicho eso Naruto asintió y desapareció dejando un rastro de hojas en un pequeño remolino de viento

Wow, un momento como es que sabremos lo que sucedió?- pregunto Konohamaru

Con esto- dijo homura mostrando la esfera de cristal del tercer Hokage, atrayendo todas las miradas hacia dicha esfera, donde ya se podía ver la entrada este de la aldea donde se encontraba toda la fuerza enemiga, cerca de 500 shinobis, de pronto naruto apareció enfrente de ellos.

---------------Konoha: Puerta Este-------------

Naruto se encontraba frente a frente con la fuerza enemiga, unos 300 shinobis con distintos protectores, ninguno parecía estar asustado de verlo y no era de sorprenderse, ya que aun no sabían quién era o de lo que era capaz.

Así que, Konoha quiere perder a sus ninjas de uno por uno, de acuerdo, que así sea, será mucho más fácil- dijo el que parecía el comandante

Supongo que debo decirles mi nombre, ya saben, como cortesía antes de asesinarlos- respondió el rubio

Ha, no te creas tan chulo, que te hace creer que puedes derrotarnos- pregunto uno de los ninjas enemigos, naruto solo lo ignoro y continúo con su "cortesía"

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y les demostrare porque me llaman "konoha no Fenikkusu"- respondió tranquilo

En cuanto termino de hablar, saco de su chaleco un pergamino, y al desenrollarlo de el surgieron dos katanas, inmediatamente nartuto las coloco una a cada lado de su cintura

Les presento a "Tsuki"- dijo desenvainando la katana de su lado derecho con su mano izquierda- y a "Hare"- dijo mientras desenvainaba la katana de su lado izquierdo con su mano derecha

Por un momento los ninjas enemigos se mantuvieron en sus posiciones, hasta que su comandante grito

HUYAN!!!!, HUYAN TODOS!!!!- grito desesperado

Pero comandante, es solo uno, podemos con el- respondió uno de sus subordinados

El es el fénix de konoha, debemos huir o seremos asesinados -dijo completamente horrorizado

Veo que me conoces, en ese caso ya saben de lo que soy capaz, pero aun así no los dejare huir- naruto lanzo las espadas al aire e hizo unos sellos con las manos y en cuanto termino grito- "katon: hi no ken"

En ese momento las espadas cayeron de vuelta a las manos de naruto y empezaron a volverse de un color naranja, como si estuvieran a punto de derretirse, en cuanto toda la hoja se puso al rojo vivo, las espadas empezaron a arder, flamas salían de ellas y los soldados enemigos podían percibir un calor inmenso como si de una erupción de volcán se tratara.

No tiene caso que huyan, después de todo, ahora que he vuelto a konoha, me encargare de protegerla- afirmo el rubio

Al terminar de hablar naruto se lanzo en contra de los enemigos a una velocidad increíble, el primer ninja con el que se topo intento contraatacar con un kunai, pero naruto lo esquivo como si fuera nada haciéndole un pequeño corte con Tsume, después de unos segundos de la cortada comenzaron a salir flamas reduciendo al shinobi a cenizas

Naruto siguió cortando a todo aquel que sus espadas alcanzaran a tocar, justo después de cortarlos los ninjas empezaban a arder en flamas, en pocos minutos la gran mayoria de los enemigos fueron reducidos a cenizas.

Ho, ya me canse de usar esta técnica, sin embargo si no los acabo a todos no recibiré mi paga, ya se!!- grito mientras hacia su ya conocido sello- "kagebunshin no jutsu"

Al momento aparecieron 20 clones de naruto, dos de ellos permanecieron con el original mientras que otros tres se juntaron en un grupo separado y los otros 15 se dividieron para buscar y tratar de juntar a los mas sobrevivientes del batallón enemigo que pudieran

Logrando juntar a la mayoría de los soldados que restaban naruto junto con sus clones comenzaron a formar lo que parecía un enorme shuriken de chakra

"Fuuton: rasen-shuriken"- inmediatamente naruto lanzo su técnica original en contra de los shinobis que sus clones habían reunido

Algunos intentaron hacerse a un lado para que la técnica solo pasara por en medio de ellos, pero al momento en que el shuriken se encontró en medio de todos ellos naruto hizo un sello de manos y grito

Kai-

En ese momento el rasen-shuriken se expandió, atrapando a todos los soldados restantes y aniquilándolos al momento

Naruto reunió a los pocos que quedaron con vida, los cuales esperaron por el golpe final, pero este nunca llego.

Pueden irse- dijo naruto con una voz seria

Que ?, pero pensé que tu? – dijo uno de los sobrevivientes

Ya he visto en sus corazones, y ya que nunca tuvieron intenciones de ir en contra de mi aldea, no tengo razón para acabar con ustedes- afirmo el rubio

En serio?- dijo un ninja que parecía de apenas 14 años

Asi es, con una condición-

Cual?-

Que esparzan la noticia de que Naruto Uzumaki ha vuelto a konoha- dijo seriamente- y que cualquiera que vaya en contra de la aldea se tendrá que enfrentar a el.

Dicho esto naruto corto las cuerdas con las que los tenia sujetados y los dejo ir, los shinobis hicieron una reverencia hacia naruto y entonces comenzaron su camino de regreso a sus aldeas.

--------------oficina del hokage-----------------

Todos los que se encontraban en la sala no podían creer lo que acababan de ver, naruto había acabado con 500 ninjas el solo, mientras algunos se encontraban con la boca abierta, otros como lee y gai estaban llorando mientras decían cosas como, "las llamas de su juventud son tan ardientes como el sol" o "esas son las llamas de la juventud de mi gran rival, bien hecho naruto-kun"

Poco después naruto apareció en la sala

Yosh, misión cumplida-

Bien hecho naruto, aquí está tu dinero- dijo koharu entregándole la paga por la misión

N-naruto, que tan fuerte te has vuelto?- pregunto sakura incrédula

Mas importante, cuando aprendiste a utilizar técnicas de fuego?-Pregunto sasuke

Como que cuando?, no es obvio?, durante mi viaje- respondió como si fuera nada

Bueno si me disculpan debo retirarme, tengo un compromiso y quiero estar listo a tiempo- dijo mientras desaparecía con un puff de humo gris, dejando a todos con más dudas que respuestas

----------------mansión hyuuga------------

Hinata se encontraba en su alcoba, preocupada no por el ataque enemigo, sino por su cita con naruto, después de todo los atacaban casi 5 veces a la semana, por lo tanto se podría decir que ya estaba acostumbrada.

Debería vestir esto?, o tal vez esto?, no quizás esto?- decía desesperada por encontrar algo bueno que ponerse

Hermana? Hemos estado aquí por horas, porque no solo te pones lo que sea y ya, además no creo que vayan a un lugar elegante, quizás te lleve a comer ramen o algo asi- dijo hanabi algo enfadada por pasar tanto tiempo ayudando a su hermana

Aun si solo fuéramos a Ichiraku´s, es una cita y no puedo solo verme normal, después de todo es Naruto-kun de quien estamos hablando-

Tienes razón, si lo que dices en tu diario es cierto, entonces tendrás que ir en bikini para que note que llevas puesto algo diferente, no lo crees, jajaja-

Hinata no pudo contener su sonrojo, y casi se desmaya, de no ser porque le quedaban pocos minutos para prepararse, aun sin decidirse por un atuendo en partículas decidió solo ponerse lo que fuera e inmediatamente salió hacia el lugar acordado donde naruto ya la esperaba.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto-kun, llevas mucho esperando?- pregunto cordialmente la chica

No mucho en realidad- mintió ya que a diferencia de su maestro a naruto no le gusta llegar tarde, y había llegado 30 minutos antes

Wow hinata-chan, te ves hermosa- exclamo al ver a hinata que estaba usando un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una playera ajustada color violeta sin mangas que hacia lucir mucho su figura, especialmente cierta parte de cuerpo que naruto no paso por alto, obteniendo así que su nariz empezara a sangrar

n-naruto-kun estas bien?- de alguna forma esto me suena familiar pero al revés

Este ? si no me pasa nada, que tal si nos vamos- dijo el chico conteniendo el sangrado con una de sus manos- nos vamos?

Hai, este?, adonde vamos?-

Es una sorpresa- dijo tomando la mano de Hinata, que inmediatamente se puso color tomate y empezando a correr

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de un rato de correr, finalmente llegaron a un pequeño restaurante, no era muy elegante, pero ofrecía el ambiente apropiado para una cita, era tranquilo, sin mucha gente y las mesas eran alumbradas por velas aromáticas que agregaban un toque romántico al lugar.

Inmediatamente buscaron una mesa vacía, y como todo un caballero, naruto ayudo a Hinata a tomar asiento. una mesera tomo de inmediato su orden, con una actitud algo coqueta hacia naruto, lo que hizo que Hinata se pusiera algo celosa, lo cual naruto no dejo pasar por alto y una vez que la mesera fue por su orden…

No tienes por qué preocuparte, hinata –chan , después de todo te invite a ti y a nadie mas-

Hai, p-perdon, naruto-kun, aun en este momento estoy algo nerviosa-

Y eso? porque?-

Bueno, veras esta es mi primera cita-

En serio!!!? Pensé que ya tendrías experiencia en esto-

bueno, no, sabes… he estado esperando por cierta persona-dijo bajando la mirada- aunque esa persona ha estado fuera durante mucho tiempo, yo la he estado esperando, porque yo…yo…yo ¡¡amo a esa persona!!-

en ese momento levanto su rostro para ver directamente a los ojos a naruto,quien la miro sorprendido

entonces es cierto? Lo que dijiste cuando pain ataco la aldea?-

h-hai, cada palabra que dije era y sigue siendo cierta-dijo con una determinación increíble a pesar de que su sonrojo la tenia al borde del desmayo- tu me salvaste en varias ocasiones, me ayudaste a seguir adelante, es por eso que no dude en arriesgar mi vida con tal de que tu vivieras, Naruto-kun te amo!!

esto, hinata yo…quería decirte …que yo…te...-

¡¡Aquí esta su orden!!- grito la inoportuna mesera que al darse cuenta de lo que naruto estaba punto de decir apresuro el paso con tal de detenerlo

hai, gracias… oye nosotros no pedimos esto- dijo naruto mostrándole la comida a la mesera

upps!!!, perdón me equivoque de mesa- la chica se había apresurado tanto que no noto que la orden era para otra mesa- enseguida traigo su orden

aunque trataran de continuar con lo que estaban diciendo, la magia del momento se había perdido, asi que el silencio los invadió, cuando finalmente su comida llego ambos decidieron solo disfrutar de la compañía del otro, no falto el momento divertido cuando naruto casi se ahogaba al tragarse una cuchara, o cuando naruto le conto a hinata una de sus experiencias con Jiraiya, o de cuando Jiraiya llevo una mujer a su cuarto de hotel y naruto casualmente entro por la ventana en un momento incomodo, y tuvo que salir de ahí como si no hubiera un mañana, aunque el no vio nada, al terminar su comida decidieron caminar un rato.

después de caminar sin rumbo, por cerca de 15 minutos, y con un silencio que se hacia cada vez mas incomodo, Hinata tomo la iniciativa

eto, naruto-kun?-

hai?-

a donde vamos?-

ya lo veras- dijo tomando la mano de la chica y desapareciendo en un "puff" de humo gris

Cuando reaparecieron, hinata noto que el lugar en donde se encontraban era ni mas ni menos que el monumento de los Hokages, mas específicamente sobre la cabeza del cuarto hokage.

Eto, naruto-kun? Porque nos trajiste a este lugar?-

Bueno, veras, este lugar es muy especial para mí-

Por qué?-

Porque el cuarto hokage guarda los secretos de mi pasado, así como los secretos de mi familia- dijo con nostalgia

En serio?, entonces, eso significa que tienes una familia, naruto-kun estoy tan feliz por ti-

Bueno, no exactamente, toda mi familia murió el día en que nací, el día en que el kyubi ataco la aldea-

Naruto-kun yo…-

Pero, durante mi viaje encontré una parte de mi familia que creí nunca tendría la oportunidad de ver- dijo sacando de su bolsillo un papel que mostro a hinata

Esto es?...-

Es una foto de mi madre-

Es hermosa, naruto-kun como es que…-

Durante tanto tiempo imagine su rostro, sería una mujer muy hermosa, y todos los días me pregunte como seria, seria amable? Seria cariñosa? Seria estricta cuando me metiera en problemas?-

Estoy segura de que te hubiera amado más que nadie-

Si lo se, pude llegar a conocerla, durante mi viaje, logre conocerla-

Pero pensé que estaba…-

Asi es, está muerta, pero no del todo, encontré esa foto de ella junto con su diario en los terrenos de los uzumaki-

Naruto-ku…-

Ella me amaba, mis padres me amaban, en su diario decía que cuando supieron que tendrían un hijo fue el dia mas feliz de sus vidas, me amaban aun antes de conocerme, si tan solo kyuuby no hubiera atacado la aldea…- no pudo contener las lagrimas y cayó de rodillas al suelo tratando de ocultar su rostro

Pero hinata sabia bien lo que naruto sentía así que cuando se dio cuenta de que sufria, tiernamente coloco sus brazos alrededor de naruto y lo abrazo, no de la forma en que lo había abrazado antes sino de una forma más comprensiva, mas amorosa, lo abrazo sin temor, sin miedo a que pudiera rechazarla.

Naruto-kun, se que tu madre te está viendo, y que nunca te dejara solo, lo sé porque es lo que yo haría-

Lo sé, después de todo, mi madre me ayudo darme cuenta de algo-

De qué?-

De esto-

Naruto había girado su rostro para mirar de frente a hinata, y lentamente acerco sus labios a los de ella, hinata solo cerro sus ojos y espero por naruto, de la forma en que lo había esperado por 11 años, cuando sus labios por fin rosaron los de naruto, hinata sintió que se desmayaba, pero resistió lo mas que pudo

(si me desmayo en este momento, jamás podre estar con el)-

De esa forma por fin sucedió lo que durante tanto tiempo había soñado, naruto la estaba besando, hinata podía sentir la calidez de los labios de naruto, esa calidez que nadie esperaría de un chico que fue marginado durante casi toda su vida por algo que el no decidió, por algo que salvo a la aldea pero que nadie nunca le reconoció

Cuando ambos rompieron el beso naruto fue el primero en hablar

Durante mi viaje, finalmente me di cuenta de lo que siento, la persona a la que realmente amo siempre estuvo conmigo, siempre cuidándome desde lejos-

Naruto-kun yo también te amo-

Lo se, me lo dijiste durante la pelea con pain-en ese momento una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

Aun asi, quiero decírtelo cuantas veces pueda-

Perdón, hinata-

Porque pides perdón, naruto-kun?-

Por no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía, tuvieron que pasar varios años, y tuviste que arriesgar tu vida solo para que yo pudiera abrir los ojos y ver que nunca estuve solo- dijo mientras abrazaba firmemente a hinata- que en medio de tanto odio siempre tuve algo de amor

Naruto-kun… eso ya no importa, no me importa poner mi vida en riesgo para asegurarme de que estés bien, pero…-en ese momento hinata recordó el compromiso- ahora va a ser muy difícil que estemos juntos

Porque lo dices?- cambiando su expresión por una de preocupación

Porque el tercero, arreglo un matrimonio… y yo seré la novia- dijo y era ella ahora la que empezó a llorar

Eso es todo?- dijo de nuevo sonriendo- eso se puede arreglar

Pero cómo? La palabra de un hokage muerto es ley-

Si el novio desiste de querer casarse por su cuenta, el matrimonio se anula-dijo con una sonrisa- asi mismo si la familia de la novia decide que el novio no es lo suficientemente bueno el matrimonio quedaría anulado

Pero como lograríamos hacer eso?-

No es obvio? Con un reto- dijo cerrando su puño y levantándolo al nivel de su rostro

Vamos, tenemos que hablar con tu familia- dijo emanando confianza de su ser- aunque ya es algo tarde, así que, qué tal si los vemos mañana a primera hora?

Hai, pero que piensas hacer?-

Ya lo veras, ji ji ji-

La risa de naruto asusto un poco a Hinata, ya que solo se reía así cuando tenía planeada una gran broma, sin embargo, en ese momento Hinata estaba segura de que naruto tenía un plan, y ella confiaba en él, no, ella lo amaba y sabia que donde sea que naruto fuera o hiciera, ella estaría a su lado, y así de la misma forma en que llegaron, se fueron, a descansar, ya que el día siguiente seria decisivo en las vidas de ambos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

muy bien, ahi quedo el episodio de hoy , quedense sintonisados para saber que es lo que tiene planeado Naruto

si tienen dudas sobre algo en especifico de la historia no duden en preguntar

se aceptan, criticas y consejo, come frutas y verduras


	4. Retos

hola a todos, gracias por su apoyo, gracias de verdad, bueno helo aqui el sig capitulo, espero lo disfruten

pronto sabrán que familia tiene el contrato de matrimonio, y en algún capitulo meteré la historia del viaje de naruto

sin mas ni mas

sigo diciendo: naruto no me pertenece, pero voy a ahorrar y algun dia ... si claro

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------mansion hyuuga----------------

La familia hyuuga se encontarba reunida en la sala de juntas del consejo familiar, todos, absolutamente todos, se encontraban ahí, desde la familia principal hasta el mas joven de la rama secundaria de los hyuuga, pasando por los ancianos, y todos con una sola idea en la mente: "que demonios quiere Naruto?".

Asi es, naruto había llegados hace algunas horas pidiendo hablar con el consejo, pero parece que los hyuuga entendieron "quiero hablar con todos" como si de una declaración de guerra se tratara, mientras que la mayoría lo miraba con respeto, los ancianos aun lo veían como si se tratara del kyuubi, no que le molestara a naruto, después de todo esa clase de miradas era lo que lo había hecho tan fuerte durante tantos años.

(cooff) que es lo que deseas Naruto?- pregunto hiashi en un tono serio y menos amenazante de lo que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado tendría hacia el chico

Bueno, verán, yo…estoy aquí…para pedir…-los nervios lo habían conquistado-(puedo derrotar al más poderoso de los uchiha sin vacilar y los hyuuga me aterran?) YO VINE A PEDIR LA MANO DE HIANTA-chan EN MATRIMONIO!!!

Queeee!!!!!- fue la respuesta colectiva,

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la declaración de naruto aun hinata no se esperaba esto, y después de que todos se calmaron sucedió lo inevitable, asi es Hinata se desmayo, mientras que muchos se preocuparon por la heredera, su padre simplemente la ignoro ya que al igual que neji y Hanabi estab al tanto de sus constantes desmayos cuando de naruto se trataba

Pero que te hace creer que dejaríamos que alguien como tu se casara con la heredera del clan más prestigioso de konoha?- dijo uno de los ancianos

Además ella ya se encuentra comprometida, con el heredero del clan más poderoso que el país del fuego haya conocido jamás- otro anciano

Pero si yo derrotara a ese sujeto, entonces lo aprobarían?-

Si de pura casualidad lo llegaras a derrotar, lo pensaríamos-

Yosh, entonces mándenlo a traer, y yo lo derrotare-

De hecho el prometido de hinata llegara hoy por la noche, asi que si deseas el reto se puede llevar a cabo mañana por la mañana- dijo hiashi confiado del poder del sujeto

Pero si pierdes te alejaras de hinata, y no te acercaras a ella nunca jamás mientras vivas-ordeno uno de los ancianos

Esta bien, acepto el reto, pero si derroto al tipo entonces hinata-chan será mi esposa, sin reclamos ni dudas-dijo respondiendo a la amenaza

Muy bien el duelo será a las 12 del medio día, algo más que quisieras decir-

Si, de hecho me gustaría que el reto se mantuviera en secreto, y se llevara a cabo en los terrenos de la familia hyuuga, si están de acuerdo-

Muy bien, que así sea- ordeno Hiashi – pueden irse

Una vez que la mayoría de los hyuuga abandonaron la sala, solo quedaron Hinata,Hanabi, Neji y Naruto en ella.

Debo admitir que, considerando tu inteligencia, ese fue un buen movimiento, después de todo eres quien me derroto-

Naruto-kun, estas seguro sobre esto? No es demasiado peligroso?-

Claro que no, estoy completamente seguro de que lo lograre- dijo mientras ponía una cara de inocente que hizo que no solo hinata se sonrojara, sino también hanabi

E-eto- naruto-san?-aun sonrjada

Hai… eto…hermana-de-hinata-chan… cual era tu nombre?-en eso momento todos cayeron al suelo estilo anime

HANABI ¡!!, MI NOMBRE ES HANABI!!!, demonios después de todo no eres tan listo como dice konohamaru-

Oi, con que konohamaru? Heh, parece que hanabi-chan ya está en esa edad- dijo naruto con un tono que hacia homenaje a su maestro el grandioso "Ero-sennin"

D-de que hablas? Konohamaru siempre esta gritando lo grandioso que es su jefe, en serio, no es como si el y yo tuviéramos algo- dijo volteando su rostro para ocultar el sonrojo en el

Je je, bueno si tu lo dices, pero yo conozco a konohamaru, después de todo como dices soy su jefe-

Bueno pero que vas a hacer con respecto al duelo naruto?-

Bueno lo primero será comer 15 platos de ramen de ichiraku, para tener energías, después reposar la comida por un tiempo, y después ir a dormir para estar descansado- así es, ese es el plan de batalla de naruto

(Pero si eso es lo mismo que haces todos los días, de verdad que no has cambiado nada)- pensó neji preocupado por la poca seriedad que mostraba el rubio

15 PLATOS DE RAMEN!!!!!? Eso es imposible, nadie puede comer tanto ramen, debes estar bromeando- dijo hanabi sorprendida por la cantidad de platos que naruto menciono

Ha, lo dice la persona que intentaba comerse un panque entero de un solo bocado- dijo hinata en un susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que hanabi la escuchara

Eso fue un completo fracaso- ya se sonrojo de nuevo la pequeña- pero la próxima vez lo conseguiré

Aun así no puedo creer que puedas comer tanto ramen-

Pero es cierto, y lo puedo probar-

Muy bien pruébalo-

Yosh, vamos todos a ichiraku- dijo tomando la mano de hinata(decir que se sonrojo esta de mas) - y lo demostrare

(Tengo que salir ahora o seré arrastrado)- pobre neji, empezó a alejarse discretamente pero naruto de inmediato lo detuvo

Y tu a donde crees que vas, no crees que deberías empezar a pasar tiempo con tu futuro primo?-

Ha no crees que te estás adelantando un poco, después de todo la familia N…-

Si si ya lo se son muy prestigiosos, la más poderosa familia, bla bla bla, bueno de todas formas nos vamos a ichiraku- y asi todos emprendieron el camino hacia el restauran favorito de naruto (quiero probar el ramen)

----------------------Ichiraku´s ramen--------------------

Viejo, he venido a comer y traigo compañía- grito el rubio

Oi naruto, siempre es bueno verte por aquí y es aun mejor cuando traes amigos, vendo mas ramen que el de costumbre-

Buenas tardes señor, yo también vine hoy-hinata saludo cordialmente

Pero bueno mira a quien tenemos aquí, naruto te arrastro de nuevo no?-

Eto… no del todo, también me gusta el mucho el ramen (y si estoy con Naruto-kun me gusta más)-

Y otros dos hyuuga, bueno tomen asiento y pidan-

Muy bien tráeme 21 miso ramen especiales con todo-

(ja, si a neji-oniisan y a mí nos toca 1 eso solo lo deja con 19, y si le da uno a mi hermana, solo comera 18, ya sabía yo que no podría)- pensó hanabi aliviada

Y ustedes chicos que van a querer?- caídas estilo anime por parte de hanabi y neji

N-naruto, no estarás pensando en comerte 21 platos de ramen tu solo?- dijo preocupado neji

Hai, porque no?- pensó por un momento en lo que pasaría- así tendré más fuerzas para mañana

Entonces que van a pedir los demás?- pregunto áyame

Este… para mi un miso ramen sencillo, por favor –

Yo… un miso ramen especial- dijo algo aterrada la pequeña hanabi

Yo solo quiero un vaso de agua-

Muy bien, salen enseguida- dijo muy animada áyame

Una vez que sus orden estuvo lista naruto se lanzo de inmediato a acabar con sus 21 tazones

Oye naruto, escuche que detuviste un ataque contra la aldea, es cierto?- pregunto emocionada áyame

Hai, aunque solo fueron 300-

Aun asi si el ataque se hubiera completado, las cosas se habrían puesto peor, ya sabes, sin el apoyo de las otras 4 aldeas casi no hay dinero para comprar nuevas armas ni equipo, la academia tuvo que cerrar asi como muchos otro negocios-dijo algo preocupado el viejo teuchi

Si, casi todos los suministros se han agotado, y debido a los ataques constantes, ya casi nadie viene a konoha, ni de visita ni nada- dijo algo triste áyame

Aun asi 300 es un buen numero, en ese caso todo lo que pidan hoy estará a mitad de…-

Nada de eso-dijo el chico de las marcas con gran seriedad en su voz sorprendiendo a todos- nada de promociones hoy, si las cosas están tan mal como dices de nada sirve que coma tanto ramen si me lo dejas a mitad de precio

(Demonios, muestra mas seriedad cuando se trata de ramen que con el duelo de mañana)- asi es ese fue neji

Además hoy invita hanabi- señalo a la pequeña hyuuga que ya tenía el rostro aun mas palido que de costumbre.

Y como esta eso?-

Pues verán…-

---------------------------FLASHBACK-----------------

Naruto junto con los tres hyuuga estaban camino a ichiraku y hanabi seguía discutiendo con naruto sobre comida y la cantidad que podían comer

Que si puedo comer 20 tazones de ramen especial-

Que no no puedes, el ramen especial tiene demasiados ingredientes te llenarías en el 5to plato- afirmo hanabi-Ni siquiera yo puedo pasar de 5 platos

Que si puedo-

Que no puedes-

Que si-

Que no-

Demonios parecen un par de niños pequeños- afirmo neji

Yo creo que es muy divertido- opino hinata

De acuerdo, si logras comer mas de 20 platos de ramen como dices, yo pagare la comida de hoy- dijo ya hanabi harta de la discusión- pero si no puedes, tu me invitaras a comer a mi durante toda la semana

Hanabi eso es muy… muy…-

De acuerdo es un trato-

(ja estoy segura de que no podrá hacerlo)-

Hanabi-sama debería pensarlo mejor-

Es cierto hanabi, naruto-kun puede comer mucho ramen, yo lo he visto-

No el trato esta hecho, además estoy segura de que no lo lograra-

--------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK------------------------

Ya veo así que eso es lo que paso-dijo teuchi

Hai así es como paso- dijo mientras se empinaba otro tazón de ramen y le guiñaba un ojo al dueño del local-y según mis cuentas ya llevo 15 tazones

Bueno pero no te preocupes pequeña, siendo de la familia hyuuga no será difícil pagar por la comida de naruto- dijo con una sonrisita burlona

Hai(demonios desde que padre no nos permite tomar misiones mis finanzas han ido en picada) jajaja-el rostro de hanabi era de obvia preocupación

Veintiuno!!!!- dijo feliz el rubio

(Waaa lo peor es que si se comio mas de 20 tazones)- pensó con un rio de lagimas estilo anime

Oi hinata-chan, no has tocado tu ramen, que acaso estas enferma?- pregunto sin saber que hinata no había empezado a comer solo por estar viendo a naruto acabar con su comida

(naruto-kun se ve tan lindo cuando come)-

Hinata-chan?, hinata-chan?-dijo ondeando su mano enfrente del rostro de la chica de cabellos azulados- hinata-chan? HINATA-chan!!!?

Awg, que? Que sucede naruto-kun?-

Eto... hai…este hinata-chan, te sientes bien? Estas muy roja-

Si me encuentro bien, creo que me sentiré mejor en cuanto coma un poco-

Muy bien en ese caso tráenos otro 2 miso ramen especiales-

No crees que es demasiado ramen?- pregunto neji

Claro que no, además me estoy entrenando, para "el"-

Asi que aun quieres enfrentarte a "el"? – pregunto áyame con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro

Algún dia conseguiré vencerlo, ya lo verán-

Ja has dicho eso desde la primera vez que viniste a comer-

De que hablan, naruto-kun?-

Del ramen "puerta del infierno"-dijo seriamente

Puerta del infierno?- dijo hanabi acabando con su ramen

Así es, es un tazón de ramen de 5 veces el tamaño de uno normal, con todo; verduras, pollo, cerdo, pescado, fideos, huevos, aderezado con 10 diferentes salsas y con la temible salsa picante tabasco, solo una persona, además de mi, a conseguido terminarlo- era lógico que el que preparo el platillo fuera el primero en comerlo

Y quien fue esa persona?- pregunto entusiasmada hanabi

Esa persona fue… el cuarto hokage- ta dan

Quee!!, el cuarto también era adicto al ramen?- exclamo neji sorprendido

Pues yo no diría adicto, más bien diría apegado, venía a comer casi todos los dias- dijo teuchi recordando viejos tiempos- aun después de casarse, era divertido ver como su esposa lo sacaba arrastrando de aquí je je

Aaah estoy que reviento- bueno creo que es hora de irnos-

Hai, muchas gracias por la comida- dijo hinata haciendo una reverencia

Muchas gracias- dijo neji

Eto… l-la cu-cuenta por favor- la pobre hanabi solo observo su billetera para ver el poco dinero que tenia

Hai, bueno veras, naruto ya pago-

Que? Pero el dijo que…-

Si se lo que dijo, pero no creerás que dejaría que una niña pequeña pagara por su comida o si?-

Lo sospeche por un momento (supongo que no es tan tonto después de todo)-penso hanabi-En ese caso gracias por la comida, hasta luego

así hanabi alcanzo a los demás que ya se habían adelantado, naruto y neji discutían sobre como debería comportarse durante el duelo, y hanabi y hinata…

No es tan tonto-

que? que dices hanabi?-

aunque lo parece, no es tan tonto, realmente es muy amable, espero que sea capaz de vencer al sujeto ese-

Si yo también lo espero-

Porque si no lo hace, yo misma me encargare de acabar con el-dijo hanabi mostrando un poco de apoyo hacia naruto- aun asi tienes que cuidarlo muy bien hermana

Si lo sé, ahora que es tan famoso, será muy buscado por las chicas-

Así es, buena suerte hermana, te estaré apoyando- dijo empujando a su hermana en dirección al rubio

Aunque no la empujo muy fuerte solo lo suficiente para que perdiera el equilibrio, naruto, tratando de evitar que cayera al suelo, la sujeto pero por desgracia su mano toco cierta parte blanda del cuerpo de Hinata, quien al sentir el contacto de la mano del rubio, inmediatamente se desmayo

Oi hinata-chan? Hinata-chan que sucede?-

Naruto-kun, no, aun no estoy lista- decía entre sueños

Que le habrá pasado?-pregunto el chico

Jajaja, no sé, jaja, pero creo que tiene que ver,jajaja, con tu mano en su pecho, jajajajaja- dijo hanabi entre risas señalando hacia donde naruto aun tenía su mano

Awrg, lo siento (pumps) ups, hinata-chan lo siento- despues de que hanabi hiciera constar que naruto tenía su mano en un lugar "aun" prohibido para el, de inmediato retiro su mano, ambas manos, dejando que hinata cayera de lleno contra el suelo

El golpe hizo reaccionar a hinata, quien inmediatamente despertó de su desmayo, naruto inmediatamente se disculpo por lo sucedido, y esta como era de esperarse lo perdono sin más ni más, naruto inmediatamente le ofreció su mano para ayudarse a levantar, y una vez de pie intento soltar la mano del rubio, pero este no se lo permitió, incluso la sujeto con mas firmeza que la ultima vez.

(Aun siento esa sensación de mariposas, pero parece que ahora ya no me da miedo acercarme a naruto-kun)- pensó hinata creyendo que se desmayaria

el momento bien podría ser perfecto para una foto familiar: Neji(el primo), naruto(el novio), Hinata(la novia) y hanabi(la hermana),, y pudo haber durado más de no ser por los compañero de naruto

Naruto!!!, que crees que haces? Porque razón faltaste al entrenamiento de hoy?huh? – en ese momento la pelirosa noto a naruto y hinata tomados de la mano-oye, porque están de la mano ustedes dos?

Eso ultimo lo dijo sin ocultar los celos en su voz y dirigiendo una mirada penetrante a hinata, quien en de nueva cuenta intento soltar la mano de naruto ante la mirada de "te voy a matar" de sakura, pero el rubio otra vez no se lo permitió

Que acaso tiene algo de malo?- respondió el rubio con un tono de "no te importa"- y que si falte al entrenamiento de hoy, no es como si no pudieran entrenar sin mi o no?

No es por eso, sino por konohamaru-

Que tiene konohamaru?-

Veras, volvió a vender entradas para verte, pero como no llegaste, las chicas pidieron un reembolso-

Y? le enseñe muy bien como huir de esas situaciones-

Si se preparo para huir, pero…-

Pero?-

Se tropezó con su bufanda y se cayo, y todas las chicas aprovecharon para tomar su dinero, los peor es que todas le pasaron por encima, aunque no fue muy grave si obtuvo muchos moretones como premio- concluyo sakura

Huh, le dije que era mala idea, pero no me escucho- dijo hanabi

Si si lo que digas, naruto, porque están de la mano-

Algún problema?-

No solo preguntaba, Naruto Hokage-sama ha convocado a todos los ninjas en servicio a una reunión urgente-

Hug, y porque razón no me llamo como de costumbre?- pregunto sin saber porque el halcón no sobrevoló su posicion

Porque estas acompañado por hyuugas, y como ellos ya no forman parte de los ninjas de Konoha…-dijo sasuke

Ya veo, bueno supongo que no hay nada que hacer, nos veremos luego, adiós neji, hanabi, hasta pronto Hinata-chan- en ese instante naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica, que desde luego se puso color tomate y logrando que la mirada asesina de sakura fuera aun mas penetrante

Naruto, porque demonios hiciste eso?- pregunto la peli-rosa mientras que se alejaban de los hyuuga

He leído sakura-san que cuando un chico besa a una chica es para reducir la tensión de feromonas sexuales entre ambos, y a su vez sirve como ante sala al acto reproductivo humano- dijo sai como si fuera la conversación mas normal del mundo

Que!! Quee!!? Y donde demonios leiste eso?- dijo sakura sorprendida por el comentario del chico de los libros

En este libro- dijo mientras les mostraba un libro titulado "ICHA ICHA: PARADISE"- realmente es muy interesante

(Perdimos a kakashi-sensei, pero ganamos a otro pervertido)- pensó sakura

--------------oficina del Hokage------------

De nuevo en la oficina se encontraban reunidos todos los activos de konoha

Que es lo que sucede Danzo-sama? – pregunto sai

La razón para que los haya mandado traer –respondio sacando un sobre de uno de los cajones de su escritorio- es que hemos recibido una carta preocupante,

Sai inmediatamente tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla

Esta dirigida a naruto-

Que?, déjame verla- el rubio tomo la carta y leyó su contenido en voz alta- "Konoha, si quieren seguir con su pobre existencia entréguennos al nueve colas, sino lo hacen prepárense para su destrucción, envíen al demonio solo, al valle del viento de inmediato y su existencia será perdonada…"

Lo que seguía era la fecha en que debía presentarse el rubio al desafio

Eso es todo? La verdad es normal que muchas aldeas estén tras el poder de naruto-dijo sasuke con su tono indiferente- no veo la razón para preocuparse

Lo que nos preocupa no es la carta en si- dijo uno de los consejeros del hokage- sino mas bien lo que venia con ella

Y que es eso que venia con la carta?-dijo la peli-rosa

Esto- dijo Homura lansando un objeto sobre la mesa de Danzo

Eso es… pero no puede ser posible…yo mismo vi cuando naruto lo acabo- dijo sasuke y la preocupación se adueño de los presentes, solo naruto permanecia calmado

Aunque es posible que sea falso, debo responder a la amenaza- dijo el rubio- si no lo hago Konoha podría estar en riesgo

Pero estas loco o qué? No puedes ir tu solo… que tal si es verdadero?- dijo sasuke horrorisado por el objeto

Claro que no ire solo, equipo "naruto", partiremos de inmediato, en 20 minutos nos veremos en la puerta principal-

Oi espera, el valle del viento está a dos días de distancia y la fecha que pone en la carta para responder es hoy, como vamos a llegar tan rápido?- pregunto la pelirosa

Ya lo verán- dijo desapareciendo en un remolino de viento dejando un rastro de hojas

--------------------------konoha puerta principal, 20 minutos después------------------------

Yosh, todos listos para partir?-

Hai, pero sigo sin saber cómo es que vamos a llegar tan rápido al valle del viento- dijo la pelirosa

Asi es como llegaremos- en ese momento los cuatro desaparecieron en un "puff" de humo gris solo para reaparecer en la montaña de los sapos

Gamakichi, necesito que nos convoques de vuelta en el valle del viento- ordeno el rubio

Entendido jefe- y asi volvieron a desaparecer en otra pequeña explosión de humo girs solo para reaparecer en el ya mencionado valle del viento

Al momento en que aparecieron, fueron sorprendidos por una lluvia de kunais y shurikens, pero los esquivaron sin problema, en cuanto el ataque se detuvo varios sujetos vestidos con capas negras con nubes rojas aparecieron.

Asi que el anillo no era falso?- dijo preocupado sasuke

Asi es, el anillo es verdadero, gracias por traernos al nueve colas- dijo uno de los sujetos

Pero no puede ser cierto, akatsuki fue destruido, yo mismo elimine a unos de sus integrantes!!!- grito el uchiha aun preocupado

No te alteres sasuke, ellos solo son impostores, siente su chakra, no es mucho- dijo naruto tratando de calmar a sasuke

No somos impostores, hemos venido a completar el trabajo de nuestros amos, a los que ustedes asesinaron- dijo otro de los sujetos muy enfadado

Asi que solo son subordinados? Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse- dijo sasuke ya calmado

No nos subestimes!!!!- inmediatamente los sujetos volvieron a atacarlos con otra lluvia de kunais,

Pero en el momento que estos estuvieron a punto de tocarlos, naruto de inmediato saco sus katanas y dio un giro sobre si lanzando los kunais de regreso a los enemigos a una velocidad mayor, haciendo imposible que los estos los esquivaran, los kunais no solo los golpearon directamente, sino que la fuerza con que naruto los regreso hizo que estos los atravesaran por completo, matando a casi todos, solo uno se mantuvo en pie,

Lo notaron?-susurro sasuke lo suficientemente fuerte para que sakura y sai lo escucharan

Notar que?- dijo sakura

Los ojos de naruto, podría jurar que durante el giro eran de otro color-

Estas seguro, yo no vi nada- dijo sai

Seguramente lo imaginaste, esta misión te ha tenido muy alterado- afirmo la peli-rosa

Puede que tengas razón, pero de algo estoy seguro, que no debemos dejar a ninguno con vida!!!-sasuke se lanzo contra el último de los enemigos con kusanagi en su mano, pero antes de que pudiera hacerle algo naruto lo detuvo

Porque me detienes? No ves que son una amenaza?-

No no lo son, ahora regresa con los otros-

Pero…-

Es una orden!!!-

De acuerdo- el enfado de sasuke era obvio, naruto era el que daba las órdenes y sasuke debía seguirlas, y asi obedeció y volvió con sus compañeros

Mientras, naruto se paró de frente al último de los enemigos y antes de que pudiera decir algo este empezó a hablar

Ya han empezado a moverse, para que el mundo conozca la paz- dijo- nosotros solo fuimos la punta del iceberg

Lo lamento, Naruto-sama, era la única forma de atraer su atención-dijo en voz baja con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban- debe detenerlo, debe hacerlo

A quien?-

En ese momento el sujeto saco una espada corta de su capa y al ver esto todos se lanzaron de inmediato en su contra, naruto de nuevo los detuvo diciendo

Déjenlo, el lo menos que podemos hacer por el - dijo – ahora miren

El sujeto no intento atacar a naruto, sino que utilizo la espada para realizar el sepukku

AKATSUKI VOLVERA PRONTO, ya han empezado a moverse-

Todos observaron como el último de los enemigos utilizaba sus últimas fuerzas para quitarse la vida voluntariamente, y con su muerte su misión concluía

Aunque todos insistieron en dejar el lugar como quedo por la masacre, naruto insistió en dar sepultura a cada uno de los enemigos. Después de todo, según naruto, son personas y las personas merecen ser sepultadas.

Y de esa forma enterraron todos los cuerpos, y una vez terminaron regresaron a konoha de la misma forma en la que llegaron.

Al dia siguiente…

-----------------campo de entrenamiento privado del clan Hyuuga--------------

Naruto y su equipo habían vuelto de su misión al valle del viento, y a pesar de que sakura había insistido en salir por la noche, naruto simplemente se fue a su departamento a dormir, después de todo, tenía un duelo aun mas importante por venir.

Toda la familia Hyuuga estaba reunida en el campo principal para el duelo que estaba por comenzar, eran ya cerca de las 12 del medio dia y el prometido de hinata aun no aparecía, naruto había llegado hacia dos horas, y estaba demasiado tranquilo.

Ya sabia que no llegaría- dijo naruto algo desilusionado

No te hagas ilusiones, después de todo es de una familia prestigiosa y a esa clase de familia le gusta llegar tarde- dijo uno de los ancianos

Pues yo creo que es de mal gusto- dijo algo enfadado el rubio

Pasaron algunos minutos mas, y cuando el reloj, que los ancianos habían llevado dio las doce en punto y las campanas empezaron a sonar un sujeto apareció en medio del campo de entrenamiento

Si crees que dejare que te quedes con Hinata-hime – dijo el sujeto que se mantenía con una rodilla en el suelo y la cabeza mirando hacia el mismo, de modo que nadie pudiera ver su rostro- estas muy equivocado!!!

------------------------oficina del hokage---------------------

Asi que, sai, que es lo que viste durante la misión de ayer?- dijo danzou

Naruto se ha vuelto realmente fuerte, acabo con casi todos los enemigos en un solo movimiento-

Asi que se ha vuelto muy fuerte, eso ya lo habíamos visto, representa alguna amenaza para nosotros?-

Por lo que se, naruto siempre ha sido una amenaza para la organización, pero parece que no será ningún problema por ahora-

Y eso?-

Al parecer esta algo distraído por el momento, con los hyuuga- dijo sai- aunque me preocupa algo

Y que es?-

Durante la pelea con los falsos akatsukis, sasuke dijo que los ojos de naruto tenían un color diferente-

Ya veo asi que naruto no solo tiene nuevaa técnicas, sino también nuevas habilidades-

Asi es, aunque no estoy seguro de si lo que vio sasuke fuera cierto o no-

Ya veo, aun asi no podemos solo sentarnos sin hacer nada-

Y que tiene pensado hacer, danzou-sama?-

ANBU!- en ese momento uno de los ninjas de elite de Konoha, los ANBU, apareció en la sala

Dile a Sasuke uchiha que deseo verlo- dicho esto el Anbu desapareció de la oficina

Si las cosas siguen así debemos empezar a movernos- dijo danzou- puedes irte sai

Hai- el chico inmediatamente abandono la oficina de danzou sin saber porque danzo querría ver a sasuke

-----------------------------------

Unos minutos despues de que danzo mando llamar a sasuke, este apareció dentro de la oficina, y miro a danzo como si este estuviera apunto de morir por sus propias manos,

Sasuke-kun, me alegra mucho que vinieras-

Que quieres danzo, y te advierto que escojas bien tus palabras, de otra forma acabaras muerto- dijo sasuke con rencor en su voz

Directo al punto eh? Bueno , la razón por la que te mande llamar es porque quiero ofrecerte un trato-

Un trato? Qué clase de trato?- dijo con poca confianza en el viejo

Uno que nos convendrá a ambos –dijo danzo con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

continuara...

----------------------------------------

bueno que les parecio?

como siempre se aceptan criticas y consejos

ademas creo que lo dejare solo como NaruHina y no como Harem

hasta el sig capitulo


	5. se acerca la boda

muy bien, gracias de nuevo por el apoyo, en serio muchas gracias, y aqui esta por fin el siguiente capitulo,

y otra vez digo: "naruto no me pertenece, pero algun dia encontrare una lampara magica y ..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quiero ofrecerte un trato- dijo Danzo con un tono serio casi a muerte

Un trato? Qué clase de trato?- respondió Sasuke sin mostrar mucho interés

Uno que nos convendrá a ambos-

No me interesa hacer ningún trato contigo-

Aun si te muestro esto?- dijo danzo mostrándole un pergamino a Sasuke

Que es eso?-

En este pergamino se encuentran todos los pergaminos de técnicas de los Uchiha, los pergaminos que te fueron arrebatados- dijo confiado el líder de la Raiz- y yo puedo devolvértelos, si me escuhcas, claro esta

De acuerdo, habla-

Pues bien, como veras, debido a tu traición, los bienes de los Uchiha fueron incautados, obligándote a vivir, en comparación a antes, en la calle, incluidas las casas, la fortuna y los pergaminos de los Uchiha-

Dije que cuidaras tus palabras…-

Déjame seguir, así por la misma razón aunque Naruto intercedió por ti ante el consejo, solo se te permitiría obtener el rango de chunnin, y no se te permitiría dejar la aldea en misiones largas o en solitario-

Aun no veo tu punto-

Bueno, todo lo que mencione es lo que la aldea te quito debido a la ya mencionada traición, mi punto es, que como el Hokage, puedo regresártelo todo, con una condición-

Cuál es esa condición-

Que me jures lealtad, así mismo solo recibirás ordenes directas mías, que dices, hacemos el trato o no?-

Déjame ver si entendí- dijo Sasuke- si te juro lealtad me regresaras la villa Uchiha así como la fortuna y los pergaminos de mi familia

Así es, además de que te permitiré ascender a Jounin, te parece suficiente?-

Está bien, pero quiero algo mas-

Dime que es y veremos qué podemos hacer-

Quiero que restaures el departamento de policía de Konoha- dijo el chico- y que me pongas a cargo, y me dejes reclutar a cualquier ninja que yo decida

Aaah, está bien, deseas algo más?-

Si, que privilegios tendre?-

Bueno, como ya dije estarás bajo mi mando directo, y lo que significa que estarás por encima de los demás-

Y Naruto?-

Ya veo, no Naruto seguirá siendo iguala ti, en lo que a posición de mando se refiere -

Podría decirme porque?-

Porque Naruto, según tengo entendido, está en muy buena consideración por el señor feudal, así como de los otros 4 Kages, lo cual lo pone en una posición cercana a la mía, no puede darte ordenes ni tú a el-

Huh, supongo que está bien, trato hecho- dijo el Uchiha mientras le daba la mano a danzo quien la acepto cordialmente

Solo una cosa, Sasuke-kun-

Qué?-

No menciones nada de esto, lo haremos público durante la fiesta de aniversario del Kyuubi- dijo

Muy bien, con su permiso me retiro- dicho esto el chico abandono la sala dejando solo a danzo o eso creía

Asi que, ya tiene a su títere? Danzo-sama - dijo un ANBU que apareció en la sala tras asegurarse de que Sasuke hubiera abandonado el edificio

Si lo dices así se oirá muy mal, llámalo aliado, y este aliado nos será muy útil – dijo danzo regresando a su silla a continuar con el papeleo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------Mansión Hyuuga : campo principal de entrenamiento------------------

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por la entrada del que, por lo que había dicho, creían era el prometido de Hinata, nadie podía ver su rostro por la posición en que se encontraba, y el hecho de que llevara puestos unos lentes obscuros no ayudaba mucho, ya que junto con su banda, cubrían la mayor parte de su rostro, Naruto no pudo contenerse mas

Así que tu eres el dichoso prometido, heh? Veamos que eres capaz-

Al terminar de hablar Naruto se lanzo contra el sujeto a una velocidad que sorprendió a todos los presentes, de inmediato saco uno de sus kunai, e intento golpear directamente al sujeto, este solo dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivarlo, y de pronto el prometido saco una katana de la nada y en cuanto toco el suelo se lanzo contra Naruto a una velocidad igual a la del rubio.

Con que así quieres jugar, heh?- dicho esto Naruto saco una de sus katanas de su pergamino y de inmediato la desenvaino

En el momento que el sujeto alcanzo el lugar donde Naruto estaba las dos katanas se encontraron en un impacto que resonó en los oídos de todos los hyuuga, las aves que se encontraban en los arboles cercanos volaron asustadas por el sonido, se podían ver chispas saliendo de las espadas, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un milímetro, y las katanas lo demostraban, parecía que ninguna quería perder contra la otra, viendo que no podían hacer que el otro retrocediera, los dos pretendientes dieron un pequeño salto hacia atrás, quedando a unos 10 metros de cada uno, Naruto de inmediato hizo su sello de manos en cruz y grito

"KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU"- y al momento 10 clones de el aparecieron en el lugar

No te servirá de NADA!!!- dijo el sujeto volviendo a atacar

Naruto y sus clones se lanzaron contra el sujeto de inmediato, pero este derrotaba a cada clon que se interponía en su camino y cuando solo quedo Naruto, hubo un pequeño "puff" de humo gris justo debajo de él y un clon conecto una patada directo en su quijada, mandándolo a volar en el aire, donde en un instante Naruto apareció detrás de él, Neji reconoció la técnica e inmediatamente dijo

"Omote renge"? como es que Naruto pudo aprender a usarlo?-

En cuanto Naruto estuvo detrás del dichoso prometido, de sus guantes salieron, no vendas, sino amarres de cuero, que si bien no eran tan largos como las vendas de Lee, eran más resistentes, estas lo envolvieron por todo el pecho y abdomen, y una vez que los amarres lo envolvieron por completo, ambos empezaron ir en picada contra el suelo y a girar a una velocidad impresionante

"Uzumaki no jutsu: kaji no Renge "- grito el rubio

En ese momento la velocidad del giro aumento, debido a que Naruto combino el loto de Lee con su elemento de viento creando así un tornado en medio del campo de entrenamiento y un segundo después el remolino se encontraba en llamas, mientras se acercaba cada vez más al suelo, los Hyuuga sintieron el calor inmenso que emanaba de el

Si Naruto completa la técnica, ninguno sobrevivirá- dijo Neji quien conocía perfectamente los efectos secundarios de la técnica

No puede ser- dijo preocupada Hinata

Parece que va muy en serio- dijo Hiashi –supongo que después de todo Naruto si te merece, hija.

Hay que detenerlo padre- dijo hanabi- sino no quedara nada de ninguno

Ya es muy tarde- dijo Neji- una vez que el loto comienza a florecer nada lo detiene

En ese momento el remolino impacto contra el suelo quemando una gran parte del campo, todos creían que ninguno había logrado salir con vida, pero de las llamas del remolino distinguieron una figura que caminaba fuera del lugar del impacto, debido a las flamas no sabían quién era, hasta que por fin estuvo completamente fuera de las llamas, Naruto se encontraba mejor de lo que Neji había imaginado, solo sus ropas se encontraban en mal estado, aunque su chaleco había sido consumido por el fuego, así como su sudadera, dejándolo solo con su playera negra, y dejando al descubierto sus brazos en donde se veían los guantes que había usado para amarrar al sujeto, a primera vista no eran tan diferentes de cualquier otro par de guantes, pero al verlos bien eran mas como guantes de combate, cubrían todo el antebrazo de Naruto hasta su codo con una protección de metal, la cual luego era envuelta por unos largos amarres de cuero que mantenían la protección firme.

En ese momento todos creyeron que Naruto había logrado vencer al prometido, pero de la nada la katana del prometido de Hinata atravesó el pecho de Naruto.

NARUTO-KUN!!!!!- GRITO Hinata con todas sus fuerzas al ver lo que sucedió

Te dije que no te dejare a Hinata-hime – dijo el sujeto, que se veía como si nada le hubiera pasado mientras sostenía su katana que aun estaba atravesando a Naruto

Pero para la sorpresa de todos, Naruto desapareció en un "puff" de humo gris, e inmediatamente todos sabían lo que había pasado, incluso el prometido, aunque aun no podían distinguir su rostro, sabían que estaba asombrado por el hecho de que un clon pudiera hacer un ataque de tal magnitud.

Con que un clon, heh? - dijo el sujeto tratando de ocultar su asombro- realmente me engañaste

Tu también me engañaste por un segundo, -dijo el rubio- tu también utilizaste un clon desde el inicio

Asi que te diste cuenta, realmente eres bueno-

Gracias, pero el halagarme no te ayudara a vencerme - dijo mientras le lanzaba unos cuantos shurikens

El prometido solo los esquivo y de inmediato se lanzo contra Naruto con su espada en mano, Naruto por su parte se defendió solo con su guante

ja, un guante no te servirá de mucho contra una katana- dijo confiado el sujeto

eso crees tu- contesto el rubio mientras los amarres de su guante se soltaban y se enredaban sobre la katana del prometido y con un movimiento de su brazo logro desarmar al sujeto, y de inmediato Naruto tomo de nuevo su katana y acorralo al prometido

gran movimiento, Naruto-san, es una lastima que lo hayas utilizado contra...- el sujeto desaparecio en una pequeña explosion de humo

Otro clon?-

asi es- contesto el prometido que ya se encontraba detrás de Naruto sosteniendo la espada que este le habia hecho soltar hace apenas unos instantes

supongo que ya es hora de acabar con esto, no lo crees? -dijo sonriendo el rubio

Si supongo que tienes razón- dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes y la banda protectora dejando así que todos vieran su rostro

Tu tu eres…-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado ya un mes desde que se hizo público el matrimonio de Hinata, aunque nadie sabía el nombre del novio, cada que alguien preguntaba a alguno de los Hyuuga sobre este, ellos solo decían "es el heredero de una gran familia" y se retiraban de inmediato, si bien a muchos no les interesaba, a otros les importaba de mas.

Como que no puedes decirnos el nombre del sujeto!!!!!- grito Kiba preocupado por el futuro de su amiga

N-no es que no pueda, es que no debo- afirmo la chica con la miraba hacia el suelo

Déjalo ya Kiba, no es asunto tuyo- dijo Shino serenamente- y bien Hinata, que deseabas?

Ah si, venía a pedirles que vayan a la boda, será bueno tener a mis amigos conmigo, me sentiré con más confianza-

Y qué hay de Naruto, acaso el sabe de esto?!!!!- volvió a gritar el chico canino

Ggrrraafft- dijo Akamaru como si estuviera de acuerdo con lo que su amo había dicho

N-Naruto-kun?...-

Ahí estaremos, no te dejaríamos enfrentarte a esto sola- dijo Shino tratando de evitar cualquier reacción negativa en su amiga

Gracias chicos, de verdad que me sentiré mejor- dijo la chica mientras se alejaba de sus amigos

No crees que debiste calmarte un poco?-

Lo se pero, que ella acepte casarse con un tipo cualquiera, de verdad que me pone rabioso-

Aun asi ella ya lo ha decidido, y debemos respetar su decisión-

Lo se pero aun así Naruto debe saber de esto-

No no debe- dijo seriamente el chico de los insectos- si llegara a aparecerse en la ceremonia eso acabaría por completo con Hinata

Pero entonces que hacemos?-

Aceptar, aceptar y esperar que Hinata haya tomado la decisión correcta- dijo Shino confiando en Hinata

-------------------------------------

Campo de entrenamiento 7

El equipo 7 se encontraba reunido en su campo favorito, realmente casi nunca entrenaban, y hoy como casi siempre solo se reunieron para pasar el rato, mientras Sasuke simplemente dormía sobre el pasto, Sakura trataba de sacarle información a Naruto sobre su relación con Hinata y Sai, bueno, Sai se encontraba leyendo el tomo 2 de "ICHA ICHA", y por el rostro que tenia parecía que al fin sabia de que trataba el libro.

Las relaciones entre las personas son realmente complicadas- dijo Sai

No es que sean complicadas es solo que no puedes aprenderlas de un libro –contesto la peli-rosa

Aun asi este libro contiene varias situaciones, y es realmente útil en la comprensión de la mente femenina- dijo el chico

Como puede ese libro ayudarte a comprendernos a las chicas?!!!!-

Ya basta ustedes dos, no ven que estoy intentando descansar?- dijo el Uchiha

Hablando de "ICHA ICHA", que le paso a Kakashi-sensei?, no lo he visto desde que regrese –pregunto el rubio- ahora que lo pienso, tampoco he visto a Yamato-taicho, ni a Iruka-sensei

Llevas aquí un mes y no te habías dado cuenta?- respondió Sakura

A que te refieres?-

Supongo que tienes que saberlo - dijo la chica- Kakashi, Yamato e Iruka desaparecieron en batalla

Que!!!? Como es eso posible!!!!?-

Desaparecieron hace ya como un año – contesto sasuke- los tres fueron enviados en un equipo de sabotaje e infiltración, pero nunca volvieron

Pero si son de los mejores ninja de la aldea, como es posible que desaparecieran?-

La aldea ha estado en guerra durante dos años, como ya has notado nos atacan muy seguido, y aunque no son realmente fuertes los enemigos, si nos superan en número y es posible que con una gran superioridad numérica hayan logrado capturarlos –explico Sakura a un todavía incrédulo Naruto

Aun así, y Tsunade-nobaachan y Shizune-neechan?

Ellas abandonaron la aldea al poco tiempo que te fuiste, dijeron algo de ir a una ciudad casino o algo así?-

Pero se fueron así sin más? Sin pelear por el título de Hokage?-

Si solo se fueron-

Ya veo, supongo que nada podían hacer (no me lo trago algo anda mal) –pensó el rubio quien conocía muy bien a los ya mencionados sujetos

Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada por el momento, pero la sensación de que algo andaba mal lo invadió por completo, y no lo abandonaría durante el resto del día.

-----MEDIA NOCHE-----

Una gran explosión sacudió a toda la aldea, despertando a todos los aldeanos, que, de inmediato buscaron el lugar de donde provenía la explosión, una gran nube de humo cubría todo el centro de la ciudad, y cuando esta se despejo los ninjas que habían llegado para defender el lugar se sorprendieron ante la imagen que sus ojos veían, un sujeto vestido con una capa negra con nubes rojas y un sombrero de paja que cubría su rostro se encontraba en el centro del lugar de la explosión, los ninjas no podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo

En cuanto Naruto llego al lugar de la explosión y vio al sujeto, se lanzo de inmediato en contra de este, con un kunai en mano intento un ataque frontal logrando así golpear al sujeto, pero en cuanto intento hacer mas profunda la herida, este desapareció solo para aparecer detrás del rubio, que de inmediato se volteo para tratar de ver bien al sujeto, pero este de inmediato lo golpeo con su puño mandando a Naruto unos metros hacia atrás,

Quien eres?- pregunto el rubio

Un fantasma, uno que busca la verdadera paz- dijo el sujeto mientras desaparecía en una ráfaga de viento- nos veremos pronto, Kyuubi-kun

Antes de que el sujeto desapareciera por completo Naruto alcanzo a ver un poco de su rostro

Sus ojos eran azules, estoy seguro- dijo el rubio mientras los demás se acercaban para ver si estaba bien

Naruto, que es lo que sucedió?- pregunto Sasuke quien acababa de llegar al lugar

Creo que es obvio que hubo un ataque-

Eso ya lo se, pero quien fue el que ataco?-

Fue un Akatsuki – dijo Sai

Un Akatsuki? Eso es imposible-

No, Sai tiene razón, fue un katsuki- dijo el rubio mientras se sostenía donde había recibido el ataque del sujeto

Pero como puede ser?...-

Dijo que era un fantasma-

Un fantasma? Pero eso tiene aun menos sentido-

Lo se, lo que mas me preocupa es porque destruyo este lugar, si ya estaba en la aldea porque no destruir el lugar donde se encontraba el Hokage?- dijo algo preocupado el rubio

Tienes razón, pero lo que me preocupa mas es como logro entrar a la aldea, supongo que tendré que investigar-

Hah te deseo suerte (arhg)- el dolor del golpe que recibo era tan fuerte que el rubio apenas lo podía soportar

Deberías ir a que te revisen-

Si eso es lo que hare, nos vemos- y así el rubio abandono el lugar dejando solos a Sasuke y a Sai

Sai, que es lo que hacían en este lugar?-

A que te refieres Sasuke-san?-

Este edificio pertenecía a Danzo, no es así? Quiero saber qué es lo que hacían en este lugar, porque razón el enemigo ataco este edificio en lugar de atacar la torre del Hokage? como dijo Naruto-

Lo único que se es que aquí se desarrollaban medicinas especiales para la batalla- dijo el chico de los libros- es todo lo que se

Bueno, entonces tendré que empezar a investigar- dijo el Uchiha- puedes irte Sai

Hai, Sasuke-san- dicho eso ambos abandonaron el lugar para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas

Si lo que dicen es verdad, tendremos muchos problemas de ahora en adelante- pensó Sasuke, mientras se alejaba cada vez más del lugar

---------------------------------------

----------KONOHA PUERTA PRINCIPAL----------

Había pasado una semana desde el ataque a las instalaciones de la "Raíz" y parecía un día como cualquier otro, los guardias de la puerta como siempre, estaban completamente tranquilos, desde hacía mucho tiempo que nadie visitaba la aldea, lo que significaba que no tenían realmente nada que hacer más que pasar el rato esperando por el cambio de turno. así mismo los vigías se encontraban jugando cartas, sin preocuparse realmente por un ataque.

Desde que volvió los ataques se han vuelto menos frecuentes, no lo crees?- decía uno de los vigías

Cierto, realmente, no creí que tenerlo de vuelta sería tan bueno- decía el otro

Aun así la gente sigue sin venir, supongo que la guerra no terminara de un día al otro, aun si Naruto está de vuelta- respondió el primero mientras se ponía de pie para echar un vistazo hacia el camino

Lo que vio lo sorprendió bastante, en la sendera hacia la aldea se distinguían varias figuras, no sabia si dar la alarma o esperar ya que, bien podrían ser visitantes, asi que se decidió por la segunda, y asi espero por las figuras a acercarse un poco mas, y cuando estuvieron a una distancia razonable, distinguió a los individuos, no solo no eran enemigos, sino que eran aliados

Da la alarma, pronto, han vuelto han vuelto- grito el vigia

Quienes?-

El equipo de Kakashi, date prisa y avisa a todos, parecen exhaustos, que vengan los médicos-

Enseguida- y en un segundo el vigía salió corriendo hacia el hospital mientras gritaba las buenas nuevas, de esa forma en unos instantes todos en la aldea sabían del regreso del equipo que se creía perdido en batalla, los miembros del equipo 7, que en ese momento se encontraban en cierto puesto de ramen, al escuchar la noticia sobre el regreso de sus maestro de inmediato se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal, incluso Naruto había dejado un tazón a medias por la noticia, pero solo los miembros del equipo 7 original se dirigieron a la puerta, Sai tomo una dirección diferente.

En cuanto los tres shinobis llegaron a la puerta principal, sus rostros se llenaron de alegría, Sakura y Naruto derramaron lagrimas y, aunque no lo admitiera, Sasuke se encontraba feliz, realmente era un momento de esos que uno aprecia con todo el corazón.

Es bueno velos de nuevo chicos –dijo Kakashi mientras se sostenía del hombro de Yamato

Vaya, Naruto, si que has crecido bastante, supongo que ahora que he vuelto tendre que invitarte a comer a Ichiraku para ponerme al corriente – dijo Iruka al ver cuanto había cambiado su alumno

Es bueno ver que la aldea no ha recibido gran daño, no podre usar mi elemento madera en un rato asi que, por favor Naruto, no rompas ningún edificio- dijo Yamato obviamente bromeando con el rubio

Heh, eso es triste Yamato-taicho, yo no soy el que rompe los edificios –contesto- son mis técnicas las que los destruyen

ES EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO TONTO!!!!!!- grito Sakura ante el comentario del rubio

Bueno, no es para tanto Sakura, ahora lo importante es llevarlos al hospital para que los revisen- dijo Naruto haciendo su sello de manos favorito- "kagebunshin no jutsu"

Ahora vamos, yo los llevare-

Y de ese modo 3 clones de los 4 que habían aparecido cargaron en sus espaldas a los tres exhaustos shinobis, mientras que el real cargo a Sakura como lo haría un novio con su prometida, el sonrojo en y la felicidad se hicieron presentes en el rostro de Sakura.

N-naruto? Este…porque razón?-

No lo malinterpretes, es solo que soy mas rápido que tu, y de esta forma llegaremos mas rápido al hospital- respondió el rubio a la obvia pregde Sakura

Pero aun asi…-

Tu eres una ninja medica, y ellos parecen bastante cansados, tu puedes unir los cabos sueltos-

Esto es por Hinata, cierto?-

Hai-

Pero no lo entiendo, que es lo que te hizo cambiar asi, antes eras…-

Antes era un tonto e inmaduro, ahora probablemente siga siendo un tonto e inmaduro, pero se muy bien lo que siento –de esa forma Naruto termino la conversación, mientras los 5 llegaron al hospital (no estoy contando a los clones ya que son Narutos) y se aseguraron de que sus maestro fueran atendidos.

Sai por su lado, había alcanzado la torre del Hokage, y se encontraba dentro de la oficina de Danzo

Asi que, Kakashi, Yamato e Iruka están de regreso-

Hai, -

Eso reduce el número de sospechosos a uno-

Sospechosos?-

El ataque al edificio medico no fue coincidencia, alguien sabía lo que hacíamos en ese lugar-

Si me permite preguntar, que es lo que se hacía en ese lugar?- pregunto muy intrigado Sai

Trabajábamos en una nueva píldora para soldados, es todo lo que debes saber, puedes retirarte-

Hai- de esa forma Sai dejo la oficina

Asi que todo el tiempo fuiste tu, heh? Pero ahora se que tu lo hiciste- dijo Danzo, mientras sostenía una fotografía con su mano derecha y un kunai con la otra

---------------------------------------

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde el ataque a las instalaciones de la Raíz, la fecha de la boda de Hinata era en una semana, mientras que los Hyuuga se preparaban para el evento, los aldeanos solo se preguntaban quien sería el novio, y muchas kunoichis se preguntaban qué clase de personas serian las invitadas, sin duda esta era una de las bodas más esperadas, y el hecho de que mantuvieran el nombre del prometido en secreto la hacía aun más interesante.

Mientras que todo el mundo estaba de un lado para el otro, Naruto se encontraba comiendo en su restaurante favorito.

Hey, Naruto? No estás demasiado tranquilo con el asunto de los Hyuuga?- pregunto Teuchi

No veo porque razón debería alterarme- respondió el rubo- otro plato por favor

Como de que no tienes razón? Que acaso no te gustaba la chica Hyuuga?- dijo Ayame

No, no me gusta…-

Entoces tu…-

La amo, y aun así no veo ninguna razón para alterarme, se va a casar, esas cosas pasan. Y yo estaré ahí apoyándola en todo momento-

De veras que cuando te pones serio no hay forma de reclamarte nada, sale otro tazón especial- dijo Ayame mientras se dirigía a la cocina a traer otro plato para el rubio

Así que si iras a la boda heh? No será difícil para ti? Digo verla casarse con otro sujeto?- dijo el cocinero

Supongo, dile a áyame que ya no prepare el otro plato, me voy, aquí te dejo el dinero viejo- así puso lo que debía sobre la barra del restaurante y dejo el establecimiento

Nunca lo había visto así, supongo que el asunto de la boda realmente lo tiene algo alterado, bueno unas cuantas rondas con puerco extra lo reanimaran, hah?- dijo mientras recogía el dinero que su cliente favorito le había dejado

Que sucede papá? Hoh que es eso?- dijo señalando a un papel que su padre estaba sosteniendo

No es nada (así que esto es lo que te tiene tan decaído heh, Naruto? ja ja)- pensó el viejo mientras se guardaba el papel en su bolsillo

Poco después de dejar el restaurant, Naruto se topo con Sakura, esta se encontraba buscando un vestido para la boda de Hinata y parecía muy feliz de verlo.

Naruto, que gusto que te encuentro-

Que sucede Sakura?-

Vaya, porque esa reacción tan pobre? Bueno, quería preguntarte si quisieras ir conmigo a la boda de Hinata, después de todo la invitación es para dos, que dices?-

Paso, ya tengo pareja para la boda-

Como que ya tienes pareja? Quién es?-

No te interesa, porque no mejor le dices a Sasuke?- dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar lejos de la peli-rosa

Demonios, bueno, supongo que entonces le diré a Sasuke - dijo la chica algo furiosa por la respuesta del rubio

-------------------------------------------

La fecha de la boda llego, y asi la expectación por saber quien seria el novio creció, asi como el número de personas que querían entrar a la mansión Hyuuga, se decía que muchas personas importantes estarían presentes, asi como unos cuantos shinobis selectos.

La ceremonia tendría lugar en el salon principal de la mansión, el cual ya se encontraba adornado con flores blancas y violetas, varias filas de asientos para los invitados, por un lado los familiares de la novia (hyuuga) y del otro lado los invitados del novio, y dividiendo las dos partes se encontraba una alfombra color blanco, que llevaba a un pequeño arco de madera pintado en blanco y adornado con violetas.

El sacerdote ya se encontraba en el lugar lo que significaba que la ceremonia debía comenzar, hizo una señal con las manos y de inmediato Hinata comenzó su camino hacia el lugar donde el sacerdote se encontraba, la chica estaba vistiendo un kimono blanco con detalles en lila y violeta, su cabello se encontraba suelto y cubierto por un ligero velo blanco, el que Hinata fuera la primera en entrar sorprendió a los invitados, a excepción de los Hyuuga, que ya conocían la manía que tenia el novio de llegar en el último momento.

Oi Shino? Que es lo que haremos?-

Esperar, si existe un dios, el se encargara de que todo salga bien- contesto el Aburame

Pero no podemos confiarnos de dios en este momento-

En todo momento puedes confiar en dios, en el que quieras-

Supongo que algún dios podría ayudarnos, pero no veo como-

Sssshhhhh, que ya va a entrar el novio- termino el chico de los insectos

De pronto la puerta del salón se abrio y de este modo todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia esta, el novio por fin se revelaria, y asi todos los presentes, a excepción de los Hyuuga y los invitados del novio, se sorprendieron al ver a cierto chico iperactivo cruzar la por la puerta.

NARUTO!!! ESTE NO ES MOMENTO PARA QUE TE APARESCAS DE ESA FORMA!!! – grito Sakura enfadada con el rubio- QUE NO VES QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO POR EL NOVIO!!!?

De que hablas? Yo soy el novio…-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA... (chan chan chaan) en el próximo episodio la explicacion

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

y bien que les parecio?

se aceptan dudas y comentarios, criticas y consejos

nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, adios


	6. explicacion

muy bien!!!!, gracias a todos por los comentarios , y gracias por esperar, pero alfin se termino, la espera termino, helo aqui, el capitulo 6.

solo una cosa, no se si alguien sepa el nombre de la madre de Hinata, porque yo le invente uno.

si no les agrada, háganme saber, o manden el nombre que crean seria el apropiado.

tambien queria saber si deberia dejar los nombres de las tecnicas en japones o ponerlos en español, ya que uso el traductor de google y no se si las traducciones sean correctas.

bueno, sin mas que decir,les dejo el capitulo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De pronto la puerta del salón se abrió y de este modo todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia esta, el novio por fin se revelaría, y así todos los presentes, a excepción de los Hyuuga y los invitados del novio, se sorprendieron al ver a cierto chico hiperactivo cruzar la por la puerta.

NARUTO!!! ESTE NO ES MOMENTO PARA QUE TE APARESCAS DE ESA FORMA!!! – grito Sakura enfadada con el rubio- QUE NO VES QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO POR EL NOVIO!!!?

De que hablas? Yo soy el novio…- dijo tranquilamente el rubio

Como? Ya deja de bromear-

Sakura, habla enserio –dijo Sasuke tratando de calmar a la pelirosa

Tu también, Sasuke-kun? Como puedes creerle? Es Naruto- el comentari de Sakura hizo enfadar a los Hyuuga

TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE LA FAMILIA HYUUGA, LA MAS PRESTIGIOSA DE TODA KONOHA, SE ATREVERIA A BROMEAR CON ALGO TAN SERIO COMO ESTO!!!!!? –fue el grito de Hiashi logrando que Sakura no solo se calmara sino que de inmediato regreso al lugar donde se encontraban Sasuke y Sai

Gracias, padre-de-Hinata-sama –

Sigues llamándome asi, pero después de la ceremonia espero que me llames Hiashi –

Hai hai, lo que diga Hiashi-tossan –y después de decir eso el rubio siguió su camino hacia el lugar donde su prometida lo esperaba

La ceremonia continuo sin problemas, los invitados parecían estar a punto de llorar en el momento en que ambos dijeron sus votos, Naruto hablando de la soledad y sufrimiento en su vida y de su "Angel Guardian" la que en pocos minutos seria su esposa, su nueva familia; y Hinata hablando sobre su antiguo ser y como Naruto la ayudo a descubrir esa fuerza que se encontraba dentro de ella, la esperanza que le trajo, y el amor correspondido.

Ahora el sake, que representa la vida de ambos, al compartirlo demuestran su sentimiento de compartir la vida propia con su pareja, ahora bébanlo- dijo amablemente el sacerdote mientras les entregaba una copa de sake a los dos.

Los dos shinobis bebieron completo el contenido de la copa, señalando así el final de la ceremonia y el inicio de su nueva vida juntos.

Ahora les presento con gusto a Naruto y Hinata Uzumaki –exclamo el sacerdote haciendo una leve reverencia hacia la pareja

De inmediato los miembros de los 12 de Konoha se lanzaron a felicitarlos, unos más felices que otros, así es estoy hablando de Sakura, Sasuke por su parte aunque nunca lo dijera se encontraba feliz por el que era su mejor amigo, sin embargo aunque no lo dijera, una mirada directa a los ojos de Naurto era todo lo que necesitaba para expresar sus sentimiento, Sai por su parte buscaba en sus libros de "ICHA ICHA" algún capítulo sobre el matrimonio para saber qué era lo que sucedería después, ya que como sabrán Jiraiya se salto la parte del matrimonio dejando únicamente la parte de la luna de miel.

Naruto, felicidades, aunque pienso que las esposas son problemáticas, me siento feliz por ti- dijo Shikamaru mientras le daba la mano a Naruto quien la recibió gustoso

Gracias Shikamaru, aunque no creo que vayamos a tener muchos problemas-

No le hagas caso, el todavía no sabe lo que es enamorarse en serio, se la pasa rompiendo y volviendo con Temari, en fin de verdad que me siento feliz por ustedes – dijo Ino mientras abrazaba a la feliz pareja

Hai, espero que pronto se arreglen las cosas entre ustedes, Shikamaru-kun –dijo Hinata, logrando asi que Shikamaru se sonrojara levemente

NARUTO!!! Demonios hombre, si tu eras el prometido pudiste habernos dicho, no que nos tenias sudando frio e ideando un plan para evitar que Hinata cometiera el peor "error" de su vida – fue el reclamo de Kiba quien no podía creer lo que había pasado

De que hablas? Pensé que ya todos lo sabían –dijo tranquilamente el chico

Y COMO SE SUPONE QUE LO SABRIAMOS SI NADIE NOS DIJO NADA? Shino, tu lo sabias? –

Hai –

Como!!!? Chicos, ustedes lo sabían? – pregunto el chico canino mientras todos negaban, el único que asintió fue, obviamente, Shikamaru

Shikamaru, tu lo sabias? y como es que no nos dijiste nada? –pregunto Ino algo molesta

Es que pensé que todos se habían dado cuenta –

Que dices? Y te molestaría explicarnos porque pensaste que nos daríamos cuenta? – dijo Ino algo mas tranquila

La verdad es que es bastante problemático, Shino, porque no se los explicas tu?-

Hai – y asi todos dirigieron su mirada y atención hacia el Aburame- durante los últimos meses Hinata se negaba a decirnos el nombre de su prometido, y Naruto se encontraba deprimido.

Si, y eso que tiene que ver?-pregunto Sakura

Nada, solo quería asentarlo –caídas estilo anime para todos, incluso Naruto y Hinata- en fin, me di cuenta de que Naruto era el novio debido a los invitados

Como!!? –fue la respuesta de todos mientras se volteaban a ver a los invitados

La mayoría son Hyuugas, pero cuando vi a los invitados del "novio" fue cuando pude deducir que era Naruto –concluyo el chico de los insectos

En ese momento todos excepto, obviamente, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata y Neji, vieron que los invitados del novio no eran otros que las personas a las que había ayudado desde que se convirtió en ninja oficial de la aldea.

Entre los invitados se encontraban los 4 Kages, con sus respectivos guardaespaldas, la princesa Yuki, el viejo Tasuna junto con Inari y su Madre, Ayame y Teuchi, otras varias princesas, Idate y el jefe Jirocho, Iruka, Yamato, Kakashi y varias personas mas.

Ya veo, asi que cuando dijiste que dejáramos todo en manos de dios era porque ya sabias que naruto…? –

Hai, tu mismo dijiste que no se le puede confiar a dios algo así –

Bueno, pero yo no sabía… jaja –

En ese momento todos los demás invitado se acercaron para desearles lo mejor a los recién casados, todos incluso Gaara querían felicitar personalmente a Naruto, mientras que el Raikage quería pedirle una revancha por el honor del "dios del trueno", asi mismo Lee quería retar a Naruto, no como el raikage, pero si por demostrar que sus llamas de la juventud eran tan fuertes como las del rubio, y hubieran lanzado al aire sus retos de no ser por Hiashi.

Ahora la familia Hyuuga los invita a pasar al jardín a disfrutar de la comida que les tenemos preparada – dijo hiashi, mientras todos hacían su camino hacia la puerta, el rostro de Naruto se lleno de tristeza

Naruto, que es lo que sucede hombre? –pregunto Kiba- porque esa cara? Ahora que lo pienso has tenido esa cara desde que se anuncio la boda

La razón de la cara de Naruto, es el menú que prepararon los Hyuuga – dijo alegre Ayame

Es cierto, Naruto?- preguntaron todos los que habían visto deprimido a Naruto

Hai, es que… miren, servirán comida elegante, sake importado, sushi y… y donde esta el ramen? Díganme, donde esta el ramen? Wa wa wa –dijo el rubio mientras un rio de lagrimas salía de sus ojos

Ya anímate, mira! –dijo teuchi tratando de animar al rubio- trajimos nuestro viejo carrito de ramen, en el solía vender antes de tener el puesto

Genial, dame tres ramen especiales y un vaso de …-

SAKE!!!! - grito cierta persona cuya voz se les hizo muy familiar a todos- hoy nada de refresco Naruto, hoy te convertirás en un verdadero hombre, así que tomaras sake

T…Tsunade-nobachaan? -

Así es, que creíste que me perdería esto, es decir el sake de los Hyuuga es importado –dijo muy animada la rubia- como perderme de esa experiencia…hah y también de tu boda

Ya sabía, aunque lo niegues eres igual a Ero-sennin, solo que tu vicio es el sake –

Algún problema?-la maestra medica lo miro con una mirada desafiante, como cuando era niño lo cual hizo que Naruto sonriera y se sintiera feliz de su presencia

No ninguno, supongo que no tengo otra opción, despues de todo no es como si hubiera tomado sake antes – dijo el chico recordando viejos tiempos con su maestro, no, su abuelo

Ya sabia que Jiraiya te enseño algo mas que técnicas – afirmo la anciana (ups, se me salió, supongo que debo temer por mi vida, jaja) – en fin a disfrutar de la fiesta

Y así los invitado se dedicaron a disfrutar del banquete, aunque los ancianos se quejaron con Naruto de porque no comía de la comida que ellos habían preparado y en su lugar se dedicaba a comer ramen, las horas pasaron y así las botellas de sake se estaban acabando, Tsunade había logrado embriagar a la gran mayoría de los ancianos del clan Hyuuga, los cuales se encontraban o dormidos o haciendo cosas que uno nunca esperaría de la prestigiosa familia Hyuuga, cosas que Hanabi recordara, unas con carcajadas y otras con horror, por el resto de su vida, por otro lado Killer Bee se encontraba entonando unas cuantas canciones, aunque sus alumnos le pidieron que se detuviera el ya se encontraba pasado de copas asi que simplemente los ignoro, mientras algunos ancianos de los Hyuuga lo acompañaban con los coros, por otra parte aunque Konohamaru se encontraba ahí no intento hacer nada impropio, como mostrar su nuevo jutsu sexy en medio del jardín, no, ese día estaba tranquilo algo raro en el, sin embargo la tranquilidad de Konohamaru era porque en su mente se encontraba formulando la pregunta que todos querían hacer.

Oi, Naruto-niichan? –dijo calmadamente el seguidor del rubio

Que sucede Konohamaru?-

Hay algo que no entiendo-

Y que es lo que no entiendes? –

Como es que llegaste a ser el prometido de Hinata-nee? –el pequeño dio en el clavo, si los 12 de Konoha ya estaban algo pasados de copas, en ese momento el alcohol en su sangre bajo hasta quedar en ceros.

Es cierto, como es que sucedió?- pregunto Kiba

Bueno, no creo que les interese mucho, porque no mejor seguimos con la fiesta – el intento de salvarse de la explicación fallo

No, realmente nos interesa saber – exclamo Sakura con un ligero enfado en la voz

Bueno, supongo que no hay remedio, verán… -

-------------FLASHBACK-------------

NARUTO-KUN!!!!!- GRITO Hinata con todas sus fuerzas al ver lo que sucedió

Te dije que no te dejare a Hinata-hime – dijo el sujeto, que se veía como si nada le hubiera pasado mientras sostenía su katana que aun estaba atravesando a Naruto

Pero para la sorpresa de todos, Naruto desapareció en un "puff" de humo gris, e inmediatamente todos sabían lo que había pasado, incluso el prometido, aunque aun no podían distinguir su rostro, sabían que estaba asombrado por el hecho de que un clon pudiera hacer un ataque de tal magnitud.

Con que un clon, heh? - dijo el sujeto tratando de ocultar su asombro- realmente me engañaste

Tu también me engañaste por un segundo, -dijo el rubio- tu también utilizaste un clon desde el inicio, supongo que ya es hora de acabar con esto, no lo crees?

Si supongo que tienes razón- dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes y la banda protectora dejando así que todos vieran su rostro

Tu tu eres…un clon, Naruto, te estás haciendo pasar por el prometido? – pregunto algo enojado Neji mientras los demás miembros de la familia Hyuuga se preguntaban que era lo que estaba pasando

No, yo soy el prometido, de hecho el clon es el –decia al momento en que señalaba al Naruto vestido de naranja

Como? –en ese momento el Naruto vestido de naranja desapareció en la clásica explosión de humo

Ven? El era el clon – dijo el rubio con una sonrisita traviesa en el rostro

Eso es imposible, como puedes decir que tu eres el prometido? Se supone que Hinata-sama se casara con el heredero del clan Namikaze, uno de los clanes mas poderosos que haya conocido Konoha – dijo uno de los ancianos

(NOTA: el comentario siguiente forma parte del Flashback, mas no así de la conversación de naruto con los 12 de Konoha)

No, naruto dice la verdad, ya que el es el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki, y supongo que todos recordaran muy bien quien era su esposo, no? –afirmo Hiashi mientras se acercaba a Naruto – tu padre estaría orgulloso de lo fuerte que te has vuelto

(A partir de aquí, todo vuelve a estar en la conversación)

Hiashi-sama? Usted ya lo sabía? Cómo? – fue lo único que Neji pudo decir, ya que al igual que todos los demás se encontraba confundido

Hai, ya lo sabia, la carta que los consejeros tenían era una copia, la original la tengo yo – decía al momento en que sacaba de sus ropas un sobre – tus padres me la entregaron para que yo la guardara, el sello que la mantenía cerrada se abrió unos días antes que la de los consejeros

Pero usted dijo que durante la junta… -

Tuve que fingir sorpresa o se habría visto sospechoso, además si decía algo antes que los consejeros, Danzo hubiera intentado hacer algo –

Pero entonces porque no me dijiste nada después padre? – pregunto Hinata

Porque Naruto envió una carta diciendo que guardara el secreto – en ese momento todos voltearon a ver al rubio

N… Naruto-kun?-

Veras, durante toda mi vida he intentado que la gente me reconociera, por mis propios medios, hasta que por fin lo conseguí –dijo seriamente el chico- y si se revelaba que mi padre es "el rayo amarillo de Konoha", la gente me hubiera reconocido pero no por lo que soy, sino por mi herencia

Asi que pediste que se guardara el secreto de quien es tu padre?-

Si, no quería colgarme de su fama para ser reconocido, lo del matrimonio fue una especie de extra – rio ligeramente mientras se acercaba a Hinata – pero, quiero saber algo

Que es lo que deseas saber, Naruto-kun? –decía al momento en que el rubio se encontraba ya en frente de ella y se ponía de rodillas

Se que el matrimonio fue arreglado antes de que naciera cualquiera de nosotros, y ya se lo que sientes por mi y tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti –en ese momento saco un objeto de su bolsillo – pero quiero hacer bien las cosas, Hinata Hyuuga-chan, te casarías conmigo?

En ese momento, Hinata pudo ver bien el objeto que Naruto sostenía en su mano, adivinaron, y vio un hermoso anillo dorado con una piedra color violeta en el, los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lagrimas, lagrimas de felicidad, era cierto que Naruto le había escondido lo de ser su prometido, pero bien valió la pena por lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

H…ha…- la chica no podía formular palabra alguna

Ha? – la cara de Naruto tenía un gran signo de interrogación en medio de ella

Ha…ha…i- la chica se desmayo, por desgracia Naruto se encontraba tan confundido que no pudo detener la caída de la chica

Creo que dijo "Hai", naruto-san – fueron las palabras de Hanabi que en ese momento se compadecía de la reacción de su hermana

Todos se acercaron a donde Hinata habia caído, la mayoría al igual que Hanabi, se encontraban desilucionados por la reacción de Hinata,despues de todo, Naruto habia montado todo ese teatro para declarársele de una forma algo tierna.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Hinata por fin parecía volver en si, y en el momento en que abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue al rubio de sus sueños, su valiente y amado Naruto.

Hinata-chan, estas bien? No me des esos sustos, por favor –exclamo el chico mientras sostenía la cabeza de la chica con sus brazos

HAI!!! HAI!!! HAI!!! Si quiero casarme contigo Naruto-kun - fue la respuesta algo tardía de la chica que en ese momento abrazo al rubio logrando así que ambos cayeran al suelo

Naruto sobre Hinata, sus rostros de frente sus labios a poca distancia entre los dos, lo que más sorprendió en esa escena fue que Hinata fuera la que inicio el beso, Naruto por su parte correspondió el beso de Hinata, y asi ambos comenzaron a jugar con la boca del otro, Hinata hizo el primer movimiento, su lengua invadió la boca de naruto buscando la lengua de este, y así ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento, de pronto las manos de naruto se posaron alrededor de la cintura de Hinata que aun se encontraba sobre el suelo y las manos de Hinata siguieron su camino hasta el cuello del rubio, los siguiente que sucedió asombro a los presentes, hinata intentaba quitarle su playera a Naruto.

----------FIN DEL FLASHBACK----------

Los rostros de los 9 novatos eran de asombro, no ante el hecho de que naruto siempre fue el prometido, sino ante el hecho de que los dos se atrevieran a hacer algo como lo que estaba escrito en los libros de Jiraiya y enfrente de todos los Hyuuga.

QUE USTEDES QUE!!!? – fue el grito de asombro de Sakura que aun se encontraba atónita

Bueno, realmente no pasamos de ahí, en cuanto Hinata intento quitarme la ropa fuimos interrumpidos por su padre –

Y después de hablar durante mucho tiempo, el consejo decidió que respetarían el acuerdo de nuestro matrimonio – afirmo Hinata – aunque debido a nuestra pequeña escena, nos prohibieron vernos hasta el día de la boda, para "evitar cualquier percance" dijeron

Entonces por eso es que te deprimías cada vez que nombrábamos a Naruto? – pregunto Kiba

Hai, por que otra razón seria? –

Demonios y yo que pensé que era porque no querías casarte – afirmo el chico

Realmente me sentía deprimida, es decir, me iba a casar con Naruto-kun y no lo podía ver, fueron los meses más largos que he vivido –

Si realmente fue difícil, y cuando los Hyuuga hicieron público el matrimonio, me mandaron una copia del menú, y fue ahí donde empezó el terror – dijo algo serio, no se realmente que quería expresar, pero era algo como "no puede ser, sin ramen"

NARUTO, TE DEPRIMISTE SOLO PORQUE NO HABRIA RAMEN!!!? – sakura se encontraba preparando su famoso puño de mil toneladas, pero de pronto comenzó a sentir un instinto asesino proveniente de…Hinata

En el momento en que Sakura vio los ojos de Hinata, vio un instinto asesino que nunca hubiera imaginado, la mirada de la Hyuuga decía "si te atreves me asegurare de que no te puedas poner en pie durante un mes", logrando asi que Sakura desistiera de su intento por golpear a Naruto

Y bueno esa es la historia, satisfechos? –

Aun no entiendo porque no solo dijiste que tu eras el prometido, en lugar de montar todo un espectáculo, eres muy problemático, lo sabias? –

Es que… llevaba mucho tiempo sin gastar una buena broma, y me deje llevar, jaja – decía mientras se llevaba las manos detrás de su cabeza

Demonios, tu si que no cambias, realmente problema…-

Si terminas esa frase no, bailaremos juntos –

Temari? Yo…-

Ya lo se, de todas formas nuestra relación es asi, ir y venir, asi que ya estoy acostumbrada – decía la kunolchi de la arena mientas tomaba de la mano al chico perezoso – ahora vamos perezoso

Y asi la conversación termino, y todos se dispusieron a disfrutar un poco mas de la fiesta,luego de algunas horas la gran mayoría de los invitados no podían mantenerse en pie debido a la gran competencia de sake, que obviamente gano Tsunade, aunque la pareja principal queria retirarse para pasar "tiempo de calidad" entre ellos, pero los invitados no se los permitieron, asi que pasaron su primera noche de casados con todos sus invitados, no es que no les agradaran pero, eran marido y mujer y querían consolidarlo.

La noche paso, lenta y agradable, para algunos mas que para otros, en cuanto amaneció, los invitados fueron despertando poco a poco, pero todos tenían algo en común, una terrible resaca, una que les duraría pro muchos días, poco a poco los invitados dejaron la mansión Hyuuga, dejando solo a los miembros del clan, a Naruto y las personas mas cercanas a el, Sakura por alguna razón no quiso quedarse, asi mismo Sasuke dijo que tenia cosas que hacer y Sai, bueno, fue a la biblioteca.

Despues de tomar un poco de café, muuuy cargado, las personas restantes se reunieron en el comedor de la mansión a platicar un rato.

Hiashi-sama? –

Hai, Neji? –

Como es que se acordó el matrimonio entre Naruto y Hinata-sama? –

Si, yo quiero saber – exclamo Hanabi

Bueno pues…fue hace muchos años, aun antes que cualquiera de los dos naciera…–

----------FLASHBACK----------

Te digo que lo soñé, y si lo soñé será verdad, algún día – decía alegre una joven pelirroja que caminaba por las calles de la aldea acompañada por otra chica de ojos claros

Pero, no lo se, y si solo fue un sueño y nada mas – contesto la chica de ojos claros

Te digo que los soñé, y se que será verdad – decía al momento que colocaba su brazo alrededor del cuello de la chica

Aunque, no estoy segura, algo asi no puede dejarse a la suerte solo por un sueño –

De que hablan chicas? – pregunto un joven rubio de ojos azules

Kushina-chan dice que soñó con un bebe –

E…en serio, kushina-hime? – pregunto algo temeroso el joven

Hai, soñé con un hermoso bebe, pero Hina-chan no cree que vaya a ser verdad –

Así que un bebe, heh? , supongo que tus días de vago se acabaron no, Minato? Ya no podrás pasar tu tiempo libre en Ichiraku, jaja, cambiaras el ramen por los pañales jaja – decía un joven de cabello castaño y ojos claros casi blancos

Hiashi, no digas eso en frente de kushin… -

Minato!!! Así que pasas tu tiempo libre en Ichiraku, y que hay del almuerzo que te preparo cada mañana!!!! – la chica parecía enfadada, parecía que podría matar con la mirada

No… no paso todo mi tiempo libre en Ichiraku, solo la hora del almuerzo…ups – en ese momento cubrió su boca con ambas manos, dándose cuenta de su error

Asi que!!, donde queda la comida que preparo? –la voz de Kushina era amenazante, te hacia sudar en frio en cuanto la usaba para interrogar

Bueno, veras, el papeleo es realmente agotador, así que me da mucha hambre, y me la como –

Hah, entonces si te comes el almuerzo que preparo? –

Asi es (huh de la que me salve) –

Pero siempre después de ir a Ichiraku – dijo Hiashi, haciendo que el enfado de Kushina volviera

Que tal si nos calmamos un poco – fue lo que dijo Hinamori, con su voz que contrastaba a la de Kushina, era calmada y dulce a los oídos – ahora como castigo por dejar la comida de Kushina-chan en segundo plano, humh, Minato-kun nos invitara a todos a cenar esta noche

Heh? Bueno, esta noche cenamos en ich…-

A una barbacoa – la voz de Hinamori ahora era de mando, una voz que tienes que obedecer por mucho que no quieras – alguna objeción, Minato-kun?

n… no ninguna (demonios, cuando están las dos juntas no hay forma de decirles que no) –

Bueno aclarado eso, porque no seguimos cada quien con lo suyo, huh, a donde iban chicos? –

Bueno, Minato me cito urgentemente, aun no me ha dicho porque –

Minato-kuuun? – pregunto Kushina con una voz juguetona, y seductiva (ja gran cambio) y unos ojos de cachorro hambriento, de esos a los que no puedes negarles el ultimo pedazo de tu emparedado por más que quieras

(Demonios, cuando usa esa voz no tengo forma de resistirme, debo ser fuerte) hah, asuntos del Hokage, adioos – de esa forma Minato salió corriendo del lugar, seguido por un más calmado Hiashi

De veras, que no lo entiendo, llevamos saliendo por casi dos años y aun así no logro entender que le sucede –

Jijiji, tal vez…? Bueno, es una posibilidad –

Hah, que dices, Hina-chan? –

Nada, solo pensaba, bueno, que no íbamos a ir de compras? –

Cierto!!! Se me había olvidado por completo – y asi las dos Kunoichis siguieron su camino hacia la zona comercial de la aldea.

Por la noche, aunque Minato trato de convencer a Kushina y Hinamori, de ir a Ichiraku, todos sus intentos fueron en vano, la voluntad que mostraron las jóvenes kunoichis era de admirarse, a pesar de ser el Hokage, lo habían vencido dos chicas. Una vez que estuvieron en el restaurante, ya sentados y preparando su comida, la conversación a cerca del sueño continuo.

Entonces, Kushina, dices que soñaste con un bebé? – pregunto Hiashi, haciendo que Minato escupiera el agua que estaba bebiendo, lastima que Hiashi estuviera de frente a el

Minato! Porque hiciste eso? Demonios, pero si, soñé con un lindo bebe, pero hay algo mas…-

Algo mas, Kushina-chan? – pregunto Hinamori mientras tomaba un trozo de carne con sus palillos

Si, he tenido este sueño varias veces, pero ayer, el sueño cambio… -

Como que cambio? Toda la tarde te la pasaste hablando de un bebe –

Si lo se pero, el sueño comenzó como de costumbre, yo me encontraba en una habitación sosteniendo al bebe entre mis brazos, era hermoso, pero de repente, la escena cambio y me encontraba en un campo de entrenamiento y en medio del campo se encontraba un sujeto, cuando lo vi bien pude ver que era el bebe al que sostenía, pero parecía mas grande, de unos 17 o 18 años.

Ya veo, eso puede significar algo… -

Y junto a el se encontraba una chica, tenía el cabello azulado, y sus ojos eran como los tuyos –

Queee!!? Como los míos? Quieres decir que era una Hyuuga? –

Uh huh, así es, y los dos se encontraban tomados de la mano, intente acercarme para preguntarles sus nombres pero en ese momento desperté –

Asi que me estás diciendo que este bebe con el que sueñas, tendrá por pareja a una Hyuuga? – pregunto asombrado Hiashi ante el cometario de la pelirroja

Asi es, no estoy segura del nombre de la chica, pero estoy segura de que el chico será mi hijo – dijo – supongo que si mi hijo nace, algún día se comprometerá con esta chica y …

Hablando de compromisos – dijo tranquilamente el rubio sacando un objeto de su chaleco de jounin – Kushina, se que me tarde un poco, pero, serias mi esposa?

Mi…Minato-kun? Es en serio? – dijo mientras veía el hermoso anillo dorado que Minato sostenía con su mano, en el anillo se encontraba incrustada una hermosa piedra color violeta.

Asi es, solo que no se me ocurrió un mejor momento, ni lugar, solo tenía que hacerlo ahora o sino nunca lo haría –

Di que si Kushina, es lo menos que puedes hacer para regresarme el favor, nos pasamos toda la tarde buscando "el anillo perfecto" que Minato quería para ti –

Asi que, que dices? – pregunto de nuevo el rubio

Hai, si quiero, si quiero ser tu esposa – en ese momento Kushina envolvió a Minato en sus brazos, y cuando estuvo a punto de besarlo, su estomago rugió por comida

Jaja, parece que tienes mas hambre que sentimientos, no Kushina? Jaja – fue la respuesta de Hiashi ante la escena

Bueno, no importa mucho, ahora ya sabemos que el chico de tus sueños también será mi hijo –

Si supongo que lo único que queda por averiguar es quien será la chica, no Kushina-chan? –

No del todo, veras, no te dije quien más se encontraba conmigo mientras sostenía al bebe –

Asi, quien? –

Tu, tu estas también en mi sueño, Hina-chan –

Ja, oíste eso Hiashi? Parece que tus días de vago se terminaron, cambiaras pañales muy pronto, jajaja – Minato le dirigió una mirada a su amigo que decía "la venganza es dulce"

Entonces la chica de tus sueños será mi hija? Y como es? Dime – pregunto emocionada Hinamori

Es hermosa, es idéntica a ti, y mi niño, para que lo sepas, es muy apuesto, digamos que es idéntico a su padre – decía mientras abrazaba nuevamente a su pareja y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla

Supongo que harán buena pareja, no Hiashi-kun? Hiashi-kun? Que te sucede? Porque esa cara? –

Es solo que, si de verdad vamos a tener una hija, los miembros del clan intentaran hacer que se case con alguien más – dijo en un tono serio

No veo el problema –

A que te refieres con que no ves el problema Minato? No ves que me preocupa, si el sueño de Kushina se hace realidad, como suele ser, entonces mi hija será sometida a la voluntad del clan –

Si eso ya lo se, pero y si se encuentra comprometida? No habrá nada que puedan hacer –

Huh? Ya veo, "si de todas formas el sueño de Kushina se hará realidad, porque no les damos una pequeña ayuda", es eso lo que intentas decir, no? –

Vaya, o el byakugan te ayuda a leer las mentes, o realmente eres mas listo de lo que pareces, es broma, pero si, ese es mi punto –

Entonces cual es el plan? –

Usar mi poder como Hokage, despues de todo el clan Namikaze también es de renombre –

---------FIN DEL FLASHBACK----------

Y esa es la historia de cómo tus padres se comprometieron –

Ese no era el tema de la conversación!!!! – grito Naruto

Ah no? Cierto, al otro día, Minato arreglo todo, ese día decidimos los nombres de ambos, y Kushina dio las fechas de sus nacimientos, lo cual me pareció extraño, pero nos estábamos adelantando demasiado asi que que mas daba, aunque me sorprendió el que te llamaran Naruto – dijo mientras volteaba a ver al rubio – dijeron que seria en honor a Jiraiya, pero realmente no lo entendí

Entonces, todo este tiempo supiste que Naruto-kun y yo estábamos comprometidos, y no me lo dijiste? –

Lo siento hija, si lo hubieras sabido, probablemente tus sentimientos por el habrían sido diferentes, espero que lo entiendas –

Supongo que no hay remedio, y además todo termino bien, gracias, es todo lo que puedo decir padre, gracias –

Tu madre estaría muy feliz, ella y la madre de Naruto eran muy amigas, asi como yo lo era de tu padre – dijo Hiashi mientras abrazaba a su hija – Realmente te pareces mucho a los dos, supongo que tu gusto por el ramen lo heredaste de Minato

Si, iba a comer al restaurant muy seguido, como ya te habia dicho – dijo Teuchi mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a Naruto

Entonces tu ya sabias de mis padres, viejo? -

Claro, desde la primera vez que llegaste a comer al lugar, eras idéntico a tu padre, por dios, me pareció increíble que nadie lo notara –

Supongo que los malditos estaban mas concentrados en Kyuubi, que en la apariencia de Naruto – exclamo algo molesta Tsunade – pero ahora todo es diferente, Naruto es un héroe y un ninja reconocido en los 5 paises

Y no necesitaste de la fama de tu padre para lograrlo, realmente me siento muy orgulloso de ti – dijo Iruka

Asi es, si mi maestro estuviera vivo realmente estaría orgulloso –

Gracias a todos, realmente me siento muy feliz, en especial ahora que Hinata-hime esta conmigo –

Hablando de eso, quiero un nieto – dijo Tsunade sorprendiendo a todos – o una nieta, no se aun no me decido

Tsunade-sama no cree que se esta adelantando un poco, es decir solo llevamos casados un diá –

Hah, conociendo a Jiraiya, y en vista de que Naruto paso tres años con el, algo es seguro, durante las noches no dormirás mucho, querida – el comentario de Tsunade hizo que la chica se pusiera al rojo vivo y comenzara a sangrar por la nariz, y luego, lo inevitable, un clásico desmayo estilo Hinata.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

continuara...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

muy bien es lo que tengo por el momento, espero les haya gustado

algo mas, no soy muy bueno escribiendo lemons, asi que no se si deberia incluir alguno o no, aunque la clasificacion sea "M", no se, si les gustaria que hubiera alguno, diganmelo y hare mi mayor esfuerzo

bueno, lo de siempre, se aceptan, criticas consejos, quejas y sugerencias

Hasta luego


	7. historia de Uzumaki

hola a todo el mundo, perdón por la tardanza, pero como podrán ver comenze una nueva historia y he estado algo ocupado

en fin, como ya habia dicho soy malo con los lemons asi que solo hice lo que me llego a la mente, intentare mejorar, lo prometo

bueno, les dejo lo que tengo, espero les guste

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata se encontraba sola en el departamento de Naruto, habían pasado tres días desde su boda, y este era el primer dia que pasarían como pareja, debido a un comentario de la "abuela" de Naruto, asi es Tsunade, su comentario provoco en Hiashi un sentimiento de sobreprotección tardía hacia su hija.

-------------flashback-----------------

Gracias a todos, realmente me siento muy feliz, en especial ahora que Hinata-hime está conmigo –

Hablando de eso, quiero un nieto – dijo Tsunade sorprendiendo a todos – o una nieta, no se aun no me decido

Tsunade-sama no cree que se esta adelantando un poco, es decir solo llevamos casados un diá –

Hah, conociendo a Jiraiya, y en vista de que Naruto paso tres años con el, algo es seguro, durante las noches no dormirás mucho, querida – el comentario de Tsunade hizo que la chica se pusiera al rojo vivo y comenzara a sangrar por la nariz, y luego, lo inevitable, un clásico desmayo estilo Hinata

Pero Tsunade-sama, como puede decir semejante cosa, mi hija no cedería ante tales deseos – exclamo algo alterado el padre de la chica – ella es una Hyuuga

Hah? Aun si es una Hyuuga el cuerpo reclama, deberías saberlo, ya que tuviste una esposa y tienes dos hijas – contesto la Sannin, logrando que Hiashi sintiera en carne propia un sonrojo como los de su hija

Tsunade-nobaachan, tal vez deberías… -

No, mi hija aun no esta lista para tales actos, solo tiene 17!!!!! –

Tu tenias 18 cuando te casaste, si mal no recuerdo, o me equivoco? –

Bu…bueno no pero…-

Ahí esta mi punto, y bueno, aclarado todo, me tengo que ir –

Baachan, no podrías al menos quedarte unos días mas? –

Me gustaría, pero como Danzo esta a cargo ahora, no soy muy bien recibida que digamos –

Si, entiendo, entonces visítanos pronto –

Vendré a verte cuando tu hijo nazca –

Ya le dije que mi hija …-

Hai, hai, bueno, nos vemos – y asi la kunoichi desapareció, dejando a todos en la habitación algo "alterados" por su comentario, Hinata despertó solo para ver el rostro de miedo de su padre y un sonrojo mas que ligero en el rostro de su hermana.

Hinata-chan, que bueno que despertaste, te encuentras bien? –

Hai, no fue nada, y Tsunade-sama? –

Acaba de irse, hermana en serio estas bien? Tenia rato que no te desmayabas –

Si, estoy bien, bueno, creo que nosotros también deberíamos irn… -

Quedarse – fue la rápida respuesta de Hiashi – deberían quedarse unos días mas

----------------fin del lfashback--------------

Y de esa forma Hiashi los retuvo en la mansión por dos días mas, alegando que deberían pasar un tiempo en famila (si claro), Hinata no vio ningún problema, hasta la hora de dormir, mientras que Hinata dormiría en su habitacion Hiashi obligo a Naruto a dormir en la sala, claro que bien vigilado por Neji, quien, en una posición de primo sobre protector, no despego los ojos del rubio, la situación por supuesto no le agrado nada a Hinata, y menos a Naruto, pero no podían hacer nada mientras su padre se mantuviera en su posición.

Finalmente luego de hablar claramente con Hiashi y después de la platica de los "conejos", muy vergonzosa, lograron hacer entrar en razón al padre de Hinata y lo hicieron entender que ellos eran una pareja, y este por fin los dejo salir de la mansión.

Hinata, se encontraba algo nerviosa, y no era para menos, por fin podría estar a solas con su marido, pero para hacer algo mas que solo besarse, ese era el pensamiento que la habia invadido desde que llegaron al apartamento, no sabia bien como comportarse, no quería arruinar el momento, pero tenia que hacer algo.

Naruto, quien había salido a comprar la comida, ya que debido a su larga estancia en la casa de los Hyuuga, toda su comida se había echado a perder, el menú del dia, obvio, ramen de ichiraku, se encontraba de regreso a su apartamento, y sin mas ni mas entro al lugar.

Ya volví, traje ramen!! – grito el rubio, si el tiempo hubiera sido otro no hubiera esperado respuesta, pero…

Hai, estoy en la habitación, puedes pasar, Naruto-kun –

Comer en la habitación, no crees que deberíamos…-

El rubio se encontraba atónito, frente a sus ojos se encontraba Hinata, su esposa, vistiendo un negligé rojo que apenas le alcanzaba a cubrir sus muslos y que resaltaba sus bien formados pechos y sus piernas bien torneadas, Naruto no pudo contener su sonrojo, y por su mente paso la idea de cómo se vería sin nada puesto, no podía sacar la idea de su mente, no podía, "maldito ero-sennin" pensó, no sabia que hacer, no sabia si optar por esperar a que fuera mas tarde para hacer "cosas" con su esposa o tomarla en ese momento, su mente se encontraba debatiendo, pero su indecisión se rompió al sentir el suave tacto de los labios de Hinata sobre los suyos.

Hinata-chan? – pregunto al momento que Hinata rompió el beso y pudo ver un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de esta

La chica no respondió y rápidamente volvió a besar al rubio, ahora con mas intensidad que antes, la pasión se sentía en sus labios, y Naruto estaba sumergido en ella, sin poder (diras sin querer) resistir mas, sucumbió ante los labios de su amada, quien en ese momento comenzó a despojarlo de sus ropas, la chica rápidamente retiro la chamarra y la playera del cuerpo de Naruto, dejando al descubierto su bien trabajado pecho y su abdomen marcado, el sonrojo de su rostro se hizo aun mas fuerte, pero ya no habia marcha atrás, y estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final.

Hinata comenzó a besar el pecho del rubio, quien se dejo consentir por los labios de la chica, sin dejar ni un solo lugar sin sentir sus labios, la chica lentamente comenzó a subir por el cuello del chico, llenándolo de deseo por la chica, llegando asi de nueva cuenta a la boca del rubio, besándolo y dejando que su lengua jugara con su boca.

De pronto con un movimiento suave, Naruto cargo en brazos a su mujer y la deposito tiernamente sobre la cama aun sin romper el beso, lentamente sus manos hicieron su camino hacia los hermosos y suaves pechos de Hinata, al sentir las manos del rubio sobre su pecho, la chica soltó un leve gemido que el rubio recibió gustoso en su boca, su aliento en su garganta lo volvía loco, quería arrancar la ropa, aunque solo fuera una, del cuerpo de su chica pero decido dejarse llevar por el momento, sin pisas ni interrupciones

Na…naruto-kun, no… no hagas eso haaaaah –

El chico no hizo caso y siguió acariciando los deliciosos pechos de Hinata, de una forma algo mas salvaje que antes.

De un sutil movimiento Naruto despojo a Hinata de su única prenda, era inevitable, ahora con su boca "libre" Naruto aprovecho para hacer sentir a su esposa las caricias que hacia algunos momentos ella le había dado, y así comenzó a besar su cuello de una forma provocativa y sexy, bajando cada ves mas y mas hasta detenerse en su pecho, fue ahí cuando comenzó a lamer los pezones de la chica con el solo propósito de conseguir de excitarla aun mas, los gemidos escapaban de la boca de Hinata, de una forma salvaje y a la vez tentadora, esos gemidos tan suaves y provenientes de una voz tan dulce que te hacían adicto a los mismos, una adicción de la que Naruto ya era preso, mientras lamia uno de sus pezones con una de sus manos acariciaba el otro.

Una vez que los pezones de la chica estuvieron bien firmes y excitados comenzó a morderlos suavemente, con tal de conseguir mas gemidos, la chica sucumbió ante la sensación de placer que su amado le propinaba y dejándose llevar dejo salir mas de sus gemidos

Sus manos se posicionaron sobre la cabeza del rubio acariciando sus cabellos, en ese momento naruto rompió el contacto con su esposa y viéndola fijamente a los ojos se perdió en su belleza y deseo, eso ojos claros y color perla que siempre lo habian mirado desde lejos.

No es justo – dijo la chica mientas sus manos se encargaban de despojar a Naruto de su pantalón y su bóxer – ahora estamos parejos

Lo único que Naruto pudo hacer fue sonreír ante el comentario de su mujer, sus bocas se buscaron una vez mas, hinata abrazo a naruto por el cuello mientras las manos del chico acariciaban tiernamente los muslos de la chica, Naruto sentía la piel terza y suave de Hinata, y disfrutaba cada momento como si fuera el ultimo, de pronto sus manos buscaron nuevamente los pechos de la chica, esta vez no permanecieron en ese lugar por mucho tiempo, poco a poco las manos del rubio fueron bajando por el cuerpo de Hinata, buscando el lugar mas intimo de su chica, al llegar a el Hinata soltó un gemido tan exitante que provoco en Naruto la necesidad de acariciar su sexo mas y mas, consiguiendo asi que la chica gimiera con cada caricia que Naruto le daba, Naruto rompió el contacto con Hinata y se aparto de ella por un instante.

Que sucede, Narut-kun? –

Solo quería ver lo hermosa que eres, realmente eres muy sexy – el comentario del chico logro un leve sonrojo en Hinata

Dicho esto naruto se propuso arrancar de la boca de HInata mas gemidos, la beso por el cuello y fue bajando poco a poco, pasando por sus pechos, su plano vientre hasta llegar al valle de la virginidad de Hinata, ahí fue cuando comenzó a lamer y acariciar la entrada de Hinata, consiguiendo asi que esta se retorciera en placer por el tacto del chico, y en pocos minutos Hinata se arqueo sobre su espalda dejando saber a Naruto que habia alcanzado su climax.

Naruto-kun, te amo –

Y yo a ti, Hinata-hime –

Es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien– fue la respuesta de Hinata

De una forma sensual y provocadora, la chica se encargo de cambiar lugares con su chico, esta vez el estaba recostado sobre la cama y ella tenia el control de las acciones, la chica rápidamente busco el miembro del chico, y suavemente lo tomo entre sus manos, y con ternura comenzó a masajearlo entre sus calidas manos, Naruto tenia los ojos cerrados y solo sentía el placer que su chica le proporcionaba, pero de pronto sintió su miembro ser acariciado por algo mas suave y terso, Hinata habia dejado de acariciar el sexo de Naruto con sus manos y se encontraba masajeándolo con sus grandes y redondos pechos (ja, muérete de envidia Sakura, jaja), Naruto estaba extaciado, Hinata estaba haciendo algo con lo que los demás solo podrían soñar o tendrían que pagar por ello.

Te…te gusta, Naruto-kun? – decía sin dejar de mover sus pechos hacia arriba y abajo sobre el miembro de Naruto – esto es solo para ti

Me…me…hummmh me encanta Hinata-chan – el chico sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo el placer que Hinata le hacia sentir

Hinata siguió con un ritmo suave y lento, hasta que vio que naruto dejaba de gemir, en ese momento decidió acelerar el ritmo y su suave vaivén se convirtió en un masaje mas salvaje, haciendo que Naruto alcanzara su climax y soltando todo sobre el pecho de Hinata.

Lo…lo siento… ahaah ahaah( intento de jadeo, perdón) hinata-chan –

Hinata no respondió, y empezó a untar toda la leche que Naruto habia soltado sobre ella sobre sus pechos, acariciando cada rincón, sujetando y acariciando sus pezones, de una manera suave y sexy

Naruto, sintió su sangre hervir ante tal escena, sabia bien que Hinata intentaba excitarlo, y demonios, lo estaba consiguiendo, su miembro se vio erecto de inmediato y Hinata aprovecho para, volver a acariciarlo, esta vez para el acto principal.

Gentilmente Naruto recostó a Hinata sobre la cama, y esta le dio un tierno beso en los labios, y viéndolo a los ojos le hizo saber lo que quería, y era obvio que Naruto lo quería también.

ninguno dijo nada, Naruto sabia bien lo que Hinata y el sentían, eso no era por simple deseo, el chico se coloco de frente a su mujer, y coloco su miembro frente a la entrada de la misma acariciándola con este y haciéndola gemir, y con un solo movimiento, Naruto se hayo dentro de Hinata, esta a su vez solto un grito de dolor ante la intrusión del chico, era doloroso pero Hinata lo soportaría solo por Naruto.

Durante unos instantes Naruto permaneció quieto, dejando que Hinata se acostumbrara a su miembro, pero pronto decidió comenzar a moverse, con un lento vaivén consiguió que Hinata gimiera, no eran muchos gemidos, pero eran mas profundos y provocadores que los anteriores,

Na…Naruto-kun, se…se siente tan, aaaah, tan bien, te amo -

Hi…hinata-chan, te amo ahaaah –

Las manos de Naruto se posaron sobre los pechos de Hinata, acariciándolos y apretándolos, Hinata sujetaba las sabanas con fuerza por el placer que el rubio le hacia sentir, sus bocas se encontraron nuevamente, y Naruto acallo los gemidos de Hinata con ella, el beso fue profundo y sus alientos se fundían en uno solo, Naruto decidió aumentar el ritmo de sus envestidas, y en pocos minutos ambos llegaron a su limite, Hinata nuevamente se arqueo sobre si y Naruto solo se sujeto fuertemente a ella, ambos habían llegado a su clímax, y por fin se habían fundido en un solo ser, aunque fuera solo por unos momentos.

Ambos se recostaron sobre la cama, abrazados al otro, y poco a poco el sueño los fue invadiendo, y cuando sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse por completo cuando de pronto un sonido como de choque se escucho fuera de su ventana despertando a ambos.

Que demonios será eso? –

No lo se, Naruto-kun, pero viene de la ventana–

El chico se acerco a la ventana para revisar que era lo que hacia el ruido que los había sacado de su momento mágico, solo para encontrarse con un halcón que se encontraba parado fuera del balcón del departamento, y que en sus patas llevaba un pergamino, el chico inmediatamente tomo el pergamino e intento hacer que el halcón regresara a su lugar de origen, pero este permaneció inmóvil, y cuando Naruto abrió nuevamente la ventana para ingresar a su casa el animal se apresuro a entrar también.

Que demonios, tu no puedes estar aquí – decía mientras le daba a Hinata el pergamino, y esta comenzaba a leerlo – ahora vete a tu casa

De hecho, esta es ahora su casa, Naruto-kun – decía la chica mientras seguía leyendo el contenido del pergamino

Como?!!!! –

Aquí dice, la carta es del Kazekage –

De Gaara?, déjame ver – en ese momento Hinata le entrego de vuelta el pergamino a su esposo quien comenzó a leerlo y su rostro decía todo – maldito Gaara, me manda un pollo de regalo?

El pergamino decía lo siguiente:

"Estimado Uzumaki-san, con motivo de su reciente compromiso, y ya que no pude regalarle nada, acepte de la manera mas cordial este pequeño obsequio, su nombre es Fuujin (dios del viento) y es el halcón mas rápido de toda la aldea, e incluso de la suya, ha sido entrenado para servir solo a usted, y a su mujer, no se fie de su tamaño, el entrenamiento que ha recibido va mas haya de solo entregar mensajes y reconocimiento, también es útil para cargar pergaminos, no puede pelear pero es útil para distracciones. Con todo respeto espero le guste su obsequio. Atte. Gaara Sabakku, 4to. Kazekage.

P.D: también incluyo un pergamino con técnicas de viento, por si llegaras a confundir el Halcón con un pollo y te lo comieras, espero no seas tan tonto."

No soy tan tonto, Gaara!!!! – decía mientras el Halcon chillaba junto con su nuevo amo

Jajaja, parece que ya te ha reconocido, no lo crees, Naruto-kun? – decía alegre Hinata ya que nunca había tenido una mascota y Fuujin seria la primera

Huh, supongo que esta bien, es un regalo después de todo – decía mientras el animal buscaba un lugar para sostenerse – ahora que lo pienso que mas nos regalaron?

Pues revisemos – dijo Hinata mientras sacaba de unas caja varios pergaminos donde habían guardado sus regalos de la boda

Entre los regalos había vajillas, ollas, lencería sexy para Hinata de parte de Temari y Tenten, varios pergaminos raros con técnicas que les regalaron los miembros de la realeza que habían asistido, asi como joyería apara la chica, por parte de Killerbee habían recibido un CD autografiado por el mismo para Naruto y una foto que decía "cuando te canses del niño buscame" para Hinata, la Misukage le había regalado el Neglige que había usado hacia unos momentos junto con un kit de maquillaje, por parte del Tsuchikege habían recibido ropa elegante para los dos, y el Raikage les había dado su bendición, que si bein en comparación con los regalos no era gran cosa, los que conocían a dicha persona sabían que eso era una señal de respeto Hacia Naruto, algo que no muchos obtenían.

Por parte de los invitados de la aldea, casi todos les habían obsequiado cosas para Hinata, ya que nunca se habían enterado de que naruto era el novio, aun asi las cosas eran demasiadas como para tenerlas en el departamento.

Naruto-kun, creo que deberíamos buscar una casa mas grande, no lo crees? –

Si, supongo que no podemos tener una mascota en un lugar tan pequeño –

Yo lo decía por las cosas, ademas, si vamos a tener una familia necesitaremos un lugar mas grande –

Si, ya lo creo, pero bueno mañana buscaremos un lugar, ahora vamos a dormir –

Muy bien, es una promese, verdad –

Claro, es una promesa, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas – y asi los dos chicos se recostaron sobre su cama abrazados, y poco a poco el sueño se apodero de ellos, y Fuujin no era la excepción.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado una semana desde la boda de Naruto y Hinata, y ambos se encontraban recorriendo las calles de la ciudad, caminaban de la mano, sin preocuparse por nada en absoluto, desde que Naruto había hecho su promesa de buscar un lugar mas grande para los dos y Fuujin, Hinat y el habían salido todos los días a buscar un buen lugar para mudarse, aun sin resultados, ya que las casas que habían visto tenían muchas cosas en contra, o el lugar se estaba derrumbando o estaba construido sobre un lugar que ya se había derrumbado, los que mejor se encontraban tenían goteras en el techo o estaban muy ocultos.

Hah, esto no va bien, a este ritmo no encontraremos ningún lugar –

No… no te desanimes, Naruto-kun, seguro encontraremos un buen lugar –

Lo mejor seria buscar un terreno vacio y construir la casa, pero nos tomaria mucho tiempo, aun con mis clones –

Si, supongo que si, ademas de que se llevaría mucho gasto en madera – el comentario de Hinata golpeo en seco a Naruto quien sonrio victorioso

Madera!!!! Madera!!! Madera!! Eso es!!!! Hinat-chan, vamos a buscar un lugar vacio –

Pero, Naruto-kun, acabas decir que… - no alcanzo a terminar ya que el rubio la había besado tiernamente en los labios

Ya se lo que dije, pero no contaba con Yamato-taicho – hinata inmediatamente entendió la idea del rubio y sonrio igualmente, y esta vez fue ella quien lo beso

Beian que estamos esperando, Naruto-kun? –

Y asi los dos se dirigieron a buscar el lugar perfecto para su nuevo hogar, aun si el lugar estuviera en ruinas, la idea era reconstruirlo por completo, y Yamato no les había regalado nada, asi que no podría negarse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de dos días de búsqueda, por fin encontraron, o mas bien fuujin encontró el lugar perfecto, un amplio terreno que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, rodeado por un bosque de un lado y un pequeño lago del otro, y justo detrás un pequeño monte, no muy alto pero lo suficiente para servir de barda, el lugar no estaba muy bien cuidado, pero eso no importaba, Hinata se enamoro del lugar de inmediato al saber que Yamato los ayudaría a construir su nueva casa, de inmediato supo que el lugar seria perfecto, Naruto por su parte se encontraba discutiendo con el dueño sobre el precio del lugar, ya que este no quería venderlo, pero Naruto no se daría por vencido, habia hecho una promesa y el nunca dejaba una promesa sin cumplir, finalmente luego de discutir cerca de dos horas y luego de ofrecer el doble del precio original del lugar, Naruto consiguió que el sujeto les vendiera dicho terreno.

Listo, ese sujeto es un pesado, no quería aceptar ninguna oferta, asi que le ofreci el doble e inmediatamente acepto –

Eso ya no importa, ahora el lugar es nuestro, y parece que a Fuujin le gusta – decía la chica señalando a un árbol donde el ave se encontraba descanzando

Bueno, tienes razón, lo único que hace falta es encontrar a Yamato-taicho y pedirle que nos construya una casa –

Será el lugar perfecto para formar una familia –

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado ya una semana desde que los dos jóvenes habían adquirido su nuevo hogar, la casa que Yamato construyo para ellos era pequeña en comparación con la mansión Hyuuga, pero esto no les molestaba en absoluto, ya que ellos no querían formar un clan, sino una famila, Yamato les había construido una casa de dos pisos, con suficientes habitaciones como para 6 personas en la parte alta, en la parte baja había una sala y comedor no muy grandes pero eran bastante acogedores, la cocina era bastante amplia, , en la sala había una puerta que daba al jardín, un jardín muy bonito, el pasto era verde y había sidi reconstruido por Ino, yamato construyo una barda de piedra alrededor de todo el terreno, logrando asi que el lugar pareciera una casa de algún clan.

Naruto se encontraba fuera por una misión, junto con su equipo, y Hinata aprovechaba para acomodar las cosas que faltaban en la casa, cuando encontró las cosas que Naruto guardaba de su viaje, no era algo que no esperarías: libros de bingo, algunos con su foto en ellos, después de todo siendo el un jinchuriki y habiendo logrado azañas como las que se contaban seria raro no verlo en los libros bingo, pergaminos de invocación de armas, de taijutsu, otros de jutsus básicos, y algunos con jutsus raros, nada que no esperarías de Naruto, pero había algo, algo que llamo por completo la atención de Hinata, una pequeña libreta, pero no era cualquier libreta, en la pasta de la libreta se hallaba el símbolo de la familia Uzumaki, y junto a ella una nota que decía:

"Hinata-chan, si encuentras la libreta no dudes en leerla, no te guardare ningún secreto. Atte: Naruto"

Asi que Naruto-kun quiere que lea la libreta, bueno, pero será después que termine de acomodar lo que falta – decía la chica mientras guardaba los pergaminos

Momentos después, Hinata ya había terminado de acomodar las cosas en su lugar, y se dispuso a leer la libreta que Naruto le había dejado, cuando el chillido de Fuujin llamo su atención, Fuujin había acompañado a Naruto en su misión, y el hacho de que este hubiera llegado sin Naruto solo significaba una cosa, tenia un mensje para la chica.

En efecto, Fuujin tenia un mensaje en su pata : "hinata-hime, la misión tomara algo mas de tiempo, llegare para la cena, te amo"

Haah, supongo que somos solo tu y yo hasta entonces, no Fuujin? – el ave contesto con un leve chillido mientras extendia y ajitaba sus alas.

Hinata tomo asiento en un sillón de la sala, y comenzó a leer

------------------Naruto´s POV--------------

Ha pasado un mes desde que deje konoha para salir en busca de sobrevivientes de mi clan, Kakashi esta como si nada, leyendo sus libros pervertidos mientras que a mi me consumen los nervios cada vez mas, como desearía un buen plato de ramen, haaah supongo que debi traer algunos ramen instantáneos para el viaje.

Nos encontrábamos en las afueras de la villa oculta del Remolino, el lugar de origen del clan de mi madre, pero en ese lugar no había nada mas que ruinas, casas derrumbadas y quemadas, parecía un pueblo fantasma, dios, odio los fantasmas, entramos sin dudar, y de inmediato girte

Hay alguien aquí!!!!!? Alguien!!!!!? – no respuesta alguna – Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, hay alguien aquí que conozca ese nombre.

Una vez mas no hubo respuesta, pero no me rendiría, de pronto sentí la necesidad de adéntrame aun mas en la ciudad, todo estaba en ruinas, no había un solo sitio que se mantuviera en pie por completo, o al menos no hasta que lo vi, una pequeña casa que se encontraba en mejor estado que todas las demás, sin pensarlo dos veces entre, no había nadie, asi que decidi investigar, solo le pedia dios que no hubiera ningún fantasma.

Una vez dentro de la casa, encontré unas escaleras que me llevaron a un pequeño cuarto subterráneo, al parecer alguien había estado ahí antes que yo, ya que había antorchas encendidas que iluminaban el lugar, no parecía haber nada interesante, pero sobre la pared había dibujos, no comprendía porque, pero me parecían familiares.

Es la historia de los Uzumaki – dijo una voz que me saco de mi trance

Aaaaarrrrggg, qui-qui-quien eres!!!!!? – solo me había tomado por sorpresa, no estaba asustado

Yo? Solo vigilo el lugar, y tu quien eres, forastero? –

Mi-mi-mí nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y estoy buscando pistas sobre mi familia –

Uzumaki, heh? Entonces dejame contarte la historia de tu clan – la persona sujeto una de las antorchas y acercándola hacia la pared comenzó a contar

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando los espíritus y demonios convivían con los humanos y los ninjas habían descubierto recién su poder oculto, surgieron dos clanes muy poderosos, Hyuuga y Uchiha, los Hyuuga siendo los primeros en aparecer fundaron las bases para los Uchiha, quienes nacieron cuando un demonio cuervo tomo por esposa a una joven Hyuuga, esto es por todos conocido-

Si, conozco la historia –

Pero todos se enfocaron en estos dos clanes, dejando de lado a un tercer clan, que prefería vivir en completa armonía con sus alrededores –

Los Uzumaki! – dije interrumpiendo la historia

Así es, los uzumaki, la historia de los Uzumaki es parecida a la de los Uchiha, en un principio, un dragón, muy poderoso, se enamoro perdidamente de una doncella de la familia noble Maki, pero el siendo una bestia, no podía estar con la chica, sin embargo si podía visitarla, y asi, durante muchas lunas el dragón visito a la doncella por las noches, llegando el momento en que la doncella se enamoro de el, pero siendo ella una noble y humana, no podía tener a un dragón por esposo –

Y que fue lo que hicieron? –

Como ya dije, fue en el tiempo en que los espíritus vivían en comunión con los humanos, y al ver su amor tan puro y sincero decidieron ayudarlos –

Y como los ayudaron? –

El joven dragón fue transformado en un humano, sin embargo no perdió sus poderes, a fin de transmitirlos a sus sucesores, con la condición de nunca usarlos para el mal –

Kekeigenkai! –

Así es, los uzumaki obtuvieron su kekeigenkai por parte del primero de ellos –

Un momento, si la doncella era "Maki" de donde vino el "Uzu"? -

El símbolo de los Uzumaki es un remolino, el símbolo en un principio era un dragon envolviéndose en si mismo – dijo mientras señalaba una imagen de un dragon formando un remolino como el de los Uzumaki – sin embargo si el símbolo y la historia de los Uzumaki se hubiera conocido, los Uzumaki se habrían visto envueltos en batalla tras batalla, es por eso que la historia de los Uzumaki es solo conocida por los miembros del clan, nadie fuera del clan la conoce.

Entonces, como es que tu la conoces? Quien eres? –

Mi nombre es … Uzumaki, Kushina... -

----------------------------------------------------

continuara...

----------------------------------------------------

como podran notar este capitulo fue mas de relleno

espero les haya gustado la historia

tratare de no tardarme mucho en subir otro cap.

lo de siempre, se aceptan criticas, comentarios ideas y sugerencias

asi como quejas, no duden en decirme lo que no les gusta

hasta el próximo capitulo, adios


	8. explicacion 2

hola a todos, bueno, primero que nada, perdón por la tardanza, pero he tenido problemas con virus y esas cosas

segundo, gracias por los comentarios, de verdad muchas gracias,

de verdad espero poder tener mas capitulos pronto, de esta historia asi como de la otra, bueno, sin mas ni mas a lo que importa

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana desde que los dos jóvenes habían adquirido su nuevo hogar, la casa que Yamato construyo para ellos era pequeña en comparación con la mansión Hyuuga, pero esto no les molestaba en absoluto, ya que ellos no querían formar un clan, sino una famila, Yamato les había construido una casa de dos pisos, con suficientes habitaciones como para 6 personas en la parte alta, en la parte baja había una sala y comedor no muy grandes pero eran bastante acogedores, la cocina era bastante amplia, , en la sala había una puerta que daba al jardín, un jardín muy bonito, el pasto era verde y había sido reconstruido por Ino, Yamato construyo una barda de piedra alrededor de todo el terreno, logrando asi que el lugar pareciera una casa de algún clan.

Naruto se encontraba fuera por una misión, junto con su equipo, y Hinata aprovechaba para acomodar las cosas que faltaban en la casa, cuando encontró las cosas que Naruto guardaba de su viaje, no era algo que no esperarías: libros de bingo, algunos con su foto en ellos, después de todo siendo el un jinchuriki y habiendo logrado hazañas como las que se contaban seria raro no verlo en los libros bingo, pergaminos de invocación de armas, de taijutsu, otros de jutsus básicos, y algunos con jutsus raros, nada que no esperarías de Naruto, pero había algo, algo que llamo por completo la atención de Hinata, una pequeña libreta, pero no era cualquier libreta, en la pasta de la libreta se hallaba el símbolo de la familia Uzumaki, y junto a ella una nota que decía:

"Hinata-chan, si encuentras la libreta no dudes en leerla, no te guardare ningún secreto. Atte: Naruto"

Asi que Naruto-kun quiere que lea la libreta, bueno, pero será después que termine de acomodar lo que falta – decía la chica mientras guardaba los pergaminos

Momentos después, Hinata ya había terminado de acomodar las cosas en su lugar, y se dispuso a leer la libreta que Naruto le había dejado, cuando el chillido de Fuujin llamo su atención, Fuujin había acompañado a Naruto en su misión, y el hacho de que este hubiera llegado sin Naruto solo significaba una cosa, tenia un mensje para la chica.

En efecto, Fuujin tenia un mensaje en su pata : "hinata-hime, la misión tomara algo mas de tiempo, llegare para la cena, te amo"

Haah, supongo que somos solo tu y yo hasta entonces, no Fuujin? – el ave contesto con un leve chillido mientras extendía y agitaba sus alas.

Hinata tomo asiento en un sillón de la sala, y comenzó a leer

------------------Naruto´s POV--------------

Ha pasado un mes desde que deje konoha para salir en busca de sobrevivientes de mi clan, Kakashi esta como si nada, leyendo sus libros pervertidos mientras que a mi me consumen los nervios cada vez mas, como desearía un buen plato de ramen, haaah supongo que debi traer algunos ramen instantáneos para el viaje.

Nos encontrábamos en las afueras de la villa oculta del Remolino, el lugar de origen del clan de mi madre, pero en ese lugar no había nada mas que ruinas, casas derrumbadas y quemadas, parecía un pueblo fantasma, dios, odio los fantasmas, entramos sin dudar, y de inmediato girte

Hay alguien aquí!!!!!? Alguien!!!!!? – no hubo respuesta alguna – Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, hay alguien aquí que conozca ese nombre.

Una vez mas no hubo respuesta, pero no me rendiría, de pronto sentí la necesidad de adéntrame aun mas en la ciudad, todo estaba en ruinas, no había un solo sitio que se mantuviera en pie por completo, o al menos no hasta que lo vi, una pequeña casa que se encontraba en mejor estado que todas las demás, sin pensarlo dos veces entre, no había nadie, asi que decidi investigar, solo le pedi a dios que no hubiera ningún fantasma.

Una vez dentro de la casa, encontré unas escaleras que me llevaron a un pequeño cuarto subterráneo, al parecer alguien había estado ahí antes que yo, ya que había antorchas encendidas que iluminaban el lugar, no parecía haber nada interesante, pero sobre la pared había dibujos, no comprendía porque, pero me parecían familiares.

Es la historia de los Uzumaki – dijo una voz que me saco de mi trance

Aaaaarrrrggg, qui-qui-quien eres!!!!!? – solo me había tomado por sorpresa, no estaba asustado

Yo? Solo vigilo el lugar, y tu quien eres, forastero? – la persona llevaba una capucha que le cubria el rostro, asi que solo veía sombras donde debería estar su cara

Mi-mi-mí nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y estoy buscando pistas sobre mi familia –

Uzumaki, heh? Entonces dejame contarte la historia de tu clan – la persona sujeto una de las antorchas y acercándola hacia la pared comenzó a contar

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando los espíritus y demonios convivían con los humanos y los ninjas habían descubierto recién su poder oculto, surgieron dos clanes muy poderosos, Hyuuga y Uchiha, los Hyuuga siendo los primeros en aparecer fundaron las bases para los Uchiha, quienes nacieron cuando un demonio cuervo tomo por esposa a una joven Hyuuga, esto es por todos conocido -

Si, conozco la historia –

Pero todos se enfocaron en estos dos clanes, dejando de lado a un tercer clan, que prefería vivir en completa armonía con sus alrededores –

Los Uzumaki! – dije interrumpiendo la historia

Así es, los uzumaki, la historia de los Uzumaki es parecida a la de los Uchiha, en un principio, un dragón muy poderoso, se enamoro perdidamente de una doncella de la familia noble Maki, pero el siendo una bestia, no podía estar con la chica, sin embargo si podía visitarla, y asi, durante muchas lunas el dragón visito a la doncella por las noches, llegando el momento en que la doncella se enamoro de el, pero siendo ella una noble y humana, no podía tener a un dragón por esposo –

Y que fue lo que hicieron? –

Como ya dije, fue en el tiempo en que los espíritus vivían en comunión con los humanos, y al ver su amor tan puro y sincero decidieron ayudarlos –

Y como los ayudaron? –

El joven dragón fue transformado en un humano, sin embargo no perdió sus poderes, a fin de transmitirlos a sus sucesores, con la condición de nunca usarlos para el mal –

Kekkei genkai! –

Así es, los uzumaki obtuvieron su kekkei genkai por parte del primero de ellos –

Un momento, si la doncella era "Maki" de donde vino el "Uzu"? -

El símbolo de los Uzumaki es un remolino, el símbolo en un principio era un dragon envolviéndose en si mismo – dijo mientras señalaba una imagen de un dragon formando un remolino como el de los Uzumaki – sin embargo si el símbolo y la historia de los Uzumaki se hubiera conocido, los Uzumaki se habrían visto envueltos en batalla tras batalla, es por eso que la historia de los Uzumaki es solo conocida por los miembros del clan, nadie fuera del clan la conoce.

Entonces, como es que tu la conoces? Quien eres? –

Mi nombre es … Uzumaki, Kushina – dijo al momento en que se retiraba la capucha de la cabeza

Ma…mamá? Realmente eres tu? - no podía creerlo, tenia a mi madre en frente de mi

De pronto oi como alguien gritaba mi nombre, me gire solo un segundo para ver que era Kakashi, y en el momento en que volvi a girar, mi madre ya no estaba, siempre he temido a los fantasmas, pero si uno de ellos era mi madre, tenia que superar mi miedo, y buscarla.

Oi, Naruto, aquí estas – vaya que fue inoportuno mi maestro – ya busque por toda la aldea y no hay rastros de nadie, lo siento

Realmente no hay nadie? Esta completamente seguro? –

Tan seguro como que me llamo Kakashi – pude ver en su único ojo visible que decía la verdad, y me sentí realmente vacio – vámonos

No dije nada sobre mi encuentro con mi madre, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirme tan fácilmente, nunca antes lo había hecho y no estaba dispuesto a comenzar en ningún momento, y cuando estábamos frente a la salida de la aldea.

No voy… - lo dije casi como un susurro

Eh? Dijiste algo Naruto? –

No voy…no voy!...no voy!!!!! – me asegure de que mi grito se oyera en todo lo que quedaba de la aldea, fantasma o no seguramente me oiría – los Uzumaki aun viven, estoy seguro, y si no almenos debo buscar

Naruto, se cuanto deseas encontrar a alguien de tu familia, pero mira a tu alrededor, todo en la aldea esta en ruinas, es obvio que nadie ha vivido aquí en años, el que te quedes no hara diferencia alguna –

Tengo fe, en que mi madre me ayudara, dondequiera que este, y se que ella me apoyara! -

Bueno, no tengo forma de convencerte, o si? – simplemente negué con la cabeza – lo sabia, bueno, toma esto

Kakashi me entrego el permiso para dejar la aldea, al parecer había pedido permiso por tiempo indefinido, no entendí bien, pero creo que el sabia que yo intentaría algo asi

Kakashi sensei…? –

Te conozco, utiliza el tiempo que quieras para volverte mas fuerte, lo necesitaras si es que quieres ser Hokage, lamento no ser un buen maestro y no poder acompañarte en tu viaje, pero en la aldea me necesitan –

Lo se, sin mi ahí solo usted y _**Sakura**_ pueden hacer entrar en razón al "teme" de Sasuke – no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de viajar nuevamente, y volverme mas fuerte – digales que lo siento, que no los vere en un tiempo

Hai, lo hare…asi que Sakura, heh? Porque razón…? –

No lo se, solo que ya no siento deseos de tratarla diferente – en ese momento Kakashi saco algo de sus cosas y me entrego algo muy mal envuelto – que es esto?

Ábrelo y veras – sin dudar abri el regalo, era un kunai de tres puntas, era mas pesado que los normales, pero se veía genial – es el kunai que mi sensei me regalo cuando me volví jounin, y ahora yo te lo doy a ti

Pero yo aun no soy… -

Estas por comenzar un nuevo viaje, al igual que lo hice yo al ganarme mi nivel, me pareció correcto – el kunai que le habia dejado su maestro, alguna vez fue de mi padre – supongo que es tiempo de decirte quien era tu padre

Minato Namikaze, cuarto Hokage y relámpago amarillo de Konoha, o me equivoco? – su asombro era evidente

Co…como lo supiste? –

Recuerda la ves en que libere las ocho colas? Y que dije que había visto al cuarto? Fue en esa ocasión, el mismo me lo dijo –

Ya veo, asi es, lamento no haberte ayudado en nada, no es que no quisiera, pero…los consejeros nunca me permitieron tomarte como aprendiz, ellos no sabían sobre ti siendo el hijo del cuarto, asi que todo intento por ayudarte fue en vano –

Lo entiendo, y el viejo Sarutobi? El sabia? –

Si, pero por razones de seguridad, nunca lo menciono a nadie–

Ya veo, gracias, sensei, por todo – ahora entendía realmente, no es que todos me odiaran, pero si los que controlaban todo – ahora debe regresar

Hai, cuídate y vuélvete mas fuerte que todos – kakashi emprendió el camino en ese momento, con un paso calmado lo vi desaparecer en la distancia

Volvi al lugar donde se guardaba el secreto de los Uzumaki, esperando encontrar nuevamente a mi madre, si era un fantasma me importaba poco, tenia que verla de nuevo y preguntarle tantas cosas, camine lento hasta estar a unas cuantas casa, o ruinas, del lugar y pude ver a la entrada de la casa la misma silueta que me asusto hasta los huesos dentro del templo, sin pensarlo dos veces acelere el paso

Alto!!!! No te acerques mas, no merezco nada de ti… - aun asi no pude contenerme y corrí hacia ella y la abrasé fuertemente

Aun si dices eso, me alegra haberte encontrado, mamá, no sabes cuánto tiempo soñé con este dia – pude sentir como sus lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro y caian sobre mi – no hay forma de que no merezcas mi cariño, después de todo tu eres mi madre, lo quieras o no ahora tienes que actuar como tal

Hai, hai hai, mi querido Naruto-chan, lamento tanto todo, no haber podido estar contigo durante todo este tiempo – aun estaba llorando, pero poco a poco sus lágrimas fueron dejando de caer y sentí como ella también me abrazaba, realmente fue como siempre lo había soñado, incluso mejor

Chan? Acaso soy una niña? – claro que era una broma, y mi madre la entendió a la perfección

Bueno, veras, pensamos que serias una niña, jeje –

Si ese es el caso – hice unos sellos de manos y ejecute mi maravilloso "sexy jutsu", grave error, ya que mi madre de inmediato me golpeo en la cabeza y se enojo conmigo, mientras murmuraba cosas como "maldito jiraiya" o "también tu?"

* * *

Durante la noche me propuse preguntarle todo lo que quería saber, y juntos frente a una gran fogata decidi intentarlo. Pero no seria yo el que comenzara

Esa noche, cuando el Kyuubi ataco la aldea, y tu naciste, tu padre se vio obligado a usarte como contenedor para el demonio, pero eso no fue todo – sorpresivamente habia sido ella quien empezó a hablar – como ya te dije, los Uzumaki tenemos un kekkei genkai, uno muy especial, yo nunca pude liberarlo por completo, pero de alguna forma conseguí que eso poco que lo libere me ayudara a salvarte

Como? Y que es lo que hace nuestro kekkei genkai? – pregunte con mucha intriga

Tamashii-ryuu (alma de dragón), así es como llamaron a nuestra barrera de sangre, ya que yo nunca la pude liberar por completo lo único que conseguí fue la habilidad para ver visiones del futuro en mis sueños –

Waw, eso es increíble, yo también podre hacerlo? – pregunte muy emocionado, es decir, ver el fututo seria genial

No lo se – respondió tranquilamente

Que?!! Como de que no lo sabes?! Por que? -

Bueno, veras, nuestra barrera de sangre se manifiesta de forma diferente en cada uno de nosotros, cambia de Uzumaki a Uzumaki – de acuerdo, en este punto ya estaba confundido, según recordaba, los Uchiha y los Hyuuga tenían las mismas habilidades que cualquier otro de su familia

Pero porque? – no entendí porque el cambio de habilidades dependiendo de la persona

Como decía, nuestro kekkei genkai no es igual en ningún Uzumaki, eso es debido a que nuestro clan no es como los clanes Uchiha y Hyuuga, a nosotros se nos dio la libertad de amar a cualquier persona, asi como casarnos con esa persona – aun no entendí, pero intente concertrarme en las palabras de mi madre – debido a la forma en que el clan nació, nosotros no estamos restringidos por ningún código de conducta, por eso, cada Uzumaki se casa con la persona que quiere

Entonces, como no seguimos una línea directa… - realmente me esforcé para concluir esto - Se consigue un cambio en las habilidades, cierto?

Asi es, a mi me permite ver partes del futuro -

Y que fue lo que viste? –

…tu …muerte – su voz se volvió triste y pesada

Mamà, deja de bromear…dime que fue lo que viste? – reaccione como si fuera una broma pero pronto descubriría que hablaba en serio

Lo que vi fue tu muerte, según mis visiones tu morirías la noche del ataque del kyuubi, pero no por ser el contenedor del demonio, sino por ser mi hijo y de Minato –

Pero…como? Es decir, suena mas lógico que muriera por ser el contenedor del kyuubi – realmente me sonaba mas lógico

Si, pero si se conocía tu linaje, los enemigos de tu padre, así como otras personas sedientas de poder, habrían acabado contigo, en cambio como el contenedor del kyuubi, tu vida estaba asegurada –

Pero, como, varias veces intentaron asesinarme –

No por lo que oi, solo querían desahogarse y te golpeaban, y eso era debido al sello que mantiene al nueve colas dentro de ti, ya que tu padre informo al tercero que si por alguna razón llegabas a morir el sello se rompería liberando al kyuubi, eso era completamente mentira, pero nadie nunca lo supo – vaya, asi que mi linaje es tan peligroso como ser el contenedor del zorro?

De esa forma me mantendrían con vida –

Así es, además de decir que el sello funcionaba también con la ira, si Danzo hubiera tratado de convertirte en un arma sin sentimientos, el poder de kyuubi nunca habria sido utilizado –

Aun así, porque no quedarte conmigo, si te fuiste porque no llevarme contigo? – esa era la verdadera pregunta, tenia que saberlo

Bueno, no se como, pero… -

Pero? –

De alguna forma, los consejeros se enteraron de nuestro linaje como Uzumaki – no entendí, se supone que la historia solo era contada entre los Uzumaki

Pero como? No se supone que…?-

No lo se, pero no hubiera habido ningún problema si solo los consejeros se hubieran enterado, el problema fue que Danzo se entero también – Danzo!! Nuevamente el, demonios ese sujeto me daba escalofríos

Pero, que tiene que… -

Danzo siempre quiso obtener los Dojutsus de konoha, ya tiene el Sharingan, lo cual lo hace bastante peligroso, y quería obtener mi tamashii-ryuu – la ira invadió su voz, era obvio que estaba enfadada – la noche cuando naciste, Tsunade no estaba ahí, asi que ningún medico era de fiar, salvo por Rin

Rin? La compañera de Kakashi? –

Hai, y alumna de tu padre, ella era la única medico en la que podía confiar, asi que ella, aun a su corta edad, fue la encargada de ayudar en el parto, mientras que Kakashi se encargo de cuidar el lugar donde nacerías, me mantuve despierta por horas, pero en cuanto estuviste fuera…morí –

Mo…moris…moriste? Como es posible? –

Según los médicos, estuve muerta por un minuto, pero durante ese minuto pude ver lo que sucedería esa noche: kyuubi atacando, tu padre muriendo por salvar a la aldea…tu siendo entregado al tercero como hijo del cuarto –

Y eso no hubiera estado bien? Es decir, el me hubiera protegido o no? – no me contesto, solo siguió con su relato

Después de eso, una gran confusión en la sala del consejo, un ataque, y tu desaparecías, Danzo te tenia… - al llegar a ese punto, parecía que su voz se volvia cada vez mas pesada, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta – y… tomaba tus ojos…

Que!!!? – dije con mucho miedo en la voz

Como contenedor del zorro no te mataría, pero como descendiente de los Uzumaki, nunca hubieras visto nada – dijo seria y temerosamente, demonios, parecía un cuento de terror, y vaya que tenia miedo

Pero… -

En ese momento no se como, pero volvi – dijo algo sorprendida - en cuanto desperté, y vi que tu padre te sostenía, no me quede callada, le conté lo que sucedería, asi que con todo el dolor de nuestros corazones, pedimos a Rin que falsificaran unas actas, la primera donde decía que yo, junto contigo, habíamos muerto durante el parto, de esa forma el tamashii-ryuu se perdía, para todos

Y la otra acta? Que decía? –

Decía que esa noche habia nacido otro niño, pero que su madre habia muerto después de dar a luz, ese serias tu, ya que la madre habia muerto sin dar nombre alguno, serias nombrado en mi honor, Uzumaki –

De esa forma, no habría forma de que no estuviera a salvo? Vaya manera de cuidarme – respondí algo enfadado, no con mi madre, sino con el maldito de Danzo, el habia provocado que mi madre tuviera que abandonarme – pero, porque mentir sobre tu muerte? Porque no buscarme?

Era lo único que podía hacer, mantenerme lo mas lejos posible de ti, si me mantenía en la aldea, Danzo hubiera reconocido mi chakra, tiene varios sensores a sus ordenes, y si sabia que estaba viva, hubiera sospechado sobre tu herencia, y hubiera ido tras de ti –

Ya veo – realmente tenia lógica todo, Danzo siempre ha querido tener poder, y que mayor poder que un Kekkei genkai tan raro como el de los Uzumaki – y Ero-seniin sabia sobre mi?

Si, pero, tu padre le pidio a Kakashi que le explicara la situación, es por eso que no te busco hasta que entraste al examen chunnin – waw, eso si que me confundio

Ante el ambiente tan tenso que genero la historia de mi madre, decidi cambiar un poco el tema, solo un poco, ya que aun quería saber…

Dime mas sobre nuestro kekkei genkai, es decir tu vez el furuto… -

Solo veo partes de el, mientas mas sueños tenga relacionados con la imagen, es mas seguro que se vuelva verdad –

Y el tamashii-ryuu que hace? Y porque razón no lo he liberado? –

Supongo que no lo has liberado por el Kyuubi, ya que debió haberse manifestado a tus 12 años – vaya que no entendía, si, tenia una barrera de sangre, pero no la tenia, eso gracias al Kyuubi?

Como es eso? – no entendía, pero seguramente ella sabría explicarme

Se supone que un kekkei genkai se libera a partir de la necesidad de ser mas fuerte, o de sobrevivir, pero ya que el zorro te da mas poder del que necesitas y sana todas tus heridas – dijo pensando, vaya, supongo que no herede la mentalidad de ninguno de mis padres, demonios – tu cuerpo no vio la necesidad de liberar tu barrera

Asi que es eso, aunque no lo entiendo muy bien, pero si el zorro impide que libere mi kekkei genkai, como lo liberare? – realmente quería liberar mi barrera, seguramente me ayudaría a volverme mas fuerte y proteger a todos, en especial a…

Estas pensando en Hinata Hyuuga, cierto? – que?!!! Puede leer la mente, ahora si que lo quiero

Co…como lo supiste? – dije nervioso, si realmente puede leer la mente no tenia caso negarlo

Lo supuse – despues de todo pude haberlo negado, demonios – ya que según oi, liberaste un gran poder cuando la creíste muerta

Si asi fue – dije algo triste, recordando lo sucedido, Hinata habia arriesgado su vida para intentar protegerme, aun sabiendo que no tenia oportunidad contra Pain, se supone que si voy a ser Hokage tengo que proteger a todos, pero al final no pude evitar que la lastimaran - …como es que escuchaste sobre eso?

Bueno, decir que estoy muerta no es lo mismo a estarlo, me entere por varias fuentes, no permanezco todo el dia en la aldea, bueno, lo que queda de ella – dijo calmadamente

Ya veo, bueno, volviendo a lo del tamashii-ryuu…-

Se dice que nuestro ancestro, Ryuu (dragon) el dragón del remolino, tenia un poder comparable a Madara Uchiha, y que si se hubieran enfrentado, el tamashii-ryuu habría salido victorioso –

En serio? Genial!!!! Grandioso!!!! – dije emocionado mientras brincaba alrededor de la fogata

Jeje, realmente eres como yo, y eres como tu padre, "un genio" – me detuve en seco al oir esa palabra "genio", no yo no soy "un genio", no soy como Sasuke o Neji, yo soy un tonto

Yo no lo soy… - nadie me considero un genio antes, y ciertamente no engañaría a mi madre – no soy un genio, soy solo un ton…

La palabra genio esta muy sobrevalorada en Konoha, ya que ellos consideran a un genio alguien que es muy hábil, pero tu mi niño, has conseguido grandes cosas, has sufrido mucho, y aun asi has salido adelante – su voz me lleno el corazón y los ojos de lagrimas – un genio de Konoha no se compara contigo

Gracias mamá, gracias por creer en mi – nuevamente nos abrazamos, vaya que queríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido

Bien, a dormir, que mañana comenzaremos tu entrenamiento –

Entrenamiento? –

Si, ya que eres un Uzumaki, debes aprender las técnicas familiares – eso era grandioso, las únicas técnicas que tenia era las que me habia enseñado Ero-sennin

Eso es genial, como son? Son técnicas poderosas? –

Claro, pero para eso tenemos que liberar tus otras afinidades – otras afinidades?

Un momento, crei que mi única afinidad era el viento… -

Asi es, tu padre era afín al viento, por lo que tu lo eres, yo como Uzumaki, soy afín al agua, por lo tanto tu también tienes cierta afinidad al agua, pero tienes una afinidad mas, tenemos que encontrarla y en cuanto eso suceda comenzar el entrenamiento de las técnicas Uzumaki–

Waw, tres elementos, seré igual que Kakashi, súper!!!! –

Hai, hai, ahora a dormir, obedece a tu madre – hice como me ordeno, asi que ambos entramos a la casa y nos dormimos

* * *

Durante la noche tuve una pesadilla, no recuerdo que era lo que vi, pero de alguna forma, sabia que algo andaba mal, y en cuanto desperté, ahí estaba, mi madre escribiendo algo sobre el lugar en donde el sello que mantenía encerrado al Kyuubi se encontraba, creo que fue el zorro el que me produjo esa pesadilla para despertarme. Intente moverme, pero mis extremidades estaban restringidas por algún jutsu. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo escuche como mi madre grito

"Nimpo: tamashii no shiiru" (arte ninja: sello de almas) – en ese instante las letras que mi madre habia escrito sobre mi abdomen comenzaron a brillar, y unos segundos despues se apagaron

Despues de que dejaron de brillar sentí como si mis fuerzas me abandonaran y cai inconsciente.

* * *

En cuanto desperté, no me sentía diferente, pero yo sabia que algo habia cambiado, nuevamente podía moverme, pero al revisar a mi alrededor no pude encontrar a mi madre, donde diablos estaria?

De pronto recordé lo que habia sucedido la noche anterior, e inmediatamente revise mi abdomen, donde se suponía que debía estar el sello del Kyuubi ahora estaba cubierto por otro sello, y no sabia porque lo habia hecho.

Segundos despues, la puerta se abrió y por ella ingreso ni mas ni menos que mi madre.

Que fue lo que me hiciste!!!!!!? – grite enfadado, claro no me sentía débil, pero no me sentía tan fuerte como siempre

Yo? Solo selle un poco mas al zorro, eso ayudara a que solo dependas de tu chakra, y no del chakra del demonio – respondió tranquilamente, mientras se sentaba junto a mi

Pero por que?!!!!!! – aun no comprendía porque lo habia hecho, se supone que el chakra del Kyuubi me ayudaba a ser mas fuerte y a sanar mas rápido

De ese modo hay una posibilidad de que liberes el tamashii-ryuu, si solo dependes de tu chakra, por mucho que tengas, solo será tuyo, y tu cuerpo vera la necesidad de liberar tu barrera – como?

Como? –

Como ya te dije, el poder del zorro estaba probablemente restringiendo tu kekkei genkai, asi que sellándolo, probablemente lo podrás liberar – probablemente?, bueno es mejor que nada

Pero, como pudiste sellar mas al zorro? –

Bueno, no sere una experta en sellos como tu padre o su maestro, pero algo aprendi de ambos – asi que aprendió de ero-sennin, eso me da mas confianza – asi que prepárate, que entrenaremos hasta el cansancio

Despues de eso, comenzó el entrenamiento, hasta aquí dejare de escribir, ya que necesito concentrarme en mi entrenamiento…

---------------------------Termina Naruto´s POV----------------------

Hinata, quien aun se encontraba sentada sobre uno de los sillones de su casa, no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, la madre de su esposo, su suegra, estaba viva, y aun mas increíble, Naruto poseía una barrera de sangre, eso si que no se lo esperaba.

En ese instante, dentro de su confusión, dejo caer la libreta, pero esta fue atrapada en el aire por Fuujin, quien de inmediato la devolvió a las manos de la chica. Recargado en el hombro de Hinata, Fuujin parecía estar esperando que la chica reaccionara, y despues de unos segundos, lo hizo.

Kushina-sama esta…? –

Viva, asi es, y esta muy ansiosa por conocerte –

* * *

continuara...

* * *

bueno, que les parecio?

espero les haya agradado, si no, diganmelo, e intentare mejorar para el proximo cap

bueno, lo de siempre, se aceptan criticas comentarios y sujerencias

por cierto, aun no se bien que habilidad tendra Naruto con su kekkei genkai, tengo varias ideas, se aceptan sugerencias, asi que manden sus ideas eso me ayudaría mucho

bueno, hasta el próximo capitulo, bye.


	9. octubre 10

hola a todos, perdon por tardarme tanto en subir capitulos, pero es que las clases ya iniciaron y mi horario no me deja mucho tiempo libre

sin embargo en el tiempo que tenga intentare avanzar con la historia

bueno sin mas que decir, a lo que te truje!!!

* * *

Kushina-sama esta…? –

Viva, asi es, y esta muy ansiosa por conocerte – esa voz era completamente desconocida pera Hinta, mas no asi el dueño de ella – Hinata-sama

Al darse la vuelta y buscar al dueño de la voz, Hinata no encontró a nadie, al menos no por el momento, ya que la habitación parecía vacía, pero…

Por aquí – decía la voz – Hinata-sama!

Al buscar nuevamente al responsable de las palabras, hinata pudo darse cuanta que, a diferencia de lo que pensaba, no estaba sola en la habitación, y al buscar nuevamente alrededor del cuarto, pudo ver que el dueño de la voz era ni mas ni menos que

Fu…Fuujin…acaso…tu…tu…? –

Hablaste? Hai, Hinata-sama – contesto amablemente el ave

Pe…pero…pero como? – pregunto incrédula la chica – nada en el pergamino que el Kazekage envió decía que tu hablaras

Bueno, es que eso es un secreto, uno que usted debe saber, ahora que es la esposa de mi amo – decía con un gran respeto el halcón, mientras hacia una especie de reverencia

Ahora? Y porque no cuando llegaste? – pregunto intrigada la chica, mas sorprendida por ver al ave hablar que por cualquier otra cosa

Bueno, el lugar donde vivían cuando volvi con mi amo – decía tranquilamente el ave – no era seguro como para hablar

Cuando volviste con Naruto-kun? Como es eso? –

Eso te lo puedo explicar yo, Hinata-hime – ahí estaba, la voz de su esposo, el único al que habia amado desde siempre

Na…Naruto-kun, cu…cuando llegaste? – pregunto nerviosa la chica

No tiene mucho, y la cena? – Naruto siempre preocupado por las cosas realmente importantes… lacena!!!?

La…la…la cena!!!!!!! – la reacción de la chica fue realmente inesperada – demonios, me concentre demasiado en la lectura que me olvide por completo de la cena

Bueno, no hay problema, Fuujin! – ante el llamado de Naruto el halcón de inmediato se hecho a volar – ve a Ichiraku, el viejo Teuchi sabra que hacer, ve!!!

Hai, a la orden – fue lo único que dijo el ave antes de salir volando por una de las ventanas

* * *

Torre del Hokage------------------

Danzo se encontraba en su oficina recibiendo el reporte de la misión que Naruto y su equipo acababan de completar, en la habitación se encontraban Sasuke, Sai y Sakura.

Y bien, como fue la misión? Todo en orden? – pregunto calmadamente el viejo ninja, sentado en su silla podía ver bien en el rostro de Sasuke que mostraba algo de enojo pero, por que?

La misión fue un éxito – dijo de una forma indiferente el chico Uchiha – los ninjas intrusos fueron eliminados, y pudimos conseguir el pergamino que nos pidió

Bien bien, entonces dénmelo – y tal y como ordeno, Sasuke le entrego dicho pergamino, sin embargo, al abrirlo, el rostro de Danzo se lleno de coraje – que es esto!!!!?

El enojo en el rostro del anciano era, para el nuevo equipó 7, inexplicable, ya que habían cumplido con la misión y habían conseguido lo que se les habia ordenado, no sabían bien porque razon Danzo estaría enfadado

* * *

Residencia Uzumaki----------------------

Despues de haber comido una gran cena, ramen por su puesto, Naruto y Hinata se encontraban aun en la cocina hablando.

Ya veo, asi que por eso Fuujin puede hablar – dijo Hinata despues de haber oído la explicasion – la verdad es que nunca me lo hubiera imaginado

Bueno, para ser sinceros, yo tampoco me lo imagine, sino hasta que mi madre me lo dijo – dijo en un tono algo apenado el rubio

Si, me lo imagine, jeje – dijo bromeando la chica ante el rostro de tristeza de su marido – pero dime, que tal te fue en la misión, Naruto-kun?

Bueno, no fue nada del otro mundo, solo tuvimos que localizar i eliminar a varios ninjas que habían entrado al territorio, lo difícil fue localizarlos, ya que ninguno de los miembros del equipo es realmente un rastreador – afirmo el rubio mientras ayudaba a su mujer a limpiar la mesa

Si, supongo que necesitan a un nuevo miembro –

No, ya que cuento con Fuujin, realmente fue muy útil, ya que Sai puede buscar por aire, pero es realmente obvio que es un ninja, en cambio Fuujin puede pasar desapercibido, aunque no puede explorar areas tan grandes –

Si, pero aun asi resulta muy útil – decía la chica mientras acariciaba a dicha ave y le daba algo de comer

Si, útil, pero algo tardado, pero bueno, realmente esa fue la razón de porque la misión se tardo demasiado, una vez que los encontramos, le ordene a Fuujin que te dijera que tardaría un poco mas – decía alegre el chico – acabar con los invasores fue pan comido, los demás no tuvieron que hacer nada en verdad

Pero… -

Aunque eso enfado demasiado a Sasuke, ya que no puede dejar la aldea sin supervisión, y yo no le deje hacer nada – dijo pensante el chico mientras que su mujer tomaba asiento junto a el – pero bueno, pude conseguir esto

En ese momento, Naruto saco de su chaleco un pergamino, no era realmente grande, pero Hinata sabia bien que esa clase de pergaminos era simplemente para transportar cosas mucho mas grandes.

Y…y, que es? – pregunto la chica mientras Naruto liberaba el contenido del pergamino

Que es? Bueno, es uno mas para la colección – del pequeño pergamino surgió uno mas grande, uno que se parecía bastante al pergamino prohibido de la aldea – veras, este es un pergamino con técnicas de tierra, no es realmente raro, pero algunas de las técnica que contiene son bastante poderosas, lo llevaban los ninjas a los que interceptamos, Danzo nos habia dicho que le entregáramos un pergamino que contenía la ubicación de algunas bases enemigas, el cual estaba contenido dentro de este mismo pergamino, sin embargo, ya que solo quería el otro…

* * *

Torre del Hokage--------------------

Naruto tomo el otro pergamino!!!!!!!!!! – grito furioso Danzo mientras arrojaba por la ventana el pergamino que Sasuke le habia entregado – como es posible que le dejaran tomar el otro pergamino!!!!!!!!?

No veo porque debería enfadarse, despues de todo, le trajimos el pergamino que nos ordeno – dijo Sai no entendiendo bien el enfado del Hokage

Saben lo que habia en el otro pergamino!!!!!? – todos negaron con la cabeza, ante lo cual Danzo no tuvo otra opción que decirles – contenía un pergamino detecnicas, raro o no, el pergamino es muy valioso, por su antigüedad, y ahora Naruto lo tiene!!!!!!

Aun asi, Naruto es un ninja de la aldea, por lo tanto el pergamino pertenece a la aldea – dijo confiada la chica de cabellos rosas – asi que solo hay que pedírselo

No es tan sencillo, Sakura – dijo algo enfadado el Uchiha, y ante su comentario Sakura le devolvió una mirada de pregunta

Asi es, Naruto tiene el permiso para conservar cualquier pergamino que obtenga de cualquier batalla – dijo con un tono de frustración el viejo Danzo – es un privilegio que le otorgo el señor feudal

Como!!!!!? – dijo muy sorprendida la pelirosa, y su rostro reflejaba su sorpresa

Asi es, Naruto es ahora el dueño de dicho pergamino, y no lo podemos obligar a entregarlo, aun si se lo pide el Hokage – dijo Sasuke igual de frustrado que Danzo – simplemente será uno mas para su biblioteca

Su biblioteca? – pregunto Sakura sin comprender lo que quería decir Sasuke

Asi es, durante su tiempo fuera, Naruto consiguió coleccionar algunos pergaminos, mas los que le dejo Jiraiya – decía aun enfadado el líder de la aldea – he de suponer que tiene bastantes

Ante el estado de animo del Hokage, Sakura y Sai se apresuraron a abandonar la oficina, dejando únicamente a Sasuke para lidiar con Danzo

La fecha se acerca – dijo seriamente Sasuke mientras se acercaba a la ventana de la oficina y miraba en dirección a la vieja villa Uchiha – cumplirás con tu parte del trato?

Siempre y cuando tu cumplas con la tuya – fue lo único que respondió Danzo, sabiendo bien lo que Sasuke diría

Si eso le devuelve algo de honor a mi clan, entonces… - dijo mientras volvia al frente del escritorio de Danzo – cumpliré con mi parte del trato

Bien – dijo Danzo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

En ese caso me marcho, Danzo-sam…-

Espera! – dijo el anciano antes que Sasuke abandonara la oficina – hay algo que necesito que hagas!

Algo? Una misión? –

Asi es, pero ya que aun no puedes abandonar la aldea tu solo, tendre que poner una cubierta –

Que clase de cubierta? –

Iras en una misión de escolta, con otros ninjas a mis servicios, mientras ellos se encargan de la cubierta tu completaras la misión –

Y de que misión se trata? – en ese momento Danzo le arrojo unos folders con varios documentos, en los que se explicaban los detalles de la misión, era algo simple, infiltración y destrucción, una misión base para cualquier shinobi, pero lo que intrigo a Sasuke fue el lugar al que debía infiltrarse

No es nada serio, simplemente hay que tomar precauciones! –

Sabe que si el se entera de esto se encargara de destruirlo, Danzo-sama? –

Por eso es que te tendre a ti, aun si te venció, eso solo fue gracias a la intervención de los otros 4 kages – Danzo sabia bien como usar a Sasuke, se aferraba al orgullo del Uchiha, sabiendo que eso lo mantendría de su lado – dudo mucho que el solo pueda hacer algo en nuestra contra

Si, supongo que es cierto, esos malditos Kages ciertamente fueron una gran molestia – dijo Sasuke con un tono de molestia y desprecio – bueno, si eso es todo entonces me marcho

Hai, pero recuerda, tu misión empieza mañana –

Entendido! – dicho eso, Sasuke abandono la oficina con la sola idea de cumplir con su misión para poder recuperar lo que era suyo

* * *

Han pasado algunos meses, y el dia por fin llego, el dia en que la aldea recordaba el sacrificio de su gran héroe, el cuarto Hokage, si, hoy era el dia, un dia que cambiaria las cosas en la aldea. A pesar de que las cosas no iban tan bien que digamos siempre habia suficiente dinero y alegría para un festejo de este tamaño, en especial desde que no habia otras cosas que celebrar.

Si, el ambiente era de fiesta en la aldea, las calles adornadas, los negocios mostrando lo que tenían, aunque en la mayoría fuera todo lo que les quedaba, los puestos de comida estaban a reventar, y las luces daban el toque final al escenario.

Mientras que la gente que era dueña de negocios estaba completamente atareada con los últimos preparativos para la gran noche, los shinobis de la aldea se mostraban un poco mas calmados, si, aun habia ataques, y era probable que ese dia alguien atacara, despues de todo se conmemoraba una gran tragedia, y habría muchos que intentaran revivirla. Sin embargo aun con esa posibilidad, todos en la aldea se sentían seguros, no por Danzo, sino por Naruto, si, el rubio habia demostrado su poder en todas las misiones que se le asignaban, aunque ese dia se recordara también que el era el contenedor del demonio eran pocos los que lo miraban con desprecio, el rubio habia conseguido ganarse el respeto de la mayoria

Precisamente este dia vemos al rubio caminando por las calles de la aldea, vistiendo orgulloso su chaleco de jounin mientras a su lado estaban sus compañeros de equipo.

Demonios, hoy hay fiesta y nosotros tenemos que hacer rondas de vigilancia – reclamaba el rubio mientras observaba a su alrededor a toda la gente corriendo de un lado a otro

No te quejes, nos pudo haber ido peor – respondió Sasuke sin darle tanta importancia al comentario de Naruto

Ah si? No me explico como? – nuevamente reclamaba el rubio

Pues, pudieron habernos mandado a alguna misión fuera de la ciudad – contesto Sakura

Que!!!!!? No puede ser –

Si, asi es, asi que agradece que al menos no nos mandaron fuera – dijo Sakura algo molesta con el rubio

Si, supongo que no esta tan mal, al menos podre pasar el dia con Hinata-chan, aunque me hubiera gustado que nos hubieran dado el dia libre, despues de todo tambien es mi cumpleaños –

De pronto todos sintieron como si algo les hubiera golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza, era el cumpleaños de Naruto, se les habia olvidado por completo, de algún modo simplemente recordaban que ese dia era el aniversario de la batalla contra el Kyuubi, pero el tiempo que habia estado fuera habia sido suficiente para que se olvidaran de algo tan importante, que amigos!!, cierto?

Cierto, hablando de eso – dijo Sasuke mientras que sacaba de sus bolsos una pequeña caja de carton y se la entregaba al rubio – feliz cumpleaños, baka

El rubio miro sorprendido a su amigo, de verdad le sorprendio que se hubiera acordado y mas que le hubiera regalado algo. De inmediato el rubio abrió la caja y pudo ver dentro…

Demonios, gracias Sasuke!!!!!!! – dijo emocionado el rubio al ver que dentro de la caja se encontraba un pequeño block de cupones para Ichiraku – este es el mejor regalo de todos los años

Huh, si, supongo, no sabia que mas darte asi que eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió – decía el Uchiha mientras comenzaba a caminar – nuestro turno ya termino, supongo que nos veremos por la noche

Si, supongo, si es que Hinata-chan me deja salir – decía el rubio mientras ponía una cara pervertida al mas puro estilo Jiraiya – jejeje

Como puedes decir esas cosas en frente de una dama!!!!? – dijo Sakura antes de golpear fuertemente a Naruto en la cabeza, claro esta que logro que el rubio quedara enterrado varios metros bajo tierra

Oow! Sakura, porque demonios hiciste eso!!? – dijo el rubio mientras se sobaba el lugar del golpe

Bueono, es tu culpa por decir semejantes cosas!!!! –

Pero si el dijo que quizás su mujer no lo dejaría salir, puede que tenga preparada una comida especial o algo asi – dijo Sai mientras leia el tercer tomo de Icha Icha – según estos libros eso sirve para lograr un bien mayor

Un…bien mayor!!? – pregunto algo sonrojada la pelirosa, mientras que esta vez se preparaba para golpear al pobre Sai – a que te refires von un bien mayor?

Ya sabes, Sakura-san –

No no lo se, te molestaría decirme que te refieres? –

Bueno, supongo que es normal que no sepas de lo que estoy hablando ya que aquí dice que las chicas como tu por lo general… - Sai no llego a terminar lo que iba a decir ya que Sakura se encargo de mandarlo a volar con un solo golpe, y en el momento en que se giro para ver a Naruto el rubio ya se habia ido

Porque siempre me quedo yo sola!!!!!!? –

* * *

Residencia Uzumaki—

Hinata-chan ya volvi!!! – en ese momento el rubio pudo oler un aroma que le hizo olvidarse de los cupones que aun sostenía en la mano – uuuuuhm, delicioso!!!!

Y como por instinto el rubio fue directo a la cocina donde su mujer ya lo esperaba, si Hinata estabna completamente lista para recibis a su marido y comer, aunque Naruto tenia algo diferente en mente. Lentamente, como si quisiera que no se diera cuenta de su presencia, el rubio se acerco a Hinata y de igual forma la abrazo por la espalda, envolviéndola completamente en sus brazos.

Na…Naruto-kun, que bueno que volviste – dijo tiernamente la chica ante el gesto de su marido – la comida esta casi lista

Huele delicioso, ya estoy ansioso por probarla – mientras tomaba asiento el rubio saco de su bolsillo el regalo de Sasuke – mira el regalo que me dio Sasuke, cupones para Ichiraku!!

Cupones para Ichiraku? – dijo la chica en un tono algo desanimado – pero, prepare una comida especial para ti

En serio!!!? – dijo muy animado el rubio, ya que la comida de Hinata era realmente deliciosa – bueno en ese caso, no hay razón para desperdiciarla

Aunque las palabras de Naruto no fueran precisamente románticas o halagadoras, Hinata sabia bien que para el rubio rechazar el ramen de Ichiraku era algo casi imposible de hacer, asi que si lo rechazaba por su comida era un mejor cumplido que cualquier otro.

Bueno, que te parece si despues de eso salimos a disfrutar del festival? – pregunto el rubio emocionado por la fecha, ya que ahora en vez de ser perseguido por los aldeanos era felicitado.

Claro!!! Me encantaría, además Hanabi podría acompañarnos, no hay problemas, o si? –

Por supuesto que no, será bueno pasar un tiempo con Hanabi-chan! –

Ante la respuesta de su marido, Hinata solo pudo sonreir. Despues de terminar de comer, la joven pareja se dirigió hacia la mansión Hyuuga, donde Hanabi ya los esperaba, vestida con un hermoso kimono color rojo, mientras que Hinata vestia un kimono de color azul marino, por su parte Naruto simplemente vestia como siempre, su pantalón naranja, su playera negra sobre ella su chaleco, lo único diferente en su vestimenta era la túnica que habia recibido tras completar el entrenamiento en la montaña de los sapos. Despues de so los tres se dirigieron hacia el centro de la aldea, dispuestos a disfrutar de la noche.

* * *

El centro de aldea estaba completamente animado, la gente que paseaba parecía haberse olvidado de los problemas que acogían a la aldea, mientras que los puestos de comida estaban a reventar los juegos estaban llenos de niños, aunque Hanabi ya era oficialmente una adulta, seguía siendo una niña, y de inmediato se dirigió a los juegos que habia en el lugar, seguida de cerca de su hermana y Naruto.

Hermana mira, quiero un pez!! – Hanabi realmente parecía una niña cualquiera, y técnicamente lo era, desde que su familia dejo de servir como ninjas de Konoha, era una niña cualquiera

Hai, hai, Hanabi-chan, pero no es tan fácil como parece, tienes que tener mucho cuidado – dijo Naruto mientras se mostraba pensante – cuando yo era mas joven nunca pude ganar ningún pez, la habilidad para hacerlo es extremadamente alta, asi que dudo que…

Gane!!! Si!!!!! – gritaba Hanabi enfrente del rubio mientras le mostraba su pequeño pez dorado, ante esto Naruto sintió algo de vergüenza e intento el mismo ganar un pez para el

Yo tambien ganare uno!!!!! – grito el chico mientras rompia su red de papel – un intento mas!!!!

Diez intentos despues Naruto no habia conseguido nada, mientras que Hanabi habia ganado otro pez, derrotado Naruto y compañía se encontraban caminando por las ajetreadas calles de de la aldea, cuando a lo lejos vieron un gran oso panda acercarse a ellos, el oso era del tamaño de Hanabi, y parecía caminar en dos patas, los tres lo vieron acercarse algo intrigados por su tamaño y por el hecho de que parecía ir hacia donde ellos se encontraban y una vez que estuvo frente a ellos.

Hanabi-chan!! Naruto-niichan!! Hinata-nee!! – el rubio reconoció la voz de inmediato, aunque su reacción no fue lo que todos esperaban…

El oso se comio a Konohamaru!!!!! – grito el rubio consiguiendo caídas estilo anime por parte de los presentes

Claro que no!!! Es un oso de peluche!!!!!! – dijo Konohamaru haciendo a un lado el oso y para poder ver a sus amigos – ves!!!? No hay frma de que me coma!!!!!

Aaahhh, ya veo, claro, solo estaba bromeando!! Jeje – "si claro" pensaron Hanabi y Konohamaru, mientras que Hinata simplemente sonreía al ver que a pesar de todo Naruto seguía siendo el mismo chico del que se habia enamorado

Ese es un lindo oso, Konohamaru-kun, donde lo conseguiste? – pregunto Hinata mirando de una manera amable al seguidor de Naruto

Bu…bueno, veras…lo gane! – dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se ocultaba detrás del oso – en uno de esos juegos de ahí

En serio!!? – dijo Naruto con un tono burlon

Bu…bueno, no, en…en realidad lo compre -

Ya veo, asi que lo compraste, y yo que pensé que no te gustaban esa clase de cosas – decía el rubio mientras veía de una forma picara al chico, por su parte Hanabi veía muy emocionada al oso, era obvio que le parecía bastante tierno

Bu…bueno…no me gustan es solo que… - el chico se detuvo en seco

Solo que que!!? – pregunto Naruto, era obvio que quería molestar a Konohamaru

"Demonios" – pensó para si mismo el chico y girándose hasta quedar frente a Hanabi dijo por fin – lo compre para ti!!! Hanabi-chan por favor…se mi novia!!!!

Decía el chico mientras que le ofrecia el oso a la pequeña Hyuuga. Hinata y Naruto miraron asombrados la escena, mientras que Hinata pensaba en lo tierno que era Konohamaru, el rubio pensaba en que…bueno no pensaba en nada en ese momento. Hanabi se habia quedado sin palabras, pero al final acepto el oso que Konohamaru le ofrecia.

De acuerdo, saldré contigo – fue la respuesta de la pequeña Hanabi

En serio!!!? Genial!!!!!!! Genial!!!!! – gritaba el chico mientras saltaba alrededor de Hanabi

Pero… - esa palabra paro en seco al joven ninja

Pe…pero? – pregunto nervioso el chico mientras veía a la joven Hyuuga

Nada de "jutsu sexy" ni "jutsu harem" – dijo la nueva novia del chico

Oye!!! – reclamaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y su seguidor – es una gran técnica!!!!

Nada de eso!!! - Hanabi los miro con una mirada completamente terrorífica, vaya que Hanabi podía ser aterradora – fuera de eso, no hay nada mas que me moleste

Bueno, tu ganas – contesto derrotado Konohamaru, a pesar de que estaba algo decaído por no poder hacer mas su jutsu favorito, pero fue en ese momento que sintió como la mano de Hanabi se enredaba en la suya, y era un sentimiento realmente calido

Bueno, como dije eso es todo lo que me molesta, aunque eso no significa que no puedas competir contra Naruto-niisan, despuies de todo el es el maestro de ese jutsu!! – dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía al rubio que sostenía la mano de su hermana

Je, te lo dije, todos saben que nadie puede usar esa tecnica mejor que yo! – dijo orgullosos el rubio ante el reconocimiento de su primera tecnica original

Ja, solo espera un poco y veras como te supero!!! – contesto Konohamaru

Si, lo que digas – dijo Naruto sintiendose superior al chico – pero tus resultados no se acercan a los mios

Bueno, ya, vamos a seguir disfrutando del festival – dijo Hinata intentando evitar cualquier "enfrentamiento" entre Naruto y Konohamaru, y por enfrentamiento me refiero al uso de la tecnica ya mencionada

Aunque Konohamaru intento convencer a Naruto para un nuevo enfrentamiento con su jutsu sexy, Naruto simplemente lo ignoro y tomado de la mano de su esposa siguio su camino hacia la torre de Hokage, detrás de ellos iban Hanabi y Konohamaru, aunque no iban tomados de la mano, ya que Konohamaru tenia que ir cargando el gran oso que le habia regalado a Hanabi.

Demonios, de haber sabido que lo tendria que cargar no lo hubiera comprado tan grande! – dijo el chico mirando en direccion contraria a la de su novia

Nunca te pedi que me compraras un oso tan grande! – contesto Hanabi – ademas, como conseguiste el dinero? Crei que habias dicho que no te asignaban misiones?

No lo hacen!! Obtuve el dinero de las ventas de las entradas para ver a Naruto-niichan entrenar – fue lo que respondio el chico

Que!!!? Tu lo sabias Naruto-nii!!? –

Bueno, en realidad no – contesto el rubio – pero me alegra que usaras el dinero para eso, de otra forma hubiera tenido que cobrarte, jeje

Si, bueno me alegra que no lo hayas hecho, jeje –

Si bueno, todos estamos alegres, si ya lo entendí, ahora vamos por un algodón de azúcar!! – dijo Hanabi mientras tomaba la mano de Konohamaru

Bueno, parece ser que Hanabi al fin entenderá lo que es estar enamorada, jeje – Dijo Hinata en un susurro

Bueno, se acerca la hora del discurso, Hinata-chan, que te parece si vamos a la torre del Hokage, despues del discurso habra fuegos artificiales!! –

Hai, me encantaria! –

Si si, vamos!! – dijeron emocionados Hanabi y Konohamaru

* * *

Pasan ya de las once de la noche en la aldea de Konoha y todos las personas se encuentran reunidas al pie de la torre del Hokage, era, desde hace ya 18 años, una tradición que en esta fecha el líder de la aldea diera un discurso sobre lo sucedido, no solo para honrar al cuarto, sino también para honrar a los caidos en esa fecha, sin embargo, esa tradición se había olvidado desde que Danzo obtuvo el puesto de Hokage, todos sabían la razón de eso, al nuevo líder de la aldea no le gustaba que la gente recordara a los anteriores, ya que el recordarlos les haría ver que el no es un líder como lo fueron los otros.

Sin embargo, los consejeros de alguna forma convencieron a Danzo de retomar esa tradición, eso y el que varios de los ninjas de la aldea que habían combatido en ese dia o que habían perdido amigos y familiares, pidieran que se volviera a festejar ese dia. El discurso estaba por terminar, aunque no fue realmente largo o enaltecedor, por lo menos complació a los aldeanos, ya que era mejor a no celebrar nada.

…es por eso que este dia recordamos que no hay nada que no podamos superar!!!!! – grito Danzo consiguiendo asi que todos los presentes gritaran emocionados – aldeanos de Konoha, hay algo que tengo que anunciar

De pronto todos se volvió silencio y murmullos, la gente no sabia que era lo que Danzo diría, pero seguramente no seria algo bueno, ya que la ultima vez que anuncio algo de una forma parecida, fue la vez en que la academia fue cerrada.

Que crees que diga, Naruto-kun? – pregunto Hinata algo preocupada

No lo se, pero no vale la pena preocuparse, al menos no hasta saber de que se trata –

Este dia proclamo, haciendo uso de mi poder como Hokage, que la fuerza de policía de Konoha será restablecida!!! – de inmediato los murmullos alcanzaron un tono mas fuerte que antes, y lo que vendría haría explotar a la gente – y a su cargo estará el ultimo sobreviviente del clan que la fundo…Sasuke Uchiha!!!!

Había incertidumbre en el ambiente, a la gente no le agradaba la idea, Sasuke había traicionado a la aldea y también había intentado destruirla, y ahora le otorgaban el control de la policía? Simplemente era mucho poder como para que se lo dieran a Sasuke.

Además de eso, le otorgare el rango de jounin!!! Ya que el esta muy por encima de los jounins de la aldea!!! –

Eso era todo, la gente ahora estaba gritando en contra de lo que Danzo había hecho, no les importaba si era el ultimo de los Uchiha, había cometido alta traición en contra de Konoha, además de que se había unido a Akatsuki, habia asesinado a varios ninjas leales a la misma durante la guerra.

Sin embargo entre todos los murmullos y las criticas en contra de la decisión de Danzo, se podía oir el choque de unas palmas, la gente miraba en todas direcciones buscando al imbécil que aplaudía al traidor, solo para encontrar que el que aplaudía no era otro que Naruto, justo despues de el Hinata comenzó a aplaudir, y poco a poco la gente imito la acción del rubio, y en unos instantes los murmullos se convirtieron en aplausos, aunque a Sasuke no le gustara, Naruto de alguna forma lo habia ayudado a salir de una situación realmente incomoda.

Es raro… - dijo solo para si el rubio

Que? Sucede algo, Naruto-kun? – pregunto hinata ante el repentino cambio en su esposo

Nada, solo que hay algo raro en el ambiente –

Además de ira y enojo? – dijo Hinata dejando claro que el ambiente ya era de por si raro

Si tienes razón, creo que solo estoy algo nervioso –

Nervioso? Por que? – pregunto la chica

No es nada, olvidalo – sin embargo el sentimiento de que algo estaba por suceder no abandono al rubio

Sasuke se acerco al lugar en donde hace unos momentos Danzo habia dado su discurso, y de pronto la escena se lleno de mariposas, una buena señal pensaron muchos, sin embargo, al ver mas de cerca a dichas mariposas Naruto pudo saber la razón de ese sentimiento de preocupación.

Sasuke estaba apunto de hablar cuando de pronto vio como una de las espadas de Naruto se acercaba a el, ni si quiera podía moverse, la velocidad con la que el rubio se movia era demasiada, Sasuke supo que moriría, sin embargo el sonido de la espada de Naruto chocando contra otra un objeto lo saco del shock en el que se encontraba.

Girándose para averiguar que era lo que realmente sucedía, Sasuke pudo ver como Naruto se encontraba sosteniendo su espada en contra de un ninja de la aldea de la lluvia…

Konan-chan!!!! Que demonios estas haciendo!!? – grito el rubio desconcertado por la presencia de la líder de la aldea de la lluvia, y mas por el hecho de que intentara asesinar a Sasuke

Apártate Naruto!!!!! El no merece que lo defiendas!!!! Es un asesino!!!! – grito desesperada la mujer al ver que su intento de asesinato habia fallado

Dime algo que no sepa, es un ninja claro que ha matado a mucha gente!! –

No, es un maldito asesino!!!! – dijo mientras aun intentaba contener con su kunai a la katana del rubio, dirigiéndose a Sasuke dijo – porque no le dices lo que hiciste!!!!!? Maldito!!! Dile, dile a la persona que te salvo la vida que asesinaste a todos en mi aldea!!!! Shinobis!!!! Adultos y niños!!!!! esesinasta a todos!!!!

Las palabras de Konan, consiguieron que Naruto dejara de empujar su espada en contra de ella, no sabia que creer, Sasuke era su mejor amigo, si, pero ya antes habia hecho cosas terribles, y Konan por su parte habia formado parte de Akatsuki y habia ayudado a destruir la aldea durante el ataque de Pain, pero cuando el murió ella abandono la organización y habia prometido ayudar a Naruto, y hasta el momento habia cumplido con esa promesa.

Es eso cierto, Sasuke? - por fin alcanzo a decir el rubio, mientras que al pie de la torre la gente esperaba en silencio por la respuesta del Uchiha

Fue una orden!!!! No podemos arriesgarnos a que esa aldea se vuelva una amenaza!!! – dijo por fin el Uchiha, mientras que la mirada de Naruto cambiaba, era obvio que estaba enfadado, sus ojos ya habían tomado la forma de los ojos de Kyuubi y en lugar de un color azul eran ahora rojos.

No es cierto!!! Dime que no es cierto!!! – grito furioso el rubio mientras se acercaba lentamente a Sasuke

Lo es, fue una orden directa que le di yo!!!!! – con esas palabras danzo atravesó el corazón de Konan con su propia katana

* * *

continuara...

* * *

bueno, que les parecio?

es lo que tengo hasta el momento

lo de siempre, se aceptan criticas comentarios y sujerencias

hasta el siguiente cap, bye


	10. octubre 10decisiones

bueno, perdon perdon perdon por la tardanza, pero como le dije, casi no tengo tiempo libre con mi nuevo horario, y los profesores insisten en dejar tareas

en fin, he aqui el siguiente capitulo, que lo disfruten!!

* * *

Konan-chan!!!! Que demonios estas haciendo!!? – grito el rubio desconcertado por la presencia de la líder de la aldea de la lluvia, y mas por el hecho de que intentara asesinar a Sasuke

Apártate Naruto!!!!! El no merece que lo defiendas!!!! Es un asesino!!!! – grito desesperada la mujer al ver que su intento de asesinato habia fallado

Dime algo que no sepa, es un ninja claro que ha matado a mucha gente!! –

No, es un maldito asesino!!!! – dijo mientras aun intentaba contener con su espada a la katana del rubio, dirigiéndose a Sasuke dijo – porque no le dices lo que hiciste!!!!!? Maldito!!! Dile, dile a la persona que te salvo la vida que asesinaste a todos en mi aldea!!!! Shinobis y civiles!!!! Adultos y niños!!!!!

Las palabras de Konan, consiguieron que Naruto dejara de empujar su espada en contra de ella, no sabia que creer, Sasuke era su mejor amigo, si, pero ya antes habia hecho cosas terribles, y Konan por su parte habia formado parte de Akatsuki y habia ayudado a destruir la aldea durante el ataque de Pain, pero cuando el murió ella abandono la organización y habia prometido ayudar a Naruto, y hasta el momento habia cumplido con esa promesa.

Es eso cierto, Sasuke? - por fin alcanzo a decir el rubio, mientras que al pie de la torre la gente esperaba en silencio por la respuesta del Uchiha

Fue una orden!!!! No podemos arriesgarnos a que esa aldea se vuelva una amenaza!!! – dijo por fin el Uchiha, mientras que la mirada de Naruto cambiaba, era obvio que estaba enfadado, sus ojos ya habían tomado la forma de los ojos de Kyuubi y en lugar de un color azul eran ahora rojos.

No es cierto!!! Dime que no es cierto!!! – grito furioso el rubio mientras se acercaba lentamente a Sasuke

Lo es, fue una orden directa que le di yo!!!!! – con esas palabras danzo atravesó el corazón de Konan con su propia katana, lentamente el cuerpo de Konan fue perdiendo sus fuerzas, hasta que la chica no pudo mantenerse mas en pie, rápidamente Naruto la atrapo antes de que cayera bruscamente contra el suelo

La ira volvió a los ojos de Naruto, si el rubio se había mantenido en control durante la discusión con Sasuke, ahora ese control se había perdido por completo, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo en contra de Danzo dispuesto a atravesarlo con su katana de la misma forma en que el lo había hecho con la kunoichi de la lluvia, sin embargo el filo de su espada choco contra el de la de sasuke, a solo unos cuantos centímetros de Danzo.

Naruto, detente, no ves que al atacar al Hokage estas cometiendo traición!!? – dijo el Uchiha tratando de calmar a su amigo

Y!!? me da igual!!!! – la respuesta del rubio sorprendió a todos los presentes, ya que todos sabían bien que el rubio amaba a la aldea y soñaba con protegerla, y traicionarla seria lo ultimo que haría, pero aun asi entendían como se sentía, y aunque nadie lo dijera, todos deseaban tanto como el acabar con Danzo.

Entonces no nos dejas opción! – dijo Danzo apareciendo detrás del rubio listo para acabar con el de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con Konan, sin embargo naruto de inmediato bloqueo con su otra espada a la de Danzo, ni Danzo ni Sasuke podían creer que Naruto pudiera contenerlos a ambos con solo una mano, pero seguían intentando hacer que el rubio retrocediera, hasta que se oyó…

"Juho soshiken"!!!!! – en ese instante, tanto Sasuke como Danzo fueron golpeados por lo que parecían dos leones formados de chakra lanzándolos a una gran distancia de donde se encontraba el rubio, al buscar al responsable del ataque pudieron ver que junto a Naruto se encontraba Hinata, la chica había conseguido acertar un fuerte golpe a ambos, si bien el golpe no fue tan severo como para noquearlos, el punto de dicho ataque nunca había sido ese.

Un gran ataque Hyuuga, pero no duele para na… - de inmediato sasuke sintió como si su interior se partiera, de inmediato comenzó a toser sangre

Ese ataque al igual que todos los de los Hyuuga, están dirigidos a acabar con los órganos internos del oponente – contesto enfadad la chica – además de que ya no soy Hyuuga, soy Uzumaki

Princesa Hinata, es una lastima, te das cuenta que al igual que tu marido, tu también has cometido traición? – dijo Danzo con un tono burlón, mientras que recorría con la mirada el cuerpo de la chica – sigo pensando que hubiera sido mejor que te hubieras convertido en mi esposa, jeje

Lo que tu buscabas eran mis ojos! – contesto hinata enfadada por la forma en que Danzo la miraba

Aun asi, nunca hubieras cometido traición – contesto el Hokage – es una verdadera lastima, ahora tendremos que acabar con ustedes

En ese momento, Danzo y Sasuke se lanzaron en contra de la pareja, aunque Hinata y Naruto intentaron moverse, sus cuerpos no reaccionaban, y al mirar hacia sus pies pudieron ver como dos serpientes negras los sujetaban, de inmediato supieron lo que pasaba.

Es inútil, ya están dentro de unos de mis genjutsus, no podrán moverse – dijo Sasuke confiado en su poder

Sin embargo, los dos usuarios del Sharingan no pudieron conectar un solo golpe en contra de Naruto y Hinata, ya que en cuanto estuvieron cerca de ellos, los dos Uzumaki fueron cubiertos por una barrera de papel, y al girarse para averiguar como es que había pasado pudieron ver a Konan de pie, aun sangrando por la herida que Danzo le había hecho, la chica apenas y podía respirar, era obvio que estaba a punto de morir.

Tu!!!? – dijo Sasuke furioso mientras que se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba la chica ya con su chidori listo en su mano – acabare contigo!!!!!

Rasengan!!!!!! – fue lo único que se oyó antes de que Sasuke pudiera golpear a konan con su chidori, había sido Konohamaru el que había protegido a la ninja de la lluvia con la técnica que su "jefe" le había enseñado – aaaaaggggh, eso duele!!!!!

Si, Konohamaru había conseguido salvar a Konan, pero había salido muy lastimado, ya que su rasengan no era realmente una gran competencia para el chidori de Sasuke, su brazo había sido completamente quemado por el gran poder de sasuke. En ese instante konan cayó desmayada al suelo mientras que Konohamaru se mantenía a penas de pie debido al gran dolor que sentía.

Un gran intento, debo admitirlo, pero algo inútil al final – le dijo Sasuke a Konohamaru mientras que se acercaba al cuerpo inmóvil de Konan – ahora es tu turn…

Alejate de ella!!!!!! – grito Naruto mientras se lanzaba en contra de su amigo, seguido de Hinata, el rubio conecto un fuerte golpe directo al estomago de Sasuke, obligándolo a retroceder

Inmediatamente Hinata realizo varios sellos de manos y de ellas comenzó a brotar chakra de color verde

Hi…Hinata-chan? – dijo sorprendido el rubio al ver que su esposa podía controlar chakra medico

Nunca deje de entrenar tampoco, quería ser digna de ti, poder ayudarte – contesto la chica mientras pasaba sus manos por la herida de Konan – asi que aprendi a usar técnicas medicas, no quería ser una carga para ti, quizás aun sea una inútil para las peleas pero al menos podre ayudarte a sanar

Hinata-chan, nunca has sido una carga ni una inútil!!! Eres mi Hinata-chan!! Solo tenerte conmigo ya me ayuda bastante!!! – dijo el rubio con una voz completamente seria y profunda

Eso es realmente tierno, pero aburrido!!! –

En ese mismo momento sasuke imito la acción de Danzo y apareciendo detrás de Hinata después de una pequeña explosión de humo sosteniendo a kusanagi Sasuke intentaba acabar con Hinata del mismo modo en que Danzo lo había hecho con Konan, pero para desagrado del Uchiha, su ataque no pudo ser concluido, ya que Naruto había conseguido lanzar un enorme shuriken en su contra, el Uchiha no tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo , sin embargo en el momento del impacto, el Shuriken desapareció en una pequeña explosión de humo de la cual apareció Naruto, el rubio se encargo de derribar al Uchiha, y debido a que Sasuke se encontraba cerca de la orilla de la torre, ambos shinobis cayeron bruscamente contra el suelo.

Realmente no fue un golpe que los dañara mucho a los dos, ya que de alguna forma se podría decir que les ha ido peor a ambos, sin embargo el punto del ataque del rubio había sido únicamente alejar a Sasuke de su mujer. Desde el techo de la torre Naruto podía ver como Sasuke se ponía nuevamente en pie después de acabar con el clon que lo había derribado, mientras que Hinata seguía intentando salvar a Konan de una muerte segura.

Hinata-chan, como esta konan-chan? –

Esta muy debil, no creo que pueda hacer mucho mientras estemos aquí!!!! – contesto la chica seriamente

De acuerdo, en ese caso no podemos seguir aquí!!! – de inmediato Naruto se corto ligeramente una de sus manos con una de sus katanas e hizo varios sellos de manos – "kuchiyose no jutsu"!!!

De inmediato una gran explosión de humo cubrió el lugar y sobre el techo de la torre del hokage apareció una gigantesca rana vestida con la parte superior de un kimono de color azul marino y con vendas en la parte del estomago, donde se sostenía en las mismas una espada. Todos sabían bien lo que sucedería, debido al gran tamaño de la rana, la torre comenzó a quebrarse, aunque de una forma lenta, pero la rana de inmediato saco su espada de su funda y atravesó con ella la torre, apresurando asi la caída de la misma. La gente que se encontraba al pie de la torre de inmediato corrió a protegerse de los escombros que caían. Antes de caer junto con los escombros Naruto se encargo de subir sobre la cabeza de la rana a Konohamaru, konan y a Hinata.

Jefe, que sucede? – pregunto la rana, mientras que retrocedía con un gran salto

Luego te explico, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí!!! – contesto el rubio

Hacia donde? – pregunto la enorme rana

A la mansión Hyuuga!! – fue Hinata quien contesto la pregunta de la rana

Entendido!!! ...hacia donde es eso? – rápidamente Naruto le señalo el camino a la rana, y esta con un gran salto abandono el lugar donde hacia algunos momentos se encontraba la torre del hokage.

Mientras que Naruto y compañía se alejaban del lugar, los anbus se preparaban para seguirlos, pero fueron detenidos por Sasuke.

No hay porque apresurarse!! – dijo de una forma algo calmada el Uchiha

Asi es, sabemos hacia donde se dirigen – dijo Danzo saliendo de su escondite

* * *

Mansion Hyuuga -

Los Hyuuga, la gran mayoria de ellos, habian decidido no asistir a la celebracion de la derrota del kyuubi, mas que nada por el hecho de que todos, rama principal y secundaria, odiaban a Danzo, si, podia haber fricciones entre ellos, pero permanecian leales a su nombre. Sin emabrgo, las diferencias entre las ramas se habian vuelto cada vez menos despues de la boda de Hinata con Naruto, ya que al casarse Hinata con el rubio, habia renunciado a su titulo de heredera, sin embargo, como ultimo acto, se le habia permitido nombrar al que seria su sucesor, aunque la gran mayoria pensaba que la chica nombraria a su hermana, todos se sorprendieron cuando nombro como el nuevo heredero a su primo Neji.

Todos los miembros del clan se encontraban perdidos en sus cosas cuando de pronto vieron como la torre del hokage se derrumbaba, momentos despues de la caída de la torre sintieron como el suelo se estremecia, y pudieron ver a una gran rana sentada sobre el gran jardín de la mansión.

Que demonios?!!!! – exclamo uno de los miembros mas jóvenes de la familia

Naruto!!! Ya sabia que solo tu podias armar este escándalo – fue Neji el que se encargo de recibir al Uzumaki – y dime, que es lo que hiciste para que tuvieras que aparecer de esta forma en medio del jardín y sobre gamabunta?

Destrui la torre del hokage – la calma con la que el rubio contesto sorprendió por completo al primo de hinata – y no es gamabunta, es Gamakichi

Que tu que?!!!! – realmente Neji reacciono de la manera en la que cualquiera hubiera esperado

Destrui la torre del Hokage e intente eliminar a Danzo – contesto nuevamente el rubio mientras bajaba de Gamakichi ayudando a Konohamaru

Como? Pero porq… - Neji no pudo terminar ya que en ese momento Hinata bajo de la cabeza de Gamakichi sosteniendo a Konan, quien permanecía inconsciente – que demonios hace ella aquí?!!!

Ella fue herida por Danzo – contesto el rubio

Ella no sera recibida en esta casa! – dijo seriamente Neji

Neji-niisan!!! Por favor, tenemos que ayudarla, esta a punto de morir!!!! – dijo suplicante Hinata mientras veia directamenmte a los ojos de Neji

Bien, pero una vez que este fuera de peligro tendra que irse!! – la decisión de Neji no fue bien aceptada por los miembros de la familia, tanto de la rama principal como los de la secundaria

Pero Neji-sama! Esa mujer es una criminal!! – dijo uno de los ancianos del clan

Eso ya no importa!!! Si lo que dice Naruto y Hinata es cierto, entonces ellos tambien lo son!!! – dijo seriamente el chico – pero a pesar de eso, son familia

Pero…-

Neji ya ha tomado su decision!!! – era Hiashi, que habia aparecido seguido de una muy preocupada hanabi – esperemos que sea la correcta!!

Pero ella es… -

Hinata!!! – Hiashi dirigio su atencion a su hija mayor, quien permanecia junto a su marido mirandolo con unos ojos que expresaban seguridad y valor, Hiashi nunca habia visto tal determin acion en los ojos de su hija, bueno, casi nunca, ya que ella solo mostraba esa mirada cuando se trataba del rubio

Hai, otosan!! –

Valio la pena? – nadie entendio la pregunta de Hiashi

Como? –

Que si valio la pena convertirte en una traidora por el?!! –

Hai, lo amo, y estoy segura de que es lo correcto! –

Bien, tres dias! Solo los dejaremos estar aquí tres dias, despues de eso tendran que irse, de otra forma todo el clan se vera envuelto – fue lo ultimo que dijo Hiashi antes de volver al interior de la casa, por su parte, Hanabi permanecio con su hermana y claro esta con Konohamaru

A pesar de que Hiashi parecia preocupado por que el clan se viera envuelto en los asuntos de Naruto, el tiempo que les habia dado para poder permanecer en la masion era mas que suficiente para hacerlos complices del rubio y compañía

* * *

Una vez dentro de la mansion Hyuuga, se les asigno una habitacion, donde Hinata intentaba con desesperación salvar a Konan, pero, a pesar de tener un gran control de chakra, y conocimientos en jutsus medicos, Hinata no podia hacer mucho por la herida de Konan, nada mas que mantenerla estable. Mientras que Hinata intentaba salvar la vida de Konan, Naruto se ocupaba de preparar las cosas para su partida, era obvio que no podian permanecer en la aldea, no despues de haber atacado al Hokage, asi que tenian que estar listos para partir, abandonar su aldea y convertirse en fugitivos no era algo que le agradara a muchos, y menos al rubio.

Demonios, no pense que esto podria pasar! – dijo ell rubio algo enfadado

Era logico que pasara esto, despues de todo ataco al Hokage, amo – asi es, Naruto se encontraba conversando con Fuujin

Me deje llevar por mi ira, maldicion, no pense en lo que hacia –

Eso es mas que obvio – tanto el rubio como el ave se giraron para ver a Neji, quien los veia con su clasica mirada seria - siempre has sido impulsivo, y facil de enfadar

No tienes que recordármelo –

Pero, tambien siempre has hecho lo correcto, aunque a los demas nos paresca mal, siempre resulta que tienes la razon, aunque no por los medios adecuado –

Gracias Neji –

Ahora dime, que piensas hacer? –

Nos iremos mañana, supongo que lo mejor sera ir a Sunna, ahí almenos podremos quedarnos con Gaara –

Me parece bien, Naruto! –

Dime Neji –

Me temo que lo que estoy a punto de pedirte podria enfadarte bastante –

Dime lo que tengas que decir –

Quiero que por favor dejes que Hinata-sama permanesca en la aldea, si va contigo se convertira en una fugitiva, en cambio si permanece con los Hyuuga, podremos negociar su perdon, nos costara bastante, pero no sera perseguida – en cuanto Neji termino de hablar el rostro de Naruto demostraba enfado, pero fue pronto reemplazado por uno de preocupacion

Entiendo, en ese caso supongo que lo mejor para ella seria… -

Irme!! – Hinata se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban el rubio y su primo

Hinata-sama? Cuanto tiempo lleva ahí? – Neji parecía algo preocupado, y la mirada que le dirigia su prima no ayudaba mucho

Neji-oniisan!! Se que te preocupas por mi, pero…- Hinata hizo una ligera pausa solo para poder ponerse al lado de Naruto y enredando su mano en la de el rubio volvió a dirijir su mirada hacia su primo – mi lugar es junto a Naruto-kun, aun si eso significa ser una fugitiva!! No lo abandonare!

Pero Hinata-sama piénselo bien!!! –

No hay nada que pensar!!, yo amo a Naruto-kun y el me ama, eso es todo lo que necesito!! –

Entiendo, en ese caso por favor tomen esto – Neji había sacado de sus ropas dos pergaminos, uno con el sello de los Hyuuga en el y el otro era simplemente uno de transporte, al ver el pergamino con el sello, Hinata le devolvió una mirada de preocupación – este pergamino contiene varias técnicas de los Hyuuga, incluido el "kayten"

Gracias, Neji-oniisan – Hinata hizo una leve reverencia, una que Neji regreso amablemente

Hinata-chan, como esta…? –

Muy debil, pero fuera de peligro, solo tiene que reposar y estara bien –

Me alegro, y Konohamaru? –

Estara bien, solo sufrio quemaduras debido al ataque de Sasuke, pero nada grave –

Bien, en ese caso dile que este listo, nos iremos mañana por la noche!!-

Hai, le diré que se prepare – Hinata abandono la habitación solo despues de haberle dado un rápido pero tierno beso en la mejilla al rubio, lo cual consiguió poner una sonrisa en su rostro – yo también necesito preparar mis cosas

Una vez que hinata estuvo fuera de la habitación Neji volvio su mirada hacia el rubio, con una mirada mas que de preocupación de resignación

Hinata-sama ha tomado su decisión, y la respetare, pero… - ahora su mirada era una de enfado y aprobación mesclados – si dejas que algo le suceda te juro que te dolerá

Lo se, yo tampoco me lo perdonaría, tienes mi palabra de que hare todo lo posible por protegerla –

Eso espero, no me hagas arrepentirme de haber permitido que se casara contigo – con eso Neji abandono la habitación dejando solo al rubio y al ave

Fuujin –

Hai, amo? – contesto amablemente el ave ante el llamado de su amo

Quiero que le entregues esto personalmente a Gaara, lo mas pronto que puedas!! – el rubio amarro a una de las patas del ave una pequeña nota – podrás hacerlo para antes de que lleguemos?

Por supuesto, no lo defraudare amo –

Bien, sabia que dirías eso, ahora ve!!! – solo esas palabras se necesitaron para que la pequeña ave echara a volar y abandonara asi la habitación y la residencia Hyuuga

* * *

Villa Uchiha-

Ante la destrucción de la torre del Hokage, Sasuke habia ofrecido usar una de las casas de su recién retribuida villa como centro de mando para el Hokage, lugar donde en este preciso momento se estaba llevando a cabo una junta de emergencia, los consejeros, asi como los lideres de cada clan y cada ninja activo que hubiera disponible se encontraban dentro de la casa principal de la familia Uchiha, el tema a discutir? La eliminación de Naruto Uzumaki asi como el arresto de Hinata Uzumaki y Konohamaru Sarutobi bajo los cargos de alta traición.

Esto es una locura!! – dijo Hana Inuzuka – no podemos hablar de eliminar a Naruto!!! No estoy de acuerdo

Eso no esta a discusión, es una orden directa del Hokage!! – contesto Sasuke ante el tono desafiante de la Inuzuka

Si no estas de acuerdo en seguir ordenes tienes dos opciones – dijo Danzo dirigiéndose a Hana – dejar de ser una shinobi de Konoha o ser considerada una complice del Uzumaki

El enfado se apodero del rostro de la Inuzuka, si bien no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión no podía darse el lujo de dejar de ser una ninja, ya que si lo hacia seria dejar un espacio vacio para que Danzo tuviera cada vez mas poder sobre el consejo, ni tampoco podía dejar que la consideraran una complice, ya que toda su familia seria arrestada, la única opción que tenia era seguir las ordenes que le dieran, por mas que le desagradara

Entendido, seguiré sus ordenes Hokage-sama – fue lo ultimo que dijo la Inuzuka antes de abandonar la habitación, aunque la junta no habia terminado

Supongo que tendremos que agregar nuevos nombres a la lista de arrestados – dijo con una sonrisa el Hokage

Y los Hyuuga? – pregunto Sasuke atrayendo nuevamente la atención sobre el

Ellos ya son complices, desde el momento en que les dieron refugio, tendremos que arrestarlos a todos –

Pero, porque no los han arrestado? – pregunto Sakura

Recuerda que un ninja espera por el momento indicado para atacar, Sakura – fue Sasuke el que contesto la pregunta de la chica

En otras palabras están esperando a que Naruto ya no se encuentre en la aldea para poder arrestarlos a todos, cierto? – dijo Kakashi con un tono tan desafiante como el que habia utilizado la Inuzuka – prefiero mil veces volver "ahí" a tener que intentar eliminar a uno de mis alumnos!!

Es una lastima Kakashi! – dijo Sasuke mientras chasqueaba los dedos, justo despues de eso dos anbus aparecieron detrás de el sujetándolos por los brazos

Aun tienes oportunidad de arrepentirte, kakashi-san – dijo Danzo esperando que el ninja copiador se retractara de su decisión

No me retractare de mis palabras!!! Eso lo aprendi de mi alumno, dime, que aprendiste tu Sasuke? – con eso los dos anbus que lo sujetaban se encargaron de llevarse al maestro de Sasuke

Eso es todo por el momento, en cuanto estemos seguros de todo daremos la señal para iniciar con la operación – fue lo único que dijo Danzo antes de que todos abandonaran la habitación, únicamente quedaban los miembros del equipo 7

Sakura – dijo seriamente Danzo dirigiéndose a la pelirosa – eres la única que me preocupa, dime, estas con nosotros o estas con el?

No lo se, no se que hacer – dijo con algo de tristeza la chica, la estaban obligando a escoger entre Sasuke y Naruto

Sakura, hare un trato contigo de la misma forma en que lo hice con Sasuke, pide lo que quieras y si esta en mis manos me encargare de que sea tuyo – dijo el Hokage seguro de que la chica caería en la trampa

Cualquier cosa? – pregunto intrigada la chica mientras miraba fijamente a Danzo a los ojos

Si esta en mi poder – contesto el Hokage

En…en ese caso quiero a…Naruto! – fue la contestación de la chica ante la oferta del Hokage

A Naruto? Pero si el… -

Usted dijo que lo que fuera, lo quiero a el!! – respondió la chica – de otra forma no hay trato!!!

De acuerdo, dare la orden de que lo capturen vivo, en lugar de mi orden anterior – contesto el viejo shinobi – al igual que a su esposa

Danzo habia mencionado a Hinata apropósito esperando a que la pelirosa reaccionara, y de alguna forma su reacción fue justo la que Danzo esperaba, los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de celos y envidia y mas tarde de enfado y odio.

Espere, hokage-sama! – la chica tenia una actitud mas seria, nunca antes habia estado asi

Que sucede, Sakura-san? – aunque su rostro no lo mostraba, en el interior Danzo esta sonriendo

Cambie la orden sobre Hinata –

Como? – pregunto Danzo esperando la respuesta de Sakura, aunque el ya tenia una idea de lo que la chica diría, sin embargo quería oírlo en sus propias palabras

Que cambie la orde de capturarla viva a…muerta -

* * *

bien espero que les haya agradado

lo ultimo ni yo me lo esperaba, solo se me courrio conforme llego la inpiracion

bueno, lo de siempre, se aceptan criticas sujerencia e ideas, y en caso de que no les haya gustado tambien se aceptan reclamaciones, jeje

bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente cap, bye


	11. escape

Hola a todos!!! Gracias por esperar, si si, ya se que me tardo demasiado, y ya se que me disculpo en cada capitulo, pero he andado algo desmotivado últimamente, pero en cuanto hayo algo que me inspire me pongo a escribir, asi que espero me entiendan

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, espero les guste esta cap, aunque no tienne tanta acción como esperaba es mas un cap de relleno, según yo

Bueno espero lo disfruten

Y a lo que te truje!!!!!

* * *

Sakura – dijo seriamente Danzo dirigiéndose a la pelirosa – eres la única que me preocupa, dime, estas con nosotros o estas con el?

No lo se, no se uqe hacer – dijo con algo de tristeza la chica, la estaban obligando a escoger entre Sasuke y Naruto

Sakura, hare un trato contigo de la misma forma en que lo hice con Sasuke, pide lo que quieras y si esta en mis manos me encargare de que sea tuyo – dijo el Hokage seguro de que la chica caería en la trampa

Cualquier cosa? –

Si esta en mi poder –

En…en ese caso quiero a…Naruto! – fue la contestación de la chica ante la oferta del Hokage

A Naruto? Pero si el… -

Usted dijo que lo que fuera, lo quiero a el!! – respondió la chica – de otra forma no hay trato!!!

De acuerdo, dare la orden de que lo capturen vivo, en lugar de mi orden anterior – contesto el viejo shinobi – al igual que a su esposa

Danzo habia mencionado a Hinata apropósito esperando a que la pelirosa reaccionara, y de alguna forma su reacción fue justo la que Danzo esperaba, los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de celos y envidia y mas tarde de enfado y odio.

Espere, hokage-sama! –

Que sucede, Sakura-san? – aunque su rostro no lo mostraba, en el interior Danzo esta sonriendo

Cambie la orden sobre Hinata –

Como? –

Que cambie la orde de capturarla viva a…muerta – las palabras de Sakura eran justo las que Danzo esperaba, al igual que su compañero, la chica habia decidido llevarse por las promesas del Hokage…

Muerta? Eso es demasiado, si tomamos en cuanta que solo esta siguiendo a su esp… -

El no la ama!! – Sakura estaba poseída por los celos y la envidia, y esos sentimientos estaban haciendo que ella misma se creyera sus mentiras – el solo se caso con ella por lastima!!! El no la ama!!!

Sakura-san, aunque me gustaría apoyar tu argumento, no hay forma para que realmente sea eso – era Sai el encargado de contrarrestar el argumento de Sakura – Naruto no se casaria con ella por lastima, en definitiva el no es ese tipo de persona

Tu que sabes?!!! Todo lo que sabes sobre relaciones es lo que lees en los libros!!! Tu no sabes nada!! – aunque Sakura no lo demostrara, estaba destrozada por dentro, ella sabia que Hinata era feliz con Naruto, y que el rubio tambien lo era con ella, sin embargo ella quería esa felicidad que tenia Hinata, ella quería ser feliz, pero sabia que nunca lo conseguiría si Hinata seguía entre ella y Naruto, asi que siguió firme en su decisión – hacemos el trato Hokage-sama?

Lo único que Sakura necesito para saber que el trato estaba cerrado fue la sonrisa diabólica del rostro de Danzo, una que en cualquier otro momento la habría hecho dudar sobre su decisión, pero ahora le demostraba la seriedad del trato.

* * *

La noche caia sobre la aldea oculta entre las hojas, a los ojos de cualquiera esta podría ser una noche como cualquier otra, sin embargo, para todos los que habían presenciado el incidente de hace tres días era una noche que cambiaria varias cosas en la aldea, sabían que esta noche será la noche definitiva para ciertas personas, una noche en la que algunos dejarían atras a su familia y otros sus sueños. Aunque Danzo habia pedido que toda la operación sobre el arresto de Naruto y Hinata asi como de todo el clan Hyuuga se mantuviera en secreto, de alguna forma la información se habia filtrado, no era sorpresa, ya que por mas leales que fueran los ninjas al Hokage, Naruto tenia amigos que consideraban que su amistad estaba por encima de esa lealtad, asi que para enfado de Danzo, no podía arrestar a nadie ya que no sabia bien quien habia sido el culpable de divulgar su plan.

Se podían observar Anbus sobre los techos de las casas cercanas a la mansión de los Hyuuga, asi como alguno ninjas normales, vigilando cada movimiento que ocurría dentro de la misma, esperando por el momento para comenzar con su misión…

Que demonios esperamos?!! – pregunto un ninja que parecía ser de rango chunnin

No debemos apresurarnos! Hay que esperar por el mejor momento para atacar – contesto uno de los ANBUs

Y cuando será eso? –

Lo sabré en cuanto lo vea!-

* * *

Mientras todos se preparaban para una noche estremecedora, los Hyuuga disfrutaban de una ceremonia de tè, a la cual ni Naruto ni Hinata pudieron asistir, asi como tampoco Hanabi, por alguna razón únicamente se les había permitido la entrada a los miembros "mayores" del clan, lo cual molestaba bastante a Hanabi, ya que aunque no era la heredera del clan aun pertenecía a el…

Porque no me dejaron entrar? – dijo Hanabi algo enfadada

Son cosas de adultos, entiendes, vedad? – Hinata trataba de calmar a su hermana, aunque no tenia mucho éxito

Se supone que soy un adulto!! Antes de que dejáramos de hacer misiones yo era un shinobi de la aldea!! –

Pero desde que dejaste de serlo solo eres una niña común y corriente, de trece años asi que aun no eres una adulta – Hinata tenia razón y Hanabi lo sabia, pero aun asi ella actuaba con respecto a su edad

Aun asi debería estar dentro!! – parecía que Hanabi se enfadaba cada vez mas y mas – llevan ahí cerca de 3 horas, seguramente estarán hablando de algo muy importante!! No es justo!!!!

Lo se, pero no podemos hacer nada ahora –

Demonios, y hablando de demonios, donde esta Naruto-san? –

Esta durmiendo un poco! – dijo de una forma alegre la chica pensando en Naruto dormido – asi que no te preocupes por el

Y cuando fue que eso? –

Hace como una hora, asi que no… - en ese instante las puertas de la sala donde estaba llevando a cabo la "ceremonia del tè" del clan Hyuuga se abrieron solo para que todos los participantes abandonaran la sala realmente debido a la actitud seria natural de los Hyuuga no se podía notar si lo que habían hablado les habia afectado, , lo único diferente en todos los que habían asistido a la junta era que ahora todos llevaban puestos sus protectores, sin dirigir ni una sola palabra a las hijas de Hiashi todos abandonaron la sala, solo este ultimo fue el único que hablo…

Hinata, donde esta el? – dijo con su tono serio y frio mientras buscaba por todo el pasillo al rubio

Esta descansando, Otosama – dijo serenamente la chica, de alguna forma había conseguido perder algo de ese miedo que tanto le tenia a su padre, claro que era menos desde que ella y Naruto eran pareja, pero algo de ese miedo aun permanecía dentro de Hinata, y en una situación como la que estaban viviendo ese miedo había salido a flote

En cuanto despierte quiero hablar con el y contigo en mi oficina –

Hai, entendido – despues de recibir una ligera reverencia por parte de su hija, Hiashi abandono el lugar…

* * *

En la residencia Hyuuga todos permanecían calmados, demasiado como para saber lo que estaba por suceder. En la sala principal de la mansión encontramos a Hiashi discutiendo con su hija mayor y su esposo algo que según el era la mayor de las prioridades en ese momento, ni el rubio ni su mujer sabían de que se trataba, pero por el tono en la voz de su padre, Hinata podía saber que era algo que lo preocupaba bastante…

Otosama, que es lo que deseas? – Hinata estaba acostumbrada a tratar con su padre, asi que su tono y actitud eran completamente serias

No hay razón para comportarte de esa forma Hinata, despues de todo, aunque eres mi hija ya no estas bajo el mando del clan – Naruto pudo notar como ante las palabras de su padre, Hinata se relajaba un poco, y de pasar a estar separados Hinata se acerco hacia el y sujeto fuertemente subrazon con el suyo

Hiashi-tosan, que sucede? no intentara convencerme de dejar a hinata-chan aquí en Konoha o si? – Naruto se mantenía mirando directamente a los ojos de Hiashi pero este nuca dejo de mostrar esa mirada seria y de superioridad

No, no es eso, de hecho tengo algo que pedirte – Naruto pudo sentir como habia temor en la voz de Hiashi, pero mas que eso habia enfado – por favor, lleven a Hanabi con ustedes!!

Otosan!!? Que estas diciendo? – Hinata no podia creer lo que su padre les estaba pidiendo, llevarse a Hanabi?

Por favor llévenla con ustedes!! – en ese instante Hiashi hizo una reverencia hacia la pareja demostrando asi la seriedad de su petición

Pe..pero Hiashi-san? –

Ya se que no tengo derecho a pedir nada de ti, como amigo le he fallado a tu padre, aun sabiendo quien eras no pude hacer nada, pero por favor, llévenla con ustedes por favor -

Padre, pero porque? Porque nos pides que llevemos a Hanabi con nosotros? –

El clan será arrestado!! – dijo seriamente Hiashi mientras dejaba de hacer reverencia solo para mirar seriamente a la pareja

Es nuestra… -

No, no es su culpa, Danzo lo habría hecho de todas formas, pero si el clan es arrestado y Hanabi con nosotros, Danzo la tomaría como suya, y que mejor que un Byakugan de la rama principal del clan –

Hinata estaba empezando a sentir como la ira invadía su corazón, no podía permitir que Danzo tomara a su hermana, asi que la única opción que quedaba era simplemente llevarla con ellos, aun si eso la convertía en una fugitiva, eso era mejor a dejarla en manos del Hokage…

De acuerdo, la llevaremos con nosotros!! – contesto con gran determinación la chica mientras sujetba fuertemente la mano de su marido

Si, no dejaremos que Danzo le ponga las manos encima!! – contesto el rubio con la misma determinación que su mujer – es una promesa y no me retractare de mis palabras!!

Gracias!! De verdad gracias!! – aun cuando la voz de Hiashi había vuelto a su tono serio de siempre, la alegría era evidente en su mirada

Muy bien, Hinata-chan ve y prepara lo que falta, dile lo mismo a los demás, nos iremos en cuanto podamos – de inmediato Hinata se apresuro a cumplir con las palabras de Naruto dejando únicamente a Hiashi y a Naruto en la sala

Naruto! Hay algo mas que me gustaría pedirte –

Y que es Hiashi-san? – nuevamente se veía la preocupación corriendo en los ojos de Hiashi

Necesito que por favor les entregues esto a mis hijas – en ese instante Hiashi le entrego un pergamino al rubio – por favor haslo solo cuando estén a salvo

Que es…? –

Por favor, solo prométeme que se los entregaras –

Ha…hai, puede contar con que lo hare –lo se, por eso te encargo que cuides de mis hijas – aun cuando eso fue lo ultimo que Hiashi le dijo al rubio sus palabras eran un voto de confianza hacia el rubio uno que Naruto estaba dispuesto a defender a toda costa.

* * *

Todos dentro de la residencia Hyuuga esperaban por el momento en que las fuerzas de Danzo los atacaran, sabían que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que los primeros ninja aparecieran dentro de la mansión, pero aun a sabiendas de que estarían actuando en contra de la aldea, ellos estaban dispuestos a pelear hasta el ultimo momento, y dispuestos a proteger su orgullo como clan. Todos se encontraban esperando reunidos en la sala principal de la mansión, mientras que algunos, los mas asustados, acusaban a Naruto de haber llevado esa "desgracia" a su clan, otros, los mas ancianos culpaban a Neji por haber permitido que se quedaran dentro de la mansión…

Ya basta!!! – de inmediato todos dejaron de hablar, estaban sorprendidos al ver que el siempre calmado hiashi habia levantado la voz de esa forma

De pronto el reloj de pared de la sala sono marcando la media noche y Naruto, quien se habia mantenido sorpresivamente callado mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes, abrió sus ojos y dijo cun una gran seguridad…

Es hora, vámonos! – y con esas palabras, su esposa, Hanabi, Konohamaru y una aun débil Konan se pusieron en pie listos para abandonar no solo la mansión, sino tambien la aldea

De inmediato todos abandonaron la sala con Naruto a la cabeza del grupo, saltando por encima de la barda de la mansión saltando de techo en techo con dirección a la puerta principal, aunque sabían que estaría bien custodiada, de igual forma sabían que los ninjas tendrían mas cuidado al atacarlos si atravesaban la aldea que si intentaban salir por los campos de entrenamiento. Para sorpresa de todos, nadie los estaba persiguiendo, y mucho menos habían intentado atacarlos, "una trampa?" pensó el rubio

Hinata-chan! Usa tu byakugan y dinos que ves en la puerta principal!! -.

Ha…hai…"Byuakugan" – la chica activo de inmediato su Kekkei genkai y lo que vio realmente la sorprendió

Hinata-chan, casi llegamos, dime que ves? –

Hay cerca de 15 ninjas esperando, 5 son anbus, pero… -

Pero que? Hinata-nee? – pregunto Konohamaru mientras al momento que llegaban a la puerta principal de la aldea…

Todos están inconscientes! – contesto Hanabi al observara a los 15 ninjas que habia mencionado su hermana recostados sobre el suelo, como si algo los hubiera dormido

Pero que demonios? – pregunto el rubio mientras que se oian los pasos de alguien que se acercaba hacia ellos, pero a pesar de la situación los pasos era calmados, aun asi todos estaba listos para comenzar a pelear, y se hubieran lanzado de inmediato en contra del dueño de esos pasos de no ser por Hinata…

Alto, es… Shino-kun – y doblando la esquina mas cercana a la entrada apareció el Shinobi de los insectos

Shino, que haces aquí! – dijo en un tono amenazante el rubio mientras tomaba una posición de pelea esperando por los insectos del compañero de hinata

No he venido a pelear si eso es lo que esperas –

Entonces a que viniste? – pregunto Konohamaru

Solo vine a decirles que pueden salir tranquilos –

Como? –

Como lo habran notado, no hay nadie siguiéndolos, y estos que estaban esperando por ustedes están dormidos – mientras decía esto el chico alzo ligeramente su mano derecha solo para que varios insectos dejaran los cuerpos inconscientes de los ninjas

Tu…tu hiciste esto? – pregunto Naruto mirando seriamente a Shino

Creo que es bastante obvio que se toparon con alguno insectos venenosos en el camino, y al ser picados cayeron desmayados – fue todo lo que dijo el chico, y realmente era mas de lo que alguna vez habían escuchado salir de su boca, pero todos entendieron el mensaje, Shino les habia asegurado su salida de la aldea – tienen unos 5 minutos antes de que los refuerzos lleguen, aprovéchenlos

Gracias Shino-kun!! – dijo Hinata entes de que todos salieran de la aldea

No se de que hablas! – dijo Shino, mientras Hinata podía jurar que vio formarse una ligera sonrisa en el rostro del chico, claro que debido a que su ropa cubria su boca no estaba tan segura

* * *

Avanzando rápidamente por el bosque, Hinata y Hanabi pudieron sentir como varios shinobis se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos, aunque solamente dos de ellos preocupaban a Hinata. Desgraciadamente, no podían ir mas rápido sin dejar atrás a Konan, y en su condición no podía pelear tampoco, asi que Naruto de inmediato creo 3 clones para que se quedaran a distraer a sus perseguidores, aunque fuera solo por unos minutos seria suficiente…

Que deminos!!!? – pensaron los clones antes de desparecer en pequeñas explosiones de humo, dejando asi que sus memorias volvieran a la mente del rubio que aun con esos conocimientos esta algo escéptico sobre lo que sus clones habían visto…

Hinata-chan – dijo en un tono serio el rubio mientras veía la expresión en el rostro de su mujer, sus ojos a pesar de tener el Byakugan activado expresaban tristeza y confusión

Hai, ya lo se, sigamos, si es necesario pelearemos, de otra forma prefiero no… - las palabras de la chica fueron interrumpidas por los que parecía el aullido de un lobo, aunque todos sabían bien de quien se trataba, frente a ellos aparecieron Akamaru y sobre el se encontraba Kiba, a pesar de haberse interpuesto en el camino de los ahora fugitivos, Kiba se veía tan confundido como Hinata, era obvio que no quería pelear, pero habia algo que lo habia impulsado a hacerlo

Naruto, por favor, entrégate en paz, de otra forma nos veremos obligados a acabar con ustedes – aun cuando era una amenaza, la voz de Kiba no tenia la minima intención de hacerla parecer como tal

Kiba-kun!! Porque haces esto?!! – pregunto con trsiteza Hinata mientras veía a su amigo directamente a los ojos

No te interesa!!! Ahora entregense o nos veremos obligados a atacar!!!! – no habia ira en Kiba, mas bien lo que emanaba de el era algo mas como temor, pero de que

Kiba!! Que es lo que te prometió Danzo?!! Sea lo que sea no puedes confiar en el!!!! – era Naruto tratando de hacer que su amigo entrara en razón, pero aun asi Kiba parecía dispuesto a tratar de capturarlos

Cállate!!!!! Ya se que no puedo confiar en el, pero aun asi – lagrimas habían empezado a formarse en los ojos del chico y eso realmente confundió al rubio – el tiene a mi madre y a mi hermana!!!! Tengo que hacerlo!!!!!

De inmediato el chico y su perro se lanzaron en contra del grupo, rápidamente todos se apartaron del camino del ataque de Kiba, sin embargo ahí no acabaría todo, de pronto todos pudieron ver como todo se oscurecía a su alrededor, estaba atrapados en un genjutsu…

No fue tan difícil!! – era una voz inconfundible para todos, era nada mas que Sasuke – verán el chico perro solo tenia que distraerlos

Ya cumpli con mi parte, ahora dejen a mi familia en paz!!!!! –

Hai hai, lleva esto al Hokage y el dejara a tu familia – Sasuke le estaba entregando un pergamino a Kiba, pero dicho pergamino nunca llego a sus manos, ya que le fue arrebatado al Uchiha por el rubio….

Como?!! Pero si te tenia en mi genjutsu!! Como es que te escapaste!!!? –

Maldito, entrégame ese pergamino!!!! – el chico Inuzuka se habría lanzado en contra de Naruto de no ser porque en frente de el grupo de persecutores se habia formado una gran barrera de insectos…

Kiba, porque demonios no usas la cabeza?!! – era raro para Kiba oir a Shino hablar con sentimiento en la voz, claro que era mas ira que otra cosa pero aun asi era raro…

Shino, pensé que… -

Bueno, pensar no es tu fuerte, Naruto –

Oye he aprendido a pensar!!! – contesto algo ofendido el rubio mientras se cursaba de brazos y giraba su cabeza para no ver a su amigo – bueno dejando eso de lado toma

En es instante Naruto le entrego el pergamino que le habia quitado a Sasuke, solo para qué este lo leyera, lo que estaba escrito en el pergamino de alguna forma logro alterar, aunque realmente muy poco, al chico de los insectos…

Asi que esto es lo que deseabas, kiba? – Shino le lanzo el pergamino al chico, aun cuando Sasuke intento evitar que este llegara a manos de kiba fue detenido por dos clones de Naruto, aunque Sasuke acabo rápidamente con los clones, fue tiempo suficiente para que kiba pudiera leer el contenido del pergamino…

Que demonios es esto!!!!!!!? Crei que teníamos un trato!!!!!! –

Jajaja crees que el Hokage haría un verdadero trato con un clan inferior como el Inuzuka!!!!!? – contesto Saskue ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes

Naruto, nosotros no encargaremos de detenerlos, ustedes apresúrense a escapar!! – dijo Shino mientras sus insectos comenzaban a volar listos para comenzar con el ataque

Solo ustedes dos? – pregunto Konohamaru algo preocupado por la desventaja numérica

No se preocupen por los números, solo los atrasaremos lo suficiente como para que puedan escapar – contesto kiba mientras bajaba de Akamaru y se colocaban en poses de batalla

Además, somos mas de los que parecemos – dijo Shino

Y de detrás de los arboles aparecieron varias figuras que de inmediato fueron reconocidas por todos…eran los demás miembros de los 12 de Konoha, junto con Gai, Kurenai y Yamato

Nosotros nos encargaremos, ahora váyanse!!! – dijo Neji mientras sus ojos se llenaban de ira, algo habia pasado en la mansión Hyuuga, pero no era el momento de hablar de eso…

Neji-oniisan!! Y los demás? – pregunto Hanabi preocupada por su padre mientras Hinata la sujetaba del brazo y la jalaba para poder irse de ahí

Dije váyanse!!!!! –

Tengan cuidado!! – grito Naruto mientras se alejaban del lugar

Yo ire con ellos, por si acaso se necesita de algún medico!! – dijo Sakura mientras se apresuraba aseguir al grupo de Naruto

Muy, en ese caso ire yo tambien – dijo Ino llendo justo detrás de Sakura pero…

No, tu debes quedarte, que hay de los ataques combinados con Shikamaru y Chouji? – dijo la pelirosa tratando de convencer a su amiga para que se quedara

Lo harán bien, además de que no intentamos vencerlos, solo ganara algo de tiempo para Naruto y Hinata –

Pero y si necesitan de ayuda medica? –

Supongo que tienes razón, bueno te los encargo yo volveré con los demás, tengan cuidado!! – de inmediato la chica rubia se apresuro para volver con sus amigo solo esperando que estuvieran bien y que nada malo les pasara a los que intentaban proteger

Oh claro que tendré cuidado, en especial con Hinata – dijo Sakura en un susurro que solo ella pudo oir, mientras se acercaba al grupo

* * *

Sakura-san, que haces aquí? – pregunto Hanabi algo confundida por la presencia de la pelirosa

Bueno, pensé que quizás necesitarian a un medico, solo por si acaso –contesto la chica tratando de ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones

Bueno, en ese caso porque no tu y Hinata-chan ayudan a Konan-chan, supongo que no hay problema si seguimos moviéndonos, o si? – pregunto el rubio sin voltear para ver a la pelirosa

Hai claro que no hay problema – contesto Sakura preparándose para su golpe…

Mientras que Naruto se mantenía al frente del grupo, Hinata, Sakura y Konan estaba en medio, con Konohamaru y Hanabi por ultimo, debido a que Hanabi con su byakugan podía anticipar cualquier ataque que viniera por detrás…

Muy bien estamos cerca, casi llegamos a la frontera – dijo el rubio mientras salian del bosque y se encontraban frente a la frontera con el país del viento

Es ahora o nunca – pensó Sakura deteniendo su avance mientras sacaba de sus cosas un kunai impregnado con un liquido de color blanco, y al ver que Hinata se alejaba de inmediato lo lanzo en contra de la chica de cabellos azulados esperando por el golpe definitivo, sus ojos se llenaron de odio en contra de la chica con cada centímetro que desaparecía entre su kunai y su objetivo… Hinata!!!

* * *

continuara...


	12. amistad rota

hola a todo el muendo!!! gracias por los comentarios!!!

gracias gracias!!

bueno, seguramente se les hara raro que suba tan rapido otro capitulo, pero bueno, la verdad es que me lastime un poco y me quede en casa toda la semana, y ya saben, en casa solo tenia que encontrar algo para entretenerme en lugar de solo ver tele, bueno eso es otra cosa, ahora a lo que te truje!!

* * *

Mientras que Naruto se mantenía al frente del grupo, Hinata, Sakura y Konan estaba en medio, con Konohamaru y Hanabi por ultimo, debido a que Hanabi con su byakugan podía anticipar cualquier ataque que viniera por detrás…

Muy bien estamos cerca, casi llegamos a la frontera – dijo el rubio mientras salian del bosque y se encontraban frente a la frontera con el país del viento

Es ahora o nunca – pensó Sakura deteniendo su avance mientras sacaba de sus cosas un kunai impregnado con un liquido de color blanco, y al ver que Hinata se alejaba de inmediato lo lanzo en contra de la chica de cabellos azulados esperando por el golpe definitivo, sus ojos se llenaron de odio en contra de la chica con cada centímetro que desaparecía entre su kunai y su objetivo… Hinata!!!

Hermana!!!! Cuidado!!!! – grito Hanabi desesperada por llamar la atención de Hinata, ya que de alguna manera Sakura habia conseguido lanzar su kunai directamente al punto ciego del byakugan, asi que por mas rápida que fuera la reacción de hinata, Saukra estaba segura de que no conseguiría evitar que su ataque fallara, aun cuando no le diera por completo, una ligera cortada seria suficiente para que el veneno la infectara…

Al ori el grito de Hanabi, Hinata se giro de inmediato solo para ver como un kunai se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella, estaba indefensa. De la misma forma, Naruto se giro para ver que era lo que sucedia, y pudo ver el momento en que Sakura lanzaba uno de sus kunais venenosos en dirección a Hinata, de inmediato el tambien arrojo uno de sus kunais para intentar desviar el de la pelirosa, sin embargo, debido a lo cerca que estaba Sakura de Hinata, y a que el rubio estaba mas alejado de ellas aun con su fuerza su kunai no llegaría a tiempo, realmente solo podía observar como su esposa era asesinada por la que consideraba su mejor amiga?.

El tiempo se detuvo para el rubio mientras el arma envenenada se acercaba a su mujer el impacto era inevitable, y en el momento en que el kunai estuvo a punto de dar directamente en el torso de Hinata este desapareció en una pequeña ráfaga de color café los rostros de todos reflejaban la sorpresa que sentían, solo Naruto sabia lo que habia pasado, pero Sakura no aceptaba que su ataque hubiera fallado, asi que inmediatamente saco otro kunai envenenado y se dispuso a lanzarlo en contra de Hinata, pero por alguna razón en el momento en que quizo lanzar su kunai, sintió como su brazo no respondía.

No lo haras!! – al girarse Sakura pudo ver a Hanabi en su estancia de Jukken – he golpeado algunos puntos y tu brazo no responderá por un rato!!

Fuujin!! – grito el rubio y desde arriba de ellos apareció el halcón que el kazaekage le habia obsequiado a Naruto, lo raro era que este se encontraba sosteniendo un kunai entre sus patas – gracias amigo!!

Fue un placer amo – dijo seriamente el ave mientras le entregaba con cuidado el kunai al rubio – no podía dejar que le pasara nada malo a Hinata-sama

Aun asi gracias!! – Naruto se giro para ver directamente a los ojos de Sakura, decir que ya se encontraban rojos y con la forma de los ojos de Kyuubi esta de mas, lo cual consiguió que Sakura se llenara de temor – porque demonios hiciste eso!!!!!?

Na…Naruto…fue…lo hice…lo hice por nosotros!!! – finalmente grito la chica mientras desviaba su mirada de la del rubio

Sakura, nunca ha habido un nosotros!! Me lo dijiste una y otra vez desde pequeños, incluso cuando me dijiste que me amabas durante la guerra con Madara era mentira!! –

No!!! No lo era!!! En verdad te amo!!! Pero nunca podremos estar juntos ni ser felices mientras ella se sigua interponiendo!!!! Por eso… - de inmediato la mano de Sakura se vio cubierta por un chakra verde y se lanzo en contra de Hinata solo para ser recibida con un fuerte golpe directo a su nariz por parte de la chica, lanzándola en contra de un árbol cercano y dejándola fuera de combate

Sakura-san, debido a que eres amiga de mi marido no te golpee usando mi jukken, asi que considerate afortunada de que no estes muerta – dijo con una seriedad la chica que sorprendió a Sakura

Bien hecho Hinata-nee!!!! – gritaba emocionado konohamaru mientras veía asombrado la reacción de la antes timida y recatada Hinata

Hermana, como puedes dejarla asi!!! Ella intento ase… -

Lo se, pero – decía mientras miraba como su marido le regresaba una sonrisa llena de sinceridad – hay veces en que debes dejar pasar ciertas cosas

Gracias, Hinata-chan, gracias por no… -

Te amo!! Y si tengo que dejar vivir a alguien como ella para demostrártelo entonces lo hare!!! – mientras decía esto, hinata abrazaba fuertemente a su marido por el cuello y este le devolvía el gesto abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura

Yo tambien te amo! Lo sabes verdad!? – contesto alegre el rubio

Hai, claro que lo se!!! –

Eto…hermana, Naruto-san, por mas tierno que me parece este momento debo recordarles que estamos en medio de un escape!!! –

Hanabi-chan porque hiciste eso!!!? Pudieron haber hecho algo mas que solo abrazarse frente a nosotros!!!! – dijo konohamaru algo decepcionado

No!! Tu no la amas!! No la amas!!! – seguía gritando Sakura aun cuando no pida mover se seguía mirando a Hinata con odio y desesperación – no la amas!!! El no te ama!! Me oyes el no te…

Sakura hubiera seguido gritando de no ser por Konohamaru, quien ya se habia cansado de todos los gritos de la pelirosa y de inmediato le dio un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de la nuca, dejando completamente inconsciente, si, a Konohamaru le agradaba Sakura, pero el verla atacar a Hinata habia sido algo decepcionante

Demonios, nunca me agrado la forma en que gritaba! – dijo alegre el chico mientras volvia con el grupo

Bueno, ya que estamos todos listos, hay que seguir!! – dijo el rubio preparándose para seguir con su camino – ya no estamos lejos de la frontera, despues que la crucemos ya no podrán hacer nada Fuujin guíanos!!

Entendido amo! Es por aquí!! – contesto el ave mientras se colocaba al frente del grupo y volaba en dirección al país del viento

Oye como es que puedes hablar? – pregunto Konohamaru

No es obvio que es un ave ninja!!? – contesto Hanabi a la pregunta de su novio

* * *

Ahí esta!!! – grito el rubio mientras los demás lo seguían muy de cerca

Lo logramos – pensaron todos mientras que varias figuras vestidas con chalecos grises y mascaras con formas de animales aparecían frente a ellos

Anbus!!? Pero!!! –

Debo admitir que nos costo trabajo alcanzarlos, pero gracias a que llevan a la ninja de papel, no fue tan difícil, de otra forma no hubiéramos conseguido alcanzarlos antes de que crusaran la frontera – todos sabían bien de quien era esa voz,

Sasuke!!! Pensé que no tendríamos que verte mas!!! – dijo el rubio mientras se preparaba para pelear – acaso no te arrepientes de lo que estabas a punto de hacerle a Kiba!!!?

Claro que no, era necesario con tal de asegurase de que solo queden los clanes mas fuertes!!! – dijo furioso el Uchiha

Ibas a condenarlo a el y a su familia!!!! –

Resulto lo mismo desde que decidió ayudarte – mientras decía eso, en el rostro de Sasuke se formaba una sonrisa que reflejaba maldad – bueno, has condenado a muchas personas, a cuantas mas quieres arrastrar contigo!!? Entregate y te prometo que dejare ir a los otros!!

Como? Que dices?-

Vamos, al Hokage solo le interesas tu, te doy mi palabra de que si te entregas dejare a los otros libres!! Que dices!? –

Si lo quieren tendrán que acabar conmigo primero!!! – grito Hinata mientras se colocaba entre Naruto y los Anbus

Eso esta bien, ya que nuestras ordenes son acabar contigo!! – Dijo Sasuke con calma mientras miraba al rubio quien ya se encontraba furioso – pensé que Sakura lo haría, despues de todo ella fue la que pidió al Hokage que diera la orden de capturarte muerta, demonios

Que dices!!!? Fue Sakura-san la que pidió algo asi!!! Ya sabia yo que no debíamos dejarla vivir!!!!! – grito furiosa Hanabi mientras se preparaba para lanzarse en contra del Uchiha

Todos!! Escuchen!! – dijo Naruto llamando la atención de sus compañeros – yo los distraeré, mientras tanto qiero que sigan a Fuujin, pasando la frontera no podrán seguir tras de ustedes

Pero Naruto-oniichan!!! Tu solo… -

Konohamaru estas a cargo hasta que los alcanze – decía el rubio mientras sujetaba al chico por los hombros – no dejes que nada les pase

Na…Naruto-oniichan? –

Ahora en cuanto cruzen la frontera diríjanse hacia Sunna, ahí estarán a salvo – mientras decía esto el rubio ya habia sacado de sus cosas un kunai de tres puntas, de inmediato todos los Anbus reconocieron la forma y comenzaron a dudar, no tenían idea de porque el rubio tenia ese kunai, pero… - aun con sus mascaras puedo saber que están sorprendidos, esta es el arma favorita de mi padre!!

"Padre"? pensaron todos los Anbus, y ahora si que estaban asustados, despues de todo habían descubierto que su objetivo no era otro que el hijo del ninja mas poderoso que Konoha hubiera tenido, ahora tenían sentido la petición del cuarto de ver al contenedor del Kyuubi como un héroe

Mentira!!! –grito uno de los Anbus – tu padre no puede ser…!!!

Namikaze Minato!!! Héroe de la aldea, el fue el que sello al kyuubi en mi!! – en ese momento el rubio nuevamente se corto la palma de su mano con el kunai y de inmediato hizo los sellos necesarios - "kuchiyose no jutsu"!!!

De inmediato una explosion de humo cubrió el lugar, y rápidamente los Anbus junto con Sasuke se apartaron un poco para evitar cualquier ataque sorpresa, mientras que por su parte los compañeros del rubio habían comenzado a correr, tal y como les habia dicho el rubio, con fuujin a la cabeza, seguido por Hinata, Konan, Hanabi y por ultimo konohamaru, quien luego de voltear para ver nuevamente a su "jefe" se apresuro a seguir a los demás. En cuanto Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que sucedia de inmediato ordeno a los Anbus a seguir a los compañeros del rubio sin embargo…

"Nimpo: oiru inja no ame" (técnica ninja: lluvia de aceite del ermitaño) – en ese momento desde el lugar donde Naruto habia realizado su técnica de invocación todos pudieron ver claramente como era disparado un chorro continuo de lo que parecía ser aceite, al principio todos pensaron que Naruto encendería el aceite con una técnica de fuego, sin embargo, al despejarse por fin el humo pudieron ver como Naruto también estaba cubierto con dicho aceite que seguía saliendo de la boca de la gigantesca rana sobre la cual se encontraba el rubio, pero habia algo raro, permanecía inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados…

No se preocupen, no encenderá el aceite!!!! - Grito Sasuke quien al ver que el liquido era aceite decidió evitar cualquier contacto con el – ahora vayan por ell…!!!

Sasuke no pudo terminar, ya que en ese momento pudo ver como todos aquellos que habían sido salpicados con la técnica del rubio comenzaban a deformarse, pereciera que se estuvieran convirtiendo en monstruos, poco despues esos mismos sujetos se fueron petrificando, literalmente, se habían vuelto de roca, pero el rubio seguia como si nada, sin moverse sin deformarse y sin petrificarse…

**Sorprendido? Supongo que si es algo difícil de creer cuando te lo platican, pero ese es el poder del aceite de la montaña de las ranas, nuestra sagrada ontaña!!! **– grito la rana mientras dejaba de lanzar aceite – **Naruto, veo que por fin conseguiste uno de los kunais de tu padre, demonios, ahora que? Crees que seras mi jefe? Ni lo sueñes!!!!!**

Vamos jefe!! Me he vuelto mas fuerte!!! – los pocos Anbus que quedaban se habían parado en seco al oir las palabras de la rana, era Gamabunta, la invocacion favorita del cuarto, y el que el mismo dijera que Naruto es el hijo del cuarto era demasiado para negarlo

No tengo dudas sobre eso!! Pero aun no bebemos para celebrar!!!! –

No es momento para eso!!!! – grito el rubio algo agitado, sin notar como Sasuke se encontraba corriendo en su contra dispuesto a atravesarlo por la espalda con Kusanagi, sin embargo el ataque del Uchiha no pudo ser, ya que con un rápido giro el rubio consiguió evitar el ataque, aun con los ojos cerrados el rubio lanzo una patada directamente al estomago de un sorprendido Sasuke quien no podía creer con que facilidad Naruto habia evitado su ataque sin si quiera abrir los ojos, de no ser por su rápida reacción la patada del rubio hubiera dado en su objetivo, Sasuke habia conseguido bloquear el ataque del rubio apenas con uno de sus brazos, pero un segundo despues de bloquear la patada Sasuke pudo sentir como si esta hubiera dad de lleno en su abdomen y brazo, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás Sasuke pudo sentir como el golpe del rubio habia conseguido lastiamar su brazo, no lo rompió pero estuvo cerca…

Que…que demonios fue eso!!!!? – grito furioso el Uchiha mientras se ponía de pie

**Ja!!! El gran Uchiha no conoce el modo ermitaño?** – contesto Gamabunta con una sonrisa burlona dirigida al Uchiha

Jefe!!! Gracias por el aceite ya puede irse – dijo Naruto bajando de la cabeza del Gamabunta

**Muy bien pequeño, pero no me vuelvas a invocar si solo necesitas aceite!!! Espero una gran batalla la próxima vez, o aun mejor una gran fiesta con bebidas y bocadillos!!! **– dijo la rana antes de desaparecer en otra gran explocion de humo

Que es el modo ermitaño!!? – pregunto Sasuke mientras se lanzaba nuevamente en contra del rubio, solo para que eeste ultimo evitara cada uno de sus ataques con cierta facilidad que volvia loco al Uchiha, finalmente Sasuke lanzo un ultimo ataque con Kusanagi, dispuesto a partir en dos al rubio , sin embargo, Naruto bloqueo la espada con el kunai de su padre – un simple kunai no sevira en contra de kusanagi!!

Cierto! – dijo Naruto mientras el Kunai poco a poco se iba cubriendo de chakra – pero, este no es un kunai ordinario!!!!

En el momento en que el kunai estuvo cubierto por completo el chakra que lo cubria desapareció por un instante, solo para reaparecer entre las tres puntas formando lo que parecía una daga de chakra…

Asi que tu tambien puedes hacer eso? Bien juguemos!!! – dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a hacer fluir su propio chakra de trueno a través de kusanagi, y una vez listo ambos shinobis retrocedieron con un salto solo para lanzarse nuevamente en contra del otro, mientras que los 2 Anbus restantes observaban la pelea con asombro.

Despues de intercambiar varios ataques con sus "espadas" (eso por la daga de Naruto), Sasuke pudo notar como su chakra de trueno no afectaba en lo minimo a Naruto, y eso lo estaba haciendo enfadar aun mas, nuevamente los dos se encontraban separados, asi que rápidamente Naruto hizo un rápido sello de manos y a sus lados aparecieron dos clones ambos…

Lo siento Sasuke, pero ya me he tardado demasiado y Hinata-chan debe estar preocupada, asi que esto se acaba en este momento!! – dijo mientras los tres Narutos se lanzaban directamente contra Sasuke

No me subestimes!!!! Despues de acabar contigo ire por tu mujercita, y ten por seguro que su muerte será lenta y muy muy dolorosa!!! Jajaja – al igual que Naruto, Sasuke se lanzo rápidamente en contra de los tres rubios, con su chidori listo y chakra aun fluyendo a través de su espada, rápidamente el primer Naruto intento una estocada directa al abdomen del Uchiha, sin embargo gracias a su sharingan Sasuke pudo evitar el ataque y con su chidori acabo rápidamente con el rubio que desaparecio en una pequeña explocion, sin darle tiempo para descansar uno de los dos rubios restantes intento tomar por sorpresa al Uchiha por la espalda, pero girando rápidamente su espada sobre su mano, Sasuke consiguió golpear al rubio al mover su espada entre su brazo y su torso, nuevamente era un clon el que desaparecia, lo cual dejaba únicamente al original…

Es inútil!!! Nunca me derrotaras!!!! – decía Sasuke mientras veía como el rubio se acercaba a el, intentando acabar de una vez por todas con la pelea Sasuke lanzo hacia el rubio su chidori ante esto el rubio solo detuvo el ataque del Uchiha con su mano izquierda, Sasuke no pdia creer lo que veía, el rubio habia detenido su ataque con solo su mano, y ahora lo sujetaba fuertemente con esa misma mano – que demonios hiciste!!!!!!?

Solo deje salir algo de chakra de viento a través de la palma de mi mano, aunque no fue suficiente para evitar todo el daño! – decía algo adolorido el rubio mientras que Sasuke podía notar ligeras quemaduras en el brazo con el que el rubio detuvo su ataque – aun asi, el viento vence al trueno!!!!

Sasuke seguía incrédulo, pero al ver como el rubio se disponía a atacarlo con su daga de chakra su única reacción fue intentar cubrirse con kuasanagi, mientras el tiempo parecía ir mas lento para el Uchiha, por un momento pareció como si el ataque del rubio hubiera sido detenido por su katana, pero en cuanto el kunai de Naruto toco la espada de Sasuke este ultimo pudo ver como kusanagi era partida en dos por el arma del rubio, era como un cuchillo caliente cortando mantequilla, y no solo era kusanagi, Sasuke no sintió bien cuando pero el golpe del rubio habia conseguido darle. Finalmente despues de ese ultimo ataque Naruto habia dejado ir a Sasuke. Una vez apartado del rubio Sasuke pudo ver como desde su hombro izquierdo hasta la parte inferior derecha de su torso se hallaba una gran cortada , no era un corte profundo, pero si suficiente como para dejarlo fuera de combate, en ese momento el uchiha sintió como sus fuerza lo dejaban y poco a poco iba cediendo al cansancio, hasta que no resistió mas y cayo bruscamente contra el suelo, estaba apunto de quedar inconsciente pero alcanzo a oir al rubio…

No vuelvas a amenazar a mi esposa, nunca mas!!! Sigues vivo gracias a los lazos que compartimos, pero si vuelves a decir algo que involucre a hinata-chan esos lazos no te salvaran – antes de irse el rubio se dirigió a los Anbus que permanecían en shock debido a los eventos que acababan de presenciar – que paso con los otros?

Fueron capturados – contesto uno mientras el otro seguía inmóvil – nuestras ordenes eran capturar al kyuubi vivo, matar a su mujer y a los demás llevarlos ante el hokage

Ya veo, no es una herida mortal – dijo el rubio refiriéndose a Sasuke - pero si no se apresuran a volver seguro lo será, por cierto, díganle a Danzo sobre mi padre, seguro se pondrá muy…no se como se lo tome, pero será una gran sorpresa

Y con esas ultimas palabras el rubio comenzó a correr en la dirección en que sus amigos habían ido, mientras que los Anbus se apresuraban a cargara a Sasuke y comenzaban su camino de regreso a konoha, derrotados!!.

* * *

Despues de unos cuantos minutos corriendo, Naruto pudo ver como un ave sobrevolaba su posición, inmediatamente supo que le faltaba poco, el ave descendió rápidamente y le dio alcance…

Amo!! Es bueno ver que se encuentra bien – dijo calmadamente el ave

Fuujin! A mi tambien me alegra verte, y los demás? – contesto el rubio

Están bien, conseguimos pasar la frontera sin problemas –

Me alegra oírlo, y donde están? –

Están a unos cinco minutos mas hacia adelante, están acompañados por una escolta que envió el kazekage – contesto amablemente el ave mientras se colocaba frente a su amo guiando el camino

Y los dejaste con una escolta?!!! Al menos estas seguro de que son de fiar? – pregunto el rubio algo preocupado de que los ninjas que cuidaban de sus amigos fueran espías o algo asi

Hai, mas de lo que creería – fue lo único que contesto el ave

Despues de unos cuantos minutos mas el rubio por fin pudo ver a sus compañero acompañados de otras cuatro figuras, al principio pensó que solo serian ninjas de la arena, pero al acercarse un poco mas pudo distinguir los rostros de dichos shinobis, dos eran los hermanos del kazekage, Kankuro y Temari, y los otros dos eran los que mas alegría le daba ver al rubio, ahora podía estar seguro de que estaban a salvo, no eran otros mas que Tsunade y Shizune los que acompañaban a sus amigos.

Shizune-neechan!!! Tsunade-nobaachan!!! Que gusto verlas!!!! – gritaba el rubio mientras se acercaba cada vez mas al grupo

Naruto-kun!!!!!! – grito Hinata lanzándose en dirección al rubio

El encuentro fue algo mas que alegre, Hinata no solo se lanzo sobre el rubio abrazandolo, sino que consiguió derribarlo sobre la arena, cayendo ella sobre el, sin decir nada Hinata hizo lo único que se le ocurrió besar a Naruto, no fue un beso rápido, sino uno realmente profundo y lleno de sentimiento, un gran momento que todos disfrutaron hasta que el estomago de Naruto comenzó a rugir, consiguiendo asi caídas estilo anime para todos, excepto Hinata quien ya estaba acostumbrada.

Jeje, creo que tengo algo de hambre – dijo algo apenado el rubio mientras se ponía de pie junto con su esposa

Hai, hai, lo entiendo despues de todo hemos corrido durante mucho tiempo sin descanzar – contesto alegre Hinata sujetando con fuerza la mano del rubio

Bueno, hay que darnos prisa, mi hermano preparo un banquete para darles la bienvenida! – contesto Temari, estaba alegre, pero el rubio sabia que esa alegría no duraría despues que se enterara sobre la captura de Shikamaru

Eto..Temari? –

Dime Naruto, que sucede? – pregunto la chica confundida por el tono en la voz del rubio

Dime, como esta? Como esta mi madre? – esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Hinata asi como tambien a Hanabi y a konohamaru

Ah, era eso? Ella esta bien, de hecho esta feliz de volver a ver a su hijo y a su esposa! -

* * *

Los miembros de los 12 de konoha se encontraba en una celda obscura, no sabían bien como o cuando habían llegado ahí, lo único que pasaba por sus mentes era si Naruto y los demás habían conseguido escapar, aun cuando su situación no era muy esperanzadora ellos solo podían pensar en sus amigos. Todos estaban agitados, gritando por alguien que los ayudara, o que les dijera exactamente que era lo que harian con ellos, los únicos que se encontraban en calma eran Shino,Shikamaru y Neji, Shika simplemente dormía, mientras que sino y Neji solo descansaban.

Es inútil gritar – todos se sorprendieron ya que conocían perfectamente al dueño de esa voz no era otro que …

Kakashi-sensei? – pregunto Ino sorprendida de encontrar al ninja en el mismo lugar

Hai, hai, nuevamente nos encontramos aquí, no yamato? – dijo el ninja

Hai, Kakashi-senpai! Me pregunto que harán esta vez? –

Oh no deverian preocuparse, simplemente continuaremos donde nos quedamos!! – dijo alegre una figura que se mantenía cubierta por la obsucridad del lugar - y miren tenemos mas sujetos de prueba que la ultima vez

Asi que decidiste seguir ayudando a Danzo, eh…Kabuto! -

* * *

continuara...


	13. carta de Hiashi

bueno, gracias a todos por los comentarios, lamentablemente esperaba poder subir este cap antes, sin embargo la semana que falte a la escuela volvio para atormentarme, asi que tuve que estudiar todo lo que me perdi

pero bueno, entre rato y rato iba escribiendo, aunque no tan rapido como esperaba, por suerte ya estan aqui las vacasiones!!!

espero poder avanzar en los capitulos

gracias por los comentarios

y ahora a lo que te truje!!!

espero les agarde

* * *

Los miembros de los 12 de konoha se encontraba en una celda obscura, no sabían bien como o cuando habían llegado ahí, lo único que pasaba por sus mentes era si Naruto y los demás habían conseguido escapar, aun cuando su situación no era muy esperanzadora ellos solo podían pensar en sus amigos. Todos estaban agitados, gritando por alguien que los ayudara, o que les dijera exactamente que era lo que harian con ellos, los únicos que se encontraban en calma eran Shino,Shikamaru y Neji, Shika simplemente dormía, mientras que sino y Neji solo descansaban.

Es inútil gritar – todos se sorprendieron ya que conocían perfectamente al dueño de esa voz no era otro que …

Kakashi-sensei? – pregunto Ino sorprendida de encontrar al ninja en el mismo lugar

Hai, hai, nuevamente nos encontramos aquí, no yamato? – dijo el ninja

Hai, Kakashi-senpai! Me pregunto que harán esta vez? –

Oh no deberían preocuparse, simplemente continuaremos donde nos quedamos!! – dijo alegre una figura que se mantenía cubierta por la obscuridad del lugar

Asi que decidiste seguir ayudando a Danzo, eh…Kabuto! – no hubo respuesta, solo una ligera sonrisa apenas visible en la obscuridad del lugar…

Bueno, me proporciona todo lo que necesito para mis investigaciones – contesto con alegría el joven

Y en que estas trabajando ahora!!? –

Bueno, es un sello!! Deberías conocerlo, Ino-san, ya que esta basado en los jutsus de tu familia! -

* * *

Sunna, la aldea oculta entre la arena, los jóvenes fugitivos junto con su escolta habían logrado llegar sin problemas, para Naruto era una vista familiar ya que habia estado ahí antes durante su viaje, sin embargo para los demás era una vista completamente diferente a como se lo hubieran imaginado, la aldea se alzaba en medio del interminable desierto del país del viento, sus murallas la mantenían a salvo de cualquier amenaza externa, mientras que dentro de la misma la geografía del país parecía no afectar en nada a la vida de la aldea. El interior de la aldea era como en Konoha, no habia el verde del pasto por todas partes como en Konoha, pero si se podían ver varios parques cubiertos por arena y brotando de ella se podía ver una ligera capa de pasto. El recorrido a la aldea duro poco, ya que en cuanto el grupo se encontró dentro de la protección de las murallas Naruto tomo nuevamente la cabeza del grupo, cruzando rápidamente por el centro de la aldea llegaron a una gran casa que les recordaba a Hinata y Hanabi la mansión de su familia, pero lo que realmente llamo la atención de Hinata fue el símbolo que se mostraba justo en el centro de las puertas que daban acceso a la casa: un remolino idéntico al que Naruto solia utilizar en sus ropas, y a los lados, sobre los pilares que sotenian las puertas habia una placa de madera con la inscripción: Uzumaki…

U…Uzumaki? Naruto-kun…? – sin dar respuesta alguna a su mujer el rubio se apresuro a abrir la puerta de la mansión, dejando ver a todos el interior de la misma, al pasar la puerta se encontraba inmediatamente un camino de piedra que dirigía hacia la entrada principal de la casa, al igual que el resto de la aldea el jardín se encontraba cubierto por arena, sin embargo el pasto que creía aquí era mas espeso que en otras areas…

Kushina!!! Ya estamos de regreso!!! – Tsunade fue la primera en llamar a la residente de la mansión donde ella y Shizune se habían estado hospedando desde hacia un tiempo, unos instantes despues del interior de la casa apareció una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos azules vistiendo un pantalón de color negro y una playera naranja justo al contrario de su hijo, además de llevar puesto un delantal. En el momento en que Kushina vio por fin a Hinata no pudo contener su emoción y de inmediato se lanzo a abrazar a la chica…

Hinata-chan!!! Eres tu!!!! No sabes cuanto he esperado por conocerte!! – decía con alegría mientras abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte a Hinata – mirate!! Eres idéntica a tu madre!!

Hey!!! yo también me parezco a ella!!! – reclamo Hanabi algo ofendida de las palabras de Kushina

Hai, hai, y tu debes ser Hanabi-chan! Realmente tienes un carácter fuerte, aunque fuera de eso las dos no se parecen casi en nada a su padre! Eso es realmente bueno! –

Casi en nada? – pensaron las dos mientras se miraban entre ella y después de analizar completamente sus rostros – no nos parecemos en NADA a nuestro padre!!!!

Pero claro que si! Tienen sus ojos!!! – si, ahora ya sabemos todos de donde saco Naruto su necesidad de hacer una buena broma, por cierto, caídas estilo anime para Hinata y Hanabi – jeje, solo bromeaba!! Naruto! Me alegra que estén aqui, pero que fue lo que paso?

Te lo contare todo, pero antes…tengo hambre!!!! –

Si, lo sospechaba, bueno pasen y en un momento les dare algo delicioso de comer! – asi, todos ingresaron a la casa y el rubio les conto todo lo que había sucedido y la razón de porque tuvieron que salir tan apuradamente de la aldea…

Ya veo, asi que… -

Lo lamento, ha sido mi culpa, yo los arrastre a esto! – decía Konan con gran tristeza en la voz mientras que Kushina tiernamente trataba de consolarla…

No, no es culpa de nadie, tarde o temprano Danzo hubiera intentado algo asi, pero miralo de esta forma, mientras tu estes con vida, tu aldea podrá volver a nacer! –

Mi mama tiene razón Konan-chan!! Danzo hubiera hecho algo que me enfadara tarde o temprano, asi que esta vez solo fue algo temprano! –

Naruto, esto no es para estar contento!! - Exclamo Tsunade mientras golpeaba al rubio en la cabeza – ahora eres un fugitivo, y seguramente le pondrán precio a tu cabeza!!

Si, lo se, pero ahora cualquiera lo pensara dos veces antes de atacarme a mi o Hinata-chan! Jeje –

Naruto-kun? Porque dices eso? – pregunto Hinata sin tener una sola pista sobre lo que queria decir el rubio

Asi que les dijiste, no? – pregunto Kushina algo mas seria, lo cual había llamado la atención de todos

Hai, y no creo que Danzo se lo tome muy bien –

No, yo creo que se lo tomara mejor de lo que crees –

Que, que fue lo que Naruto-oniichan le dijo a quien? – pregunto Konohamaru algo desconcertado al igual que Hanabi

Bueno, les dije a los que quedaron vivos sobre mi padre!! –

Tu padre? Y quien es tu padre, Naruto-oniichan? –

El padre de Naruto-kun es Minato Namikaze, también conocido como el relámpago de Konoha o el cuarto Hokage – contesto Hinata

Wow!! Tu padre era el cuarto? Eso es grandioso!!! – exclamo Konohamaru con gran emoción

Si, lo se!! Hablando de padres… - en ese momento Naruto saco de sus cosas el pergamino que Hiashi le había pedido que les entregara a sus hijas – esto es para ustedes, es de parte de Hiashi-san

Hinata tomo el pergamino, pero permaneció indecisa sobre si abrirlo o no, sin embargo si era de parte de su padre debía ser algo se gran importancia, de otra forma no se lo habría encargado al rubio…

Que es lo que dice hermana? – Hinata abrió en ese momento el pergamino

Dice… -

"_Hijas mias, si se encuentran leyendo esto significa que se encuentran a salvo, lo cual no me sorprendería ya que están bajo el cuidado de Naruto, y se que el cuidara que nada les suceda. El motivo de esta carta es no solo desearles buena suerte en su camino, sino también despedirme de ustedes."_

Despedirse? A que se refiere con eso hermana? – sin dar respuesta alguna hinata siguió leyendo el contenido del pergamino…

"_Seguramente se preguntaran porque razón me despediría? Bueno, con Naruto fuera de la aldea no hay nada que detenga a Danzo de arrestar al clan entero por complicidad, sin embargo esa no es la razón de esta carta, me despido de ustedes por la decisión que se tomo durante la "ceremonia del tè" que tuvo el clan entero hace unos minutos. La razón por la que no permiti que Hanabi asistiera a ella es porque a partir del momento en que esta carta este terminada y sellada con el sello de la familia Hanabi estará desterrada del clan."_

Que!!!!? Como que desterrada? No puede ser? – antes de que el rostro de Hanabi se llenara con lagrimas Konohamaru ya se encontraba abrasándola fuertemente para tratar de consolarla

"_Ahora con eso aclarado, Naruto, te pido que no las dejes hacer nada apresurado. La junta que tuvo el clan no fue una simple ceremonia del tè, fue mas bien una junta de emergencia, en ella se tomo la decisión de pelear, y defender el orgullo del clan aun si tuviéramos que morir en el intento…"_

Flashback----

Mansión Hyuuga-

Han pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que Naruto y compañía abandonaron la casa Hyuuga, y todos los miembros del clan se encontraban esperando tranquilamente por la llegada de las fuerzas de Danzo para intentar arrestarlos, sabien bien que esta seria una batalla desisiva para ellos, y no mostrarían misericordia a nadie. De pronto todo el clan se vio envuelto en una lluvia de kunais y shurikens, que por su puesto fueron fácilmente evitados, desde que Nejia había descubierto el kaiten no había nadie en el clan que no pudiera usarlo, aunque el poder del mismo variaba dependiendo del usuario…

Cuantos son? – preguntaba uno de los ancianos del clan

Nos superan en numero, eso es seguro – contesto otro mientras un gran numero de Anbus aparecían de entre los arboles, sin dar lugar a ninguna clase de palabra los Anbus de inmediato se lanzaron en contra de los Hyuuga, siempre en grupos de por lo menos 3 contra cada uno, a pesar de poder usar el Kaiten varios cayeron de inmediato, los números de los Hyuuga no eran buenos, aunque su defensa fuera buena, eventualmente tendrían que detenerse, y era en ese instante que los anbus aprovechaban para acabar con ellos, aun en medio del combate uno de los Anbus grito…

Recuerden las ordenes, acabar con todos!!! Sin dañar sus ojos!!! – después de todo Danzo obtendría el Byakugan esta Noche…

Mientras los Hyuuga acaban con varios de los Anbus muchos mas aparecían de la nada, era como si por cada ninja que acabaran dos tomaran su lugar, sin embargo, el clan Hyuuga no era el clan mas poderoso por nada, ya que los mas poderosos del clan se mantenían intactos a la vez que protegían los que podían, sus bajas eran considerables, pero no habían sido tantas como las de los Anbus, pronto la situación se vio mejor para los Hyuuga…

Neji!- llamo Hiashi – nosotros podemos encargarnos, tu ve y has lo que puedas para ayudarlos!

Pero, Hiashi-sama! –

Eres el heredero del clan, no el líder, asi que hazme caso y ve!! – Neji no dijo nada, simplemente dejo la situación en manos de los demás miembros del clan. Una vez lejos de la casa a gracias a su Byakugan pudo ver como varios mas de los miembros de su clan caían rápidamente , le pareció imposible, sin embargo al sentir el chakra del sujeto que había logrado acabar con tantos en tan poco tiempo sorprendió que esa sería la última vez que vería a su familia…

Mientras Hiashi veía a Neji alejarse su atención se volvió al campo de batalla en que se había convertido la mansión de su clan, en ese instante apareció alguien a quien no esperaba ver esa noche…Danzo.

Rápidamente Hiashi se lanzo contra el, solo para ser detenido por varios anbus, no tenían la intención de acabar con el, simplemente de retrasarlo lo suficiente como para que Danzo pudiera hacerse cargo de los miembros restantes del clan. Parecía increíble la facilidad con la que Danzo acababa con los Hyuuga, no era posible lo que estaba sucediendo. En el momento en que hiashi acabo con el ultimo de los Anbus se dio cuanta de que era el ultimo miembro de su clan en pie…

Danzo!!! Eres un maldito!!! – a pesar de la ira en la voz de Hiashi no se lanzo en contra del viejo shinobi, sino que se dirigió hacia el interior de la mansión

Danzo-sama, quiere que acabemos con el? – pregunto un nuevo Anbu que llegaba junto con otro escuadron

No, yo me encargare de el personalmente – contesto Danzo mientras ingresaba a la mansión, para su sorpresa Hiashi se encontraba esperándolo tranquilamente en la sala principal ya en su pose de batalla…

Danzo! Aunque acabes con mi clan, me asegurare de que no obtengas lo que buscas!! –

Hiashi-sama! Lamento decirte que ya he obtenido lo que deseo, con el clan Hyuuga como ejemplo, los demás clanes no tendrán opción que obedecer mis ordenes sin objeción alguna, además de que obtendré el byakugan – en cuanto Danzo termino de hablar Hiashi se lanso en su contra listo para conectar uno de sus golpes de junken directo en el pecho del shinobi, solo para ser esquivado fácilmente por el anciano. Quien al ver el rostro de sorpresa del Hyuuga simplemente se quito la venda de su ojo derecho y le mostro la razón de porque había conseguido acabar fácilmente con los demás miembros de su clan…

Sharingan!!!? Asi que era eso!!! – de inmediato Hiashi concentro chakra en las palmas de sus manos y lanzándolos hacia donde Danzo se encontraba consiguió conectar un certero golpe que lanzo al Hokage directo contra la pared de la sala – despues de tanto tiempo el Sharingan y el Byakugan se vuelven a enfrentar…

Es una lastima que el Byukugan no puede hacer nada en contra del Sharingan! – exclamo Danzo al momento que arrojaba varios shurikens hacia Hiashi – sabes, este ojo era de mi amigo y compañero de equipo, es una lastima que el no supiera utilizarlo correctamente

Huh? Que crees que hagan los demás clanes una vez que se enteren que posees el Sharingan!!? Que crees que haga Sasuke cuando sepa que asesinaste a tu amigo!!? – justo antes de que los shurikens lo golpearan Hiashi comenzó a girar sobre si logrando repeler el ataque de Danzo, pero muy pocos sabían como convertir la defensa absoluta de los Hyuuga en un efectivo ataque y uno de esos pocos era Hiashi, liberando una cantidad mayor de chakra y acelerando su giro consiguió que su remolino fuera mas grande, hasta el punto de cubrir casi por completo el lugar de la batalla, desgraciadamente para Danzo el remolino aumento tan rápido de tamaño que quedo atrapado en el, solo para ser lanzado bruscamente en contra del techo, el daño del ataque fue tal que el brazo izquierdo de Danzo quedo muy dañado, no podía moverlo, con la victoria en la mente Hiashi detuvo su Kaiten y se dirigió hacia donde Danzo llacia derrotado – despues de acabar contigo le contare a todos sobre tu ojo derecho!!

Es una lastima que no se lo puedas decir a nadie ahora – Hiashi se sorprendió bastante al ver que Danzo se encontraba detrás de el, aun con su byakugan no había conseguido ver el momento en que este se habia movido, como podía ser posible? Si el estaba hace apenas un minuto frente a el derrotado sobre el suelo – el antiguo usuario de mi ojo derecho tenia la habilidad de influenciar a otras personas con su chakra, lo cual en el caso de byakugan resulta en una corta negación de su percepción del chakra y movimientos

Era todo, en el instante en que hiashi se volteo para quedar de frente a Danzo este ultimo enterró su katana en el pecho del líder del clan Hyuuga, Hiashi sabia que su fin había llegado, y con lo que le quedaba de fuerza…

Mi vida acaba aquí! Pero la tuya también!!! – grito Hiashi mientras sujetaba fuertemente a Danzo de la mano, la misma con la que había enterrado su espada en su pecho, en ese instante Danzo pudo ver como Hiashi hacia un ultimo sello con su mano libre, y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba dentro de la habitación Danzo noto que toda la sala había sido cubierta con sellos explosivos, y otros mas que contenían armas – el plan era simple, si el clan era eliminado, al menos me aseguraría de que tu también fueras eliminado…

En ese momento Hiashi acumulo el chakra que le quedaba Danzo pudo ver como el primer sello explosivo comenzaba a arder, ese seria el primero de cientos.

* * *

Mientras los Anbus reunían tranquilamente los cuerpos de los Hyuuga caidos pudieron ver que algo andaba mal en ellos, no conseguían identificarlos, fue en ese instante que toda la mansión Hyuuga exploto! Todos estaban desconcertados ya que Danzo se encontraba en el interior de la mansion al momento en que exploto. Temiendo lo peor rápidamente todos se dirigieron hacia ellugar de la explosión, lo que antes era una mansión ahora eran solo escombros cubiertos en llamas, una vez que los Anbus consiguieron apagar las llamas usando técnicas de agua de inmediato buscaron entre los escombros a su líder llegando asi a lo que fuera la sala principal, poco a poco consiguieron quitar la gran mayoría de los escombros de esa zona, una vez que la todos los escombros fueron retirados del lugar pudieron ver como la explosion habia conseguido hacer un enorme cráter en el suelo y en el fondo del mismo se encontraba una enorme serpiente, despues de unos segundos la serpiente desenvolvió el cuerpo dede Danzo, salvo por las primeras herida no habia sido afectado en nada por la explocion, asi mismo hiashi habia sido envuelto por la serpiente tambien.

Danzo-sama, se encuentra bien? –

Kabuto, llegaste justo a tiempo – respondió el anciano mientras se soltaba del agarre en el que Hiashi aun lo tenia – al final todos tus esfuerzos fueron en vano, Hiashi

Sabe que esta muerto, cierto? – pregunto Kabuto mientras revisaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Hiashi

Eso no importa, lo único que me interesa es el Byakugan -

Hai, lo se, y por lo que veo conseguiremos bastantes con esto! – contesto alegre Kabuto mientras que uno de los Anbus que habian reunido los cuerpos de los Hyuuga se acercaba a el y a Danzo

Danzo-sama! Hay un problema con los cuerpos – dijo el Anbu mientras recargaba una rodilla sobre el suelo y permanecia haciendo una reverenci

Solo tomen los que no tengan el sello en la frente! – contesto Danzo

De hecho, ese es el problema – contesto nuevamente el Anbu aun en so reverencia – todos los cuerpos tienen el sello

Que dices!!!!? –

Ya revisamos los cuerpos y todos tienen el sello, no hay ni uno solo que no lo tenga – rapidamente Danzo se dirigio hacia donde ya se encontraban amontonados los cuerpos de los Hyuuga y pudo confirmar con sus propios ojos las palabras del ninja, aun con una ligera esperanza de obtener el Byakugan Danzo se dirigio hacia donde aun se encontraba el cuerpo de Hiashi, y una vez que retiro el protector de la frente del lider Hyuuga sus esperanzas desaparecieron…

Hiashi! Eres un maldito!! Pensar que aplicaste el sello de tu familia en todos, incluso en ti!! – decia observando el sello en la frente de Hiashi, el mismo sello que solo se utilizaba en la rama secundaria del clan, el mismo que eliminaba las habilidades del Byuakugan una vez que el portador moria

Danzo-sama? Y ahora que haremos? – pregunto Kabuto algo desilucionado por no poder realizar experimentos con el Byakugan

Hiashi no nos dejo opcion, pero no consiguio evitar que consiguieramos los ojos de su familia, ya que aun quedan sus hijas, solo hay que capturarlas, y en el caso de ella no hay mucho problemas, seran vivas o muertas –

Fin del flashback---------------------

"_La decisión que se tomo fue la de evitar a toda costa que Danzo obtuviera el Byakugan, asi que durante la reunión se coloco el sello de restricción a todos los miembros del clan, mejor dicho, a la rama principal del clan. En ese instante las ramas desaparecieron, se que Naruto había dicho que el cambiaria a los Hyuuga, pero como líder y por el honor de el clan no puedo permitir que alguien ajeno a la familia Hyuuga interfiera con nuestro asuntos, asi que yo fui el que tomo la decisión, fui el primero en recibir el sello, con eso sellamos el destino de nuestra familia, nuestra decisión fue simple, ganar o morir, Danzo tiene a ninjas de gran nivel a su mando, asi que aunque no sea muy honorable decirlo Ganar no es una opción, Hanabi se que no es un consuelo, pero desterrarte del clan era la única forma de que quedaras libre, ahora no hay reglas que te aten, no hay ningún clan al que debas impresionar, eres libre de tomar tus decisiones. Hinata, quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti, aunque nunca cumpliste con las expectativas que el clan tenia sobre ti siempre seguiste tu propio camino, aunque a los ojos de los demás no fuera el mejor siempre creiste en tus decisiones, supongo que Naruto tiene la culpa en eso, y me alegra que asi sea, se que tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti, al igual que yo. Hanabi,a partir de este momento quiero que tu también seas un poco como Naruto, y tu hermana, busca siempre hacer lo que creas correcto y lo que es lo mejor, pero mas que nada busca ser tu misma y no traiciones eso nunca. Me despido ahora dejándoles la ultima voluntad de su madre y ahora también la mia, ¡SEAN FELICES! Vivan la vida a su manera, busquen a esa persona que las hara fuertes y si ya la han encontrado no la dejen ir. Naruto por favor cuida de Hinata, también de Hanabi, aunque creo que ya hay alguien que cuidara de ella de la forma en que tu lo haras con Hinata. Por favor, no digan que me vengaran, morir fue mi decisión, no me retractare de ello, piensen que en cuanto mi cuerpo deje de moverse y mi corazón de latir estaré con su madre, y esta vez para toda la eternidad._

_P.D.: Hinata, el pergamino con el sello de la familia contiene dentro todas las técnicas de la familia, y el otro contiene las joyas de su madre, ahora son suyas, hagan con ellas lo que deseen."_

El silencio reinaba en la sala de la casa Uzumaki, después de haber escuchado a Hinata leer la carta de su padre nadie podía creer lo que en ella decía, simplemente era demasiado para asimilar de una sola vez, era en ese momento que recordaban el rostro decaído de Neji durante el escape, ahora sabían porque se veía asi, el clan había desaparecido, toda su familia había muerto, y su padre, ahora eran las ultimas de su familia. Con eso en la mente los ojos de ambas chicas se fueron llenando de tristeza, hasta que no pudieron resistir mas y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus rostros…

O… Otosan! – decía Hinata con gran dolor en su voz – no… por favor no!!

Padre! – en ese instante Konohamaru envolvió nuevamente a Hanabi entre sus brazos, la chica comenzó a llorar desconsolada sobre el pecho de su novio – no!! Por que?!!

Hinata-chan? – Naruto tomo gentilmente la mano de su mujer y sujetándola con fuerza le dio a entender que el estaba ahí para apoyarla y por su puesto para consolarla, Hinata sintiendo de inmediato el tacto de la mano de su esposo no resistio y se abrazo fuertemente a el sin dejar de llorar, las demás personas que estaban presentes sabían el dolor que las chicas estaban sintiendo, y al igual que los jóvenes rápidamente intentaron consolar a las chicas. Durante un buen rato todos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo por consolar a las chicas Hyuuga. Una vez que ambas chicas se calmaron un poco Hanabi fue la primera en hablar…

Hay que ir en contra de Danzo!!! – grito furiosa la chica

Hanabi!! Acaso no escuchaste lo que decía en la carta!!? Nuestro padre no quería que lo vengáramos! – contesto Hinata

Lo se! Pero no puedo solo dejar pasar la muerte de nuestro padre asi como asi!!!! Danzo pagara!! –

No!! no dejare que hagas nada apresurado!!! – contesto nuevamente Hinata- no es lo que nuestro padre quería!!

No me importa!!! Yo me asegurare de que el honor de nuestro padre y nuestra familia sea vengado!! –

Hanabi no…!!! –

La venganza no es la respuesta!! – todos se vieron sorprendidos al escuchar la voz de Naruto tan seria

Pero…!! –

Sasuke fue consumido por el deseo de venganza! No permitiré que tu también seas consumida –

Naruto-san, entonces que es lo que pasara, Danzo se saldrá con la suya y sin castigo alguno!!!! – contesto hanabi

Danzo tendrá su castigo – una nueva voz se unia a la discusión, esta vez era la vozdel Kazekage, que había llegado en ese instante para asegurarse de que tanto el rubio como sus compañeros hubieran llegado a salvo – no, Naruto?

A que se refiere, Naruto-san? – en ese instante todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el rubio quien bruscamente se levanto de sua siento y con gran determinación en la mirada dijo…

Yo me encargare de que Danzo obtenga el castigo que merece!!!! -

* * *

continuara...

* * *

y bien?

espero les haya agradado!

se que no fue muy agradable el que haya acabado con el clan de Hinata, pero asi se me fue dando la inspiracion

sean amables

buenos, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

bye!!!


	14. ataque!

hola a todos, bueno, he aqui el siguiente capitulo, espero tener listo el proximo pronto,

por lo mientras espero disfruten de este

bueno, a lo que te truje!!!

* * *

Ha pasado un mes desde el escape, y Konoha se encontraba peor que nunca, no solo se habia declarado un estado de emergencia debido a que la noticia de que Naruto ya no estaba mas en la aldea se había esparcido a través del país del fuego, y debido a eso los ataques que habían empezado a ceder comenzaron nuevamente con mayor intensidad, las leyes que habían regido a la aldea durante décadas habían sido cambiadas, los clanes no podían oponerse a las ordenes de Danzo por temor a terminar de la misma forma en que los Hyuuga. Justo despues del escape los lideres de los clanes que habían tomado partido en el preguntaron desesperados por sus hijos, solo para obtener un "murieron durante la batalla" por parte de Danzo

Flashback---

Danzo habia llamado a una junta de emergencia en su oficina temporal ubicada en una de las casas de la villa Uchiha, el tema a tratar? El escape de Naruto Uzumaki, aunque no habia pasado mucho tiempo y casi nadie sabia del asunto. Los lideres de los clanes no se sorprendieron al ver que no habia nadie ocupando el lugar que correspondía al clan Hyuuga. Justo despues de la batalla por toda la aldea se corrió la voz de lo que habia sucedido, consiguiendo asi que todos los clanes temieran que les pasara lo mismo, y como no hacerlo, si Danzo habia conseguido acabar con el clan mas poderoso, asi que ellos no tendrían oportunidad alguna si se llegaban a oponer a Danzo.

Muy bien, la razón de esta junta es decidir que se hara con respecto a Naruto Uzumaki – dijo Danzo mientras miraba a los presentes con gran alegría en su rostro ya que podía ver el temor en sus rostros, y realmente tenia que agradecer a Hiashi por eso

Como que "que es lo que haremos" Hokage-sama? – pregunto Homura sin dar lugar al temor en sus palabras – hasta donde se, aun no tenemos noticias sobre el equipo de captura

No, estoy seguro de que conseguiremos capturar a Naruto, despues de todo, Sasuke-kun esta a cargo de dicho equipo –

Aun asi, no creo que debamos apresurarnos, digo, esta bien que discutamos sobre que se hara con el una vez que sea capturado, pero…y si logra escapar – comento nuevamente Homaura esta vez consiguiendo que Danzo se mostrara algo enfadado por el comentario

Concuerdo con Homura-san, si se captura a Naruto se hara con el lo que debió hacerse hace tiempo, terminar con el y con el Kyuubi – esta vez era Koharu la que atrajo la atención sobre ella – sin embargo si es que escapa que es lo que haríamos? No creo que sea bueno tener a alguien como el de enemigo, ya era bastante tener a Itachi y a Orochimaru, pero el poder de Naruto esta por encima del de ellos

Homura-san, Koharu-san, creo que están subestimando a los shinobis bajo mi mando, y a su vez están sobreestimando a Naruto – en este punto Danzo ya no ocultaba su enfado hacia sus viejos compañeros, los dos consejeros mas viejos de la aldea – y en todo caso, Naruto no será ejecutado, ya he tomado la decisión de que se convierta en el arma mas poderosa de esta aldea y adem…

En ese instante dos Anbus ingresaron a la habitación, Danzo de inmediato los reconoció, aun sin ver sus rostros, supo que eran a los que habia mandado con Sasuke, esperando buenas noticias el hokage simplemente se recargo sobre el respaldo de su asiento y les ordeno que comenzaran a hablar…

Y bien , como fue? – ante el silencio de los dos Anbus Danzo decidió ser mas directo – donde esta? Donde esta Naruto Uzumaki?

El…escapo – fue todo lo que se necesito para cambiar la exprecion de seguridada en el rsotro de Danzo por una de enfado, no solo por el hecho de que Naruto hubiera escapado, sino tambien porque habia sucedido lo que los consejoros habían dicho, y eso lo habia hecho quedar en ridículo

Como!!! A que te refieres con que escapo!!!!? –

El…-

Es lo que le decíamos Hokage-sama – dijo Koharu mientras tomaba el liderato de la reuinion – ahora que Naruto escapo que haremos? Digan, hacia donde se dirigió?

El, escapo con rumbo a Sunna, muy probablemente tenga el apoyo del Kazekage – contesto el Anbu aun nervioso, aunque su voz no lo mostrara

Asi que no hay nada que podamos hacer, mas que poner su nombre en el libro bingo –

Claro que podemos hacer algo!! Iremos tras el!!! – exclamo Danzo mientras se levantaba de su asiento

Pero, si esta bajo la protección del Kazekage eso seguramente llevaría a una guerra, y nuestras fuerzas ya están bastante debilitadas como para ir a la guerra!! – Homura se veía preocupado, no que el y Koharu le tuvieran miedo a Danzo, no, despues de todo habían sido compañeros y amigos, y por mas que hubiera acabado con los Hyuuga para ellos aun era ese que siempre esta tratando de igualar al tercero

Homura-san tiene razón!! Lo mejor será dejar todo como esta – la discusión desde el principio fue entre Danzo y los dos consejeros, ya que eran los únicos que no le temian tanto como para quedarse callados

Y dejar que sunna tenga el poder del nueve colas!!!? Seguramente nos atacaran en cuanto tengan la oportunidad!!! –

Aun asi si los atacamos resultara en lo mismo, solo que si ellos no atacan tendremos tiempo para poder reponer nuestras fuerzas – contesto Koharu

Si, y en todo caso me temo que el capturar a Naruto vivo seria algo completamente absurdo!! – esta vez fue Homura el que hablo – lo mejor será acabar con el!!

Hay algo mas, Danzo-sama – los anbus que habían permanecido callados todo este tiempo nuevamente decían algo, algo que cambiaria las deciciones de todos el la sala – Naruto es mas poderoso de lo que creimos, de no ser porque en realidad no quiso hacerlo, hubiera podido acabar con Sasuke Uchiha durante su escape

A que se refieren con eso? Acaso el… -

El acabo con todo el escuadron de captura con un solo ataque, solo nosotros y Sasuke sobrevivimos, pero despues de eso Sasuke fue herido, asi que no tuvimos mas alternativa que retirarnos –

Como!!? Pero si Sasuke…!!! –

Utilizo una técnica rara, nuca antes habíamos oído de ella, y despues venció a Sasuke con un kunai –

Solo con un kunai!!? –

Eto…si, además de… - en este punto el Anbu estaba algo indesiso sobre si seguir hablando o no, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde para callar - el dijo algo sobre el cuarto

Que fue lo que dijo? –

El dijo…que el cuarto… es su padre – el silencio lleno la sala, nadie sabia bien como tomar esto, mientras que algunos no podían creerlo otros pensaban en que realmente se parecían demasiado como para ser una coincidencia – el kunai con el que venció a Saskue era uno de los que el cuarto usaba

Ya veo… - lo que mas sorprendió a todos no fue la noticia sobre el cuarto y Naruto, sino que Danzo pareció no sorprenderse ante esto

Dazno-sama, si me permite preguntar, usted sabia sobre esto? – Koharu se veía nerviosa

Tenia una ligera sospecha, pero ahora parece que no hay duda, Naruto es el heredero del clan Namikaze – solo eso basto para que los consejeros sintieran un gran remordimiento fluir a través de ellos, pensar que estuvieron a punto de condenar al hijo del héroe de la aldea, además de ser el ultimo de los Namikaze realmente los habia hecho sentir mal

En…en ese caso me temo que tengo que cambiar mi cometario anterior, hay qu… -

No, ya han dicho lo suficiente, yo soy el que da las ordenes ahora, y mis ordenes son acabar con Naruto Uzumaki al momento en que se le vea!!! – eso era todo, los consejeros habia condenado al heredero de los Namikaze, con un simple gesto Danzo termino con la reunión, asi todos abandonaron la oficina, salvo por los dos consejeros…

Hokage-sama!! No puede dar esa orden!! si mandamos una carta perdonando a Naruto y asus compañeros quizás el regerese a la aldea, el clan Namikaze… -

Ustedes no pueden decirme que hacer!!! –

El consejo estará de acuerdo con nosotr… -

El consejo hara lo que yo diga, asi como toda esta aldea!!! Despues de todo soy el Hokage!! –

Nosotros… -

Ustedes fueron los que quisieron que Naruto tuviera esa condena, o acaso olvidaron tan pronto lo que dijeron durabte la junta? –

Nosotros no teníamos idea… -

Pero yo si, es por eso que di esa orden!! ahora que el heredero de los Namikaze se ha mostrado el Kyuubi no me interesa mas, y en cuanto a ustedes… - en ese instante los dos anbus que habían llevado la noticia se encargaron de acabar con las vidas de los dos consejeros con un corte profundo en las gargantas de ambos – no necesito que me digan que hacer

Danzo-sama? –

No importa, si los ven solo conseguiremos que los clanes se asusten mas de lo que ya están –

---fin del flashback---

Despues de eso, Danzo no tuvo nadie que se le opusiera, y su control sobre la aldea se volvio absoluto, además de contar con el apoyo de sus propios jounin y anbus tambien tenia a Sasuke para respaldarlo.

Sasuke y Sakura por su parte habían pasado una semana completa en el hospital, para sakura no fue tan grave, solo habia sufrido una contusion debido al poder de los golpes que recibió, sin embargo para Sasuke aunque su herida hubiera sanado no fue tan fácil aceptar que nuevamente habia perdido en contra de Naruto, simplemente era , Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban dentro de la oficina de Danzo, no sabían bien que era lo que quería, al entrar a la oficina pudieron ver algo de alegría en su rostro, y es los preocupaba bastante…

Danzo-sama, que es lo que desea? – pregunto Sai algo nervioso

Miren esto! – Danzo arrojo una pequeña nota sobre su escritorio, de inmediato Sasuke la tomo y comenzó a leerla…

" konoha será destruida. Yo mismo la destruiré. La guerra comienza ahora."

No esta firmada, no veo que es lo que la hace tan importante – dijo Sakura mientras veía la nota

Acaso no los sientes? El chakra que rodea la nota? – dijo Sasuke y en ese momento Sakura se concentro un poco para poder sentir el chakra del que hablaba Sasuke

No puede ser! Ese chakra es de… -

Es el chakra del Kyuubi! – respondió Danzo con seriedad en la mirada – Naruto nos esta declarando la guerra!! Miren esto!

Danzo arrojo un protector con el símbolo de la aldea rasgado por la mitad, tal y como el de Itachi cuando vivía, y al igual que la nota se podía sentir el chakra del nueve colas sobre el, no habia dudas en ninguno de los presentes

Eso es imposible!! Naruto nunca haría algo asi!! – era Sai el que intentaba encontrar sentido en el momento

Aun asi el es el único con ese chakra, no hay nadie mas que tenga el chakra del Kyuubi!! Asi que lo único que podemos asumir es que el escribió esa nota – contesto Sasuke mientras le regresaba la nota a Danzo

Sasuke tiene razón, no hay duda de que fue Naruto el que escribió la nota, si el quiere guerra la tendrá!!! – fueron las palabras de Danzo – lo lamento Sakura, pero me temo que capturar a Naruto con vida será imposible

Hai, lo entiendo, aun asi… -

Me temo que no hay nada que se pueda hacer –

Y que pasara con el Kyuubi? Que acaso no quería usar su poder? – pregunto Sasuke algo intrigado por el cambio en la orden de Danzo

A estas alturas intentar controlar al Kyuubi seria igual que intentar controlar a Naruto, imposible, no hay otra opción mas que acabar con el!!! -

* * *

Aldea oculta entre la arena – ha pasado un mes desde que el grupo habia llegado a la aldea, y desde entonces la paz y la tranquilidad evitaban la casa donde se hospedaban, si, no habia un solo dia tranquilo en la residencia Uzumaki, desde el primer dia con la noticia sobre el clan Hyuuga, y con la decisión de Naruto todos en la casa estaban preocupados por lo que podría hacer el rubio, ya que siempre se precipitaba en todo, y eso era lo que los habia llevado a dejar la aldea. Sin embargo eso no era todo, ya que desde ese momento Naruto habia comenzado a entrenar arduamente para lo que vendría.

Oficina del Kazekage-

Gaara se encontraba en su oficina, haciendo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, leyendo y sellando papeles, si, al igual que en Konoha el mayor trabajo del Kage era mas que nada el papeleo que parecía interminable. En ese momento la secretaria de Gaara llamo a la puerta de su oficina...

Pasa, Matsuri – ordeno el líder y de inmediato la que fuera su alumna entro a su oficina soteniendo una nota en su mano – que sucede?

Gaara-sama!! Acabamos de recibir esta nota por parte de Konoha!!! – en ese momento Gaara tomo la nota y lo que leyó consiguió que un escalofrio lo recorriera de pies a cabeza

Esto es malo, debemos avisar a los Uzumaki de inmediato!! – rápidamente Gaara abandono su oficina para dirigirse hacia donde el rubio se encontraba…

Casa Uzumaki –

El calor del desierto era completamente difícil de resistir para todos los recién llegados, solo Naruto parecía no ser afectado por el, esto era mas que obvio al verlo entrenar en medio del patio de la casa junto con su madre, ambos se encontraban practicando con espadas mientras que todos los demás solo los observaban desde la puerta que daba al patio. A pesar de llevar horas entrenando ninguno se veía agitado, seguro, el sudor los habia empapado por completo, pero aun asi ninguno habia dado muestra de cansancio. Los dos Uzumakis estaban en medio del momento decisivo de su entrenamiento, Kushina habia conseguido hacer retroceder a Naruto con varios movimientos rapidos y unos cuantos golpes a mano limpia consiguiendo asi que Naruto soltara su katana y cayera derrotado al suelo, sin embargo no todo estaba perdido para Naruto ya que en cuanto su madre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el rubio enredo sus piernas con las de su madre, consiguiendo asi que esta cayera de frente al suelo, rápidamente el rubio la despojo de su katana solo para poder usarla el, y asi con sumadre de rodillas sobre el suelo el rubio simplemente recargo el filo de su espada sobre la parte trasera del cuello de Kushina, indicando que la pelea habia terminado, si bien esta era un entrenamiento con espadas nadie nunca dijo nada sobre no usar técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Parece que has mejorado hijo, eso es bueno – dijo alegre kushina mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda de su hijo

Bueno, me enseñaste bien, además tengo que estar listo, ahora no solo sere buscado por caza recompensas, sino tambien por los ninjas de Konoha –

Si, es cierto, tienes que estar listo, pero no solo usaras taijutsu, tambien debes… -

Lo se, tambien he mejorado en ninjutsu, aunque no pueda usar genjutsu con mis técnicas será suficiente –

Hai hai, ahora que les parece si se toman un descanso? – era Hinata que llegaba del interior de la casa sosteniendo una bandeja con unas cuantas bebidas y unos cuantos bocadillos en ella

Gracias Hinata-chan!! Realmente tenia un poco de hambre – dijo alegre el rubio mientras se sentaba en donde los demás los observaban – y tus bocadillos son los mejores!!

Gra…gracias, Naruto-kun – contesto apenada hinata, si, habia dejado de tartamudear en frente de Naruto pero habia momento en que su viejo ser se apoderaba de ella, aunque eso le gustaba a Naruto

Realmente eres una gran esposa, Hinata! – dijo Kushina mientras probaba uno de los bocadillos de Hinata – me alegra que mi hijo se haya dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, hay veces en que puede ser tan tonto

Hey!!! Se supone que eres mi madre, que acaso no debes hablar bien de mi!!? – contesto el rubio algo apenado por el comentario de su madre

Si, asi es, pero debes admitir que hay veces en que no eres muy brillante – contesto Kushina con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que Naruto simplemente dejaba a su madre hablar, despues de todo no puedes discutir con tu madre sin perder

Si, se que Naruto-kun no es el mas listo… - dijo Hinata algo apenada

Hey!! Tu tambien Hinata-chan? Acaso nad… - en ese momento Hinata cubrió la boca de Naruto con un bocadillo, uno que el rubio devoro de inmediato

Puede que Naruto-kun no sea el mas listo, pero es su forma de ser la que lo hace realmente único!! Y lo amo por eso!! – si, algo cursi, sin embargo fue suficiente para calmar al rubio quein al escuchar las palabras de Hinata de inmediato la envolvio en sus brazos y la sento sobre su regazo, ante esto Hinata beso de inmediato al rubio en los labios, un beso corto, pero tierno…

Hay problemas!! – en ese momento todos dirigieron su vista a la entrada de la casa, donde vieron entrar a Gaara en su vestimenta de Kazekage

A que te refieres? Que es lo que paso? – pregunto Naruto algo preocupado

Según una nota que nos llego hace poco Danzo ya te ha colocado como un criminal, y ha ordenado que se acabe contigo en el momento en que seas visto – los rostros de todos no mostraron sorpresa alguna, ya que de alguna forma se esperaban algo asi – además de que ha declarado que cualquier aldea que te ayude será tomada como enemiga de Konoha, y asi mismo será destruida

Ese maldito!!! Como se atreve!!!? – era obvio que Naruto estaba enfadado, sus planes eran simplemente permanecer en Sunna, nunca pensó que Danzo declarara guerra en contra de la aldea, sin embargo parece que se habia equivocado

Ya no esta detrás del Kyuubi, ahora que sabe sobre tu linaje lo que busca el tu "alma"– dijo Kushina preocupada por su hijo

Mamá, que ves para el futuro? –

Me gustaría decirte algo, pero no… -

Kushina, este no es el momento para guardarte tus visiones!!! Dinos que has visto!!!? – grito Tsunade alterada por la respuesta de Kushina

No, no es que no quiera decirles lo que veo, lo que pasa es que ya no puedo ver nada! – la respuesta sorprendió a Naruto y Tsunade, ya que eran, salvo por Hinata, los únicos que realmente conocían la habilidad que tenia Kushina – desde el dia en que naciste no he podido ver nada, por alguna razón, no se bien porque pero ya no puedo ver el futuro…

Naruto… - Gaara se veía algo mas serio que de costumbre, y Naruto de inmediato lo noto, despues de todo Gaara es su amigo

No te preocupes, no permitiré que tu aldea se vea envuelta en mis asuntos –

Huh, no te preocupes por eso, Danzo ya nos ha declarado la guerra, asi que no hay forma de que me mantenga fuera de esto ahora, cuentas con el apoyo de mi aldea

Gracias, Gaara, la nota decía algo mas? – pregunto Naruto

No, solo eso –

Te molesta si la veo? – Gaara no dijo nada, solo le entrego la nota al rubio, y en el momento en que este la toco todo lo que estaba escrito comenzó a moverse, y despues de un momento formo una nueve nota – Sai!...

Sai? Pero, el esta bajo el mando de Danzo, para que te mandaria una nota oculta? – pregunto Konohamaru algo preocupado

Para prevenirnos!! – contesto el rubio despues de leer con cuidado la nota – parece que la guerra comenzara mas pronto de lo que pensamos…

* * *

Tres días despues---

La tarde ya ha caído sobre la aldea oculta entre la arena, en el horizonte el sol ya se encontraba ocultándose tras el desierto, solo se podía oir el sonido del viento chocando contra la gran muralla que protegía a la aldeala calma era evidente, pero solo superficial " el ataque será en tres días, preparate" era lo que decía la nota que Sai habia ocultado bajo la primera nota que habia enviado Danzo. Y tal y como Sai les habia dicho todos se prepararon para el ataque, sabían que seria este dia, sin embargo nadie sabia en que momento comenzaría. Asi con la noticia de que Konoha atacaría las fuerzas de la aldea se habían preparado para combatir a muerte, si la aldea caia no seria una victoria fácil para Konoha, y menos con el plan que Naruto habia diseñado, uno que ya estaba en marcha. Tres figuras se encontraban esperando pacientemente sobre el techo del edificio principal de la aldea, fue en ese instante que la alarma de emergencia se escucho por toda la aldea, casi de inmediato hubo varias explosiones que cubrieron el sonido de la alarma, el ataque habia comenzado. Justo despues de la primera explosión las tres figuras pudieron ver como un ave enorme se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban, los tres pudieron ver a alguien sobre el ave, pero en el momento en que distinguieron de quien se trataba fueron sorprendidos por un gran ataque de fuego…

"Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu"!!! – en ese momento una enorme bola de fuego cubrió por completo el techo del edificio, atrapando a los tres sujetos entre sus llamas, sin embargo unos instantes despues las llamas fueron envueltas en arena – sabia que no seria suficiente, pero es de mis jutsus favoritos

Sasuke Uchiha, veo que no aprendiste nada!! supongo que la traición es una tradición en tu familia –

Gaara del desierto, no creo que sea bueno que me hagas enfadar, despues de todo, ya no tienes el poder del Ichibi dentro de ti –

Eso no me importa, a diferencia de ti, yo puedo dormir tranquilo por las noches – contesto el líder de la aldea

Es posible, sin embargo, si tanto quieres dormir yo te ayudare a dormir por siempre!!! – nuevamente Sasuke se preparaba para atacar, pero una fuerte ráfaga de viento consiguio derribarlo del ave en donde se encontraba, sin embargo, casi de inmediato el ave consiguió atarpar a Sasuke antes de que cayera al suelo

Crees que puedes atacar nuestra aldea y amenazar a mi hermano sin que intervengamos? – grito Temari mientras abria completamente su gran abanico mientras que Kankuro ya tenia listas sus marionetas para el combate

Es cierto que ya no tenga un demonio dentro de mi, sin embargo eso no me hace menos fuerte!!! – con un rápido movimiento de su mano Gaara consiguió envolver a Sasuke en arena, Sasuke se encontraba cubierto hasta el cuello, en ese momento Gaara cerro su mano en un puño y pudo ver como Sasuke era aplastado completamente, en cuanto Gaara abrió su mano la arena dejo caer los restos del cuerpo del Uchiha al suelo

Eso fue fácil! – dijo ingenuamente Kankuro

Huh, Kai!! – grito Gaara y en ese instante toda la escena cambio por completo, ya que los tres pudieron ver como la aldea habia recibido algo mas que solo unas cuantas explosiones, la gran mayoría de los edificios ya se encontraban en llamas o destruidos, esperando paciente sobre el techo de uno de los edificios cercanos se encontraba el Uchiha intacto – maldito!!! Cuanto tiempo nos has tenido bajo tu ilusion!!!?

Solo unos cuantos minutos, lo suficiente como para destruir la mayoría de tu aldea! – la sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke consiguió irritar aun mas a los tres hermanos del desierto – ahora llamen a Naruto!! De otra forma su aldea será destruida por completo!!!

Yo no lo creo!!! – fue en ese momento que Sasuke noto una gran cantidad de mariposas volando alrededor de el, y al verlas mas detenidamente pudo ver que estas estaban hechas de papel – "Katsu"!!!!

De pronto todas las mariposas que rodeaban a Sasuke explotaron en el aire cubriendo al Uchiha en un denso humo y sin lugar a donde ir, en cuanto el humo desapareció todos pudieron ver como Sasuke no habia podido evitar la explosión, sin embargo tampoco habia recibido los efectos de esta por completo, solo sus ropas habian sido calcinadas.

La ninja de la lluvia, creo que debería acabar contigo para considerar mi misión en tu aldea cumplida!! Pero primero dime donde esta Naruto!!? – Sasuke desapareció de la vista de todos solo para aparecer frente a Gaara, pero en el momento en que intento atacar al pelirrojo una gran barrera de arena se interpuso entre el y el Uchiha – veo que a pesar de no tener al Ichibi la arena te sigue protegiendo

Sasuke, nunca te dejaremos tener a Naruto!! – fue Temari la que enfrento esta vez al Uchiha, y con un rápido movimiento agito su abanico y una veloz ráfaga de viento se dirigió de inmediato hacia el Uchiha, en cuanto esta estuvo a punto de golpear Sasuke de inmediato comenzó a saltar de techo en techo para evitar cada una de las ráfagas de la Kunoichi, solo para ser recibido en un edificio por una de las marionetas de Kankuro, al tratar de evitarla Sasuke se dirigió accidentalmente hacia una lluvia de shurikens formados de papel por parte de Konan, aunque Sasuke los evito sin problema simplemente cambiando de dirección, Temari le dio un poco mas de fuerza al ataque de Konan golpeando sus shurikens de origami con una de las ráfagas de su abanico, consiguiendo asi que estos se dirigieran hacia donde Sasuke se encontraba, debido a que este habia dado un gran salto para evitar el primer ataque le fue imposible evitar todos los Shurikens y el que la ráfaga de Temari aumentara la velocidad e estos tambien ayudo al éxito del ataque. Todos pudieron ver como Sasuke caia al suelo con varios de los shuriken clavados en su pecho

Un gran intento, debo admitirlo, sin embargo no es suficiente! – era Sasuke, se encontraba sobre un gran ave volando por encima de los cuatro shinobis, fue entonces que todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el lugar donde se suponía que el Uchiha habia caído, pudieron ver como en lugar del cuerpo de Sasuke se encontraba una de las marionetas de Kankuro, dirigiendo nuevamente sus ojos hacia el Uchiha todos pudieron apreciar el momento en que sus ojos cambiaban de forma, su sharingan se habia cambiado su figura, sin darles tiempo para contraatacar, Sasuke de inmediato los atrapo dentro de una de sus ilusiones, todos gritaban "kai" a mas no poder sin embargo la ilusión de Sasuke era demasiado poderosa para que pudieran liberarse…

"Kai"!!! – grito nuevamente Gaara tratando de liberarse del Genjutsu del Uchiha, sin embargo los alrededores seguían teniendo un color rojiso

Es inútil, en este mundo yo controlo todo! Aunque es cierto que no puedo controlar sus mentes si puedo ver dentro de sus recuerdos – Sasuke habia aparecido de la nada, y aunque Gaara intento atacarlo por mas que intentaba acercarse al Uchiha este se alejaba mas con cada paso que el pelirrojo daba – ahora donde esta Naruto!!?

* * *

Fuera, en la realidad varios Anbus que habian acompañado a Sasuke se encontraban resguardándolo mientras llevaba a cabo su interrogatorio, junto al cuerpo del Uchiha se encontraban los cuerpos inconscientes de Konan, Temari, Kankuro y Gaara. Unos minutos despues de haber caído bajo la ilusión, Sasuke volvio en si, y la expresión en su rostro no era de felicidad…

Sasuke-sama? Que sucede? – pregunto uno de los Anbus al ver el rostro de preocupación del Uchiha

Ese maldito!! Debemos volver a Konoha, ahora!!!! –

* * *

continuara...

* * *

bueno, es lo que hay, por el momento

bueno, ahora una nota, no se si darles a Danzo y a Sasuke sus tecnicas del anime de los ultimos capitulos, no se que piensen, se aceptan comentarios sonbre esto

bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

hasta pronto!


	15. recuperando nuestra aldea!

bueno aqui esta el nuevo cap, espero me perdonen por la tardansa, pero en agradecimiento les dejo un cap especial extra largo, bueno en comparacion de los que siempre subo

bueno sin mas ni mas "a lo que te truje"!!!!

* * *

Es inútil, en este mundo yo controlo todo! Aunque es cierto que no puedo controlar sus mentes si puedo ver dentro de sus recuerdos – Sasuke habia aparecido de la nada, y aunque Gaara intento atacarlo por mas que intentaba acercarse al Uchiha este se alejaba mas con cada paso que el pelirrojo daba – ahora donde esta Naruto!!?

No te lo dire!! – respondio Gaara mientras intentaba acercarse al Uchiha, pero al igual que la vez anterior no consiguió nada

Lo se, sin embargo, no tienes opción! – en ese momento Sasuke hizo un sello con su mano derecha y de inmediato los alrededores de los dos shinobis cambiaron, y en lugar de un mundo rojizo los dos vieron una escena de los recuerdos de Gaara, el momento en que Naruto habia descubierto la nota oculta de Sai…

_Gracias, Gaara, la nota decía algo mas? – pregunto Naruto_

_No, solo eso –_

_Te molesta si la veo? – Gaara no dijo nada, solo le entrego la nota al rubio, y en el momento en que este la toco todo lo que estaba escrito comenzó a moverse, y despues de un momento formo una nueve nota – Sai!..._

_Sai? Pero, el esta bajo el mando de Danzo, para que te mandaria una nota oculta? – pregunto Konohamaru algo preocupado_

_Para prevenirnos!! – contesto el rubio despues de leer con cuidado la nota – parece que la guerra comenzara mas pronto de lo que pensamos…_

Maldito!! Detente!!! – grito Gaara mientras la escena transcurría sin que pudiera hacer nada

_A que te refieres? Que dice la nota? –_

"_El ataque será en tres días, preparate, Danzo mandara a Sasuke tras de ti, planea destruir la aldea" – dijo el rubio sin separar su mirada de la nota – ese maldito planea acabar con todo!! Gaara!! Hay que prepararnos!! No dejare que tu aldea caiga!!_

_No, se que no, pero… - Gaara no sabia que hacer, sabia que Naruto defendería su aldea a toda costa, pero eso era lo que Danzo esperaba – no seras tu el que defienda mi aldea!_

_A que te refieres con eso? Soy el único que puede hacer algo en contra de Sasuke!!! Dime que haras? –_

_Naruto! Se que eres el único que puede pensar en vencer a Sasuke, sin embargo no es tu deber defender mi aldea!! –_

_De que demonios hablas!!!? No es el momento para pensar de esa forma!!! Yo traje esto sobre tu aldea y yo me encargare de acabarlo!! – respondió Naruto con gran determinación en su mirada_

_Si se que tu te encargaras de salvar a mi aldea, pero no podras hacerlo mientras Danzo sigua al mando de Konoha! – el tono en la voz de Gaara demostraba decisión, una que igualaba a la del rubio – Si de verdad quieres proteger mi aldea entonces recupera la tuya!!!_

_Gaa…Gaara? –_

_Naruto, Danzo no se detendrá!! Hay que acabar con el tal y como dijiste, de otra forma este será solo el primero de muchos mas ataques!! – las miradas de los dos jóvenes shinobis se encontraron, la de Gaara mostraba determinación mientras que la de Naruto mostraba preocupación, por su amigo y su aldea, la duda se habia apoderado de el, sin embargo al ver que la mirada del pelirrojo no cambiaba, el rubio entendió lo que debía hacer…_

_Entiendo! Todos prepárense!! Atacaremos Konoha en tres días!!! – fueron las ultimas palabras de Naruto_

Que demonios fue eso!!? – pregunto Sasuke sin entender bien lo que habia visto

Como puedes ver, Naruto no esta en la aldea – respondió Gaara con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – nuestra aldea fue solo una distracción, ahora Danzo esta solo, Naruto debe estarse encargando de el en este momento

* * *

Fuera, en la realidad varios Anbus que habian acompañado a Sasuke se encontraban resguardándolo mientras llevaba a cabo su interrogatorio, junto al cuerpo del Uchiha se encontraban los cuerpos inconscientes de Konan, Temari, Kankuro y Gaara. Unos minutos despues de haber caído bajo la ilusión, Sasuke volvio en si, y la expresión en su rostro no era de felicidad…

Sasuke-sama? Que sucede? – pregunto uno de los Anbus al ver el rostro de preocupación del Uchiha

Ese maldito!! Debemos volver a Konoha, ahora!!!! – Grito de inmediato Sasuke, logrando asi que todos los que estaban bajo sus ordenes se preguntaran sobre lo que habia visto en la mente de sus enemigos

Pero, que es lo que sucede? –

No hay tiempo, hay que volver! – utilizando un kunai, Sasuke conto ligeramente su mano, y despues de hacer varios sellos golpeo su palma contra el suelo – "kuchiyose no jutsu"!!

Nuevamente un ave enorme aparecia, de inmediato Sasuke subió sobre la espalda de esta, mientras que todos los Anbus que lo habían acompañado ya se encontraba reunidos a su alrededor

Y que hay de la misión? – pregunto otro Anbu

Olviden la misión!!! Yo me adelantare!! – ninguno de los Anbus dijo nada, simplemente asintieron con la cabeza y se prepararron a partir

Sasuke-sama, konoha queda a dia y medio, como… -

De viaje normal, si me apresuro conseguiré llegar esta misma noche! – fue lo ultimo que dijo Sasuke antes de partir en dirección a Konoha seguido por los demás ninjas

* * *

Konoha –

Son pasadas las diez de la noche en la aldea oculta entre la hojas, el silencio reinaba en esta aldea, la alegría que solia llenar el aire de la una vez conocida como la aldea mas poderosa de todas se habia esfumado hace bastante tiempo. Este mismo silencio conseguía mantener tranquilo a Danzo, quien se encontraba sentado dentro de su oficina, sabia bien que para este momento el ataque sobre Sunna ya habría comenzado, y en su mente podía ver la aldea cubierta en llamas, pronto habría una aldea menos en el mapa, una molestia menos, pensaba Danzo al momento que la kunoichi del equipo 7 ingreso a su oficina, Sakura se veía algo preocupada, despues de todo, si la misión de Sasuke tenia éxito, significaría el fin para Naruto, y por otro lado, si Naruto conseguía vencer significaría que Sasuke no volveria nunca mas…

Sakura-san, sucede algo? – pregunto Danzo con gran calma en la voz

Eto…solo…no, no sucede nada, Hokage-sama – sin querer pasar mas tiempo en presencia de Danzo, Sakura se dispuso a abandonar la oficina de inmediato, solo para toparse con Sai quien estaba esperando fuera de la misma…

Sakura-san, que piensas hacer? – pregunto el chico

Supongo que ire a casa a dormir, es tarde despues de todo – fue lo que contesto Sakura antes de ver la seriedad y la preocupación en los ojos de Sai – te referías a Sasuke-kun y Naruto, cierto?

Hai, que haras cuando la batalla termine? Si gana uno o si gana otro, que haras? – pregunto nuevamente el chico sin cambiar la expresión en su mirada – al final con quien estará tu lealtad?

Yo…yo estare con… - Sakura no alcanzo a terminar su respuesta ya que fue en ese momento que el sonido de una explosión llamo la atención de todos en la aldea, la explosión habia sido en un lugar que nadie mas que los miembros de la raíz conocían, y no no me refiero a su base, sino a la casa de Danzo. De inmediato todos los que se encontraban en las oficinas del Hokage salieron para revisar el daño provocado por la explosión, incluyendo a Danzo, justo en el momento en que Danzo abandono la casa esta exploto justo como lo habia hecho el edificio hace algunos instantes. Fue entonces que sobre el silencio que llenaba a los ninjas presentes y a los aldenaos que habían sido despertados por el sonido se escucho…

"GAMA YUENDAN"!!! (Cañón de aceite de rana) –

"KATON: KASAI KOKYUU"!!! (Elemento fuego: aliento de fuego) – de inmediato una enorme línea de llamas fue disparada hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban Danzo y los demás, mientras que Sakura, Sai y los otros presentes abandonaban el lugar para evitar ser atrapados por el ataque Danzo tenia otros planes en mente, despues de realizar varios sellos de manos, en cuanto termino golpeo sus palmas fuertemente contra el suelo…

"Doton: Ishi no Kabe"!! (Elemento tierra: barrera de piedra) – con eso una pared de piedra se interpuso entre Danzo y las flamas del ataque, y una vez que las llamas se extinguieron todos pudieron ver dos enormes ranas a una distancia considerable de donde se encontraban, y sobre ellas habia varias figuras, sin embrago a pesar de ser ya de noche todos reconocieron a la figura que se encontraba al frente de las demás, Naruto. De inmediato, varios grupos de Anbus aparecieron en el lugar, y al mismo tiempo las dos ranas se encargaban de acabar con la distancia entre ellas y los Anbus. Una vez que las ranas estuvieron frente a ellos, todos pudieron ver a las demás figuras, no era sorpresa ver a Hinata acompañando a Naruto, tambien se encontraban ahí Hanabi y Konohamaru asi como tambien Tsunade y Shizune sin embargo nadie sabia quien era la mujer que se encontraba con ellos, solo Danzo la reconoció…

Kushina!! Veo que sigues viva, no es que me sorprenda, despues de todo tienes el "Tamashii-ryuu" – dijo Danzo tranquilamente, a pesar de haber oído el nombre de la mujer, nadie sabia de quien se trataba, despues de todo su rostro nunca habia aparecido en los libros bingo, asi que definitivamente no era una fugitiva

Danzo!! Aun no sé cómo es que conseguiste enterarte de eso, pero pagaras!!! Por tu culpa tuve que pasar alejada de mi hijo toda su vida!!!! –

No me culpes a mi! Si hubieras sido una buena madre te hubieras llevado a Naruto contigo!! – a pesar de saber que su hijo no le guardaba resentimiento alguno, Kushina realmente sintió como esas ultimas palabras de Danzo atravesaban su corazón como una daga, por su parte Sakura estaba sorprendida por enterarse que la madre de Naruto seguía con vida, y de alguna forma eso la habia lastimado aun mas, saber que Naruto no confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para decirle algo asi realmente la hirió en lo mas profundo – aunque claro, hubieran sido perseguidos y asesinados, pero hubieras pasado con el toda su vida aunque hubiera sido corta!

Como te atreves!!!!? – la ira de Kushina habia llegado a su máximo y las últimas palabras de Danzo habían conseguido terminar con la paciencia de la mujer y asi, sin dar lugar a ninguna otra palabra, con las Katanas que antes pertenecieran a Naruto en sus manos, Kushina se lanzo de inmediato en contra de Danzo, sin nada mas en la mente que terminar con la vida de embargo, Kushina se olvido por un momento del Sharingan de Danzo. Intentando acabar rápido con el, Kushina intento cortar la cabeza del viejo solo para que su ataque fuera esquivado sin problemas, y hallando una ligera apertura Danzo lanzo su propia katana en dirección a Kushina solo para ser detenida por Naruto y su kunai de tres puntas, sin esperar mas Naruto golpeo a Danzo fuertemente en el abdomen, aunque gracias al sharingan Danzo pudo evitar ser golpeado se vio forzado a retroceder

Mamá! Ve con los demás y asegúrense de hacer su parte! – dijo Naruto despues de haber golpeado a Danzo – yo me hare cargo de Danzo

Pero… -

Vayan!!! Yo me encargare de que reciba su castigo!! – no habia forma de discutir con su hijo, asi que Kushina decidió hacer caso de las palabras del rubio, y de inmediato comenzó a correr en dirección al centro de la aldea seguida de Konohamaru y Hanabi, solo Hinata permaneció con Naruto – Danzo, terminare contigo aquí y ahora!!

Naruto, asi que despues de atacar al Hokage atacas la aldea, heh? – dirigiéndose a Sai, Danzo movio ligeramente la cabeza de arriba abajo y el joven ninja desapareció de inmediato – no importa, simplemente me ahorraste el problema de esperar por Sasuke

Hinata-chan, yo me encargare de Danzo, tu… -

Se lo que debo hacer, Naruto-kun, no te preocupes, estare bien! – contesto calmadamente la chica, lo cual logro que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del rubio

Bien!! – con eso, las dos ranas se lanzaron en contra de Danzo, Gambunta y Gamakichi ambos al igual que la madre del rubio intentaron acabar con Danzo con sus espadas, sin embargo todo ataque fue fácilmente evitado, con cada ataque de las ranas Danzo y Naruto se iban alejando cada vez mas y mas de Hinata. En el momento en que su marido estuvo fuera de vista Hinata activo de inmediato su Byakugan justo a tiempo para evitar un ataque sorpresa por parte de Sakura, quien ya se encontraba con las manos cubiertas por chakra verde…

Sakura-san, por favor, no quiero tener que lastimarte de nuevo! Solo queremos… -

No me interesa lo que quieras!!! Acabare contigo de una vez por todas!!! – sin nada mas que decir la pelirosa se lanzo nuevamente en contra de Hinata seguida por varios Anbus – y despues Naruto y yo…

Sakura-san!!! Deja de actuar de esa forma!! – decía Hinata mientras golpeaba a los Anbus en varios puntos de su cuerpo dejándolos fuera de combate rápidamente Hinata habia acabado con mas de la mitad de los Anbus que permanecían con Sakura – se supone que eres la mejor amiga de Naruto-kun!! Porque estas peleando en su contra!!?

No estoy en su contra!! Solo quiero que el…? –

Que el que? – preguntaba la chica mientras acababa con el ultimo de los Anbus

Quiero que el sea feliz!!! – contesto Sakura golpeando fuertemente el suelo con su puño lo cual consiguió que este comenzara a desquebrajarse consiguiendo asi que Hinata perdiera por un segundo el equilibrio, lo suficiente como para que Sakura pudiera conectar un golpe directo en el abdomen de Hinata, si bien algunas veces un solo golpe no parecería suficiente, gracias al entrenamiento con Tsunade, Sakura habia conseguido desarrollar una fuerza parecida a la de la Sannin, asi que un solo golpe de Sakura era igual a recibir un golpe directo del junken de los Hyuuga. Despues del golpe Hinata sintió como varias de sus costillas habían sido fracturadas, sin embargo eso no seria suficiente para dejarla fuera de combate. Sin dar lugar a que el dolor se apoderara de ella, la chica Hyuuga volvio a tomar su estancia de pelea y viendo como Sakura se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad comenzó a reunir chakra en las palmas de sus manos

Estas acabada!!! – grito la pelirosa mientras se preparaba para darle a Hinata otro de sus golpes pero esta vez en el rostro sin embargo al momento en que estuvo cerca de ella…

"Shugohakke Rokjyuu Yonsho" – fue en ese momento que Hinata comenzó a vover a gran velocidad sus manos de las cuales comenzó a salir una gran cantidad de chakra lo cual logro crear una gran barrera entre ella y Sakura consiguiendo asi evitar el golpe de la chica, que seguramente hubiera sido mortal. Tras chocar contra la defensa de Hinata Sakura fue lanzada en el aire lo cual fue aprovechado por Hinata y en el momento ne que Sakura estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo – "Juho Soshiken"

En el momento en que Sakura toco por fin el suelo dos leones de chakra dieron directo contra ella, no hubo mas que hacer, Sakura habia sido derrotada otra vez. Mientras Sakura permanecia derrotada sobre el suelo Hinata cayo sobre sus rodillas, por fin el dolor y el cansancio habían conseguido afectarla, pero de inmediato una de sus manos se vio cubierta de chakra verde y pasándola sobre el lugar en donde Sakura habia conectado su primer golpe el dolor comenzó a ceder, hasta que desapareció por completo. Acercándose a la pelirosa Hinata comenzó a pasar sus manos cubiertas por el chakra medico sobre la chica, intentando evitar que cualquier herida se volviera mortal…

Por que? Porque me ayudas aun despues de…? –

Como te dije, eres la mejor amiga de Naruto-kun, y por mas que me duela admitirlo, eres mi amiga por eso no puedo permitir que mueras! – contesto Hinata sinceramente, mientras Sakura simplemente cerraba los ojos dejándose tratar por la chica – listo! Como nueva!!

Tonta!!! – grito Sakura intentando golpear a Hinata, sin embargo sus brazos ni sus piernas respondían

Bueno, casi como nueva! – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro – no me iba a arriesgar a otro ataque, asi que al mismo tiempo que te curaba iba haciendo presión en algunos puntos, evitando asi que puedas moverte por un rato

En ese momento varios Anbus mas aparecieron en el lugar rodeando a las dos chicas…

* * *

Toma esto!!!! – grito Gamakichi mientras intentaba otro ataque en contra de Danzo, sin mucho éxito, mientras que su padre permanecia detrás de el con Naruto sobre el, mientras la dos ranas gigantes se mantenían lanzando golpe tras golpe en contra del Hokage, Naruto se mantenía en una pose de meditación, lo cual llamo por completo la atención de Danzo, quien aun seguía evitando los ataque que lanzaban las ranas. Tras otro fallido ataque de Gamakichi, Danzo decidió tomar la ofensiva y corriendo sobre la katana de la rana menor consiguió llegar a su baeza con su propia espada lista para dar un golpe definitivo…

No!!! No lo haras!!!! – grito esta vez Gamabunta blandiendo su katana en un movimiento horizontal sobre la cabeza de su hijo…

Quien dijo que iba por el!? – contesto Danzo mientras saltaba sobre la espada de Gamabunta y de la misma forma en que habia hecho con su hijo consiguió llegar hasta la cabeza de este donde Naruto aun se encontraba en su pose de meditación, sin pensarlo dos veces el anciano se dispuso a acabar con el rubio de inmediato, con su espada lanzo un golpe directo al cuello del rubio solo para ser detenido por la mano de este, Naruto no solo detuvo la espada con su mano, sino que al cerrar completamente su puño la espada fue destrozada por completo. En cuanto Danzo observo mejor al rubio noto como un pigmento rojo se encontraba alrededor de los ojos de este, y en cuanto Naruto abrió sus ojos Danzo pudo ver que estos habían cambiado de forma. Sin perder tiempo el rubio de inmediato se puso de pie y lanzo un golpe directo al rostro del anciano, uno que Danzo pudo evitar "fácilmente", aun con su velocidad el golpe del rubio fue evitado gracias al sharingan de Danzo, pero ya que Danzo no conocía el modo ermitaño no pudo prevenir lo que vino despues, a pesar de haberse hecho a un lado evitando el puño del rubio, Danzo fue lanzado volando hacia atras.

El modo ermitaño es perfecto para pelear en contra del sharingan!! Lo sabias, Danzo? – dijo el rubio mientras veía lo cansados que se encontraban Gamabunta y Gamakichi – jefe! Se que estas cansado, pero podrías darme algo de aceite?

Cansado!!? Heh, no me vengas con frases como esas!! Ni en tu mejor dia podrías seguirme el paso!!! – contesto el jefe de las ranas mientras hacia un sello con sus patas delanteras y juntaba chakra en su estomago, a su vez Naruto tambien hizo el mismo sello que la rana y comenzoa mandarle Chakra tambien

"Nimpo: oiru inja no ame" (técnica ninja: lluvia de aceite del ermitaño) – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo que un gran chorro de aceite salía de la boca de Gamabunta cubriendo una gran parte del lugar en donde se encontraban Sin perder tiempo, el anciano rápidamente evito el primer lanzamiento de aceite solo para ser sorprendido por otro, nuevamente evitaba el ataque sin embargo se veria forzado a moverse rápidamente de lugar ya que ni Naruto ni Gamabunta parecían dispuestos a dejar de disparar, sin embargo Gamabunta ya se encontraba bastante desgastado por todo el tiempo que intento golpear a Danzo

Demonios, parece que llegue a mi limite! Me temo que te dejare el resto a ti Naruto! –

Si, yo tambien estoy bastante gastado jefe!! –

Entiendo! – respondió el rubio bajando de la cabeza de Gamabunta – yo me encargare a partir de ahora!

Con eso las dos ranas desaparecieron con una gran explocion de humo que cubrió por completo el lugar de la batalla, dándole a Naruto una gran oportunidad para atacar a Danzo. El anciano permaneció inmóvil en su lugar, esperando por alguna señal del rubio para asi poder evitar ser golpeado, sin embargo todo lo que oia era, en la distancia, el sonido de la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de la aldea, no sonaba como el esperaba, un simple ataque hacia Konoha, sino mas bien como una guerra. El sonido de metal golpeando contra piel o contra mas metal era realmente preocupante, y no sabia bien porque se sentía asi. Mientras Danzo permanecia escuchando el sonido de la batalla lejana sintió un presencia cerca de el, rápidamente salto hacia un lado evitando un enorme shuriken que quedo enterrado a unos cuantos metros de el…

Tendras que hacer algo mejor!!!! – grito Danzo sorprendido por el tiempo que habia durado el humo cubriendo el lugar

Como esto!!!? – Danzo se giro de inmediato para observar como Naruto se encontraba corriendo hacia el listo para golpearlo, con el shringan le fue fácil evitar el golpe, sin embargo al igual que la primera vez no consiguió evitar el "pulso" que le dio directo en el abdomen, esta vez era mucho mas fuerte que el anterior, y Danzo pudo sentir como el dolor se apoderaba de el. Ese fue el inicio de una lucha completamente de Taijutsu. Golpe tras golpe Danzo sentía como iba perdiendo su movilidad, realmente era el modo ermitaño tan poderoso? Un golpe mas lograba hacer que Danzo retrocediera algunos metros.. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar en el momento en que Danzo se puso en pie Naruto lo recibió con una patada directa a la cabeza.

Si, eso esta mejor, pero no será suficiente!! – fue en ese momento que una ráfaga de viento se llevo el humo que cubria el lugar mostrando que en el campo de batalla habia dos clones de Naruto además del original. Sin perder el tiempo los tres rubios comenzaron a corren en dirección a Danzo, por su parte Danzo hizo algunos sellos y en cuanto termino los tres rubio se detuvieron en seco, los dos clones desaparecieron de inmediato dejando solo al original…

Perfecto para pelear en contra del sharingan, heh? Yo no lo creo – decía Danzo a la vez que se acercaba al rubio con un kunia en su mano derecha listo para acabar con el – ahora, veamos que habilidad nos da tu "alma"

Te tengo!!! – grito Naruto a la vez que detenia el ataque de Danzo con su mano izquierda y comenzaba a golpear el abdomen de Danzo con su mano libre, aunque Danzo intento cubrirse del ataque no tuvo mucho éxito y recibir a la vez el impacto de la energía natural no ayudo mucho, en el momento en que Naruto por fin lo solto Danzo pudo sentir como si todo su interior hubiera sido destrozado por los golpes de Naruto, el dolor era inmenzo y se habia apoderado por completo de el, la fuerza que antes tenia ya no estaba de su lado, Danzo apenas y podía mantenerse en pie.

Co…como pudiste salir del gen…? –

Te lo dije, el modo ermitaño es perfecto para combatir al sharingan, primero aunque bloquees mis golpes la energía natural te golpeare de todas formas, y aunque utilices genjutsus el tener una segunda fuente de chakra fluyendo en mi anula los efectos de la ilusión – contesto calmado el rubio

Imposible!!! -

Puedes oírlo? – pregunto Naruto en un tono serio mientras se acercaba a Danzo – puedes oir a la aldea?

De que demonios hablas!!? – contesto Danzo lleno de ira

No soy el único que esta peleando, la aldea entera esta luchando, lo oyes, cierto? –

* * *

Las calles de la aldea se habían convertido en un verdadero campo de batalla. Eran los shinobis leales a la aldea en contra de los miembros de la Raiz. A pesar de que Danzo escogiera a los "mejores" para ser entrenados bajo su mando, no conocía la verdadera fuerza de los shinobis que estaban bajo el mando de Sarutobi y despues de Tsunade. Aunque nadie nunca intento nada en contra de Danzo, tampoco nunca les agrado, es por eso que se encontraban siguiendo al único que habia conseguido llegar tan lejos como para atacarlo. Jounins, chunnins e incluso genins se podían ver combatiendo por las calles, incluso los Anbus que debían permanecer siempre leales al Hokage estaban atacando a las fuerzas de Danzo. Por su parte en un pequeño local donde se servían fideos…

Teuchi-san, no entiendo, como puede estar tan calmado si alla afuera hay una guerra? – pregunto una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos palidos

Hinata-chan!! Me sorprende de ti, despues de todo conoces a tu marido – contesto la hija del viejo cocinero mientras le pasaba algunos ingredientes a su padre – en cuanto termine su pelea estará hambriento, y que lugar visitara?

Ichiraku´s? – pregunto algo timida Hinata

---flashback---

Por que? Porque me ayudas aun despues de…? –

Como te dije, eres la mejor amiga de Naruto-kun, y por mas que me duela admitirlo, eres mi amiga por eso no puedo permitir que mueras! – contesto Hinata sinceramente, mientras Sakura simplemente cerraba los ojos dejándose tratar por la chica – listo! Como nueva!!

Tonta!!! – grito Sakura intentando golpear a Hinata, sin embargo sus brazos ni sus piernas respondían

Bueno, casi como nueva! – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro – no me iba a arriesgar a otro ataque, asi que al mismo tiempo que te curaba iba haciendo presión en algunos puntos, evitando asi que puedas moverte por un rato

En ese momento varios Anbus mas aparecieron en el lugar rodeando a las dos chicas. Hinata estaba nerviosa, aunque no lo demostrara, ya que habia gastado bastante chakra en su combate anterior, no es que Sakura fuera realmente alguien difícil de vencer, pero acabar con todos los anbus que la acompañaban y luego con ella, y aun despues de eso tener que usar técnicas medicas no solo para sanarse ella sino tambien a la pelirosa la habían llevado al cansancio, y pelear era su única opción. Fe entonces que el líder de los Anbus dio la orden…

Acaben con ellos!!! – era una voz femenina, por alguna razón varios de los Anbus comenzaron a atacar a los demás, acabando rápidamente con todos, solo quedo la mitad de los Anbus que las habían rodeado – están bien?

En ese momento la mujer retiro de su rostro la mascara que tenia y dejo ver su cara a las dos chicas, era una mujer joven y bella de cabello color morado y ojos de un color negro, al mismo tiempo que ella los demás Anbus tambien retiraron sus mascaras dejando ver sus rostros llenos de alegría.

Yu...Yugao-san? – dijo hinata algo nerviosa

Hai, no te procupes, nosotros nos encargaremos a partir de aquí, tu puedes descanzar – dijo la mujer mientras sus compañeros ayudaban a las chicas a ponerse en pie – busca un lugar y descanza, Sakura-san, tu permaneceras vigilada, no me importa cuan cercana seas a Uzumaki, no dejare nada al azar

Entiendo, no les dare ningún problema – contesto resignada la pelirosa

---fin del flashback---

Justo despues de eso Hinata por alguna razón llego a Ichiraku´s, donde Ayame y Teuchi se encontraban preparando los ingredientes para el ramen que tanto le gustaba a Naruto. El cocinero y su hija recibieron alegres a la chica, quien de inmediato tomo asiento dentro del lugar descansando y esperando por su marido.

Asi es!!! Naruto es nuestro mejor cliente, asi que debemos estar listos para su llegada!!! – dijo alegremente Ayame mientras su padre seguía preparando los fideos para el ramen

* * *

Maldito!! No perderé por ningún motivo!!! – grito Danzo, y en ese momento nuevamente se lanzo en contra de Naruto a pesar de su estado. Sin embargo no habia nada que pudiera hacer ya que en el momento en que estuvo cerca del rubio…

Rasengan!!!! – Naruto estaba esperando por Danzo para acabar con el con su técnica favorita, pero antes de que los dos pudieran conectar golpe alguno un relámpago se interpuso en el camino de ambos…

Pensar que usaste a Sunna como distracción, no es algo que me esperaba de ti, Naruto – los dos reconocieron esa voz de inmediato y el mirar hacia el lugar de donde habia llegado el trueno pudieron confirmar que se trataba de Sasuke, quien se encontraba sobre el lomo de un ave enorme

Sasuke!! La verdad es que no esperaba verte tan pronto! – contesto el rubio a la vez que Sasuke bajaba del ave para quedar junto a Danzo, con kusanagi, en su mano lista para la pelea

Te sorprende ver a Kusanagi? Tuve que repararla despues de nuestro ultimo encuentro! – dijo algo enfadado el Uchiha

Sasuke-kun, llegas justo a tiempo, ahora podremos acabar con el! – dijo Danzo mientras se paraba firme junto a Sasuke, tratando de didimular el estado en que se encontraba

No, yo acabare con el!! – contesto Sasuke mientras apretaba su agarre sobre kusanagi

Entiendo, pero… - Danzo no alcanzo a terminar su frase ya que en ese instante Sasuke se encargo de atravesar su pecho con su espada – que dem…

Danzo, eres devil, y ya no me sirves de nada!! – decía Sasuke mientras retiraba su espada del pecho de Danzo

Pe…pero…el trato… -

Realmente crees que estaba bajo tus ordenes!!!? Por favor!!! Solo fingi, era la única forma de recuperar la villa y todo lo de los Uchiha!!! –

Pero…las misiones… -

Lo hice por diversión!! En verdad creiste que te estaba obedeciendo!!? – nuevamente Sasuke volvia a enterrar a kusanagi en el pecho de Danzo atravesando el corazon de este – ahora que he recuperado todo ya no hay razón para seguir actuando!!

Maldito!! – decía Danzo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

Por cierto, Kabuto intento colocarme ese sello de control mental, asi que lo mate! – dijo el Uchiha en un tono tan calmado que incluso puso nervioso a Naruto. Para Danzo esa seria la ultima vez que escucharía al Uchiha y con un ultimo respiro consiguió decir…

Jejeje, esta noche, no sere el único que pierda, Sasuke!!! – fueron las ultimas palabras del viejo shinobi antes de caer fuertemente contra el suelo

Muy bien, tal parece que al fin se cayo!! Ahora podremos ajustar cuentas, Naruto!! – Sasuke no paso por alto los ojos del rubio, ya los habia visto antes, el modo ermitaño no lo tomaria por sorpresa otra vez –

Sasuke!!! Realmente crei que estabs bajo la influencia de algún jutsu, aun tenia la esperanza de poder salvarte!!!! –

Salvarme!!! No nesecito que me salven!!! Soy un Uchiha!!! El portador del sharingan!!!!! Y en cuanto acabe contigo podre recobrar mi orgullo!!! El mismo que me robaste hace dos años!!! El mismo que pisoteaste durante tu escape!!!! Sere nuevamente el mas grandioso ninja de esta aldea!!!! – solo eso basto para que Naruto se diera cuenta de que habia perdido a su amigo y no habia forma de hacerlo regresar…

Sasuke…no!!1 por favor, no lo hagas!!! –

Que no haga que? Ah, te refieres a esto!!!? – grito el Uchiha mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección al rubio listo para acabar con el, rápidamente intento atravesarlo con su espada solo para que esta fuera bloqueada por el antebrazo del rubio, aunque la espada consiguió hacer un corte profundo, no fue suficiente como para dejar inovilizada la extremidad del rubio…

Sasuke!!! Detente!!!! – grito el rubio mientras recibia el ataque de su amigo, el dolor de la herida no le molestaba tanto como creía, sino mas bien el saber que su amigo nuevamente habia sido consumido por el deseo de venganza. Sin prestar atención alguna a las palabras del rubio Sasuke retrocedió solo para lanzarse nuevamente en contra de este, pero no seria como la primera vez, ya que en esta ocasión Naruto no dudaría en cubrir el ataque de Sasuke con su kunai, que ya se encontraba cubierto por chakra de viento. Viendo esto Sasuke nuevamente retrocedió sin darle tiempo al rubio de intentar siquiera cortar nuevamente a Kusanagi…

Bien, parece que estas empezando a tomar esto en serio! Veamos que haces en contra de esto!! – por un segundo Sasuke cerro sus ojos solo para reabrirlos ya con su Mangekyo listo para la batalla. Naruto sabia que no podía quedarse parado observando asi que comenzó a correr tratando de evitar cualquier intento de Sasuke por utilizar el Amaterasu sobre el

Corre todo lo que quieras!!! Al final un solo segundo me bastara para acabarte!!! – Sasuke simplemente seguía al rubio con la mirada mientras flamas negras comenzaban a cubrir el lugar de la batalla. Aunque Naruto sabia que Sasuke no podía usar el amaterasu de una forma continua como algunas técnicas de fuego, tampoco podía acercasele demasiado ya que en el momento en que estuviera cerca de el, Sasuke podría ver sus movimientos y lanzar las flamas negras sobre el, sin embargo tampoco podía correr todo el tiempo…

"kage bunshin no jutsu"!!! – dos clones aparecían y al mismo tiempo ambos se lanzaban en contra de Sasuke corriendo en un zig-zag tratando de confundir lo mas posible al Uchiha

Esto no te servirá!! –decia Sasuke sin prestar mucha atención a los clones y siguiendo al original que permanecia corriendo alrededor de el. Con kusanagi acabo con el primer clon que llego a el, y en cuanto el segundo estuvo dentro del rango de su espada esta se enterro en el estomago del clon, sin esperar a que este desapareciera Sasuke lanzo el Amaterasu hacia el rubio que seguía corriendo, consiguiendo asi golpearlo, pero no podría ver como este se consumía ya que de pronto sintió un fuerte agarre en su mano derecha, la misma que sostenía a kusanagi, al girar su cabeza pudo ver al clon que según el habia aniquilado – que demonios!!?

Sabes, aunque tengas la mirada fija en el "original" no siempre será el que menos se arriesgue!! – grito el rubio mientras conectaba un fuerte golpe directo al rostro del Uchiha con su mano izquierda y gracias al modo ermitaño es Uchia seria lanzado varios metros hacia atrás, golpeando fuerte contra un árbol que estaba siendo consumido por el amaterasu. Sasuke sintió de inmediato el dolor por el contacto con las flamas negras, y sin dudar activo el poder de su ojo derecho apagando asi las flamas que se encontraban sobre el.

Bien, bien, eso esta mejor, porque tan deprimido? Eres el único que puede decir que se ha enfrentado como un igual al poder del Mangekyo – Decía Sasuke al ver al rubio que se encontraba con la mirada caída, y sus ojos tristez

El me dijo "Naruto, no uses esa técnica" – dijo en un susurro el rubio, uno que solo el pudo oir, pero gracias al sharingan Sasuke pudo leer sus labios, aunque no comprendía a que se refería Naruto con esas palabras

De que demonios hablas!? –

El me pidió que no la usara, y hasta hoy he cumplido con su petición, pero… -

Pero? De que técnica estas hablando!!? Contesta!!!! – un segundo, solo eso basto para que Sasuke perdiera de vista al rubio, sin saber lo que habia pasado sintió como un kunai era presionado sobre su garganta, y sintió la presencia del rubio justo detrás de el – que…que fue…que fue eso?

"Hiraishin no jutsu" la técnica mas poderosa de mi padre – contesto el rubio presionando su kunai de tres puntas contra el cuello de Sasuke

Pero…pero como…? –

Necesite marcarte primero, el momento en que te sujete fue en ese momento cuando puse la marca sobre ti – Sasuke miro en ese momento su mano derecha y noto de inmediato una marca en ella

Maldito, pensar que puedes usar la técnica del cuarto!! –

Por su puesto, al principio no sabia la razón de porque Ero-sennin deseaba que yo aprendiera una técnica tan poderosa, pero a mi no me importo, ya que me ayudaría a alcanzar mi sueño, pero entonces decubri que el cuarto, mi héroe, era mi padre, de pronto todo tuvo sentido, el que el viejo pervertido me enseñara las técnicas que solo el cuarto pudo usar, era mi herencia, la mejor que pude haber tenido, ni dinero ni propiedades, el legado del cuarto soy yo! – los ojos de Naruto estaban llenos de lagrimas, y estas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, recordar no solo al que habia sido su maestro y su amigo, sino tambien a su padre, el mismo que encerro al kyuubi dentro de el con tal de hacerlo mas fuerte, lo llenaba de tristeza, por un instante el rubio tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para poder secar las lagrimas y fue ahí cuando Sasuke aprovecho para escapar de la posición en que se encontraba, con un gran salto Sasuke se alejo bastante del rubio, al tiempo que intentaba borrar la marca sobre su mano, de otra forma su escape seria inútil. El Uchiha no pudo borrar la marca que Naruto habia dejado sobre su mano, asi que no le quedo mas opción que…

Te tengo!!! – gritaba el rubio mientras golpeaba a Sasuke por la espalda con un fuerte golpe, pero esta vez Sasuke sintió una gran diferencia entre el golpe anterior y este, el nuevo golpe habia sido mucho mas débil que el anterior

No dolio para nada! no dolio!!! Jeje!! Parece que ya no puedes usar el modo erñitaño, heh? En comparación con el, tus golpes no son nada!!! – contesto Sasuke mientras recuperaba el equilibrio – Naruto! tal parece que esta será una gran batalla, no te parece injusto que nadie pueda presenciarla!!?

El rubio no respondió nada, simplemente permaneció frente a Sasuke sin decir nada, solo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, fue en ese momento que el Uchiha comenzó a hacer una gran cantidad de sellos, era una combinación de sellos que el rubio nunca antes habia visto y eso le preocupaba

"Nimpo: Chika"!! (Tecnica ninja: mundo infernal) – en ese momento el cielo sobre la aldea se volvio completamente rojo, pero hubo algo mas, la luna, la luna habia cambiado su forma, no tenia ese color palido que tanto le recorda a Hinata, sino que en su lugar tenia la forma del Mangekyo de Sasuke

Que…que es esto? – pregunto nervioso el rubio al ver la apariencia del cielo

Este es mi Genjutsu definitivo! – contesto Sasuke con gran confianza en su voz – recuerdas lo que Madara intentaba hacer? Poner al mundo bajo un genjutsu? Bueno, no tengo el poder para hacer algo tan grande, pero si puedo colocar un genjutsu sobre toda la aldea y atrapar a todos los que estén dentro de ella en el

Que tu que!!!? Pero… –

Ahora todos podrán ver nuestra pelea, aunque ya que están bajo mi técnica no podrán moverse ni hacer nada!! sin embargo… -

Sasuke no alcanzo a terminar cuando Naruto apareció frente a el. Sin adr tiempo a que Sasuke pudiera hacer algo mas, Naruto rápidamente hizo fluir chakra a travez del Kunai de su padre solo para enterrarlo en el hombro del Uchiha, pero algo andaba mal, y Naruto lo sabia, solo que no pudo averiguar que era, hasta que vio que no habia herida alguna en Sasuke…

Que…que paso? Por…que…? –

Jejeje!!! Izanagi!! La técnica definitiva de mi familia puede hacer de cualquier cosa una ilusión una herida e incluso la muerte, al costo de nuestra vista – decía Sasuke a la vez que enterraba su espada en el hombro del rubio de la misma forma en que el lo habia hecho – me parece un costo demasiado alto! Ya que mientras haya alguien mas además de nosotros bajo mi ilusión cualquier golpe…

Rasengan!!!!! – con eso el rubio conectaba su técnica directamente en el abdomen de Sasuke, pero de nuevo no paso nada, Sasuke permaneció frente a el, acaso habia resistido el poder del rasengan?

Como iba diciendo…mientras haya alguien mas bajo mi técnica cualquier golpe, por mas mortal que sea será tranferido hacia las personas bajo el genjutsu, sin embargo aun no puedo usar mi Susanoo, pero… - en ese momento Naruto se vio forzado a retroceder ya que el lugar donde se encontraba fue cubierto por una luz negra solo para que despues aparecieran flamas negras – aun puedo usar mi Amaterasu

Naruto miro asombrado como el lugar donde se encontraba hace algunos segundos era consumido en flamas negras, no podía creer que Sasuke tuviera esa técnica bajo la manga, y si lo que decie era cierto no podía lanzar ningún ataque mortal, ya que de inmediato seria transferido a alguien mas y no quería que nadie saliera lastimado solo porque Sasuke lo tuviera bajo su técnica, asi que solo quedaba una opción. Nuevamente Naruto desaparecia de la vista de Sasuke solo para aparecer detrás de el lanzando una patada directo a la cabeza de este, la patada conecto justo como Naruto esperaba, pero el resultado fue el mismo que con el rasengan…

Te lo dije, cualquier golpe que intentes será automáticamente desviado a alguien de la aldea –

Entonces tendre que dejar de pelear! – contesto Naruto bajando los brzaso en señal de derrota

No!! Tu y yo pelearemos!!! Y si te niegas… - el cielo nuevamente cambiaba, el color rojo desapareció solo para mostrar un punto en la aldea, una persona aparecia, pero Naruto no la conocía, fue entonces que la persona se vio cubierta por la luz negra y de inmediato comenzó a arder en llamas negras – acabare con los habitantes con el amaterasu!!

De…de cualquier forma saldrán heridos!!!! – contesto lleno de ira el rubio

No, si peleas puedes olo herirlos, si te niegas a pelear…moriran!!! – el cielo nuevamente volvia a ese color rojo, la imagen de la persona desapareció en las llamas

Entiendo, en ese caso… -

Otra cosa, sera mejor que vengas con la intención de matar, de otra forma alguien mas morirá…entendiste – Naruto no podía creer lo que decía Sasuke, de cualquier forma que intentara mas y mas persona terminarían muertas, pero si peleaba seria el quien acabaría con la vida de las personas, pero aun asi no podía dejar que Sasuke lo hiciera. Sin dar tiempo a que Naruto respondiera Sasuke de inmediato se lanzo contra el listo para atravesarlo con kusanagi, pero Naruto detuvo el ataque con su kunai, pero no contraataco, Sasuke pudo ver el temor en los ojos de Narutoy la duda y eso lo hacia sentir bien – seguro estas pensando que esta técnica debe gastar demasiado chakra, y asi es, pero gracias a Danzo y sus píldoras especiales mis reservas de chakra son mucho mas grandes, lo cual me permite mantenerla durante algunas horas, asi que no tiene caso que intentes esperar hasta que mi chakra se consuma!!!

Nuevamente Naruto no tenia opción, esperar, dejar de atacar o simplemente rendirse ya no eran opciones validas para el, y no sabia bien que podía hacer.

Asi que no haras nada!!? es una lastima, ahora… - nuevamente el cielo cambiaba su color y la imagen que se mostro lleno a Naruto de odio, era Hinata la que estaba siendo mostrada en el cielo – ella pagara!!!

No!!!! Detente!!!! Peleare contigo!!!! Peleare a muerte, pero dejala fuera de esto!!! – grito desesperado el rubio mientras veía como Sasuke sonreía

Demasiado tarde!!!! – en ese momento Naruto pudo ver como Hinata era envuelta en el haz de luz negra, no pudo mas, su ira lleno su ser por completo y en un instante lo único que sus ojos pudieron ver fue obscuridad…

* * *

Donde estoy?- se preguntaba el rubio al encontrarse en lo que parecía una cañería

"Despreciable!" – decía una voz demasiado familiar para Naruto – ese Uchiha es "despreciable!!" Es eso lo que piensas, no? Naruto?

Maldito zorro!! Porque me has traido aquí!!!!!? –

No te atrevas a hablarme asi, maldito humano!!! No fui yo el que te trajo!!!! Tu viniste a mi por tu cuenta!!!! Eres débil!! Eres una desgracia, de no ser por mi hubieras muerto hace mucho tiempo, aun asi decidiste ignorarme!! Solo para que ahora que ves que no puedes vencer al Uchiha vengas a mi pidiendo poder!!! Despreciable, realmente despreciable!!!! – decía rudamente KYuubi detrás de su prisión tratando de enfurecer aun mas a Naruto

No te procupes, despues de esto seras libre, maldito zorro!! – contesto Naruto acercándose a las barras que tenían el papel "sello" sobre ellas – solo quiero verlo muerto!

Estas seguro!? No era el una de tus "preciadas personas"? – pregunto el zorro, pero al ver la mirada llena de odio de Naruto una sonrisa malvada apareció en su hocico – ya veo, bueno, en ese caso volvámonos uno para poder acabar con el!

Hai! – Naruto estaba dispuesto a retirar el sello de las rejas, pero uan voz lo detuvo

Asi que eso es? Dejaras todo lo que has hecho solo por venganza!? Acaso no fue eso lo que llevo a Sasuke a ser lo que es? – por mas que lo intentaba Naruto no podía distinguir de donde provenía esa voz, y el pensar que habia mas de una persona dentro realmente lo asusto, despues de todo era su mente – acaso ya olvidaste tu verdadero objetivo?

Mi…mi objetivo? –

Acaso ya lo olvidaste? Dejame drte una pista, tus preciadas personas – Naruto aun no podía identificar al propietario de la voz, pero se le hacia familiar, pero porque?

Mis preciadas personas, las personas que son importantes para mi, mi objetivo es…protegerlas!!!! – contesto por fin el rubio cambiendo el odio en sus ojos por determinación

Asi es, hay una forma de vencer a Sasuke, y esto te ayudara – en ese momento un pequeño dragon de color azul apareció en el lugar y despues de envolver por un instante a Naruto se recostó justo entre el y las rejas que mantenían preso al Kyuubi

Que…que es el? – pregunto Nervioso el rubio, a pesar de haber estado antes en su mente de esa forma nunca antes habia visto al dragon

El es tu alma, "tamashii-ryuu" – contesto la voz aun sin mostrarse – yo me encargare de vencerlo, pero necesito estar cerca de el, podras hacerlo?

Hai, pero antes tengo que protegerla! –

Entiendo, entonces es momento de que vuelvas a alla afuera! –

* * *

Demasiado tarde!!!! – en ese momento la luz negra cubrió a Hinata pero antes de que las flamas negras aparecieran una luz azul la cubrió, pco despues esa luz azul tomo la forma de un dragon, y en cuanto las flamas aparecieron poco a poco fueron desapareciendo sin afectar en nada al dragon, Sasuke no entendía que era lo que pasaba, pero sabia que Naruto estaba detrás de ello. Desviando su mirada hacia el rubio Sasuke pudo ver al mismo dragon que habia cubierto a Hinata ahora alrededor de Naruto – que hiciste!!!? Contesta!!!!

Yo…yo solo…quería protegerla! – decía el rubio mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y en el momento en que los abrió Sasuke pudo ver que estos habían cambiado, no eran los ojos del zorro ni los ojos del modo ermitaño, eran diferentes – Sasuke!!! Quieras o no te salvare!!!!

Ya te dije que…!!! – Sasuke pudo ver como el dragon comenzaba a volar hacia el asi que intento cortarlo con Kusanagi solo para que el dragon desapareciera al contarto con la espada, sin saber bien si habia destruido al dragon Sasuke nuevamente dirigió su vista al lugar donde Naruto estaba solo para encontrarse con que esta habia desaparecido, sin dudarlo Sasuke se giro sobre si listo para golpear a Naruto con Kusanagi, pero no habia nadie detrás de el, fue entonces que sintió la presencia de Naruto a su espalda y girándose nuevamente se topo frente a frente con el rubio, pero habia algo diferente en el. Aun asi Sasuke intento acabar con el usando su Amaterasu, solo para que el rubio fuera envuelto por el dragon que recibió las flamas, nuevamente estas desaparecían sin afectar al dragon – maldito!! Que es eso!!!?

Calla!!!! Sasuke, es esto todo lo que hay para ti? – pregunto el rubio, pero su voz era diferente, y de alguna forma familiar para Sasuke – venganza? orgullo? Nuestro clan fue consumido por esa palabra, orgullo, eso fue lo que nos llevo a la destrucción!!

Un…nuestro clan? De que demonios hablas!!!!? Tu no eres de mi clan!!! Eres un bastardo!!!! –

Mirame a los ojos!!!! – por alguna razón Sasuke no pudo desobedecer y al encontrarse sus ojos con los del rubio sintió como su corazón se detenia, en un segundo se encontraba mirando a su rival y al otro era la imagen de su hermano la que veía, no sabia que era lo que pasaba y eso lo paralizo – Sasuke te deje mis técnica para que fueras fuerte y confie en que Naruto pudiera ayudarte a seguir por el buen camino, por un tiempo asi fue, pero ahora…

I…Itachi…tu… -

El sharingan es el orgullo de nuestro clan, haca años no pude acabar con el, pero ahora veo que es mejor que desaparesca, el sharingan desaparece hoy!! – con esas palabras Sasuke pudo ver como la mano del rubio se posaba sobre su frente y de la misma forma en que su hermano solia hacerlo este le dio un leve golpe con sus dedos índice y medio manteniéndolos asi por un momento. Por un momento nada paso, pero despues de unos segundos el cielo rojo comenzó a desaparecer y la luna volvio a tomar su forma natural. En la aldea las personas pococ a poco fueron saliendo de la técnica de Sasuke, pero tal y como el Uchiha habia dicho todas presenciaron la batalla, y sabían bien lo que habia pasado, nuevamente Naruto salvaba el dia, o en este caso la noche.

Que…que me hiciste? – preguntaba Sasuke sintiéndose extremadamente débil, ante sus ojos esta nuevamente Naruto, pero era su hermano al que oia

He sellado el sharingan, no podras volver a usarlo ni podras pasarlo a tus descendientes, ese es el precio que debes pagar por tu orgullo, adiós hermanito! – con uan lagrima que rodo por la mejilla de Naruto el aura de Itachi desaparecia, esta vez para siempre

Itachi, es esta tu forma de decirme que debo ser mejor? –

Mas bien creo que es su forma de decirte que vivas, sin el temor a ser humillado, ni el deseo de demostrar que eres mejor que los demás, es su forma de decirte que seas feliz contigo msmo – contesto Naruto algo exausto pero manteniéndose en pie frente al Uchiha

Has ganado, de nuevo, pero esta vez no solo perdi la batalla, sino la guerra, ya no tengo mas mi sharingan, ya no valgo nada! – contesto Sasuke con lo que parecía tristeza en la voz

Eres mi amigo, y eres muy valioso para mi, Sasuke! – contesto el rubio ofreciéndole la mano a su amigo para poder ponerse en pie – y tambien para Sakura!

Hai –

Vamos a la alde – dijo Naruto listo para emprender el camino de vuelta

Antes, dime, que era ese dragon? – pregunto Sasuke siguiendo a su amigo

Es mi alma! Mi barrera, aun durante mis dos años de entrenamiento no pude liberarla, pero al querer salvara a Hinata-chan se manifestó, aun no se porque no le afecto el Amaterasu –

Tenias a Itachi dentro de ti, seguramente tu cuerpo desarrollo tu propia defensa en contra de las técnicas del Mangekyo –

A que te refieres?- pregunto confuso el rubio mientras daba un gran salto seguido de Sasuke

A que no caíste dentro de mi genjutsu –

Pero crei que tu me habías dejado fuera de el? –

No, no caíste en el, asi que supongo que fue Itachi el que te mantuvo fuera –

Ya veo – en ese momento los dos jóvenes cayeron justo fuera de Ichiraku´s y sin esperar mas Naruto entro, y al ver quien se encontraba detrás del mostrador su corazzon comenzó a saltar de alegría

Aquí esta!! Tu favorito, Naruto-kun, miso ramen con todo!! –

Arigatou!! Hinata-chan!! –

* * *

continuara...

///////////////////

y bien que les parecio, dejen sus opiniones, no importa, si les gusto diganme, sino reclamenme

por cierto, no describi los ojos de Naruto para que cualquiera se los imagine como desee, pero ya que yo tambien tengo mis ideas pues hice un dibujo, si les interesa verlo es la nueva imagen de mi perfil, nuevamente les digo que si no les agrada la imagen pues simplemente imaginense los ojos de Naruto como deseen,

y bien eso es todo por hoy no leemos despues, bye!!!


	16. nuevo camino

holaaaaaaaaa!!! a todos!!!! bueno gracias primero por su comentarios, realmente alegran mucho,

segundo, para los que no captaron bien la habilidad del Tamashii-ryuu de Naruto lo explicare en corto: consiste en una gran cantidad de chakra que toma la forma de un dragon azul una defensa definitiva, solo que no es tan definitiva como otras que se han mostrado ya que unicamente evita que Naruto reciba ataques que contienen chakra, ataques con armas simples como kunais y shuriquen trapasaran la barrera, ademas de que puede usar al dragon como un ataque, pero eso lo dejaria sin su proteccion, no queria que fuera una habilidad que fuera tan poderosa, ademas de que al tener el poder de Itachi en el, su kekkei genkai formo una inmunidad en contra de las tecnicas de Itachi, como el amaterasu y Tsukuyomi, esa es la razon de porque protegio a Naruto de los jutsus de Sasuke.

bueno, con este capitulo termina la primera parte del fic, por el momento intentare enfocarme en mi otra historia, pero tratare de poner capitulos de las dos

sin mas que decir "a lo que te truje"!!!!!!

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Han pasado dos días desde la batalla, y la aldea por fin parecía ir en el camino correcto a ser reconstruida. Tsunade había tomado el puesto de hokage, aun cuando ella se había negado al principio, Naruto supo convencerla, despues de todo entre las cosas que Jiraiya le había enseñado durante su viaje había unos cuantos lugares donde hacían un gran sake, uno que Tsunade no podía esperar a probar además de que eran las reservas especiales de Jiraiya, y Tsunade sabía bien que el viejo sabia de vinos, lo cual garantizaba que el sake fuera delicioso. En fin, los miembros de los doce de Konoha habían sido rescatados para este dia, Sai habiendo sido uno de los shinobis en los que Danzo confiaba mas había sido de gran ayuda durante la búsqueda. Gracias a que Sasuke había asesinado a Kabuto este no tuvo tiempo de poder usar su sello de control mental en todos, los únicos que lo habían recibido fueron Kakashi y Yamato, pero con la muerte de Danzo y kabuto lo único que quedo fue una marca de tinta.

Es medio dia en la aldea, hoy encontramos a Naruto y Hinata en el cementerio de la aldea, ambos vestidos en ropas negras, así como también Hanabi y Konohamaru, Neji y tenten, Tsunade y Kushina solo los miraban desde lejos, se encontraban visitando las tumbas de su familia, los Hyuuga habían caído durante el escape de Naruto, pero no todos fueron acabados, Neji era el último de su clan, y aun permanecía el heredero, después de todo Hanabi había sido desterrada del clan, y Hinata era ahora parte del clan Uzumaki. Nadie dijo nada, simplemente permanecieron en silencio mientras Hinata y Hanabi colocaban una última flor sobre la tumba de su padre, ninguna pudo evitar que las lagrimas aparecieran en sus rostros, Neji por su parte como le heredero debía permanecer inmutable ante toda situación, pero el clan debía cambiar

Lo siento, Hiashi-sama, otosan, no podre permanecer como si nada…-dijo Neji mientras una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos y la tristeza se apoderaba de su mirada

Esta bien, Neji-oniisan, se que a ellos no les importa ya – decía Hinata mientras abrazaba a su primo, un segundo después Hanabi se unió a ellos, los demás solo permanecieron ahí, dejándolos soltar cada lagrima de dolor que tenían dentro…

Konohamaru, por su parte visito las tumbas de su abuelo, habían pasado ya cerca de seis años desde su muerte, pero ya no había dolor en el chico, el sabia que paso con su abuelo muchos días de felicidad, y eso le alegraba bastante. Naruto no pudo evitar acercarse a su madre para poder visitar la tumba de su padre, habían pasado ya muchos años, y aunque Naruto realmente nunca lo conoció en verdad, estaba agradecido con el, ya que de no ser por su padre el rubio no habría logrado todo lo que hizo.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El tiempo paso lento para todos, las misiones más que nada se habían vuelto de reconstrucción, aunque claro que se aceptaban misiones de rangos altos, pero la mayoría eran para que la aldea volviera a ser como antes. Sasuke había sido confinado a los cuarteles del departamento de interrogación, solo por seguridad ya que después de la batalla había perdido algo mas que solo su sharingan y eso era su voluntad de pelear, tal parecía que no sería problema, pero aun asi no parecía que pudiera ser liberado en corto tiempo. Sakura por su parte permanecía arrestada, sus varios intentos por acabar con Hinata la habían llevado a una celda segura, pero, debido a rastros del chakra de Danzo que se encontró en su flujo de chakra se llego a la conclusión de que había sido manipulada por el viejo shinobi. El lugar que menos tardo en recuperarse fue Ichiraku´s, ya que su cliente numero unos había vuelto, claro que ahora que tenia a Hinata no iba tan seguido como antes, pero aun así aunque fuera solo unas cuantas veces a la semana comía cerca de 10 tazones cada vez.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Han pasado cerca de tres meses desde la derrota de la raíz, hoy es un gran dia en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, ya que este dia hay un gran festival!, la razón? Bueno, nada en particular mas que el festejo por la derrota de Danzo asi como de sus fuerzas de la raiz. La aldea nuevamente recibía a todo aquel que quisiera entrar, los comercios se encontraban reabiertos, aunque aun no volvian a la grandesa que una vez tuvieron, todos en la aldea sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo…

Aaaaggggg!!! Demonios!!!! Un intento mas!!! – gritaba un chico rubio frente a uno de los puestos, seguramente ya se imaginaran cual, si, el de los peces dorados, Naruto llevaba ya dos horas intentando ganar un pez para Hinata, claro esta que ella había insistido en que no quería ningún pez, ya que seguramente Fuujin intentaría comérselo, pero aun asi este ya se había convertido en un reto para Naruto

Cuanto tiempo lleva ahí? – pregunto una mujer de cabellos rojos y largos

No lo se bien, pero ya es tiempo de que le de hambre! – contesto una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos color violeta claro con un tono alegre en la voz

Sabes Hinata, no deberías dejarlo hacer cosas de niño, si no lo educas puede salirse de control – dijo Kushina mientras veia a su hijo romper otra de las redes de papel

No se preocupe Kushina-sama, tengo todo bajo control! – en ese momento Naruto se acerco a las dos mujeres con la cabeza hacia el suelo y de inmediato las dos supieron que le habia sido imposible conseguir el pez dorado

Hinata-chan! Que quieres hacer? – pregunto alegre el chico mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa

Eto...no…no estoy… -

Vamos, te encanta el algodón de azúcar, verdad? – Hinata solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza

Bien, vamos por un algodón y despues a jugar un rato!! – dijo alegre el rubio mientras el y su mujer comenzaban a caminar. Kushina por un momento solo observo a la pareja alejarse, y despues de un rato decidio solo disfrutar del dia, sentía algo de melancolía al observar a la pareja ya que recordaba el tiempo en que ella y Minato fueron como ellos…

Como te sientes, Kushina? – pregunto la recién reinstalada Hokage mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de su amiga

Estoy bien, el verlos me trae recuerdos, pero se que están bien –

Si, te entiendo, a mi tambien me trae recuerdos –

Y bien, no se supone que deberías estar atendiendo a los invitados especiales, Tsunade? –

Hah, tu también, pero no es como si realmente tuviera que estar con ellos todo el tiempo, después de todo ellos también vinieron a disfrutar del festival –

Si el festival! –

Aunque realmente no estamos festejando nada, es solo para que el mundo sepa que Konoha ya no esta bajo el mando de Danzo, y que nuevamente estamos abiertos a recibir a cualquiera – mientras Tsunade hablaba Kushina dirigió su mirada hacia el monumento de los hokages, donde nuevamente admiraba el rostro de su fallecido esposo – ciertamente los Namikaze tienen cierta tendencia a ser héroes…

Si, es casi como su naturaleza! Minato siempre quiso proteger a los que son importantes para el, y parece que esa idea fue heredada por su hijo, nuestro hijo! –

Si, aunque no recuerdo que Minato fuera tan escandalozo, ciertamente eso lo heredo de ti – antes de que Kushina pudiera reclamar – has pensado en lo que te pedi?

Hai, creo que es tiempo, todo su vida ha sido Uzumaki, y no se como se lo tomara, pero…es su derecho –

Si, lo se, bueno tengo que volver, despues de todo debo dar el discurso de inauguración! – dijo alegre la ryubia mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la torre del Hokage, que habia sido reconstruida en tiempo record gracias a Yamato – bien, me alegra escuchar eso, bueno que te parece si nos acompañas durante el discurso?

De acuerdo, lo hare – con eso las dos mujeres comenzaron nuevamente su camino hacia el edificio principal de la aldea…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El sol encontraba en la parte mas alta, marcando asi que el medio dia habia llegado. Sobre la torre del hokage se encontraba Tsuande, acompañada por unos cuantos ninjas selectos para la ocasión, entre ellos se encontraba ni mas ni menos que Naruto, junto con algunos de sus maestros, Kushina y Shizune tambien se encontraban ahí, además del señor feudal, despues de todo esta era una ocasión especial…

Konoha fue fundada batalla tras batalla!! La aldea nuevamente a superado un gran problema!!!!! Pero, aun falta mucho para que podamos ser como en los viejos tiempos!!! Lo se, pero aun cuando sea difícil si tenemos esperanza lo conseguiremos!!! – Tsunade de alguna forma esta bastante animada y sus palabras conseguían animar a los presentes – Mi maestro siempre nos hablo sobre "La voluntad de fuego" de la aldea, y siempre nos dijo que seria esta misma la que nos mostraría el camino!!!!!

Hoy comenzamos a recorrer nuevamente ese camino que nuestro héroe, Minato Namikaze, el cuarto Hokage nos mostro en sus días!!!!! Solo lamento no ser yo la que los guiara por ese camino…!!!! – de pronto todos quedaron confundidos al oir a Tsunade hablar de esa forma – Igual que la voluntad de fuego debe ser heredada a la siguiente generación, el puesto de Hokage hoy pasa al que será el guardián de la aldea!!!!!!

A paso calmado Tsunade se fue acercando al lugar en donde el rubio se encontraba, y con gran alegría en el rostro le dio un beso en la frente de la misma forma en que lo habia hecho despues de que el rubio le ganara su collar, justo despues del beso, Tsunade coloco el sombrero del Hokage sobre la cabeza del rubio…

A partir de este dia tu, Naruto Namikaze, heredero de la voluntad de fuego, serás conocido como Hokage!!!!! Haznos sentir orgullosos!!!!! – con eso Tsunade se coloco junto con los demás shinobis que se encontraban tan sorprendidos como el rubio, ni siquiera Kushina estaba al tanto de lo que su amiga pretendía hacer, por un momento un silencio absoluto lleno el lugar, la aldea entera estaba asombrada, pero, despues de unos cuantos segundos el sonido de unos aplausos comenzó a oírse entre la multitud, nadie se fijo en quien habia comenzado, no les importaba, ya que despues de eso gritos de alegría y apoyo hacia el rubio comenzaron a llenar la aldea. Naruto permanecia en shook, no podía creer lo que habia pasado y de no ser por una palmada en la espalda por parte de Kakashi hubiera pensado que se encontraba soñando, pero no, era real, su sueño, poco a poco el rubio se fue adelantando hacia la orilla de lugar, para poder ver bien a todos y que todos lo vieran bien…

Yo soy el hokage!!!!!! Y juro protegerlos a todos con mi vida si es necesario!!!!! – fue todo lo que dijo el rubio antes de que los aplausos volvieran a llenar el lugar, y desde abajo el rubio podía ver a sus amigos aplaudir junto con los demás, y tambien pudo ver el rostro lleno de lagrimas de su mujer, por un momento pensó que quizás algo malo habia pasado y de inmediato pensó en bajar para ayudarla, pero al momento en que Hinata levanto el rostro pudo ver en sus ojos una mirada llena de felicidad, estaba feliz por el, y las lagrimas era por ese mismo sentimiento -…un momento! Dijiste Namikaze?!!!

Asi es!!! – contesto la rubia alegremente mientra veía a Naruto – es tiempo de que el mundo sepa quien eres y de donde vienes

No tengo idea de que hablas!!! –

Claro que si!!!! –

Claro que no!!! Toda mi vida he sido Naruto Uzumaki!!! y pretendes que ahora asi como si nada cambie mi nombre!!!!!!!? –

No es cambiar tu nombre, tonto!!!! Es tomar el nombre que te corresponde!!!! –

Pero… -

Hijo, nuestro clan ha durado por mucho tiempo es cierto, pero, es tiempo de que tomes el nombre de tu padre, y honres su memoria!! – dijo Kushina antes de que Naruto pudiera reclamar de nueva cuenta – siempre habrá sangre Uzumaki fluyendo por generaciones, bajo el nombre Namikaze!

No hubo respuesta por parte del rubio, pero una sonrisa en su rostro respondió cualquier duda que podría haber quedado en las dos mujeres, nuevamente el rubio volvia a la orilla del edificio, y cuando estuvo nuevamente a la vista de los presentes el grito de "Hokage-sama" se escucho provenir de las voces de todos

Que esperas!!? El festival espera!! – dijo Tsunade dirijiendose hacia el rubio

Hai, ya entendí! Por favor, disfruten del festival!!!! – grito el rubio dando asi por inaugurado el festival, y con eso, todos comenzaron a alejarse poco a poco de la torre, y en dirección a los puestos. Aunque Naruto estaba completamente lleno de felicidad, no podía quitarse la sensación de que alguien lo observaba, pero, habia tenido esa sensación durante toda su vida, asi que probablemente no seria nada…

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El dia paso, gracias al festival Naruto no tuvo realmente nada que hacer, pero, a partir del dia de mañana seria oficialmente Hokage, y tendría que vérselas con el peor enemigo del puesto, según Tsunade, el papeleo, pero bueno, se preocuparía de eso despues, por el momento solo quería llegar a su casa y descanzar, ya que en todo el dia no pudo relajarse, ya que donde quiera que fuera siempre habia alguien que o le pedia su autógrafo o que se tomara una foto con el, además de sus amigos quienes no dejaban de felicitarlo, en especial Lee, quien no dejo de llorar en todo el dia diciendo "ese es mi gran rival" o "como era de esperarse de mi rival", desgraciadamente ser Hokage tenia sus desventajas, ya que en cuanto tuvo habre y se dirigió a Ichiraku´s las personas no dejaban de verlo comer, lo cual evito que pudiera disfrutar de la comida. Pero el rubio se encontraba ya en su casa. Naruto intentaba relajarse un poco en el pequeño onsen que habia sido recién agregado a su propiedad, esto gracias a Yamato. El rubio se encontraba sumergido hasta el pecho y con la cabeza recargada sobre una de las piedras de la orilla de la fuente de agua. Naruto sentía como el agua caliente relajaba cada musculo de su cuerpo, asi mismo mantenía los ojos cerrados, y por un instante parecía que podía quedarse dormido de no ser por que de pronto el agua comenzó a moverse despertándolo por un momento, lo que vio entonces consiguió despertarlo por completo…

Naruto-kun, te importa si te acompaño? – Naruto tenia frente a el a la mujer mas bella de todo el mundo, su esposa. Hinata se habia metido a la pequeña fuente únicamente con una toalla para cubrirse, pero en cuanto los ojos de su marido se encontraron con los de ella dejo caer la toalla dándole asi una vista magnifica de todo su ser.

No es que Naruto no hubiera visto a Hinata desnuda antes, pero en verdad no habia forma de que se cansara de contemplarla, en especial cuando no llevaba nada puesto, su piel blanca y suave, sus piernas torneadas, su cintura, sus pechos firmes y bien formados, su cuello que tanto le gustaba besar al rubio, su rostro, todo en Hinata le era tan familiar y a la vez tan nuevo, cada vez que la apreciaba era como la primera vez. Lentamente la chica se fue acercando hasta donde su marido se encontraba, simpre moviéndose de una forma seductora tal que Naruto comenzó a sentir como su sangre comenzaba a arder en deseo, y cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir ese deseo. Hinata se arrodillo frente a Naruto, y el rubio pudo sentir el contacto del cuerpo de la chica, sus pechos descansando sobre su propio pecho y presionando sobre el, y su abdomen rozando su miembro ya erecto.

Sabes, me encanto que agregaras esto a la casa – dijo Hinata mientras deslisaba sus manos desde el pecho del rubio hasta toparse con su miembro y comenzar a acariciarlo lentamente, Naruto no pudo evitar soltar gemidos de placer, que le indicaban a Hinata que siguiera – Naruto-kun solo relájate…

Hinata continuo acariciando el miembro de Naruto por un tiempo, mientras que el rubio simplemente se dejaba llevar por la sensación que las manos de su mujer le entregaban, la sangre en su cuerpo comenzó a hervir poco a poco. Y justo cuando pensó que no podía ser mejor los labios de Hinata se fundieron con los suyos, dejándole saborear ese aliento que ya era como una droga para el, en ese momento las manos de Naruto envolvieron a Hinata en un tierno abrazo, poco a poco fueron recorriendo la espalda de la chica, acaruiciandola, mientras que las manos de Hinata dejaban el miembro del rubio solo para poder recorrer su pecho, la punta de sus uñas conseguían que Naruto sintiera unas ligeras cosquillas que solo lo exitaban mas. Lentamente las manos del rubio fueron bajando por la espalda de su mujer solo para posarse sobre sus muslos, acariciándolos de una manera tan sensual que Hinata no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido de placer, que Naruto pudo sentir recorrer toda su boca.

Calmadamente, Naruto levanto a Hinata solo para que este se racargara sobre su abdomen, incandose sobre el fondo de la fuenteHinata inmediatamente acomodo el miembro erecto del rubio en la entrada de su sexo, y de la misma forma en que el rubio la habia levantado, Hinata descendió descansando sobre la cadera de Naruto. el rubio pudo sentir su sexo recorrer los adentros de Hinata, era una sensación que no se cansaba de sentir. Naruto levanto nuevamente a Hinata por la cintura, asegurándose que su miebro permaneciera dentro de Hinata…

Dije que te relajaras, Naruto-kun – dijo hinata mientras alejaba las manos de Naruto de su cintura, solo para colocarlas sobre su busto, dejando que e rubio jugara con sus pechos. Naruto se dejo llevar por las palabras de Hinata, y simplemente dejo que su mujer llevara el control de las acciones, asi mientras que el disfrutaba de los grandes y suaves pechos de Hinata, esta comenzaba a moverse de abajo hacia arriba, disfrutando de la sensación que el miembro de Naruto dentro de ella le otrogaba, gemidos de places abandonaban la boca de Hinata con cada movimiento. Con cada gemido que hinata dejaba salir Naruto podía sentir el deseo aumentar dentro de el, y sentir el interior de la vagina de Hinata aumentaba esa sensación. Pronto los labios de Naruto se posaron sobre uno de los pechos de Hinata, lamiendo su pezón pronto Naruto consiguió exitar mas a su mujer, y sus gemidos lo demostraban…

Hinata-chan, me encantan tus pechos!! – dijo con gran pasión en la voz el rubio mientras comenzaba a morder de una forma salvaje el otro pecho de la chica, pronto sus dientes aprisionaron el pezón de Hinata jalándolo y lamiéndolo con dientes y lengua. El tacto de Naruto solo conseguía llenar mas y mas de deseo a Hinata quien comenzó a apresurar el ritmo de sus movimientos, mientras envolvía a Naruto por el cuello apretando su rostro contra su pecho, dejándolo sentir la suave sensación de unos pechos firmes y eroticos…

Na…ahhh!!...Naruto-kun…aahhh!!... – era lo unco que se oia en el lugar, gemido tras gemido el ambiente se lleno de pasión y calor. En un instante Hinata acelero aun mas el ritmo de su movimiento, dejándole saber a Naruto que estaba a punto de alcanzar su limite, Naruto por su parte se encontraba en la misma posición que su mujer. Aun con su rostro entre los pechos de Hinata, Naruto volvio a buscar los pesones de la chica solo para sujetarlos entre sus deos y pelliscarlos buscando que Hinata dejara salir mas gemidos, claro que tuvo éxito, un instante despues Naruto pudo sentir como las paredes de hinata se apretaban alrededor de su miembro, consiguiendo que llegara a su limite. Asi envolviéndose entre los brazos del otro los dos alcanzaron el climax, Hinata pudo sentir el calor que el orgasmo de Naruto le dejo en su interior mientras que el rubio intentaba que la sensación del propio orgasmo de Hinata permaneciera sobre su pco despues, ya que ambos se recuperaron un poco por lo sucedido…

Hinata-chan te amo,Hinata-chan – decía Naruto mientras envolvía Hinata entre sus brazos, la chica ya se encontraba descanzando sobre el regazo del rubio y con su cabeza recargada sobre el pecho de este

Y yo a ti, Naruto-kun, felicidades por ser nombrado Hokage!!! – contesto con alegría la chica mientras besaba tiernamente el cuello del rubio

Humh! - aun despues de haber hecho el amor, Hinata sabia como volver a exitar a Naruto, despues de todo ese era según ella su deber como esposa – asi que todo esto fue solo para felicitarme?

Hai, era esto o una felicitación común y corriente, no se…?-

Bueno, esta fue sin duda la mejor felicitación de toda mi vida!! – contesto el rubio mientras acariciaba el pecho de su mujer – eso fue sin duda relajante

qui...quieres hacerlo otra vez? - pregunto Hinata con timides en la voz, aunque hacia tiempo que no se mostraba de esa forma ella sabia bien que a Naruto le encantaba cuando hacia eso

hai, Hinata-chan!!! -

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

continuara...

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

bueno, que les parecio?

bueno ya saben, se aceptan criticas y quejas, toda clase de comentarios son aceptados, si tienen alguna duda con gusto la respondere

sin mas ni mas, bye!!!!


	17. desaparecido

Con cada nuevo camino hay nuevas historias, y con Naruto no es la diferencia, un año ha pasado desde que el nuevo Hokage asumiera el puesto, Naruto ha sido reconocido por las demás aldeas como el sucesor de Tsunade, sin embargo, aun a pesar de esto, las relaciones con las aldeas ocultas entre las nubes y entre rocas no han mejorado mucho. Si bien hace unos años las cinco aldeas formaron una alianza, fue solo para combatir a Akatsuki, despues de eso, lo único que les impido iniciar una nueva guerra entre ellas fue el hecho de que sus fuerzas se encontraban bastante debilitadas. Aun asi, las relaciones parecían funcionar, pero en el momento en que el nombre "Namikaze" llego a oídos del Tsuchikage su recelo hacia el padre de Naruto surgió nuevamente, el único hombre por el que se habia dado una orden de retirada a primera vista, el mismo hombre que habia acabado con cientos de sus shinobis, el ninja al que se le atribuia el haber terminado con la tercer gran guerra ninja tenia un hijo. Asi mismo el Raikage tenia su propias razones, algo tontas, pero al final siendo el el líder de su aldea podía hacer casi lo que quisiera, las razones del Raikage eran simplemente que no aceptaba que Konoha fuera superior, y con las palabras "se los demostraremos" el líder de la aldea oculta entre las nubes habia declarado un estado frágil en las relaciones con Konoha.

Las cinco aldeas ocultas son las mas poderosas de todas las aldeas ninjas, cada una en su propio país, sin embargo, no son las únicas. La aldea oculta entre las nubes habia recibido el reporte de algunas personas que habían afirmado ver a sujetos sospechosos en los arededores de una de las aldeas peuqeñas con las que estaba aliada, asi, con esa misma información, se habia pedido la ayuda de la aldea oculta entre las nubes. Por desgracia al llegar el equipo que se habían enviado se sorprendieron de lo que encontraron, el paisaje mostraba a una aldea completamente destruida, las casas en llamas cuerpos inmóviles sobre el suelo, kunais enterrados en el suelo y los cuerpos de los ninjas caidos, los sobrevivientes se podían contar con una mano. Para sorpresa de todos, únicamente habían muerto los shinobis, las demás personas habían sido dejadas con vida, aunque pocas y en un estado de shock todas decían lo mismo cuando se les preguntaba quien los habia atacado…

/

Aldea oculta entre las hojas, oficina del Hokage—

Hoy es un dia tranquilo para Naruto, gracias a su técnica de clones podía terminar con todo el papeleo que llegara a su oficina en un solo dia, por desgracia con esa misma ventaja se conseguía días aburridos como el de hoy. Es cerca del medio dia, y encontramos a Naruto durmiendo una siesta sobre su escritorio, cuando el sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta lo despertó…

Heh? Ya es de mañana? …ah, esta abierto! – contesto el rubio mientras intentaba despertar por completo

Naruto-sensei! Estaba durmiendo en horas de trabajo? – en ese momento entro a la oficina una chica de cabello corto de color café y ojos color ambar, de tes palida, vestia un pantalón color azul marino al estilo de los que usaban los jounin y una playera color rojo, sobre esta una chaqueta color gris

Ah, si solo ers tu, Mashiri-chan, que sucede, porque me despert…digo, porque me interrumpes acaso no ves que estoy ocupado? – Mashiri Akito, una de los tres aprendices de Naruto, habia sido puesta en un equipo a cargo del rubio hace seis meses, desde entonces se habia vuelto una gran shinobi, junto con sus compañeros: Sakaki, el hermano de Mashiri y Sora Roshi, una chica talentosa y bondadosa, aunque a pesar de ser talentosa tenia varias debilidades.

Asi que si estaba durmiendo! Jeje, Naruto-sensei, lo atrape! –contestaba con una sonrisa la chica, Naruto la miro por un momento y recordó como solia ser cuando ella y su equipo se encontraron por primera vez con el, una chica extremadamente callada y timida, durante ese tiempo le recordó como solia ser Hinata, aunque lloraba por casi cualquier cosa y era extremadamente descuidada, despues de seis meses de que Naruto fuera su sensei habia cambiado bastante, ciertamente aun conservaba algo de esa timidez, pero era mas abierta e incluso bromista – ahora tendra que llebvaronos a comer una barbacoa, sino, le contare a Hinata-sama que nuevamente estaba durmiendo en la oficina!

Vamos, Mashiri-chan, no podrías pasarlo por alto esta vez! Demonios, últimamente solo vengo a la oficina por si acaso algo urgente sucede, no es que haya una gran cantidad de trabajo! –

Hai, esta bien, pero solo esta vez… - dijo la chica alegremente con los brazos detrás de su espalda y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la oficina – por cierto, Hinata-sama me dio un mensaje para usted: "Naruto-kun, si estas durmiendo cuando llegue, esta semana no iremos a Ichiraku"

Que! Pero…pero…pero!...un momento…por eso me despertaste! – pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro

Hai, si no va a Ichiraku, tampoco nos invitara a nosotros! Asi que no podía permitir que eso pasara, bueno, lo vemos en el entrenamiento, Naruto-sensei! – dijo la chica mientras abandonaba la oficina, Naruto permaneció sentado en su silla y un instante despues de que Mashiri abandonara el lugar hinata aparecia en la puerta…

Vaya, Naruto-kun, estas despierto! – dijo con una sonrisa la esposa del rubio mientras se acercaba a el y se sentaba sobre su regaso – ahora… fue Mashiri-chan la que te despertó, cierto?

Con esa pregunta Hinata comenzó a pellizcar ligeramente la mejilla de Naruto en un intento de hacerlo confesar, mientras que Naruto intentaba defenderse abrazando a hinata por la cintura y acercándola aun mas a el, sus rostros estaban a unos cuantos centímetros, y la distancia se iba acortando poco a poco, y justo en el momento en que los dos pudieron sentir el aliento del otro…

Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! – Shizunne entro a prisa a la oficina sin darles tiempo a los jóvenes de disimular lo que estaban haciendo – hokage-sama! Hay alg…

…eto…Shizune-neechan… -

Lo siento! No sabia que Hinata-chan estaba aquí! Lo lamento…! – respondia la secretaria del rubio a la vez que salía por un segundo de la oficina

No…no hay de que disculparse, solo nos tomaste por sorpresa, ahora, que es lo que decias! – contesto el rubio aun con Hinata sobre su regazo

Ah…si…sobre eso… - en ese momento Shizune apunto uno de sus dedos hacia la ventana de la oficina para que Naruto pudiera ver a través de ella a un energético shinobi de una aldea extranjera sosteniandose del borde de la misma ventana, el shinobi portaba en su espalda 7 espadas y tenia varios tatuajes en el rostro

Aaagggg! Bee-san! Que demonios haces ahí! – grito el rubio al ver al shinobi

Ah, yo? Solo los veía, realmente esperaba poder ver algo mas que solo besos, pero bueno… -

Kyyaaaaaa! – gritoHinata a la vez que arrojaba la lámpara del escritorio de Naruto en contra de Killer bee impactándola directamente en la frente del shinobi consiguiendo que este soltara por un momento su libreta de rimas, y claro que se solto de la ventana para ir detrás de ella, aunque solo consiguió alcanzarla al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el suelo

Hi…Hinata-chan, no crees que exageraste un poco? – decía el rubio a la vez que miraba el pequeño cráter que provoco la caída del shinobi y observaba los espirales que habían aparecido en los ojos de Killer bee por el impacto - espero que no se haya lastimado…

Pues yo espero que si! Es de mala educasion espiar a las personas! – contesto la chica con el rostro rojo mas de vergüenza que de ira sin darle importancia al hermano del Raikage. Minutos despues, ya que Killer bee habia despertado, el y su equipo se encontraban en la sala de juntas del consejo de la aldea, el consejo habia recibido a nuevos miembros, tales como Hinata por parte del clan Namikaze y obviamente Neji pór parte del clan Hyuuga, además de Shikamaru y Shino,quienes habían tomado el puesto de representantes de su clan al ser sus padres requeridos como los nuevos consejeros del Hokage. Todos se encontraban algo curiosos sobre las razones de la visita del equipo Killerbee a Konoha…

Bien, Bee-san, por favor, ya esta reunido el consejo tal y como pediste, podrías decirnos la razón de porque están tu y tu equipo en la aldea? –pregunto amablemente el rubio metido por completo en su papel de hokage

La razón es… - antes de que Samui, la líder del equipo formado por los estudiantes de Killer Bee, pudiera dar explicación alguna sobre la razón de su visita Naruto arrojo un par de kunais hacia el techo de la oficina derrumbando asi dos pequeños cuadors que lo formaban, junto con los cuadros cayeron dos jóvenes shinobis de la aldea, Konohamaru y Udon

Auch! De prisa Udon! Apresúrate a tomar todas las fotos que puedas! Hay que salir rápido de aquí! – grito Konohamaru mientras se apresuraba a ponerse de pie, al mismo tiempo Udon, quien aun estaba sobre el suelo, tomaba foto tras foto de los presentes, claro que muchos pusieron rostros de enfado al momento que les tomaron las fotos, pero en el momento en que la lente fue dirigida hacia Killer Bee este de inmediato comenzó a posar para las fotos, incluso llego a posar junto con Naruto, quien tampoco pareció molestarse por las acciones de los jóvenes…

Konohamaru! Se puede saber que demonios estaban haciendo! – dijo en un tono molesto el rubio a la vez que se acercaba a los jóvenes

Bu…bueno…yo, no..nosotros… -

Nunca conseguirán oir nada si son descubiertos al instante! En que pensaban al esconderse justamente sobre el centro de la sala! – la nueva reacción del rubio sorprendió a todos, salvo por los miembros que eran de su generación, ya que ellos sabían bien que el y el nieto del tercer hokage mantenían una relación parecida a la de dos hermanos – debieron haber escogido un lugar como el la esquina de la sala! Ahí cualquier ruido podría haber sido del exterior, no, Mashiri-chan!

Con eso el rubio arrojaba otro kunai, esta vez hacia la esquina de lugar, consiguiendo asi que del techo cayeran tres nuevas figuras, mas específicamente los tres alumnos del rubio

Mashiri-chan, Sakaki, Sora-chan, se podría saber que es lo que hacían? – pregunto el rubio con un tono serio – se supone que deberían estar entrenando!

Bu…bueno, estábamos entrenando cuando Mashiri nos dijo que Hinata-sama estaba con usted, asi que pensamos que quizás irian a Ichiraku, asi que decidimos ver si podíamos acompañarlos, pero cuando llegamos nos dijeron que estaba en una junta, asi que… -

Suficiente! …- Naruto dejo salir un ligero suspiro y volvio a dirigirse a sus alumnos – bien, ya que entraron no veo razones para echarlos, pueden quedarse! Pero no hagan o digan nada tonto!

Hai! – respondieron los tres genins mientras hacían un saludo estilo militar hacia su maestro

Lo mismo para ustedes dos! – dijo el rubio esta vez dirijiendose a Udon y Konohamaru – bien, ya pueden continuar

Hai, con su permiso, hokage-sama, la razón de nuestra visita es informar que el grupo de ninjas renegados de Konoha ha sido aniquilado! – dijo Samui a la vez que entregaba un folder al rubio, este por su parte simplemente le dio una ojeada al documento y lo coloco sobre su mesa

Asi que era eso, pero no veo la razón de que hayan venido hasta aquí solo por eso – contesto el rubio sin comprender porque habían viajado tanto solo para entregar un simple documento

Bueno,eso… -

Yo! Solo quería un tiempo fuera de esa aldea! Tanto "Bee-sama" me da jaqueca! – contesto el shinobi de las espadas en una especie de rap – almenos aquí podía relajarme un poco!

Hah? – fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Naruto al oir lo que decía Killer Bee

Que quiero unas vacasiones! Por favor no me decepciones! – decía nuevamente el ninja en su clásico rap – dejame quedarme aquí unos días! Dejame ligarme a unas tias!

Que que! –

Lo ultimo fue solo para que rimara – dijo el shinobi dejando un poco de lado su rap – pero si consigo una chica seria genial!

Unas vacasiones! Estas loco! Si tu hermano se entera que estas aquí seguramente enviaría a un ejercito solo para llevarte de regreso! – contesto el rubio mientras Killer Bee le entregaba una nota fimada por el Raikage y sellada por el mismo

No te preocupes! Lo tenia resuelto! Mi hermano hay veces en que no se da cuenta de lo que firma, en especial cuando esta borracho, jejeje –

…asi que con esto no habrá problemas, es eso lo que dices? –

Asi es! Libertad, es lo que es! –

Esta bien, pero solo una semana, depues de eso tendras que volver y explicarle a tu hermano todo! –

Una semana! Almenos dejame quedarme un mes! – reclamo el shinobi algo desilucionado por la cantidad de tiempo que habia mencionado el rubio

Un mes! Es demasiado, en cuanto pase un dia tu hermano se pondrá a buscarte! –

Ya he mandado un halcón avisando de mis vacasiones, junto con una copia de la nota, no hay manera de que haga algo estúpido – nuevamente el rubio soltaba un suspiro, esta vez ligeramente mas largo que el anterior

Esta bien, pero solo un mes, ni mas ni menos! –

Ese es el Naruto que conozco! Siempre ayudando a los demás! –

Pe…pero, Bee-sensei! Como espera que enfrentemos a Raikage-sama cuando volvamos y no lo vea con nosotros! – pregunto algo nerviosa Kamui

Quizás debamos decir que se volvio un fugitivo y que Konoha le dio asilo – contesto en su ya clásico tono calmado Omui

Eso seguramente seria peor! –

Supongo que solo tendremos que decirle la verdad – dijo Samui igual de calmada que su compañero

Nos mataria entes de que pudiéramos decir hola! –

Jeje, calmada chiquilla! No tienen porque volver tan pronto, porque no se relajan y se toman una vacasiones! – contesto el maestro de los tres mientras se relajaba un poco

Bee-sama! Como puede decir eso! – protesto Kamui

Si, eso podría causar problemas – dijo esta vez Omui – y si una chica se enamora de mi, y le rompo el corazón al volver a nuestra aldea? Y si eso conlleva a una guerra?

Como podría llevra eso a una guerra! – grito Kamui mientras golpeaba fuertemente a su compañero en la cabeza

Y si varias chicas se enamoran de mi? –

Aun asi no podría haber una guerra! –

Y si entre esas chicas estuviera la esposa del Hokage? – esta de mas decir que el comentario no fue bien visto en la sala del consejo

Como cres que la…! – Kamui no alcanzo a terminar su reclamo cuando un Kunai se racargo sobre la garganta de su compañero, y al mirar nuevamente pudo ver que era ni mas ni menos que Naruto el que sotenia el Kunai, los cuatro shinobis extranjeros se sorprendieron al instante, ya que en ningún momento sintieron que se moviera de su asiento

Aunque no se si fue una broma o simplemente no pensaste en tus palabras, dejame decirte una cosa… si vuelves a insinuar algo con mi esposa… -

Yo me encargare de acabar con el, Naruto! – dijo rapídamente Killer Bee – despues de todo, seria menos complicado si muriera a manos mias, como su sensei podría decir que estábamos entrenando!

Bien, con eso aclarado, declaro que esta junta ha finalizado – con esas palabras todos los que estaban en la sala la abandonaron de inmediato, salvo por Hinata y Naruto. aunque Hinata sabia que Omui habia hablado sin pensar, realmente le parecía romantico que Naruto reaccionara de esa forma, ya que a pesar de que era el Hokage, no temia ocultar su gran amor por ella.

/

Dos semanas han pasado desde que Killer Bee llego pidiendo quedarse un tiempo en Konoha, y las cosas habían cambiado un poco, por varios lugares de la aldea se podía oir a los niños mas pequeños hablar al estilo de rap, imitando al shinobi, sus alumnos se habían tomado el tiempo para relajarse un poco, aunque Kamui de vez en cuando pedia que se le asignara una misión, aunque no le gustaba mucho ayudar a una aldea rival sentía que si no hacia nada podría perder su condición. Todo marchaba bien, pero habia algo extraño en el hambiente, y Naruto lo sabia, aunque la calma reinaba en su aldea habia algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Es de noche en la aldea, todos se encuentran dormidos, y Naruto no es la escepcion, aunque últimamente le habia sido difícil dormir debido a sus "invitados", Killer Bee visitaba la casa del rubio muy a menudo aunque muchas veces despues de haber bebido demasiado en algún bar de karaoke. En fin, esas visitas nocturnas del jinchuriki de ocho colas no le habían impedido dormir al rubio esta noche, pero no seria una buena noche de sueño para el…

Naruto´s POV –

Como es que llegue aquí? – me pregunte al encontrarme en un lugar extraño y obscuro – donde estoy?

No se como es que llegue a este lugar, y eso en verdad me asusta, no es como el lugar en donde se encuentra enserrado el maldito zorro, no, este lugar es completamente obscuro. De pronto, una luz azul lleno la parte alta del lugar cegandome por un instante y en cuanto la luz disminuyo pude ver a Tamashii, asi es como llame al dragon que obtuve con mi barrera, aunque estaba algo alejado de mi intente acercármele, quizás habia entrado a algún otro rincón de mi mente, asi que talvez el podría ayudarme. Pero, por mas que corria hacia el, no conseguía acercarme ni un solo centímetro. De pronto una nueva luz surguio esta vez del suelo, una luz roja, no tuve que esperar a ver que aparecería de ella, pues sabia que seria el zorro, por un instante pensé que el sello se habia roto y al instante me aterro haberle hecho algo a Hinata-chan, pero, de alguna manera supe que no era el caso, ya que de haber sido asi yo ya no podría ver al Kyuubi ya que hubiera desaparecido en el.

En cuanto la luz desapareció, el zorro se mostro, por un minuto nada paso, Tamashii y Kyuubi permanecieron mirándose entre ellos, pero de pronto…

/

Desperté, solo para encontrarme en la mi habitación, estaba sudando demasiado, como si estuviera enfermo y respiraba agitado de inmediato sentí que alguien me acariciaba ligeramente, era Hinata-chan, que permanecia dormida a mi lado con su mano sobre mi abdomen, al verla dormir tan tranquila pude tranquilizarme, pero un momento despues pude sentir un inmenso dolor en mi hombro. Realmente era como si alguien hubiera enterrado un cuchillo, o kunai, en el, pero no habia nada, y un segundo despues, de la misma forma en la que llego, el dolor desapareció, nose porque razón comenzó a dolerme, pero una ves que el dolor desapareció volvi a domrir.

Termina Naruto´s POV-

El sol se encuentra en lo mas alto del cielo, es medio dia en la aldea, y encontramos a Naruto y Hinata en la sala de su casa, junto con ellos estaban Tsunade, Kushina y Shizune, Tsunade y Shizine habían ido para investigar un poco sobre el repentino dolor que habia sentido el rubio la noche anterior…

…la verdad es que no encuentro nada fuera de lo normal, todo esta como debería – dijo Tsunade a la vez que de sus manos desaparecia el chakra color verde de sus técnicas medicas – seguro que es ahí donde te duele?

No me "duele"! mas bien "dolio"! – contesto Naruto mientras se ponía nuevamente su playera negra – y si, fue ahí, el mismo lugar donde…

Donde que! – el repentino silencio de Naruto llamo por completo la atención de los presentes

No, nada, olvídenlo –

Naruto-kun, que paso anoche? No solo fue el dolor de tu hombor, cierto? –

Hi…Hinata-chan? –

Naruto-kun, toda mi vida te he observado, desde lejos te he hecho compañía, es por eso que ahora puedo saber cuando hay algo que te molesta, y como tu mujer me gustaría ayudarte con ello – Hinata miro fijamente a los ojos a su marido y tiernamente sujeto sus manos entre las de ella, llevándolas lentamente sobre su pecho, justo en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón – porque soy tu familia, Naruto-kun, y te amo…

Hummh! Aunque es realmente hermoso, no creen que es muy temprano para que estén en esa posicion? – dijo Kushina haciendo notar que el lugar donde Naruto tenia sus manos era para mas tarde, de inmediato hinata se giro, dándole la espalda a su marido, y con el rostro rojo depena, pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Naruto la envolvió en sus brazos y acercando sus labios al oído de hinata dijo…

Gracias, Hinata-chan! – su mujer no dijo nada, simplemente permaneció inmóvil, disfrutando del abrazo de su marido

Y bien, vas a decirnos que es lo que paso anoche? –dijo Kushina algo mas tranquila al ver el efecto de las palabras de Hinata en su hijo

No querrán saberlo! – dijo con una sonrisita burlona el rubio a la vez que veía como los rostros de las cuatro mujeres cambiaban de color y se ponían como tomates

No nos referíamos a eso! – grito Tsunade

Heh? Hinata-chan? – Naruto pudo sentir como todo el peso de su mujer descanzaba en sus brazos, y supo de inmediato que se habia demayado por su comentario

Vaya, tu si que sabes como llevarla de vuelta a ese estado, heh, naruto – Dijo Tsunade recordando el tiempo en que Hinata no podia ni mantenerse en pie al estar a un metro del rubio

/

El timpo restante para la partida del equipo Killer Bee de regreso a su aldea paso rápido, y aunque casi nada paso durante ese tiempo, almenos para Konoha, los cuatro extranjeros habían podido sentir el estilo de vida de esa aldea, con eso, Naruto esperaba que las relaciones entre las dos aldeas pudieran mejorar con la ayuda de Killer Bee. Naruto se encontraba en su oficina, atendiendo ciertos reportes sobre varios pueblos atacados, ahora, esto no hubiera sido raro hace algunos meses, ya que bien podrían haber sido los desertores de la raíz, pero al haber sido aniquilados por Kumogakure esa ya no era una opción, en su oficina se encontraba Kakashi, listo para recibir una importante misión…

Kakashi-sensei, comprede bien cual es la misión? –

Hai, hai, no tienes que hablarme como si fuera un genin, sabes? –

Si, lo se, es solo que Shizune-nee se la pasa diciéndome que debería comportarme como hokage aun cuando me diriga hacia mis conocidos –

Y tiene razón, es solo que aun te veo como el genin iperactivo que cayo en todas y cada una de mis trampas durante la prueba de los cascabeles –

Si, lo se, y lo revivi con mis alumnos! Jeje, no crei que resultaría, aunque fue divertido verlos caer en las trampas – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro – pero al final me demostraron que tenían lo necesario para seguir con las enseñanzas que usted nos dio

Kakashi solto un leve suspiro ya que a su mente volvio el momento en el que esas enseñanzas le fueron heredadas por su caído compañero y amigo, Obito Uchiha, el recuerdo de la batalla en la que el Uchiha no solo salvo su vida, sino que además le otorgo su sharingan, llenaron su ser de melancolía

Hai, creo que son adecuados para ser encargados con ellas – contesto Kakashi tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos

Bien, una vez mas, Kakashi-sensei, entiende la misión que le he asignado? –

Hai! Hokage-sama! Seguire el rastro que dejaron los tacantes de los pueblos con pakkun y los demás, una vez interceptados los blancos, acabare con ellos de inmediato – contesto Kakashi entrando en su modo de shinobi obediente

Bie, no creo que sea un gran problema, despues de todo, según informes de algunos sobrevivientes, son solo dos shinobis los responsables, aunque de todas formas he avisado a Yamato-taicho que sea su compañero en la misión –

Yamato, heh? Acaso no confias en la fuerza de tu maestro? –

No, solo que no quiero arriesgarme a que sean ninjas de alto nivel contra un solo jounin –

Bien, entiendo, ahora me marcho –

Hai, buena suerte, Kakashi-sensei! – con eso dicho, el shinobi de los cabellos plateados abandono la oficina con rumbo a la salida principal de la aldea, un momento despues Hinata ingresaba a la oficina seguida de los alumnos del rubio

Hinata-chan! Supongo que ya es hora de almorzar, no? –

Asi es, y bueno… -

Pero que hacen aquí Mashiri-chan y los demás? –

Y "los demás"? no cree que fue algo grosero Naruto-sensei? Es decir, somos sus alumnos despues de todo – decía una chica de cabellos color rojo y ojos color turquesa vestida con un pantalón rojo una playera color azul marino, sobre la cual usaba una chaqueta color negro, Sora Roshi

Si, no cree que podría tratarnos con mas respeto? – reclamo un chico que vestia un pantalón estilo jounin y una chaqueta color gris, sus ojos son de color carmesí y su cabello mediano hasta el cuello de color café, Sakaki Akito, hermano de Mashiri

Res…peto! No creen que están algo jóvenes para pedir respeto de parte de su maestro? Y menos del hokage? – los chicos estaban a punto de contestar cuando Naruto se levanto de su silla y comenzó a caminar de la mano con Hinata hacia fuera de la oficina – no han almorzado todavía, cierto?

Bu…bueno, la verdad es que…no – contesto con timides Mashiri

Bien, veamos, ya que Hinata-chan y yo fuimos a Ichirakus ayer, que les parece si hoy ustedes escojen donde almorzamos? – los tres alumnos del rubio gritaron de emoción y respondieron al unisono…

A una barbacoa! – ahí estaba de nuevo, Mashiri y Sakaki habían perdido a sus padres durante la guerra contra madara, y aunque sus abuelos cuidaban de ellos, encontraron en Naruto y Hinata ese sentimiento de familia que creyeron nunca volverían a encontrar, Sora por su lado, sus padres no murieron, pero entendía el dolor de sus compañeros, y aunque su familia no estaba formada de shinobis, pero su hermano habia formado parte de un escudron, uno que lucho hasta el final, además, despues de un tiempo en el equipo de Naruto, ella y Sakaki habían comenzado a sentir algo el uno por el otro, además de que en ese tiempo se habia vuelto la mejor amiga de Mashiri, lo cual los hacia una gran familia…

/

Es de noche en el bosque que separa a Konoha de un pequeño pueblo aliado, y entre algunos arboles encontramos a Kakashi, listo para atacar al enemigo que habia estado aterrorizando a los pueblos del país del fuego. Aunque Yamato lo habia acompañado en esta misión, habían decidido separarse para poder cubrir mayor terreno y asi encontrar mas pronto a los enemigos, el plan habia dado resultado, kakashi habia estado siguiendo a uno de los enemigos desde hacia unas horas, y por fin se detenia, era el momento de atacar, y lo sabia, no podía demorarse mas

Kakashi, porque no le atacamos de una buena vez? – pregunto Pakkun algo asombrado por la cautela que había tenido Kakashi durante toda la persecución

No podemos arriesgarnos, si lo que vi es cierto, hay que ir con cautela – contesto el shinobi, entonces, con un rápido movimiento Kakashi lanzo en contra del sujeto varios kunai y shuriken, solo para poder distraerlo lo suficiente como para que sus perros pudieran sujetarlo, pero, por alguna razón, al estar a punto de enterrar sus colmillos en el enemigo, sus invocaciones retrocedieron, como si tuvieran miedo de morder al sujeto, la capa que llevaba puesta hacia imposible ver su rostro…

Que sucede? – le pregunto Kakashi a Pakkun, el líder de sus invocasiones

No lo se, pero por alguna razón me siento incapas de atacar a esa persona – contesto el can

Que! Supongo que solo queda una opción… - tras hacer varios sellos Kakashi se lanzo en contra del sujeto que permaneció inmóvil durante todo el tiempo, como intentando analizar al shinobi – Raikiri!

Kakashi de inmediato comenzó a corren en dirección a el sujeto, y al encontrarse a unos cuantos metros de el, un leve viento levanto levemente la capucha que el sujeto usaba dejado a Kakashi ver el rostro de su enemigo, y lo que el shinobi vio fue como ver un fantasma…

Ri…Rin? – dijo incrédulo el shinobi de la hoja al ver frente a el a su compañera caída – pe…pero…pero tu estas…

No, estoy bien – con esas palabras Rin destapo su rostro solo para que kakashi puedira verla bien

Kai! – grito el shinobi a la vez que descubria su sharingan e intentaba romper el genjutsu en el que creía estaba atrapado – kai! Kai!

No es un genjutsu, kakashi, además, acaso no tienes el sharingan de Obito? Eso impide que caigas tan fácilmente en una ilusión –

Rin, en verdad eres tu? Que…como? –

Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de ir en esa misión? Que al volver cuidaría de Naruto-chan? – kakashi asintió, recordando las palabras de su amiga de hace 17 años, cuando Naruto aun era un pequeño – y que lo haría aun en contra de las ordenes del consejo? Ellos fueron los que me enviaron a esa misión

Los consejeros? Pero…? –

Mi escuadron estaba formado por Anbus de la raíz, pero por su puesto, yo no lo sabia, una vez que estuvimos alejados de la aldea comenzaron a atacarme, intente defenderme, pero eran demasiados para mi, me creyeron muerta, pero… -

Pero…? –

Lo encontré, o mas bien, el me encontró, de no ser por el ahora… -

"el"? a que te refieres con "el"? –

Líder, asi le digo ahora –

Líder? Quien es ese líder del que…! –

Huh? Parece que Rin-chan te encontró antes que yo, hola, Kakashi – una nueva voz aparecia justo detrás de Kakashi, este por su parte se giro de inmediato y se cloco en una pose de batalla listo para cualquier ataque, pero no hubo movimiento alguno, sin pensarlo dos veces, el shinobi del sharingan arremetió en contra del nuevo sujeto, ya que no quería arriesgarse a gastar su chakra ataco únicamente con taijutsu, pero cada golpe y patada que lanzaba en contra de su enemigo era bloqueado o evitado con gran facilidad

Como es posible! Mis ataques no debrian ser tan fáciles de bloquear? – pensó el shinobi a la vez que daba un salto hacia atrás alejándose de su contrincante

Kakashi, has mejorado, no eras tan bueno la ultima vez que nos vimos – dijo el sujeto que al igual que Rina hace unos momentos tenia el rostro cubierto por una capucha

La ultima vez! No recuerdo haberme encontrado contigo nunca! - dijo esta vez con su mano cubierta por relámpagos, pero no era su raikiri, con un movimiento de su brazo, el relámpago tomo la forma de un lobo que comenzó a correr en dirección del enemigo, sin embargo, al estar cerca el lobo desapareció como si se lo hubiera llevado el viento

Kakashi, no he venido a pelear, sino todo lo contrario –

A que te refieres? –

Quiero que nos acompañes? –

Acompañarlos! –

Asi es, por favor, kakashi – dijo el sujeto mientras descubria su rostro…

/

Konoha, Oficina del Hokage, dos días después –

La misión había fallado, no solo Kakashi y Yamato no fueron capaces de eliminar a los atacantes de los pueblos, sino que además durante la misión Kakashi había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, o almenos eso era lo que se le había dicho a los miembros del consejo. El la oficina de Naruto encontramos a Shikaku y Shibi, los consejeros del rubio, debido a la forma de ser de cada uno se podía asegurar que las decisiones fueran lógicas y poco arriesgadas, además de la secretaria del rubio Shizune, Yamato se encontraba frente a ellos con la mirada llena de preocupación…

Como que Kakashi-sensei desapareció! Que fue lo que paso! –

No lo se, nos separamos para localizar mas rápido a los objetivos, y cuando llegue al lugar donde se suponía que nos reuniríamos… - Naruto estaba punto de explotar nuevamente, y todos sabían bien porque, no podía aceptar que su maestro hubiera desaparecido asi como asi, debía haber una explicación, Shikaku lo detuvo antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa

Dinos, que fue lo que paso, por favor Tenzo – dijo Shikaku a la vez que mantenía una de sus manos posada sobre el hombro del rubio

Si, según lo que se nos ordenos nos dirijimos hacia un pueblo cercano a la aldea, uno que no había sido atacado aun, y tal y como lo esperábamos, pudimos sentir dos fuertes chakras, sin embargo los dos provenían de direcciones opuestas… -

Asi que decidieron separarse – dijo Shibi con el tono serio y casi muerto de su familia

Asi es, Kakashi sempai se dirigió hacia el que parecía mas lejano mientras que yo al otro, acordando encontrarnos al amanecer en el lugar donde nos separamos –

Sigue por favor Tenzo –

Hai, como dije, yo fui en busca del mas cercano, y durante varias horas estuve tras de el, hasta que de pronto perdi su rastro, de pronto sentí como su presencia iba disminuyendo hasta que desapareció por completo –

Acaso es eso posible? – dijo shibi

Solo lo conozco una persona que puede hacer tal cosa, y fue eliminada hace ya mas de 2 años – contesto Naruto a la pregunta del shinobi de los insectos

Madara! Pero el… -

No, no es el, ya que conozco su chakra y no es el que sentí durante la persecución, ni era el que Kakashi-sempai siguió –

Entonces, Kakashi nunca se presento en el lugar? –

No estoy seguro, ya que cuando llegue encontré esto… - Yamato arrojo sobre el escritorio de Naruto lo que parecía ser un protector, Naruto pudo distinguir un poco del olor de su maestro en el protector, y al verlo bien, no supo como reaccionar, el símbolo de la aldea se encontraba rasgado

No puede ser – dijo Shukaku sorprendido por lo que parecía ser la seña de que Kakashi, uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea, habia decidido abandonarla

Sin embargo parece ser que en verdad pertenece a Kakashi – dijo Shibi siempre viendo la lógica

No, no es verdad! Dejen de pensar que Kakashi-sensei abandonaría la aldea! – finalmente Naruto no pudo mas y todos sus sentimientos explotaron en contra de sus consejeros

Hokage-sama, solo estamos diciendo que… -

Se lo que están diciendo! –

Pero, si no fue kakashi entonces fue derrotado y ellos fueron los que dejaron esto… -

No, el no pudo ser derrotado! –

Naruto-kun! No dejes que tus sentimientos se apoderen de ti! – dijo Shizune sorprendiendo a los demás presentes, si bien al nombrar a su secretario, Naruto pudo haber escojido a alguien mas, Shizune habia conseguido mantener a Tsunade consciente de sus responsabilidades y esa era la razón de porque permaneció como secretaria del rubio, ya que ella aunque lo tratara como su superior, en momentos como este era capas de regañarlo como si de su hermano se tratara y asi llevarlo de vuelta a un estado mas tranquilo – eres el Hokage, y debes actuar como tal, una perdida duele, pero somos shinobis, la victoria y la derrota, la vida y la muerte van de la mano con nosotros y nuestras vidas…

Lo se, es solo que… -

Se como te sientes, sentí lo mismo cuando perdi a mi tio, pero ahora eres el líder de una aldea, y debes aprender a comportarte como tal, almenos mientras estes en la oficina – Naruto no dijo nada, sabia que Shizune tenia razón asi que simplemente seco las lagrimas de sus ojos

Hokage-sama? Como debemos tomar esto? – pregunto Shikaku

Hasta no comprobar nada, Kakashi-sensei será declarado caído en batalla, y den una orden de alerta ante cualquier persona sospechosa –

Hai, Hokage-sama! – contestaron los consejeros del rubio a la vez que abandonaban la oficina

Shizune-nee, me siento algo mal, por favor, podrías encargarte del resto? – Shizune no dijo nada, sabia bien que Naruto necesitaba tiempo para aceptar lo que habia pasado, asi que lo dejo ir…

/

continuara...

/

bueno, perdon por tardarme tato en poner el capitulo, pero es que por un tiempo como que perdi un poco la inspiracion, ademas de que me concentre en los examenes de final de cuatrimestre, eso y los curso de verano me han tenido con poco tiempo para continuar, en fin nuevamente pido disculpas por la tardanza, espero les haya agradado el capitulo, ya estoy trabajando en el cap que sigue. por cierto, creo que todos ya tenemos una idea de que fue lo que le paso a Kushina, con lo que vimos en el ultimo cap del manga podemos hacer unas cuantas conclusiones, no?


	18. el comienzo

En la frontera del país del fuego con el país de la tierra se han librado incontables batallas, durante estas, aunque el resultado fuera una victoria para el pais, para los que participaron siempre seria una derrota, en especial cuando has perdido amigos para conseguir esa victoria. En uno de los tantos bosques que cubren estas fronteras hay un lugar de recuerdos y tristezas para Kakashi y Rin, y hoy, después de mas de veinte años, por fin han regresado al lugar donde su equipo sufriera su mas grande derrota. En la profundidad del bosque hay una formación de rocas, producto de una batalla que guarda bajo ellas los restos de su gran compañero y amigo Obito Uchiha

Rin, que hacemos aquí? – pregunto Kakashi tratando de ocultar su inconformidad, pero Rin noto de inmediato que no le gustaba estar ahí – este lugar me trae malos recuerdos

Lo se, a mi también, pero si el líder nos ordeno encontrarlo aquí, debe ser por algo importante – contesto la chica, de pronto sintieron la presencia de una persona, pero ninguno de los dos pareció alarmarse, conocían a esa persona, era su nuevo líder, quien los observaba desde una rama de un árbol cercano

Kakashi, has cambiado, antes era muy difícil saber como te sentías, pero ahora no dudas en decir que no te agrada algo, vaya que te has ablandado – dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras abandonaba la rama en que se encontraba, solo para caer frente a los dos shinobis – bien, ahora con el plan…

Cual plan? – pregunto algo molesto Kakashi, sabiendo que el sujeto planeaba algo con la tumba de Obito, y solo una técnica llego a su mente, el "Edo Tensei", la técnica con la que Orochimaru convirtió a los antiguos Hokages en marionetas durante su batalla contra el tercero – asi que con eso te convenció Rin? "Utilizar el Edo Tensei" para "traer" de vuelta a Obito! Acaso le dijiste que solo sería un cuerpo sin alma!

"Edo Tensei"? Me ofendes Kakashi, ya deberías saber que mis técnicas son mas…originales, el "Edo Tensei" no se compara con lo que estoy por hacer – dijo el tipo mientras negaba la acusación de Kakashi. Un segundo después, el sujeto saco de sus ropas un pergamino, que de inmediato dejo caer sobre el suelo frente a las rocas, al instante que el pergamino cayo se abrió revelando varios símbolos escritos en el, Kakashi no era un experto en técnicas de sellado o que requirieran grandes cantidades de simbolos, aunque había entrenado bajo la supervisión del cuarto, nunca se intereso en esa clase de habilidades, asi que no sabia que clase de técnica haría este sujeto – el jutsu de Orochimaru no puede hacer lo que este, sin embargo, requiere de varios elementos…

Elementos? Que clase de elementos? – pregunto Kakashi, sin embargo, para su sorpresa fue Rin la que le respondió…

Para que el "Kurohitsugi no jutsu" (sarcófago negro) funcione necesita de ciertas condiciones… - Kakashi se mostro confundido sobre lo que Rin le decía ya que no solo no habia escuchado de la técnica nunca antes, sino que además el que requiriera condiciones, sacrificios, elementos o como quiera que les llamara el líder, no le sonaba nada bien

Condiciones? Que clase de condiciones? Y que es este "Kurohitsugi"…? –

El "Kurohitsugi" es una técnica de invocación, superior en todos los aspectos al "Edo Tensei" – dijo Rin mientras se acercaba a Kakashi – la diferencia es que con esta técnica podemos traer de vuelta a Obito por completo, su alma volverá y será como si nada hubiera pasado!

Pero…como? Si tenian una tecnica asi, porque no lo hicieron antes! –

No es tan sencillo, kakashi – contesto el lider del grupo mientras realisaba varios sellos de manos y chakra comenzaba a acumularse a su alrededor – para traer de vuelta el alma por completo es necesario…

Que necesitan! Si son sacrificio los conseguiré! – dijo desesperado Kakashi

No, necesitamos tu Sharingan! – contesto el líder mientras mas y mas chakra rodeaba su cuerpo

Mi sharingan! Pero, porq…? –

Porque una vez perteneció a Obito, tu sharingan será el medio por el cual el alma de Obito podrá volver por completo! – contesto Rin

Asi es, es una parte de Obito que aun vive, es necesario para la técnica –

Ya veo, en ese caso, con tal de verlo de nuevo – con esas palabras Kakashi comprendió un poco como se sentia Naruto mientras intentaba hacer que Sasuke regresara y aunque pensar en sus alumnos lo hacia recordar la aldea y todo lo que dejo, era su momento de pensar en sus amigos, y si Rin estaba ahí y pronto Obito tambien, entonces no le importaba lo demás – Rin, hazlo…

Espera, aun debes saber algo, cuando el cuerpo y alma de Obito regresen nosotros deberemos entregar gran parte de nuestro chakra para que se vuelva suyo – dijo la chica mientras de sus cosas sacaba un bisturí

No me interesa, dare todo mi chakra si es necesario! Solo hazlo! -

Bien, lo hare – con esas palabras la ninja medico tomo de sus cosas un bisturí y se acerco al rostro de Kakashi, con la intención de extraer su sharingan

En cuanto el ritual termine, recuperaras tu sharingan, asi que no te preocupes… - sin decir nada mas, el líder tomo el sharingan de las manos de Rin y lo coloco en un circulo que se encontraba justo en medio del pergamino que habia soltado hace algunos momentos y haciendo una ultima seria de sellos de manos concentro todo el chakra que habia acumulado en sus manos y colocándolas sobre el pergamino realizo la técnica – "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kurohitsugi" (técnica de invocación: sarcófago negro"

En ese instante una enorme cantidad de chakra rodeo el sharingan de kakashi, el chakra no tando en envolver el sharingan, de pronto, todo el chakra que el líder del grupo habia acumulado desapareció por completo junto con el sharingan, y por un momento Kakashi y Rin parecieron preocuparse por que la técnica hubiera fallado, pero despues de unos segundos, entre las rocas donde habia quedado atrapado el cuerpo de Obito apareció un ataud, idéntico al que aparecia con el "Edo Tensei", solo que este era completamente negro, despues de un instante, aun se podía sentir una gran cantidad de poder proveniente del ataúd…

Ahora! Coloquen sus manos sobre el ataúd y comiencen a concentrar su chakra sobre el! – ordeno el líder y de inmediato los dos ninjas obedecieron sin dudar, sin pensar en su propio bien, los dos los dos comenzaron a concentrar cantidades extremadamente grandes de chakra y al cabo de una hora, tanto Rin como Kakashi agotaron sus reservas de chakra. Agotados, ambos cayeron de rodillas al suelo. Un segundo despues, la tapa del sarcófago se abrió, aun con sus energía bajas, los dos compañeros pudieron levantar sus miradas lo suficiente como para ver el rostro de Obito…

Fun…funciono? – pregunto Kakashi mientras se levantaba para poder ver mejor el resultado de la técnica, en verdad era Obito, solo que no era como lo recordaba, su rostro se veía mas adulto, como si hubiera estado vivo durante todos estos años – en verdad funciono?

Espera un poco…- contesto el líder mientras se sentaba junto a un árbol cercano al lugar. Despues de un instante tanto Kakashi como Rin pudieron ver como Obito abria sus ojos…

Ka…kakashi? Rin-chan? – dijo cansadamente Obito, mientras que sus compañeros no podían creer lo que sucedia, en verdad habia funcionado, su compañero caído habia vuelto con ellos – por que se ven tan viejos?

O…Obito! En verdad volviste! –

A que te refieres con "volviste", Kakashi? Heh? Rin-chan, porque estas llorando? – sin palabra alguna Rin se lanzo sobre Obito envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo, Kakashi solo observo la escena sin decir palabra alguna, el sabia lo que bito sentía por Rin y ahora que había vuelto Rin podría corresponder a esos sentimientos

Óbito! Óbito! No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos! – gritaba la chica mientras se aferraba cada vez mas a su compañero

Chicos, no entiendo, que es lo que sucede? Y porque están usando esas capas tan extrañas? –

No hay nada de extraño en estas capas, ya que son un símbolo, y ahora tu también formas parte de nuestro grupo, bienvenido a Akatsuki! – dijo el líder mientras le entregaba a Obito una capa negra adornada con nubes rojas

Akatsuki? Qué es eso? Es como una división de los Anbus? –

Humh, algo asi, podría decirse que solo ninjas de elite pueden unirse a Akatsuki –

Y tu quien eres? –

Yo soy el líder de este grupo – con esas palabras el sujeto se descubrió el rostro y le ofreció su mano a Obito en señal de amistad, Obito no dudo en aceptar el gesto – Obito, me complace saber que cuento contigo, ahora, si no te molesta, necesito que Kakashi recupere su sharingan

Hai, comprendo líder – contesto de manera muy seria Obito

Rin-chan, devuélvele su sharingan a a Kakashi! –

Hai, líder! – sin pensarlo dos veces Rin se apresuro a extraer el sharingan del ojo izquierdo de Obito solo para poder trasplantarlo de nueva cuenta a Kakashi…

Ahora, necesitamos mas miembros – dijo el lider mientras sacaba un libro bingo de sus cosas – y tengo cierto regalo para alguien…

Para quien, líder? – pregunto Kakashi

Oh, espera, lo conoces bien -

/

Unas cuantas semanas han pasado desde que Kakashi desapareció, y aunque en un principio Naruto habia dudado sobre si hacer publica o no la noticia sobre lo que Yamato les habia contado a el y los consejeros, al final supo que seria mejor que todos supieran la verdad. Si bien la idea de que uno de los mejores shinobis que habia visto la aldea, el alumno del cuarto, hubiera decidido abandonar la aldea no era de mucha ayuda para mejorar la moral de los habitantes de la aldea, sin embargo era necesario que se supiera, para que los shinobis de la aldea supieran que esperar si es que se encontraban con el…

Pasa del medio dia en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, y con el sol en lo mas alto del cielo encontramos a Naruto junto con dos de sus alumnos, Sora y Sakaki, en el campo de entrenamiento numero siete, un campo ya famoso por ser el campo donde el tercero entreno a los legendarios Sannin, tiempo despues uno de esos shinobis legendarios, el famoso "rompe corazones", Jiraiya, entreno al que seria conocido como el relámpago amarillo de Konoha, el cuarto Hokage. Este campo habia visto nacer leyendas, héroes y Hokages durante tantas generaciones que, entre las familias shinobis y niños de la aldea, se esparció el cuento de que si alguna vez llegaban a ser entrenados en dicho lugar, seria casi seguro que llegarían a ser reconocidos en todo el mundo ninja. Sin embargo, ese cuento nunca menciono los sacrificios que todos esos héroes tuvieron que hacer para ser reconocidos, ni lo que perdieron en el camino.

La mañana era como cualquiera, salvo por el hecho de que faltaba un miembro fundamental del equipo, Mashiri. La pequeña no se había presentado aun al entrenamiento, sin embargo no era como si sus compañeros y maestros estuvieran preocupados, ya que según el hermano de esta, Sakaki, llegaría tarde porque tenia algo que hacer, no sabia bien que ya que nunca lo menciono, pero eso era suficiente para Naruto, ya que debía ser algo realmente importante si estaba dispuesta a faltar al entrenamiento. Asi que aun sin su compañera, el entrenamiento siguió como de costumbre. Luego de un rato, los tres pudieron oir a lo lejos la voz de Mashiri llamando el nombre de Naruto, no parecía raro, pero en cuanto la chica estuvo mas cerca de ellos…

Naruto-sensei! Naruto-sensei! – gritaba con desesperación la pequeña genin mientras corria con gran prisa por el camino que llevaba al campo de entrenamiento – Naruto-sensei! Naruto-sens…

Mashiri-chan! Que es lo que sucede? – pregunto el rubio mientras la chica trataba de contener su aliento

Es…es… - la chica aun estaba tratando de respirar normalmente, y luego de unos segundos sujeto fuerte la manga del rubio y comenzó a jalarlo con dirección a la aldea, por su parte Naruto trato de detener a la chica pero esta parecía decidida a llevarlo de vuelta a toda costa

Mashiri-chan! Podrías decirme que es lo que sucede? – pregunto nuevamente el rubio mientras se detenia en seco solo para que su alumna siguiera jalando con fuerza de su manga

Es…es Hinata-…Hinata-sama! Esta en el hospital! – consiguió decir por fin la chica juntando algo de aire, en cuanto sus palabras llegaron a los oídos del rubio no fue necesario que siguiera jalándolo, ya que el mismo comenzó a correr con rumbo al hospital de la aldea, por su parte los alumnos de este lo seguían de cerca

Que fue lo que paso, Mashiri-chan? – pregunto el rubio mientras corria a gran velocidad, dejando a Sakaki y a Sora muy lejos detrás de el, pero Mashiri parecía ir a su mismo ritmo y velocidad, algo sorprendente ya que se trataba de un genin

Se suponía que hoy Hinata-sama y yo haríamos un almuerzo especial para todos, para celebrar que habíamos completado nuestro entrenamiento especial, pero en cuanto llegue a su casa – Mashiri intentaba mantener el ritmo de Naruto, pero era en este momento cuando comenzaba a sentir los efectos del cansancio – encontré a Hinata-sama desmayada en la cocina!

Como? Pero… -

En cuanto la vi hice dos clones, y les ordene que la llevaran al hospital, asi como tambien que no la dejaran sola por ninguna razón, y menos bajo el cuidado de esa enfermera pelirosa! – dijo la pequeña con algo de resentimiento en sus ultimas palabras

Pero, Sakura es una gran medico, podemos confiar en ella –

Hai, perdone Naruto sensei… - contesto la chica recordando que Sakura una vez fue compañera de su maestro – _"pero aun asi hay algo que nunca me agrado de ella"_

Pensó para si la pequeña mientras ella y su maestro llegaban a las puertas del hospital de la aldea. Sin dar tiempo a demoras, la pequeña genin dirigió a su maestro hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba Hinata. Al llegar, los dos se encontraron con Sakura, quien se hallaba esperando fuera de la habitación que aun estaba siendo custodiada por un clon de Mashiri, el cual no le habia permitido el paso.

Mashiri-chan! – dijo algo molesto el rubio por la actitud de su alumna hacia su amiga

Lo siento Naruto-sensei, es que les ordene que no permitieran que nadie mas que Tsunade-sama o Shizune-san atendieran a Hinata-sama, asi que… -

Entiendo, ya puedes terminar la técnica – obedeciendo las palabras de su maestro, el clon de Mashiri de inmediato desapareció, dejando únicamente a la original, al igual que con Naruto, las memorias del clon volvieron a la original

Naruto-sensei, Tsunade-sama esta atendiendo a Hinata-sama, no debería tardar demasiado – dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa de niña inocente ene su rostro

Asi es, tal y como dijo Mashiri-chan – dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba al rubio – aunque hubiera preferido que me hubiera dejado pasar

Si, lamento su comportamiento, pero… - dijo Naruto mientras que la puerta del cuarto se abria solo para que Tsunade saliera mostrando una cara demasiado seria, una que Naruto sabia que no podía significar nada bueno – Tsunade-nobaachan! Que tiene Hinata-chan?

Naruto! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no grites en el hospital! – grito con fuerza Tsunade mientras golpeaba fuertemente al rubio en la cabeza, claro que conteniéndose demasiado, para no hacer un mayor escándalo que el que le reclamaba

Pe…pero, Hinata-chan…! –

Ella estará bien, ahora entra, necesito hablar con los dos – el tono serio en que Tsunade dijo esas palabras realmente alarmo al rubio, quien entro de inmediato a la habitación, Mashiri y Sakura tambien intentaron entrar, sin embrago antes de que pudieran hacerlo, Tsunade cerro la puerta, dejándolas a ambas afuera.

Hinata-chan, estas bien? Como te sientes? – dijo el rubio una vez que estuvieron adentro de la habitación y ya con la puerta cerrada mientras se dirigía hacia donde su mujer se encontraba. Hinata estaba despierta, y realmente no se veía como si estuviera enferma, sin embargo Naruto pudo notar que se encontraba algo exahusta. Sin demoras el rubio tomo asiento sobre la cama donde se encontraba descansando su mujer

Estoy bien, no te preocupes, Naruto-kun, solo fue un desmayo, no es nada serio – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro mientras sujetaba la mano de su esposo

De que hablas! Un desmayo es siempre algo de que preocuparse! –

Naruto! ya te dije que no alces la voz dentro del hospital! – dijo Tsunade con una voz amenazante y con el puño listo para golpear al rubio – o quieres que haya un agujero con tu forma en la pared?

Naruto-kun, por favor, deja que Tsuande-sama hable – Naruto no dijo nada, mas por el miedo que le causaba Tsunade que por la petición de su mujer, asi que con el silencio del rubio Tsunade comenzó a hablar

Bien, Naruto, sabes que sucede cuando un ninja se queda sin chakra? – pregunto la rubia con un tono serio en la voz, un tono que no le agrado mucho a Naruto

Ha…hai, cuando se agotan las reservas de chakra un shinobi no puede utilizar técnicas ninja, cierto? –

Asi es, Hinata se desmayo a causa de agotamiento de chakra, lo cual es muy raro ya que ella ya no es una kunoichi en activo –

Que dices? Hinat…! –

Sin embargo, si tomamos en cuenta que ella es una Kunoichi, no es difícil saber que es lo que paso – dijo la rubia llamando la atención del rubio

A que te refieres con eso, Tsunade no baachan? –

Naruto-kun, hay una sola razón para que las kunoichis sufran de agotamiento de chakra aun cuando no se encuentran en actividad – esta vez fue Hinata quien hablaba, mientras tanto Naruto parecía mas confundido que nunca, y mientras el rubio intentaba descifrar el mensaje detrás de las palabras de su mujer, Hinata tomo su mano y la coloco sobre su vientre – Naruto-kun, estoy embarazada!

Por un momento Naruto quedo en silencio, lo cual sorprendió a las presentes, pero después de un momento una sonrisa llena de felicidad lleno su rostro. Ese dia todos en la aldea pudieron oir un gran grito de felicidad proveniente del hospital, y la noticia no tardaría en saberse.

/

Unos meses han pasado desde el desmayo repentino de Hinata, y como era de esperarse la noticia sobre su embarazo se esparcio a gran velocidad, las felicitaciones por parte de los aldeanos parecían no tener fin, despues de todo una noticia asi siempre es bien recibida por todos, en especial cuando se trata del Hokage. Los amigos de la pareja no tardaron en felicitarlos, y a la vez llevarles regalos para el próximo miembro de la familia. Pero, a pesar de que esta era una noticia de gran alegría, no todos la tomaron asi. La aldea reconocía a Naruto como un héroe, y estaba mas que feliz por el, sin embargo una chica de cabellos rosados no compartía esa alegria. Sakura se encontraba en los cuarteles de los Anbus, prestando una visita a su ex compañero de equipo, Sasuke, el ultimo de los Uchiha habia sido mantenido bajo custodia de los Anbus desde que perdio su sharingan, mas que nada porque era obvio que la aldea nunca lo reconocería como uno mas de ellos otra vez. Sasuke permanecia encerrado en una celda en los cuarteles (como en la que encierran a Naruto en la ultima película).

Sakura, ha pasado tiempo – dijo en su tono frio el chico mientras se acercaba ligeramnte hacia donde se encontraba su ex compañera

Sasuke-kun, como has estado? – pregunto la chica sin mucho interés, algo que el Uchiha noto de inmediato

En serio quieres que conteste esa pregunta? – Sakura noto de inmediato el enfado en la voz de Sasuke – o porque mejor no me dices que es lo que realmente sucede? porque estas aquí?

Yo…no…solo…solo vine a verte… - contesto Sakura con algo de temor en su voz, no por Sasuke, sino por lo que sentia

Mentira! Porque no me dices la verdad? –

Es verdad, quería verte, - dijo Sakura sin estar completamente segura de sus palabras – Sabes, si le pidiéramos a Naruto que te libere seguramente podrías volver a la aldea! Incluso podríamos salir los dos, ya sabes, como una cita!

Sakura, nunca acepte tus invitaciones para salir porque en verdad nunca me intereso, - dijo fríamente el Uchiha mientras se acercaba a los barrotes que lo separaban de su ex compañera –pero aun asi, entonces podía sentir que era en serio lo que me proponías, pero ahora, no es lo que realmente quieres, cierto?

Sasuke-ku… -

Que es lo que quieres? –

Tienes razón, es solo que…necesitaba con quien hablar –

Crei que tenias a los demás haya en la aldea, porque no hablas con ellos? –

Es solo que no puedo hablar con ellos sobre esto… -

Y conmigo si? –

Bueno… - Sakura dudo por un momento, pero no podía seguir guardándose lo que sentia por mas tiempo – es que…Naruto…

Asi que es sobre Naruto despues de todo, no? – Sakura simplemente siguió con lo que estaba diciendo

Hinata esta embarazada! – dijo por fin la pelirrosa llamando por completo la atención de Sasuke – y se que es algo para estar contentos, pero…

No te sientes realmente feliz por ellos, cierto? –

Es solo que, nunca pense que Naruto pudiera llegara a ser feliz con Hinata! El siempre anduvo detrás de mi, invitándome a salir, tratando de conquistarme… y hubo un punto en que pense que el siempre estaria ahí tratando de llamar mi atención – Sakura no sabia que sentir, si tristeza o coraje, despues de todo recordaba como solian ser las cosas – me hacia sentir en verdad bien, incluso hubo un punto en el que me decidi a corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero entonces sucedió que el ya no tenia sentimientos hacia mi!

Bonita historia, pero el dobe siguió con su vida, porque tu no? –

Es solo que, veo a Hinata y desearía ser yo la que estuviera en su lugar! Despues de todo era yo a la que Naruto le rogaba, la única a la que se refería con cariño! Entonces porque fue ella la que termino con el! No es correcto! – grito la chica mientras golpeaba el suelo con gran fuerza, consiguiendo hacer un pequeño cráter en el – incluso llegue a sentir una gran alegria cuando la vi desmayada pense que quizás hasta podría…

Sakura! - grito con coraje el Uchiha mientras sujetaba fuerte a la pelirrosa por el cuello de su camisa – te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo! Es de la esposa de Naruto de la que estas hablando!

Es que no es correcto! Porque tiene que ser feliz con ella! Porque me hizo sentir tan especial solo para luego ir con Hinata! – las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la pelirosa mientras el coraje se apoderaba de ella

Naruto es feliz! Acaso no puedes aceptarlo! – dijo ya con cierto rastro de enfado el Uchiha – se lo merece!

Vaya, palabras tan nobles viniendo de ti, me sorprendes, Sasuke – los dos chicos se sorprendieron al oir esa voz tan familiar y al voltear pudieron ver el rostro del ahora fugitivo Hatake Kakashi esperando entre las sombras del lugar – acaso no quieres venganza por lo que te hizo?

Kakashi! Que demonios haces aquí! – pregunto algo sorprendido el Uchiha mientras soltaba a Sakura

Dime, Sasuke, acaso no quieres que Naruto pague por lo que te hizo? – pregunto el shinobi sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta del Uchiha. Sasuke permaneció serio como si estuviera negando con su mirada a la pregunta de su maestro – no puedes ocultarlo, Sasuke, se exactamnte como eres,

Tu no me conoces! – contesto Sasuke con rabia mientras intentaba alcanzar a su maestro por entre los barrotes – no sabes nada de mi!

Claro que si, acaso no fui yo el que te entreno, te convertiste en mi aprendiz, te enseñe a utilizar a la perfeccion tu sharingan – la soberbia en la voz de Kakashi hacia enfadar mas y mas a Sasuke – en otras palabras, yo se quien eres!

Ka…Kakashi-sensei? Porque? Porque dejo la aldea? – dijo por fin Sakura

Naruto tomo lo único que te hacia especial… - Kakashi ignoro a Sakura y únicamente se dedico a hablar con Sasuke

Ya dejame en paz! – dijo furioso el Uchiha mientras intentaba una vez mas alcanzar a Kakashi

Eres el gran Sasuke Uchiha! El ultimo de los poderosos Uchihas y el ultimo portador del sharing… no, ya no tienes el sharingan, el orgullo de tu clan – dijo con gran malicia en sus palabras el shinobi de los cabellos plateados – mirate, ni siquiera eres respetado como solias serlo! Y porque? Todo porque el poderoso Uchiha perdió en contra del idiota de la clase, el héroe de la aldea, el zorro de nueve colas!

Cállate! Cállate! No lo digas! – dijo ya con lagrimas en sus ojos el Uchiha mientras caia de rodillas sobre el suelo de su celda – no lo digas!

Sasuke, dime la verdad, que es lo que en verdad deseas? – pregunto Kakashi – quisieras tener tu sharingan de nuevo?

Aunque Sasuke no respondió, Kakashi pudo notar como la actitud del chico cambiaba al escuchar esas palabras. El poder recuperar su sharingan era como una fantasia para Sasuke.

Aunque lo digas asi, no hay forma de… -

Oh, claro que la hay! – una nueva voz entraba a la conversación, una que ni Sasuke ni Sakura conocían – si es un sello, yo puedo deshacerlo!

Sasuke, Sakura, quisiera pedirles una favor – Sasuke de inmediato se puso en pie y se giro solo para encontrar al sujeto dentro de su celda parado detrás de el, Kage había conseguido asustar ligeramente a Sasuke – únanse a Akatsuki!

Qui… quien eres? y que demonios haces aquí? – pregunto aterrado el Uchiha mientras vei a los ojos a este nuevo sujeto, de inmediato pudo sentir como la energía que emanaba de el lo envolvía y lo obligaba a caer nuevamente de rodillas al suelo

Quien soy? Vaya me sorprende que no lo sepas – contesto el sujeto mientras dejaba que Sasuke y Sakura miraran su rostro completamente – y en cuanto a que hacemos aquí, hemos venido a acabar con Konoha!

/

continuara...

/

bueno, primero que nada me gustaria pedir disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en continuar con la historia

realmente no tengo una excusa valida, salvo por la escuela, pero aun asi les pido me disculpen, tratare de tener listo el proximo capitulo pronto

se caerca el final, espero les haya agradado el capitulo

nuevamente les pido disculpas y espero que me dejen algunas reviews!

nos vemos pronto, espero, bye!


	19. el nombre detras de Akatsuki

Aldea oculta entre la arena –

Este es un dia calmado en esta aldea que continuamente es azotada por el feroz viento del desierto, un dia sin tormenta de arena ciertamente no era algo raro, pero, por alguna razón, el joven líder de dicha aldea no conseguía sacarse esa sensación de que algo estaba por suceder. Era un sentimiento que no podía alejar de su mente. Gaara Subakku, quinto kazekage, se encontraba sobre el punto mas alto en la barrera que protegía a su aldea de las continuas tormentas observando el panorama del desierto, sus ojos mirando al vacio en el horizonte, pensando en que era lo que podría estar provocando esa sensación de desconcierto. De pronto la sensación de que una persona lo acompañaba lo inquieto por un momento. Sin desviar su mirada del horizonte el kazekage simplemente dejo que el momento siguiera…

Gaara-sama! No debería estar atendiendo el papeleo? – dijo con cierto tono juguetón una chica mientras sujetaba la mano del joven pelirrojo

Matsuri – dijo el chico en su clásico tono "sin sentimiento" – ya te he dicho que no es necesario que me llames "Gaara-sama"

Lo… lo siento, Gaara-sama, pero no es como si pudiera dejar de llamarlo asi –

Matsuri, ya te he dicho que no es necesario tanta formalidad – dijo nuevamente el chico en su tono serio

Si, entiendo, perdón, Gaara-sama! – contesto la chica con un tono jugueton, dándole a entender a Gaara que no ganaría esta discusión. Al darse cuenta de esto, el pelirrojo siguió contemplando el horizonte – sucede algo, Gaara-sama?

Algo esta por suceder – fue lo único que contesto el joven

A que se refiere Gaara-sama? –

Hay algo en el viento, una sensación de que algo esta por pasar –

Algo malo? –

No lo se, simplemente se que algo esta por suce… - antes que el chico pudiera decir algo mas, el sonido de una voz gritando su nombre llamo la atención de los dos jóvenes, quienes de inmediato se giraron para encontrarse con Kankuro, quien se encontraba sosteniendo en sus manos un pergamino – que sucede?

Es un mensaje de parte del Raikage! –

No me interesa – contesto el chico, pensando que quizás seria algo sin importancia

Gaara! Esta clasificado con rango "S"! –

Seguramente su hermano se escapo de nuevo, ese tonto, le gusta armar un gran alboroto por nada –

No creo que sea algo como eso – contesto el chico mientras le entregaba el pergamino en las manos a su hermano para que este lo leyera – yo tambien pensé lo mismo, pero en cuento lei lo que decía…

Gaara no dejo terminar a su hermano, de inmediato abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer lo que decía.

Huh, tal y como pense, es una tontería mas de parte de ese idiota – dijo el chico mientras dejaba caer el pergamino por el borde de la gran barrera

"Tonteria"! acaso no entiendes lo que dice ahí! – grito preocupado Kankuro mientras veía desaparecer el pergamino entre la arena del desierto – acaso no piensas responder?

Responder? Tan grave es lo que decía en el pergamino? – pregunto Matsuri con algo de curiosidad

Esto es mas que grave! El Raikage ha… -

Kankuro, prepara un escuadrón, nos dirigimos a konoha! –

* * *

El clima en Konoha es, casi siempre, calmado, pero hay ocasiones, como esta, en la que el clima puede llegar a cambiar drásticamente, como anunciando una tempestad. No se necesitaba mucho para saber que el fuerte viento y las nubes grises dejarían caer algo mas que una simple llovizna sobre la aldea. Los habitantes de la misma, se apresuran a volver a sus hogares lo mas pronto posible, tratando de evitar quedar atrapados en medio de la lluvia.

Mamá! Mamá! Mira! Soy un shinobi! – gritaba con alegría un pequeño que se encontraba siendo sostenido por el viento mientras se inclinaba en contra de este – Mamá! Mirame!

Kazuma! Deja eso, hay que llegar pronto a casa, la tormenta esta por caer! – contesto la madre del niño, aunque no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro al ver a su hijo entusiasmado por algo tan simple – jeje, si, en verdad pareces un shinobi! Ahora vamos, que aun tengo que preparar la cena!

Solo un segundo mas! Solo un segu…ag! – de pronto el viento dejo de soplar por un segundo e inevitablemente el pequeño cayo de frente al suelo, inmediatamente el pequeño comenzó a llorar, hasta que una persona lo levanto y tiernamente poso su mano sobre su frente, el pequeño se asombro al darse cuenta de que el dolor habia desaparecido por completo – gra...gracias

No hay de que, solo ten mas cuidado la próxima vez, si? Y obedece a tu madre, esta bien, Kazuma-chan? –

Sakura, no debiste molestarte, no creo que fuera necesario utilizar tu jutsu medico solo por pequeño golpe – dijo la madre del pequeño mientras se acercaba a la chica

De que habla, Kurenai-sensei? Es un placer, además, como medico del hospital debo atender cualquier clase de malestar, no importa cuan pequeño sea – contesto la chica sonriendo tiernamente al niño, mientras este se escondía tímidamente detrás de su madre- vamos Kazuma-chan, no hay porque ser tan timido! Deberían volver a casa, la tormenta esta cerca

Lo mismo te digo, no deberías volver ya a tu casa? – pregunto Kurenai mientras sujetaba la mano de su hijo

Si, supongo que si debería volver ya, pero tengo algunos asuntos que atender –

Entiendo, solo ten cuidado – fue lo ultimo que le dijo Kurenai a la pelirrosa antes de comenzar a andar en dirección a su hogar

Adiós Sakura-nees…! Sakura-neesan? – cuando Kazuma estaba por despedirse de Sakura, esta ya habia desaparecido, sin darle gran importancia el pequeño dirigió su mirada esta vez hacia el monumento de los Hokages, donde los rostros de sus héroes estaban grabados, pero de todos los rostros sin duda su favorito era el del sexto Hokage, Naruto, y como no, si habia ocasiones en las que Naruto y Hinata visitaban a Kurenai y Naruto jugaba con el – huh? Mami, mira! Hay alguien sobre la cabeza de Naru-nii!

De Naruto? – decía Kurenai mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el lugar que su hijo habia mencionado, sin embargo al ver detenidamente no pudo ver a nadie en dicho lugar – yo no veo nada, debió ser tu imaginación, ahora vámonos antes que comience a llover

Sin protestar mas, el pequeño Kazuma tomo la mano de su madre y comenzó a andar. Pero dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada hacia el rostro del sexto Hokage pudo notar como aun habia alguien sobre la cabeza de este, por un momento penso en decirle nuevamente a su madre, pero tras un relámpago la figura habia desaparecido.

* * *

Con la tormenta próxima, las actividades en la aldea habían cesado casi por completo, salvo por los Shinobis, los habitantes de Konoha habían terminado sus actividades lo mas pronto posible, aun asi, nadie habia notado que habia alguien sobre la cabeza tallada en la montaña del sexto Hokage, bueno, casi nadie. Kurenai no lo sabia, pero encima de la cabeza de Naruto habia mas que solo una persona, un grupo de shinobis se encontraban reunidos en ese lugar, shinobis que utilizaban capas negras con nubes rojas en ellas.

Demonios Obito! Ese descuido casi nos cuesta que nos descubran! – decía algo molesto un shinobi de cabello plateado

Oh, por favor Kakashi! Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que vi Konoha, que quería verla desde el mejor punto posible! – contesto un shinobi de cabellos negros y que llevaba unos gogles por sobre sus ojos – tantas cosas han cambiado, solo mirando al monumento puedo verlo! Nuestro sensei se volvio Hokage, y desde entonces han sido nombrados dos Hokages mas!

Óbito, tambien han pasado ciertas cosas que no te agradaran pero que deberías saber – Kakashi se refería a la masacre de los Uchiha, sin embargo no conseguía encontrar las palabras para decirle a su amigo sobre su familia

Si te refieres a lo que paso con mi clan, lo se todo, Rin me dijo lo que sucedió – el rostro de Obito estaba completamente serio en comparación de su siempre alegre ser – es por eso que, aunque siga admirando a nuestro maestro, no puedo perdonar a Konoha!

De alguna forma Kakashi sabia que lo que su compañero sentia estaba justificado, pero ya que habia sido Rin la que le habia contado, Kakashi estaba completamente seguro de que ni Rin ni Obito conocían las razones que hubo para la aniquilación del clan Uchiha, pero tambien sabia que de nada serviría tratar de explicarle a su amigo esas razones, ya que si Obito y Sasuke tenían algo mas en común que el apellido eso seria su obstinación. Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para calmar a su amigo, el mismo Kakashi se acerco a la orilla de la montaña para contemplar la aldea, quizás por ultima vez…

Saben? A lo largo de toda su historia, muchos han intentado acabar con Konoha – decía Kakashi con un tono mas que serio reflexivo, casi poético – pero todos han fracasado

Si no te conociera, podría jurar que estas nervioso, heh, Kakashi? – dijo Obito ante el repentino comentario de su amigo

No se a que te refieres, Obito – reprocho Kakashi tratando de sacudirse las palabras que habia dicho

Vamos, esas palabras, ese tono, suena como si esperaras que nuestro plan fracasara – contesto el Uchiha mientras picaba con uno de sus dedos la mejilla de su compañero

Huh, cree lo que quieras –

Óbito tiene razón, Kakashi, en verdad parece que estas nervioso, acaso le temes a algo? – pregunto una chica de cabello castaño y corto – no es como si debieras tener miedo, recuerda quien es el que planeo todo esto

Lo sé, pero aun asi, no consigo sentirme a gusto –

No tienes porque sentirte asi, Kakashi – ninguno de los tres compañeros pudieron sentir el momento en que su líder habia aparecido en el lugar, y al igual que Obito y Kakashi hace algunos instantes, este se encontraba observando hacia la aldea con su espalda vuelta hacia ellos – despues de todo, esta aldea ha tomado mas de ti de lo que te ha dado, no lo crees, hijo del colmillo blanco?

Hai, lo entiendo – Kakashi asintió levemente – eto…, donde esta Sa…?

Oh, no te preocupes, se encuentra camino a encontrarse con nuestros amigos, necesito que vayas a su encuentro – aunque no pudieran ver su rostro, los tres shinobis sabían que su líder estaba sonriendo, el saber que Konoha pronto seria destruida lo hacían sentir bien, muy bien – ya es hora, hay que movernos!

Hai, como ordene! – contestaron al unisono los tres mientras hacían una reverencia, sin dejar pasar un segundo mas los tres desaparecieron del monumento, al notar que se encontraba solo sobre el rostro de Naruto el sujeto retiro su capucha de su cabeza dejando ver un protector con el símbolo de Konoha rasgado justo por el centro, sus ojos se posaron sobre la torre del Hokage, donde podía distinguir al líder de la aldea lidiando con el papeleo, cuando de pronto una kunoichi entro bruscamente a la oficina, su rostro reflejaba gran preocupación, aunque nopudiera distinguir lo que la kunoichi decía, el sujeto podía estar seguro de algo

Parece que todo va de acuerdo al plan – nuevamente una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en los labios de este shinobi - Ahora, es tiempo de recuperar lo que me pertenece!

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en su oficina trabajando un poco para variar, casi siempre le dejaba el papeleo a algun clon mientras que el disfrutaba del dia en compañía de Hinata, y desde que estaba embarazada el rubio pocas veces se alejaba del lado de su mujer, aunque no era como si faltaran personas para cuidar de Hinata, la lista se extendía hasta llegar a Tenten e incluso Temari en algunas ocasiones. Sin embargo hoy en especial Hinata le habia pedido que fuera el mismo a trabajar, y que al regresar tendría lista una sorpresa para el, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces, mas bien sin querer discutir con su mujer ahora que las hormonas impedían que tuviera un humor estable, el rubio acepto la propuesta de su esposa. El dia habia pasado como de costumbre: papeleo, papeleo y más papeleo; Naruto se habia hecho a la idea de que todo seria como cualquier otro dia, hasta que la puerta de su oficina se abrio repentinamente, revelando a una muy agitada Shizune…

Hokage-sama! Sasuke Uchiha ha escapado de la base Anbu! –

Escapado! A que te refieres con eso? – Naruto no podía creer lo que Shizune decía, no tanto porque Sasuke fuera su amigo, sino porque desde que Sasuke fue derrotado no habia dado signo alguno de querer intentar algo así – Que fue lo que paso!

Al parecer aprovecho el momento durante el cual le llevaban la comida para apoderarse de las llaves de su celda y escapar –

Pero eso no puede ser! Eso es imposible! Sin su sharingan no puede hacer algo asi! – Naruto seguía sin querer creer las palabras de Shizune, sin embargo la forma en que lo decía no dejaba lugar a dudas

Pues parece que encontró la manera de hacerlo! –Shizune sabia lo difícil que era para Naruto aceptar que nuevamente Sasuke estaba dando problemas, y al escucharlo soltar un ligero gruñido sabia que tenia que hacerlo ver la realidad – Naruto-ku… no, Hokage-sama! Se lo difi…!

Reúne a todos los jounin que puedas, tenemos que capturarlo antes de que suceda algo mas! – aunque las palabras del rubio eran serias y llenas de determinación, en el fondo aun le dolia tener que dar una orden asi, Sasuke era su amigo, pero aun asi como Hokage tenia la responsabilidad de cuidar de la aldea. Asi mismo habia entendido que ya no podía poner sus sentimientos por sobre la seguridad de la aldea – en cuanto estén listos que busquen por toda la aldea!

Hai, Hokage-sama! – Shizune sabia que Naruto habia tenido que sacar gran fuerza para dar esa orden, en batalla el podía contar con la fuerza del Kyubii, pero para dar una orden asi únicamente disponía de su voluntad, y es por eso que ahora mas que nunca el rubio hacia verdadero honor a su titulo. Ya con Shizune fuera de la oficina, Naruto miro por la ventana, de alguna forma el ver el paisaje de la aldea le hacia sentir que lo que habia ordenado era lo correcto, aunque en su interior aun sentia algo de nostalgia por tratarse de su ex compañero. Tratando de deshacerse de ese sentimiento, el rubio miro hacia el rostro tallado en la montaña de su padre, buscando algo mas de coraje para poder enfrentar nuevamente a su amigo, pero al mirar hacia el monumento pudo notar la figura de alguien que se encontraba sobre el, por un momento se quedo inmóvil, hasta que dicha figura le saludo agitando su brazo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio abandono su oficina con rumbo a la montaña donde se encontraban esculpidos los rostros de los Hokages.

* * *

Al abandonar la seguridad que brindan las murallas de la aldea, lo primero con lo que las personas se encuentran es con la imponente imagen del bosque que rodea a la misma. Como la aldea mas poderosa de todas, Konoha dejaba muy pocas cosas a la suerte, sin embargo la vigilancia no era una de ellas. Dentro de la aldea no era necesario tener guardias, ya que básicamente los shinobis que no se encontraban en misiones o entrenando fungían como vigías, pero fuera de ella, el bosque era revisado periódicamente. Los encargados de hacer guardia este dia no corrieron con mucha suerte, ya que no conseguirían volver a la aldea o con sus familias.

Por entre los arboles de una de las zonas menos transitadas del bosque, una sombra se aproximaba a una especie de campamento, las carpas que lo conformaban eran iluminadas únicamente por el fuego de unas cuantas antorchas. Dicha figura se adentro en el campamento, sin dar importancia a las miradas amenazantes de los shinobis que habitaban el campamento, pronto llego a una carpa mucho mas grande que las demás, tras cruzar la entrada de la puerta detuvo su andar, ya que tres katanas se encontraban apuntando directamente a su garganta…

No creo que esta sea una buena manera de recibir a una dama – dando lentamente un paso mas dentro de la tienda para que la luz de una lámpara colocada cerca del centro la iluminara, los shinobis que mantenían sus katanas en alto pudieron notar el cabello rosa distintivo de Sakura Haruno – no lo cree, Raikage-sama?

Omoi, Samui y Karui simplemente están protegiendo a su líder de un enemigo, eso no tiene nada que ver con el genero – contesto el Raikage

Hah? Pero si yo no soy un enemigo! Mas bien diría que soy una amiga! – respondió la pelirosa

Huh? Y dime, porque razón crees que somos amigos? Tu eres una kunoichi de Konoha, y nosotros somos un ejercito acampando en tu territorio, acaso eso no nos convierte en enemigos? – el shinobi, que se encontraba sentado sobre una roca, hablaba con gran soberbia en la voz, detrás de el, de pie y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho se encontraba su hermano

Hah, el dijo que algo asi pasaría – dijo la pelirosa mientras mostraba una actitud calmada

"El"? – pregunto curioso el shinobi

Asi es, usted sabe de quien hablo, "El", quien organizo todo esto – Sakura esperaba que el solo hecho de mencionar al líder del nuevo akatsuki lograría que el Raikage confiara en ella, sin embargo las katanas dirigidas a su garganta permanecieron en su lugar

Aunque parece que sabes del plan, aun no confio en tus palabras – dijo el líder de Kumo mientras que se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a caminar hacia donde Sakura se encontraba – podrías ser un espía

Vaya, tan desconfiado como siempre – entrando detrás de Sakura se encontraba Kakashi, sin darle gran importancia a la situación en la que se encontraba su ex alumna, el famoso shinobi simplemente tomo de entre las cosas de Sakura un pergamino, y adelantándose hasta donde se encontraban el Raikage y su hermano, se los entrego haciendo una reverencia

Kakashi Hatake, se puede saber que es esto? – pregunto el Raikage mientras tomaba entre sus manos el pergamino

Es un regalo, de parte de nuestro líder – al abrir el pergamino el Raikage pudo notar que los ellos en el eran parte de un jutsu de invocasion – solo concentre algo de chakra en el centro del sello

Huh, espero que sea algo bueno! –

Haciendo tal y como le habían dicho, el Raikage coloco su mano sobre el centro del pergamino y concentro algo de chakra en el. En el instante en que el chakra del raikage estuvo en contacto con los sellos del pergamino, estos se iluminaron con un extraño brillo verde, ante la sorpresa el raikage dejo caer el pergamino al suelo, tras unos segundos los sellos dejaron de brillar y una pequeña explocion de humo lleno el lugar. En el instante en que el humo cubrio por completo el interior de la carpa, los shinobis que mantenían hasta ese momento sus katanas apuntando a la garganta de Sakura, creyendo que se trataba de un ataque sorpresa no dudaron en lanzar con fuerza sus espadas en contra de la pelirosa, sin embargo, cuando por fin el humo se disipo, los tres notaron que sus katanas se toparon con un pequeño trozo de madera en lugar de la garganta de la Kunoichi, al mismo tiempo sintieron como el frio metal de un kunai era presionado contra la parte posterior de sus cuellos.

Eso no fue algo muy inteligente de su parte – decía Sakura mientras guardaba su kunai entre sus cosas – ya que con solo un pequeño corte de mi kunai envenenado no podrían moverse durante tres días antes de morir

Aunque no los culpo, despues de todo esa invocación causo demasiado humo – dijo Kakashi mientras imitaba a Sakura y guardaba su kunai

Kawarimi, heh? – los tres aprendices del jinchuriki de Kumo no pudieron hacer mas que sentir vergüenza tras haber sido victimas de uno de los jutsus mas básicos, la sustitución

Asi que este es su regalo? – en los labios del Raikage se dibujo una gran sonrisa al ver el regalo que le habia mandado su aliado – el ultimo de los Uchiha!

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar entre los presentes, ya que del pergamino habia sido invocado Sasuke Uchiha, quien se encontraba muy bien atado y encadenado. Su respiración agitada daba a entender que estaba bastante agotado.

Jaja! Esto es a lo que llamo un regalo! – a pesar de estar a punto de comenzar un ataque en contra de Konoha, el Raikage esta contento, ya que desde hace tiempo que intentaba adquirir un Kekkei Genkai, el fallido intento de secuestrar a Hinata hace años no lo dejo muy feliz, pero ahora tenia en su poder al ultimo de los Uchiha, el ultimo usuario del sharingan – muy bien, supongo que esto nos hace amigos, por el momento

Nos alegra escuchar eso – contesto Kakashi mientras se acercaba a la salida seguido por Sakura – el plan comenzara dentro de poco, por favor espere nuestra señal

Sin esperar si quiera por una respuesta por parte del Raikage, Kakashi y Sakura se apresuraron a abandonar el campamento lleno de soldados de Kumo.

Kakashi-sensei? –

Que sucede, Sakura? –

No quise decir nada en frente del Raikage, pero, acaso no Sasuke-kun perdió su sharingan? – pregunto la pelirosa una vez que estuvieron bastante lejos del campamento

Asi es, pero el Raikage no lo sabe –

* * *

Naruto no era conocido por su paciencia en casos de emergencia, es por eso que en cuanto observo una silueta sobre su cabeza tallada en la montaña de inmediato se apresuro a dirigirse a ese lugar. El rubio no tardo en llegar a donde había visto a Sasuke, o al menos el pensaba que se trataba del Uchiha. Al llegar al lugar fue recibido por una persona vistiendo una capa negra con nubes rojas, una capucha sobre su cabeza hacia imposible ver su rostro. Sin decir palabra alguna el sujeto se lanzo en contra de Naruto, dispuesto a conectar un golpe con su puño derecho directo al estomago del rubio. Naruto instintivamente se agacho ligeramente para quedar a la misma altura que su atacante y bloqueo el golpe con su mano izquierda, sin pensarlo dos veces el rubio lanzo esta vez una patada directa al abdomen del sujeto, pero para sorpresa de Naruto su ataque no alcanzo nada mas que el aire. De alguna forma este sujeto habia conseguido zafarse de su agarre y alejarse del rubio, pero el no sabia que Naruto habia aprovechado esta oportunidad para dejar sobre su mano una marca.

Has mejorado, Naruto-kun! – dijo el sujeto mientras miraba la mano sobre la que Naruto habia dejado la marca para el Hiraishin no Jutsu

No eres Sasuke! Quien demonios eres? Y porque estas vestido como una Akatsuki? – antes de que el akatsuki pudiera decir algo mas, el lugar se lleno de shinobis, todos los jounin se encontraban ahi, pero habia unos que sobresalían del resto, la madre del rubio, asi como su "abuela" se encontraban entre todos los demás shinobis.

Naruto! Que demonios sucede aquí? – pregunto Shikamaru algo desconcertado al ver al tipo vestido con las ropas de Akatsuki - quien es ese?

No lo se, pero no durara mucho! – contesto el rubio seguro de su victoria

Hey, no deberías confiarte, no sabemos quien puede ser – dijo el Nara tratando de evitar cualquier mal calculo que pudiera haber, ya que no sabían si se trataba de alguien poderoso o simplemente algún farsante

Shikamaru tiene razón, Naruto, debemos tener cuidado – dijo Tsuande, su experiencia en batalla le decía que cualquier descuido acabaría mal

No se preocupen! – en ese momento el rubio tomo un pergamino y saco un kunai de tres puntas que los presentes de inmediato reconocieron – lo tengo todo bajo control!

Naruto, no puedes solo lanzar el kunai! Si logra evitarlo el…! –

No te preocupes, Kasaan, la marca ya esta en posición! –

Huh! Te refieres a esta marca? – el Akatsuki mostro en ese momento su mano derecha, donde Naruto había dejado una especie de sello que le permitiría tele-transportarse de inmediato a cualquier lugar donde su enemigo se encontrara - pero me temo que no te servirá de mucho!

En ese momento todos los presentes pudieron ver como la marca que Naruto habia dejado ardía sobre la mano del sujeto, poco a poco los simbolos desaparecían hasta que no quedo ninguno. Todos estaban asombrados, ya que el cuarto habia creado ese sello para no poder ser borrado de ninguna manera. Incluso Naruto estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que el sello pudiera ser borrado tan fácilmente.

Tan sencillo como quitarse un guante! – dijo burlándose el sujeto mientras los demás no podían terminar de creer lo que habia pasado – no te será tan fácil usar esa técnica, Naruto-kun!

Pero…como? Quien demonios es este sujeto? – pregunto a nadie en especial Tsunade

Que quien soy? En verdad quieren saberlo? – con esas palabras el sujeto acerco sus manos a su capucha y poco a poco se descubrió el rostro – soy Minato Namikaze!

* * *

continuara...

* * *

Hola a todos! Primero que nada, quisiera pedirles perdon por haberme tardado tanto en continuar con la historia,

pero la verdad es que estuve muy ocupado con proyectos de la uni, y no podia dejarlos a un lado

espero les haya agradado el cap, y nuevamente perdon por la demora, espero no tardarme tanto para continuar

hasta luego, bye!


End file.
